More Like Two Different Coins
by AuroraKnight
Summary: It wasn't enough that he was the Boy Who Lived, or that he was the reincarnation of the most powerful wizard in history. He just had to be connected by destiny to Draco Malfoy.
1. Shared history

**More Like Two Different Coins**

**Description:**

It wasn't enough that he was the Boy Who Lived, or that he was the reincarnation of the most powerful wizard in history. He just _had_ to be connected by destiny to _Draco Malfoy_.

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

So as many of you know, this is an updated chapter from the original. Since writing _How Harry Became Merlin_ I wanted to fit continuity. This is more of a description of the entirety of that prequel, hopefully with new insights, but in order to find out the details of what actually happened, you'll need to read it.

PS: This is very light on dialogue, more of Harry describing his life for the past week, and thus I've tried to format it so it is easier and appealing to read.  
>If you have any suggestions about formatting please do let me know.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Shared History<strong>

The week Harry learned he was Merlin had been the worst and best week of his life.

First there had been the mysterious humming and calling of magic at Hogwarts – magic that only Harry could feel. Then there had been the whispering voice that was so like parseltongue and yet not. He'd found it was a dragon, held in a room he didn't know existed.

After that he'd found the book with the magic – the wonderful golden magic that had captured Harry's wonder and fought its way into his soul, activating power he'd never imagined existed. But the wonder only lasted a short while before the fear of what it meant began to kick in. When the curiosity finally overcame his caution, he'd opened the spell book, causing the cascade of memories that revealed everything. With that had come the worst of it – the pain, the sadness, the disbelief and the denial that he could be the greatest wizard of all time. There had been headaches, arguments and battles of will against the powerful wizard, before finally, an understanding. Then Harry wondered why he'd spent so much time fighting.

With he and Merlin as one person, his magic and skill had flourished. Magic became as visible to him as colour. His wand finally adjusted his loyalties and spells came to him with little effort. It was truly amazing, except he couldn't share any of it, not with Hermione and Ron, not with his housemates, and certainly not with his Professors. At least not if he wanted to be treated the same, or to keep his identity from the Ministry.

So he'd tried to hold back in every class, to seem like a fourth year student, but even then he'd excelled, and been the recipient of many a lecture about not doing his best. His knowledge of herbs and remedies had boosted his understanding of potions, but hadn't won him any favours with Snape. The potions master had nearly marched him to Dumbledore then and there for even _suggesting_ the remedy they were making was useless and there was a much better potion out there. Coupled with the fact that Harry still had trouble brewing new draughts, it was obvious his performance certainly wasn't going to win him any awards.

Then there had been Hermione and Ron. Hermione had initially been angry at Harry's use of the golden magic, but had suddenly withdrawn, going to the library every evening and giving Harry odd stares in all his lessons. Ron was the polar opposite. Either he was ignoring Harry or arguing with him. Harry wondered if he should just tell his friends, but he couldn't see any positive outcome to that, and chose to avoid them instead. That had proven more difficult than he thought and Harry spent endless hours dodging questions and ignoring suspicions cast in his direction. He'd become all but a hermit, spending his lunch and break in the common room, looking at the fire.

Not long after, Harry's doubts about being Merlin had come out to play in a nightmare. The idea of being the head of the Ministry of Magic had troubled him, and in his dream, Harry was running, denying his identity, ending up in the dungeons. He'd heard a familiar voice – the voice of a _friend_: a friend long dead, and had looked up with hope, only to find _Draco. _His disbelief provided no comfort. The link of destiny still joined them even after all these years, and waking up to find such an unwelcome fact had soured his day significantly. It bothered him so much that he'd snapped at Hermione and Ron multiple times, eventually realizing that he needed to talk to someone. That is, someone who wasn't the dragon because he knew how that usually ended.

For some reason, Hagrid had believed Harry about his predicament, and about Merlin, so he'd marched to the wizard's hut, desperate for some advice. Hagrid had been slightly awed but very willing to give him help, even if Harry felt the advice wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. He was going to have to tell Hermione and Ron. That was it.

In the end he'd found he never really had a choice. The next day, Hermione and Ron had essentially chaperoned him to lunch and insisted he wasn't leaving until they'd been given some answers. It would have been touching if it wasn't so embarrassing. All the Gryffindors had watched half in fear, half in amusement as his friends dragged him in the Great Hall like a prisoner. But Hermione and Ron had been so surprised when he'd agreed to their demands that they'd let him go, hesitating only a minute before following him out the door and to someplace more secret.

Ron hadn't believed him – he'd expected that – and Hermione was convinced that he was possessed. Harry would have found that laughable if he hadn't though the same thing himself just days ago. He'd led them to the forbidden forest in an effort to show them irrefutable proof. Harry had conjured up memories of his life on the surface of the water, along with sound, allowing his friends to see a deconstructed, un-god-like Merlin. He hoped they would see how similar Merlin actually was to him and understand, but it hadn't turned out that way.

Hermione had stood by, ready to face down the great wizard for her friend, which touched Harry, it really did, but he was already tired of trying to convince his friends of the truth. He eventually managed to get Hermione to give him the benefit of the doubt. Ron was still petrified but actually went within a two metre berth of Harry, so he considered that a victory.

The next few days had been full of awkwardness, silence, and hidden elephants in the room. Hermione eventually found some peace with the whole thing, and Harry made more of an effort to joke about the things they always had, hoping he and Ron would find some common ground. That had worked for a while until Ron began avoiding them both. Harry assumed Ron was still overwhelmed and figured it best to let him process things in his own way.

But just as things were getting better, he'd run into Draco. The Slytherin had started an argument and once realizing he was bested, had insulted Hermione's blood status. Harry had been surprised at the sudden drop of books behind him, indicating Hermione's return from the library, and quickly moved to stop a confrontation. As usual with Harry, though, nothing ever went to plan. It was bad enough knowing that Draco very well might be – oh gods, who was he kidding anyway, Draco _was_ – Arthur. But Draco was sending insults his way, baiting that part of him that _hated_ the Malfoys and he felt himself responding, escalating things when he should have just _calmed down_.

Then Malfoy had said it.

"I could take the mudblood down with one swipe of my wand, and _you too_."

Harry's heart nearly stopped. He couldn't move, couldn't think, but the retort escaped his lips so easily that he wondered if it had been fate acting through him.

"I could take you down with less than that."

The memories replayed in Harry's head and he breathed in, barely hearing Draco's taunt of "Try it."

And he had. His magic had just left him, pulling the carpet directly out from under Draco's feet and the Slytherin wizard fell back, hitting his head on the floor.

Harry swallowed nervously. Draco had sat up then, his eyes following something Harry couldn't place and he wondered, _is Draco remembering?_

Hope and dread battled in his gut, but the finality came when Draco muttered, "Not Potter, _anyone_ but Potter."

Harry couldn't describe how much that both hurt and angered him, so he put on a farce. "Welcome back, Arthur." He said with feigned exasperation.

"Shove off, _Merlin._" Draco snapped, before storming out.

Harry deflated, feeling that little bit of hope crumbling to dust, and wondering just how any good could ever come of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	2. A Reluctant Arthur

**Author's Note:** And I'm back! After a grueling week I finally got this up and running. I'm going to Rome next week so no updates after this, until next Saturday.

**More Like Two Different Coins - Chapter 2: **One step forward...but how many backward?

**Summary:** Draco's been a bit off since the big reveal, but can Harry convince him to accept his past?

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Malfoy had even approached them for an insult, and the other students were beginning to notice. Harry worried. Learning that he had a whole other life before this one was one of the most unnerving experiences Harry had ever been through. He could only imagine how hard Draco was taking it.<p>

He turned around to glance at said Slytherin, when two students confronted Draco.

"What happened to you, Draco? You've lost your nerve." Blaise said pointedly.

Draco glared. "Are you questioning _my _loyalty to Slytherin? You had _better_ have a good reason for this, Zabini."

"I'm not the only one that's noticed you going easy on Potter and the Gryffindors." He accused. "You haven't even called Granger a Mudblood for days now!"

Draco looked visibly cross at this.

"Have they blackmailed you?" Pansy asked, concerned.

Crabbe looked to Goyle, who was confused.

"No." Draco said.

"Have they threatened you?" She tried.

"_No._" Draco nearly hissed with frustration.

"Then _what_?" Blaise said angrily.

"It's none of your bloody business, _Zabini_, so keep your nose where it belongs." Draco spat, "And if you _ever _question me again, you'll find the case of your dead father suddenly turning up at the Ministry of Magic, _with_ evidence," before turning and coolly trotting out the great hall.

Harry watched Draco leave, and glanced about the great hall cautiously, before grabbing his things and following the former king. Flicking his wand, he whispered "_Insisto," _and followed the golden line that appeared.

He found Draco standing on the balcony alone and cautiously walked out to meet him. Draco sighed as Harry entered and motioned to the spot next to him.

"I figured it was only a matter of time."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How are you?"

Draco gritted his teeth. "_Frustrated._ I want to hate you but these memories make it impossible."

"Easy, Malfoy, no need to get sentimental." Harry joked, folding his arms for warmth. "If it's any consolation I never in a million years would have pegged you for Arthur."

Draco sighed. "Blending my memories with my life now is a _ridiculously difficult_ task. How do you make it look so easy?"

"To be honest, I wasn't exactly pleased with you being Arthur at first either. But I've known this for longer than you, meaning I've had more time to accept things."

"Have you ever thought that I _don't_ _want_ to _accept things_, _Potter_?"

Harry looked shocked.

"You knew _exactly_ what you were doing when you said those words. You _knew_ I'd remember."

There was no way the wizard could deny that. He'd wanted his friend back.

"Draco, just listen to me."

"No, Potter, _no_."

Harry advanced a step.

"Get _away_ from me! You and your – your _old magic_ and your _history_! I don't want _any_ of it!"

He let himself fall back to a sitting position on the floor. "I'm a pure blood wizard, _not_ King Arthur…_not_ a bloody muggle king!"

For once Harry wasn't sure _what_ to do. He hadn't expected this strong a reaction from Draco, but clearly all of his prejudices were battling with Arthur's sense of justice and equality. Harry imagined it wasn't a pretty sight inside the Slytherin wizard's head.

He knelt down next to Draco. "You have to stop fighting it." He said softly. "The more you fight the more difficult it'll be."

"Stop fighting, and then what? Become a self-righteous git like _you_, _Potter_?"

Harry sighed. "Malfoy, you are a piece of work, you know that?"

He shuffled cautiously in front of the Slytherin student, hands hovering over the sides of Draco's head, unsure of how his gesture would be received. "Draco, just let me help you."

At the glare he received, Harry said to hell with it. He placed a hand hovering on either side of Draco's head and whispered, "_L__íhting_**."**

Draco stiffened, uncomfortable at first but then visibly relaxed as the memories began to mesh more smoothly.

Harry sat back against the wall next to Draco. "It's not easy to blend two stubborn personalities." He said, "But you should be feeling a little less…at war with yourself."

Draco couldn't bring himself to smile, but instead commented, "Well, _Potter_, maybe you're not completely useless after all."

Harry nearly choked before sending Draco a glare. "You know, maybe I should just put you back the way you were."

Draco grasped his wand defensively. "Just you try it."

Harry frowned with distaste.

Then Draco suddenly began to smirk. He'd forgotten how this felt – having friends, _proper_ friends - having _Merlin_. Somehow the man just _knew_ what he needed. Just..._why_ did it have to be _Potter_? He chanced a look at the Gryffindor student, pondering that yes, it bloody made sense for Merlin to be _Gryffindor_, and bitterly wondered what to do now.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"We're done here." Draco said coldly, and walked out.

Harry rolled his eyes and folded his arms with frustration. "_Prat_."


	3. Destinies are Troublesome Things

**Author's Note:** Yeah, so I missed my update deadline but the good news is it hasn't yet been a month. I've been adding bits to this story to flesh it out a little more than it was and have been working diligently every free moment I've had. Let me tell you those are few and far between in my line of work.

Anyway I've finally got a Chapter 3 that I think I'm happy with. It should be starting off somewhat canon but will eventually diverge. The setting will become obvious as the chapter continues. Hope you enjoy. Chapter 4 is 100% written and will be updated no later than next weekend.

Oh and if any of you read the mistaken third chapter originally posted, please disregard it and read this new one. The last one had a major error where some text was included that did not fit the timeline.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Destiny was never meant to be easy<br>**

Harry sat sombrely on a slab of rock, facing the dragon.

"It's been a while since I've asked for your counsel." He said softly.

"Indeed." The dragon agreed.

"He has no desire to remember." Harry continued.

Kilgharrah sunk back in thought, before finally breathing a tuft of fire. "You must give him _time_, Merlin." He answered. "He will need to think."

Harry stood up, agitated, and began to pace. "But he's _Draco_! What if he decides that he can't be bothered? Or –or what if he just hates me so much that it doesn't _matter_ that he's Arthur and I'm Merlin? What then? I can't just stand by and _watch_ him become a _Death Eater_!"

Kilgharrah sighed. "I fear you have no choice. The destiny that connects you now is much like the one you shared with Morgana. It can tip in either direction. He is at a crucial point, Merlin. You awoke him too early. If you were to approach him now, you might condemn him to be your enemy forever."

The idea of Arthur being a permanent enemy caused bile to rise in his throat and Harry's magic reacted to the strength of his frustration and anger. Before he could think, his irises bled gold and the cave shook heavily, sending multiple stalactites falling to the floor. When one of the falling rocks nearly hit him, Harry realized anger wasn't going to help anything. This caused a chain reaction of emotions that Harry could hardly begin to sort through, and he leaned sadly against the wall, slowly lowering himself until he was sitting with his arms draped over his knees. He glanced at the dragon with a gaze of self-loathing.

Kilgharrah sighed. "This is one situation, young wizard, where you must be patient. Approach him when he is ready to hear your words, and not before."

"How will I know when that is?"

Kilgharrah chuckled. "You will know." He said, and settled back into the darkness to sleep.

Harry looked forlornly at the floor for what seemed like minutes before pulling himself together enough to stand. He knew from experience that the dragon would advise him no more today, and so he quietly slipped out the door, alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Draco sat at the window, staring out into the darkness. He'd spent the day looking up charms of forgetfulness and time turners only to find the useful books were in the restricted section. Now he was tired, achingly tired, and he longed to return to yesterday. Yesterday, everything made <em>sense<em>. Yesterday, he wasn't bloody _King_ _Arthur_.

He sat back forlornly, gazing blankly at the floor. Everything within him was warring.

Magic was foreign. Magic was standard. His father was a tyrant. His father was a death eater. No one was insignificant. Muggles were dirt. Merlin was his _friend._ Harry was his _enemy_.

Draco put a hand to his head to alleviate the headache that was quickly forming. Whatever Merlin had done, it was only a temporary reprieve. _Harry_, he corrected, _not Merlin_.

One of the boys with whom Draco shared a dorm glanced up. "Draco, you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright you bloody half-wit." He muttered. "Mind your own business."

The guy tsked and continued reading his book. Draco sighed.

_Merlin would have seen through that. He'd have called you a right prat, but he'd have listened to you._

Draco jumped to his feet, his hands entwining with his platinum hair in frustration. _Get out of my head!_ He grabbed his wand and headed for the common room.

_I need to hex something. Now._

* * *

><p>It was early when Harry awoke, but he could hardly think about the Goblet of Fire or the arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students today. Harry sighed and wondered if rest would even be an option for the rest of the week. He pulled on his robes and decided a walk might help him to sort things out in his head, as long as he avoided Filch and that damn cat.<p>

He made his way out of the Gryffindor common room and into the corridor when his gaze suddenly _met_ Draco's. Had Draco been sitting there _all night_? The Slytherin student quickly looked away and Harry filled with hope. _Is it time?_

But Draco began to hurry away. Harry bit his tongue and made his way down the spiral staircase to catch him. Draco continued walking hurriedly but Harry caught up and put a hand on his shoulder. Draco turned around abruptly.

"_What_, Potter? What could you _possibly_ have to say to me?"

Harry let go, glancing anywhere but Draco's face. "I thought…" he paused. "I'm sorry."

"So you _should_ be." Draco spat, and continued walking away.

* * *

><p>No one, not even Harry, was expecting the sudden emergence of his name from the Goblet of Fire. Harry sunk down a little further, hoping not to be noticed, but Dumbledore continued to call his name.<p>

He finally stood, taking in the gazes of loathing and suspicion, including Ron's, and walked to what seemed like his doom. Arguing broke out once he arrived in the champions' room but it was decided that rules were rules and he'd have to participate. Harry nearly cursed. This was _not_ good. If he were to participate in this, he'd very likely win. That could _not_ happen. But if he didn't participate, he'd die.

It was lose-lose all around. Furthermore, if Harry used his magic to unbind the contract that tied him to the Goblet of Fire then suspicion would run high and he'd be investigated by the Ministry of Magic. He couldn't let that happen. Reluctantly, Harry resigned himself to participate.

He ran into Ron in their shared dorm not long after, and somehow he just _knew_ the conversation wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I'd ask how you did it, but you're bloody _Merlin_. Age line's probably _child's play_ to you, isn't it? Might've let your best friend know, though, if that's what I even am to you anymore."

Harry wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I didn't ask for this to happen, Ron. And of _course_ you're my friend. You're just…being stupid." He said.

"Yeah that's me. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's _stupid_ friend."

"I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't _want_ eternal glory, I just want to be…"

Harry paused, realizing this was getting him nowhere. Ron was hardly going to believe the legendary wizard couldn't be bothered about fame, despite the truth of it. He tried another approach.

"Look, I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why. It just _did_, okay?"

Ron hauled the covers up with a frown and turned over. "_Piss off_." He muttered.

Harry sighed.

* * *

><p>Not only did Harry have to put up with the entire school giving him the cold shoulder, Draco had also been remarkably cruel in the past week. In fact, it was almost as if remembering he was Arthur made Draco even more agitated and hateful. And as if all that wasn't bad enough, visions of Voldemort, Wormtail and another he did not know continued to disturb his sleep.<p>

Harry sighed and allowed his head to fall back onto the pillow. He knew there was no chance of proper rest but thought he might as well go through the motions of it.

"Potter."

Harry sat upright, glancing around cautiously.

"_Potter_." It said, more urgently this time.

But there was no one in the room, and Harry could not pinpoint its direction. A stray thought came to him from his years of knowledge, and he realized this was telepathic conversation.

"Yes, you." The voice suddenly answered. There was a sigh. "Balcony. Now."

Harry pulled on his robes quickly and headed out of the common room, toward the balcony. Draco stood there with scrunching lines on his forehead and a general tenseness in his face.

"You're worried about something." Harry said. "You'd have to be to call me out here in the middle of the night. And how'd you figure out the mind talking thing anyway?"

Draco ignored him, walking to the edge of the balcony and looking down. "None of that's important." He said before pausing.

"Then what is?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco finally turned to him, wearing an expression of vulnerability he'd never shown before. "Not that it's any of your business," Draco began, "But my father plans on making me a Death Eater. He said it's time."

Harry's eyes widened. "You can't..."

"I _know_ I can't, you idiot." Draco spat. "Why do you think I called you out here? He says that there are whispers of the Dark Lord returning, and soon. He said I need to show my loyalties."

Draco frowned, unconsciously gripping the rails more tightly, and glancing out into the darkness. "The question is: what do I do about it?"

Harry looked at Draco with worry before the hints of a smirk tugged at his mouth. "You could ask the idiot to help. After all, he _is_ the greatest wizard who ever lived."

Draco snorted at Harry's mock smugness. "Tell me how it's fair that you're the bloody king of wizards. My magic is paltry compared to yours. Do you know how much that _kills_ me?"

Harry frowned. "Be thankful you were born with any magic at all. You were near hopeless when I first met you. The only magic in you was from the leftovers of Nimueh's deal with your father."

Draco's eyes narrowed and his anger began to show. "Don't insult me, Potter. It's hardly just _any _magic. I'm better than your Mudblood frie-"

Harry's eyes shone and Draco immediately slammed into the wall. "You're right about one thing: Hermione _is_ my friend, and being Arthur doesn't give you the _right_ to talk about her that way." he admonished. "She is an exceptional witch, one who could learn the old magic if she chose. You, however, could not."

A defeated but angry look came over Draco's face and Harry realized with a bit of shame that it was a remarkably harsh retort.

"Thank you for that lovely reminder of how insignificant I am in your world of _magic_, _Mer_lin." Draco spat. "I should have known this would be a waste of time."

Harry's eyes widened and he was taken aback. "Is _that_ what all this resentment is about? Your ego?" He asked with confusion, his voice going soft. "Sometimes, Draco, I think that you're the idiot. I'm ecstatic that you can do magic, I just find it ironic that you were born into a pure blood wizarding family."

And then Draco's eyes brightened, if just a little, before looking resigned, and a sigh escaped his lips. "I can't hate you. I've bloody well tried enough."

The two wizards stood at an impasse for a minute before Harry broke the silence. "Truce?" he asked cautiously.

Draco sighed. "Looks that way." he muttered. After all, it wasn't like he _had_ to be happy about it. Silence settled in and Draco chanced a glance at Harry. He looked forlorn and the Arthur in Draco whispered, _he's upset, talk to him._ Just this once, Draco allowed the _Arthur_ part of him to influence his actions.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or just stand there like sulking statue all night?"

Harry glared. "Remember when you announced me as High Court Sorcerer?" He asked, glancing into the distance.

"What about it?"

"It took months to convince everyone I wasn't a threat, that I _hadn't_ enchanted you. Months of being shunned." He turned to Draco. "It's not any easier the second time around. The entire school is treating me like a pariah."

Draco snickered. "You _are_ a pariah."

"Oh shut up." Harry responded, but it was half-hearted. "Even Ron stopped talking to me. He thinks I put my name in the cup on purpose. Being Merlin doesn't help my case either."

The Slytherin wizard had to bite back a retort to leave _Weasley _where he was, instead offering more soothing advice. "This _will_ pass." He said.

Harry nodded. There was a silence between them for a few moments and Draco remembered he'd originally came here with a problem.

"So what should I do then, about my father?" he asked.

Harry sighed. "I wish I knew."

"You're Merlin. You're meant to _advise me_."

There was a glare at that and Draco could hardly help the mirth that appeared in his eyes.

"This would have been a lot easier before you mind-hexed me. Then I'd have just…"

"…been a Death Eater?" Harry finished, raising an eyebrow. "Is that what you _really_ want, Draco? Or do you just want it to be easy to decide? Oh, and I _didn't_ _mind-hex_ you, I'll have you know."

Draco closed his eyes, troubled.

"It's never going to be easy again, is it?" He asked.

"At some point, maybe, but not for a long time yet." Harry admitted. It was no good to cushion the truth. "As for your father, let him believe you are going along with it."

"_What_." He whipped around so fast his head nearly spun. "Are you saying I should _do it_, Potter?"

"I'm saying," Harry said wryly, "That it couldn't hurt to have a spy."

The Slytherin student folded his arms. "Some help you are," he muttered.

"Keep me informed." Harry said.

Draco began to walk away.

Harry waited a moment and broke out into a grin. "Oh, and _Arthur_?" he added.

The wizard in question paused.

"It's good to have you back."

"Just don't count on it all the time, _Potter_." He said gruffly, and left.

* * *

><p>The meetings on the balcony continued: Harry would sneak out of the Gryffindor common room when he thought no one was watching and meet Draco to talk. Sometimes they fought about anything and everything, sometimes they were quiet, and sometimes they just let themselves fall back into the comfort of old ways and talk like they had years ago.<p>

But then in the corridors, the classes, and during the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts they were Harry and Draco again, Gryffindor and Slytherin, hated enemies.

And the first task came closer and closer…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Many of you are wondering how the heck Kilgharrah came into this whole thing and where exactly Harry meets with him. All will be explained next chapter ;)


	4. The Task Nears

**Author's Note:** As promised, an update. If work doesn't keep me too busy this week I might be able to update with Chapter 5 before the weekend. Hope you all enjoy.

And don't forget to drop me a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> The Task Nears...

Harry walked through the hallway with purpose, jolted out of his own thoughts when one of the Hufflepuff students nearly knocked him over. He glanced back to see the ugly badges that adorned most students' robes and heard the taunts of "You _stink_, Potter!'

Shaking his head, Harry shoved his way through, muttering "Excuse me," and heading for his destination. He stopped in front of Cedric Diggory.

"Can I have a word?" He asked, but really it was more of a demand.

Cedric sat up with a grin and reluctantly followed, taking a moment to look back at his friends and followers. Harry glanced around cautiously before explaining.

"Dragons." He said hurriedly. "That's the first task. They've got one for each of us."

Cedric's face turned sombre. This was no longer a joke. "You're serious?" He asked with worry. "And, uh, Fleur and Krum, do they…?"

"Yeah." Harry answered impatiently.

Cedric looked away for a minute before starting to apologize about the badges. Harry waved him off, muttering "It's fine," and began to walk away. He had bigger things to worry about.

As if being the school pariah for over a week now hadn't grated on Harry's nerves enough, Ron made a sudden appearance in front of him with Seamus and another boy Harry didn't know. A pang of anger rose in his chest. He was still miffed about Ron's reaction to all this, and fuming at Ron's lack of effort to tell Harry about the dragons. Ron had _no idea _what was at stake! He could hardly help his next words.

"You're a right foul git, you know that?"

Ron frowned caustically. "You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

Ron glared. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." Harry said angrily. "Stay away from me."

"Fine." Ron muttered, and glanced at him warily before walking away.

Harry continued his angry walk only to find another person he _didn't_ want to see right now: Malfoy_. Arthur_. Despite their shaky understanding and multiple balcony chats, the school still knew them as hated enemies. Harry resented Draco's need to keep up appearances.

"Why so tense, _Potter_?" Draco began, and there was an apology in his eyes. "My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last _five_."

Harry was too annoyed to care about Draco's implied apology. _So it's back to this._ _Fine. I can give as good as I get, and he knows it._

"I don't give a _damn_ what your father thinks, _Malfoy_. He's vile and cruel and you're _pathetic_." He spat.

Draco reeled a bit at those words and Harry wondered if he'd unintentionally hurt the Slytherin student's feelings.

_I'm just trying to protect you, idiot._ He heard, and Draco made to pull his wand.

Harry's eyes lit and Draco found the wand stuck to his pocket before he could move.

_You have a funny way of doing it._ Harry thought back.

Mad Eye Moody, who was in the middle of an angry trot to intervene, stopped momentarily, analyzing the situation with curiosity.

"Harry." He called.

Harry jumped before realizing who it was. "Professor." He acknowledged.

"Come with me." Moody ordered, and limped away.

Harry sighed and followed.

He spent the rest of the evening trying to determine how he could use his flying skills to one-up the dragon, but given his experience with dragons he doubted a broom was going to slow one down. Still, he'd listened to Moody and nodded every now and then.

He'd congratulated himself on being quite the actor when he walked out of Moody's office. Thankfully the professor had bought his act and believed Harry to be nervous and unsure, like a _proper_ fourth year student.

Only one day remained before the tournament, and Harry was still plagued with conflict. There was only one option left – he had to speak to Kilgharrah.

* * *

><p>"I do not envy you, young wizard." Kilgharrah admitted. "Your task will be riddled with difficult decisions, the outcomes of which could drastically affect your destiny."<p>

Harry frowned. "I _know_ that. Tell me something useful."

Kilgharrah could hardly help but chuckle. "Still impatient as ever, Merlin. When you get as old as I am, you will understand the value of patience."

He could see the annoyance in the wizard's eyes and decided not to provoke him further.

"The first three dragons you have mentioned will respectfully follow your orders, should you still have your Dragonlord powers." He said.

Harry wasn't sure which part of that statement he wanted elaboration on.

"Wait, you think I might _not_ have my powers?" He asked with alarm.

"I can still feel a small but unstable connection between us, Merlin. But even the oldest of magical creatures cannot always explain the intricacies of reincarnation. You will not know what power you have until you face a dragon, as always."

"Couldn't I command you to test it?" Harry asked.

Kilgharrah smiled. "I'm afraid it will not work."

The alarm in Harry's face increased. "Why?"

"Come now, Merlin, you should understand how the Room of Requirement works." The dragon teased.

"It brings you what you need when you need it."

The dragon nodded. "I am not really here, of course."

Harry tensed with concern. "Are you even alive?"

Kilgharrah was silent.

"Kilgharrah, answer me."

"I am no longer living, young wizard. I am within the realm of the dead."

The shock and emotion hit him so fast that Harry's vision began to spin, and he found himself on the ground with his eyes quickly tearing up.

"_What_?" he muttered.

"Do not be alarmed, Merlin. You of all people should know about life and death."

"But then…how?"

"You needed me, so I am here. My reprieve from death will end when I am needed no longer."

Harry sat sombrely against the cave wall taking in that revelation. Kilgharrah, _dead_. His friend was _dead_, but had still come back to help him sort through the mess that was reincarnation. He had no words for this show of loyalty, and no words for the sadness felt at such a loss.

"This is not the time for self-pity, _Merlin_. I have not come back to watch you fail!" Kilgharrah admonished with a roar.

Harry's mouth twitched slightly into a smirk. Same Kilgharrah – just as insensitive as ever. But Harry found he didn't mind. He was too grateful for the opportunity to converse with the dragon at all.

"Listen carefully." Kilgharrah continued. "Three of the dragons you mentioned have respected Dragonlords throughout the ages. They lost their ability to speak as I do long ago, but they will heed your instructions. The Hungarian Horn-Tail..."

He paused and sighed.

"It is another matter _entirely_."

* * *

><p>When Harry left the 'cave' he was emotionally drained. With all the revelations his head was spinning, and the tears still stung his eyes when thinking of Kilgharrah.<p>

He looked a fright as he walked through the corridor and finally decided he could take it no longer. He let himself slump to the floor in a sitting position and grabbed his knees to him.

"_Harry_?" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. Seeing his state, she ran over, kneeling down and hauling him into an embrace.

"Harry, tell me what happened." She said with alarm.

But Harry was still gazing into the distance.

"_Harry_!" She said crossly, knocking him out of his daze. Her voice softened. "What happened?"

There was no answer.

"Harry," she said, holding his hand gently. "I want to help you but I can't understand if you don't tell me."

"Dragon…room…my friend." He muttered, too upset to care about keeping secrets.

"Dragon…? Are you talking about the first task?"

Harry shook his head. He tried to speak but the lump in his throat was too large. Instead, he pointed to the Room of Requirement.

"There's a dragon in the room of requirement?" Hermione asked with disbelief.

Harry suddenly wished she hadn't caught him in the seventh floor corridor.

"Sort of." He croaked. "I mean, I guess." He'd regained his senses, finally, and did not feel like disclosing all that had been said. He needed time to process it on his own, despite how grateful he was for Hermione's concern.

Hermione raised an eyebrow with mirth. "You guess? _You're_ _Merlin_, and you're not sure how it works?" she teased.

Harry shrugged, a small but cheeky grin appearing on his face. Hermione had to resist punching him in the arm.

"I didn't say I knew _everything_." He teased, his voice becoming clearer.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you."

Harry mock sighed. "Fine. I just haven't had time to test the enchantments yet. Is that more what you were expecting?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes."

Her grin only lasted momentarily. She sat down in the same position opposite to him and glanced at Harry with worry.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not now." He said softly. "I just…I need to sort through it on my own."

"You don't _need_ to, Harry, but if you want to, I'll respect that."

Harry smiled softly. "Thanks, Mione. So…um…what _are_ you doing up here anyway?"

Hermione tilted her head curiously. "The first task is the day after tomorrow. I came to make sure you'd prepared."

A sharp pang hit Harry's gut as he realized he had nothing to tell her.

"You haven't, have you? Harry!" Hermione said with exasperation. "I mean, I'm a little less worried given, well, _you know_, but I still don't understand how you're going to defeat a _dragon_."

Harry knew. He knew too well. But he just _couldn't_, could he? And especially not after what Kilgharrah had told him…

"I'll give it some thought." He said.

Hermione sighed. "_Harry Potter_, you'll give it more than _some_ thought." She scolded. "I'm not losing you, and despite Ron's stubbornness he wouldn't want anything to happen to you either."

Harry couldn't help but nod in agreement. Greatest wizard of all time or no, Hermione Granger was scary when she was angry.

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep, not with this hanging over his head. But running through his options over and over was hardly being productive. Harry ran a hand over his face in frustration and tried to think of something else, but another problem wormed its way to the surface.<p>

Despite not being scared silly at facing a dragon now, Harry wondered if it was really worth remembering that he was Merlin. Could he honestly live with Arthur hating him? Could he accept that Arthur might not want anything to do with him this time around? He doubted he could. He was Harry Potter, but he was also Merlin – Merlin who had lived before, Merlin who had the burden of two lives sitting heavily on his shoulders now, two destinies. Draco was the only other person alive that could truly understand that feeling.

Merlin needed his friend, now more than ever – needed someone to hash out the confused feelings, the feeling of being two different people at once, but Draco was not willing and the Arthur inside him was not always powerful enough to do anything about it.

Regret sat heavily in his gut but he forced himself to remember the enthusiasm he'd felt when rediscovering who he was. Harry knew _that_ was the feeling he wanted to take with him into the tournament. Harry began to drift off, but despite his attempt to think happy thoughts, his dreams turned to bits of nightmares amidst scattered memories of how it all started.

"_The boy who lived, come to die_!"

The future. What did it mean?

Blue eyes flashed. A green cloak rippled about a small boy.

Harry winced in his sleep.

"No…" he muttered, beads of sweat glistening on his face.

The cup of life appeared, held by a woman in a revealing red dress. The image superimposed over the Hogwart's trophy cupboard, where the item now lived. Harry's apparition reached for it.

"_How small you are for such a great destiny_."

He pulled back. There was laughing.

"…_another matter entirely_…" Kilgharrah's voice again.

"He thinks you won't last _five minutes_." Draco's taunts.

"You're a good friend, Merlin."

The voices continued to drift and Harry tossed about even more.

Wormtail appeared in an old house, appearing to invite him in. Harry tensed.

"There's a _dragon_ in the room of requirement?" Hermione's voice whispered.

Guilt. Guilt at lying to her.

His _first_ book falling on him when he was just Harry. The gold tendrils…the foreign magic…the confusion and wonder.

Dumbledore's _eyes_ when he awoke in the infirmary.

The two voices inside his head:

"I'm _Merlin_? _Merlin?_!" one kept muttering, the other one silencing it. "Yes, we're Merlin. Stop hero-worshipping yourself."

Flitwick's expression as a professional blue shield appeared in place of the Protego spell.

Then years ago.

"Raring to go, _sire_!"

Guilt. Guilt. _Guilt_.

_Uther_. _Dead. Magic is evil!_

Kilgharrah burning Camelot.

Kilgharrah, _dead._

Kilgharrah…in the realm of the dead…with the Cailleach grinning evilly as the Dorocha circled around her.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, and sat up in bed with fright.

One of the Gryffindor students standing around his bed suddenly went flying backward as Harry's eyes turned gold. _Neville__!_ The others analyzed him with suspicion and fear. Ron's absence hit him like a slap to the face.

"Harry?" Seamus asked. "What have you _done_? First the cup n' now _this. _You' been playin' around with something dark."

"I…" he began and looked around. The room was in shambles, portraits hanging on a single nail, items smashed. A cold breeze tapered in through the now broken window, and the curtains billowed around it.

A lump quickly formed in his throat as he watched Neville stand up with help, and look at Harry with fear.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean…"

Seamus glared. "Come on…let's get out of here." He said coldly, and Harry wondered just how this week could possibly get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

-Because I can't respond to the anonymous reviewer that commented on Chapter 4 I just wish to write a short response here:  
>- First of all, angry review! Wow. I'm flattered that my story could cause emotion like that.<br>- Yes, Harry is moody and angry and taking abuse right now. It's only been a few weeks since he's learned he's Merlin. I imagine he's still sorting things out. He's not yet confident and that has a lot to do with the fact he _doesn't_ have Arthur to help him sort things, and he's lost. He's having more trouble meshing with Harry that he lets on. Harry's used to taking crap and Merlin stopped years ago. But think of this - if he goes all BAMF on everyone and everything...if he even lets on for a moment that he's Merlin, he will be whisked off to the Ministry to rule...and that's not what he wants.  
>- Now that's out of the way, you will see a definite change in HarryMerlin as he works through this. I do not intend for him to take crap forever. That means BAMF moments in the near future.

-I hope I've not confused you with the dream sequence. It was meant to be written as a dream naturally appears. If you look closely you should see a theme, however.

-Some of you may feel I've cheated a little here, putting in small hints of the day Harry remembered being Merlin. There will come a chapter when it will be fully fleshed out, but it's not an appropriate place for it yet.

-I tried to keep Seamus' accent appropriate to the movie. Hopefully it comes across that way.

-And on an unrelated note, I couldn't have finished most of these chapters without the song _Dragons_ by The Green Children, so it deserves a mention.


	5. Dragons

**Author's Note: **So I finally got this written. Thanks everyone for the story alerts, favorites, and reviews.

**1. **Bit concerned about the lessening reviews. I worry that maybe I've made mistakes that have driven some readers away.

It's really important that you guys feedback so I can edit this and make it better. I can read it until my eyes bleed but still miss something important.

I won't hold the story for review ransom, I'm not that kind of person and I'm writing this for myself just as much. But I'm asking that you do give feedback.  
>What did you like? What didn't you like? Was something not fitting with Harry Potter or Merlin canon? Did Harry or Draco do something that was completely OOC? Have I followed events too closely? Or anything else you might think of.<p>

Thanks for those of you who have been telling me your thoughts. You're all stars!

**2. Very important, this one.**I have done thorough research and learned that Merlin's dragon speak is actually Homeric Greek.

His magic language is Old English, and I have a lovely translation engine for that. Unfortunately I'm not so lucky with Homeric Greek. I'm working with multiple translators and trying to learn conjugation of Greek verbs.

Expect that the translation will be very poor. However I have put what I've intended for the phrase to mean at the bottom of the story in the footnotes. If _anyone_ has any knowledge in Homeric Greek and can help me, I will be exceptionally grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper 5: Dragons<strong>

Harry flipped through his magic book with some spite. Word had gotten around that Harry was messing with dark magic. Obviously untrue, but unfortunately believed by many. So he'd said to hell with it and sat in the common room, idly flipping through his book for useful spells, and smiling evilly at any Gryffindors that dare approach. After all, at least his professors believed him, and this cold shoulder by the entire student body was just getting old, really.

"Harry." A voice said nervously. He turned around to find Neville glancing at him with worry. "I ju…"

The boy paused, taking a deep breath. "I just wanted to say I don't blame you for what happened this morning."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You _don't_?" he said cautiously.

Neville shook his head. "I saw your face, Harry, just before…well, just when you woke up. You didn't mean it."

Harry nodded. "I was having a nightmare."

He motioned for Neville to sit. "My magic's been growing." He half lied.

"Have you told Professor McGonagall?" Neville asked, looking much calmer by the minute.

"No."

"Harry, that's not any magic I've ever seen before."

Harry frowned. "It's fine. I have it under control."

Neville looked at him warily. "How do you know that?"

"Neville, I appreciate that you're worried, but right now I really need to concentrate on the first task." He stood up to leave and Neville watched with both curiosity and worry.

* * *

><p>Harry wasn't surprised at how quickly the hours passed. Time seemed to move faster when you needed more of it. Now he was in the tent, awaiting the first task, and he still had no idea of a backup plan should his dragon powers not work.<p>

"Harry, is that you?" A voice suddenly whispered from outside the tent.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"How are you feeling? Okay?"

Harry almost laughed at that. "Yeah. Right. Great." He muttered.

"The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to…"

"Battle a dragon?" Harry finished sheepishly. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll figure something out."

Hermione threw aside the tent flap and pulled him tightly into a hug. The flash that followed alerted them both to Rita Skeeter.

"Young love! How…stirring." She said, jotting something in a notebook.

With a thought Harry's eyes flickered gold and the camera next to her made an odd crunching noise inside. He grinned.

Rita looked at the camera with alarm. "The pictures?" She asked the cameraman with panic.

"It's dead." He said.

She marched out of the tent in a huff, leaving a laughing Harry and Hermione.

"I think I like your new magic." Hermione whispered.

Harry shrugged innocently. "What magic? I didn't do anything. Just a stroke of bad luck."

She glanced at him with mirth, and then the tent door came into view. She sighed. "Harry..." she began.

His expression turned serious. "Please." He whispered. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, just…_hopefully_ not sitting in the ministry after this."

Hermione breathed in deeply but nodded.

Then Barty Crouch entered the tent with Dumbledore and Harry knew it was time. Hermione gave his arm final squeeze before leaving and Harry knew his words had only provided minimal comfort. He watched with nervousness as the others picked their dragons, and shivered with anticipation.

Fleur flinched before picking the Welsh green.

It followed with Viktor and the Chinese fireball

Harry drew in a sharp breath. This was the deciding one. After this, he'd _know_.

Cedric put his hand into the small bag and winced, before picking out the...swedish short snout.

That left - the Hungarian horn-tail.

_ _Great_. Just great._

And then it was _time_.

Harry's mind reeled as he waited inside the tent. He _would_ get the Hungarian Horn-Tail – the nastiest piece of work there was. Kilgharrah's warnings and general dislike for the creature just added to his nervousness. This was going to be a difficult enough task without having a hot-headed, defiant dragon to reason with. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

It wasn't long after when he heard his name being called and breathed a deep breath. "Here we go." He said, and walked outside.

The arena looked deceptively empty. Harry took a moment to glance at the spectators, and within a couple of seconds, had spotted the golden egg laying on a makeshift nest in the distance.

He began to walk toward it, allowing himself some false hope that maybe, just maybe, he might be able to avoid a confrontation. The dragon did not allow this delusion to last long. Its tail came down so fast that Harry barely had time to dodge.

He looked up and found himself face to face with a stream of fire. In reflex, he rolled behind a rock. It heated up with the flame. He only rested a second before glancing around the rock with caution, analyzing the best route. But when he began to make his way across another small ledge, the dragon struck again.

It knocked its tail around a few times, annoying Harry as he fumbled to dodge _and_ avoid the rock disintegrating under his feet. The tail delivered a final blow to the weakened foothold and it crumbled. Harry grabbed at air frantically before falling down the ridge, hitting rock at every angle. But the dragon wasn't finished yet.

It caught him with its tail and playfully tossed him halfway across the arena. Harry landed with a painful thud, bruised and annoyed, and realized he was going to have to distance himself from the creature if this were to work.

A bit more dodging of fire and swipes of the tail and he finally managed to take cover behind a rock, allowing himself a second to think. Hermione's voice rang over the crowd, yelling something about his wand and he remembered that yes, he did have a wand, and he was going to need to use it.

_Right. Strategy 1 – try to seem like a normal fourth year student._

He swung the wand and cried "_Accio Firebolt!_" Within seconds the broom was flying toward him and he managed to hop on, with fire burning at his back. The dragon tried to follow him and to everyone's horror, the chains broke with the strain.

But this was exactly what Harry wanted. There were cheers from the crowd as he flew around the arena and looped back through. He winced as the dragon damaged some of the bleachers, and then whipped back toward Hogwarts to lead the dragon away from the crowd.

_Come on._ He thought. _If I can get you away from here, I can reason with you properly.  
><em>

He maneuvered around multiple towers of the castle but the dragon was a better flier. With every turn it gained distance. It cut him off at the highest tower, causing him to veer unexpectedly around the castle. His broom suddenly snagged on a corner of the building, throwing him onto the slanting roof.

The Firebolt spun out and fell down to the ledge below while Harry continued to slide downwards on the shingles, frantically grabbing at _anything_ that could help him.

_Think! Magic! __Use magic__!_ His mind was frantic. _Can't sort through the spells!_

He panicked.

He was falling.

_The ledge!_ _The broom!_

"_Onbregdan!_" he cried and the broom suddenly shot up toward him. He grabbed it with relief, and maneuvered himself into a sitting position. But then the dragon was behind him, breathing fire, and Harry could feel the heat scorching his back. He picked up speed but realized with much annoyance that the dragon had forced him back toward the arena.

_Damn it!_

He attempted to veer right, The dragon's tail was quicker. Harry suddenly found himself painfully wrenched from the broom and falling toward the arena's rocks. He panicked. The landing would _kill_ him, and he couldn't allow himself to die for the purpose of concealment. He'd tried the Firebolt. He had no choice.

Harry's eyes blazed gold as his body began to slow and he turned gracefully, slowly landing on his feet. The dragon landed next to him, preparing its tail for another blow, but apparently changing its mind. It angrily heaved a blast of fire, and then...

Shock rang through the crowd, followed by much pointing as the fire curved around what appeared to be an invisible protective barrier. Not only had such a powerful shield never been seen, but Harry had conjured it up _without_ any words.

Harry closed his eyes, and much like the first time he commanded the dragon, Harry looked inside for that spark, that feeling, that _magical connection_ that made them kin. He could see it inside, but as Kilgharrah said, it was unstable, not holding together for very long before crumbling and reforming. It would have to do.

He focused on controlling it and felt the connection solidify slightly. Harry smiled and opened his eyes. The roaring words came with some struggle but worked nonetheless.

"_Drakon._" He said forcefully. "_Su __akharisteō__, __atimazō__. __Eimí__ teos __emphulios__.__1_"

The crowd went silent, watching carefully as the dragon sat, staring oddly at Harry, and then it roared defiantly.

Harry's face contorted into one of anger. "_E__nteuthen __apolektos__ duspatheō__2_."

The dragon breathed fire out of its snout and at Harry, as if testing the waters, and for the first time, Harry looked directly into its eyes. He continued to speak loudly in that roaring tongue, expressing his anger at the dragon for making him reveal something that could potentially expose him as Merlin to the whole of the wizarding world.

The dragon began to advance, expressing with various snorts that it did not care for the wizarding world's problems, and Harry became extremely cross.

He backed up, holding out a hand and allowing his eyes to light a molten gold. He conjured a sword and thrust it toward the dragon's right side, stopping just before it pierced the dragon's skin. The horntail glanced at Harry curiously.

Harry's next words were rough, old, and most of all threatening.

"Make no mistake, _Maionios_, I _can _kill you, but I have chosen to show you mercy. _I_ am a _dragonlord_ and you have refused to heed my words." Harry roared in the old language and the dragon finally paused, tilting its head in recognition.

_You are Merlin._ It thought. _My kin have told stories of you. You brought Aithusa to life. He revived our kind._

Harry froze, dropping the sword.

The dragon sat reluctantly on its high perch and motioned casually in the direction of the egg with its tail.

_Very well. Take it. I will not stop you. But beware the consequences.  
><em>

Harry warily looked over his shoulder before glancing back at the dragon. It sat quietly, a small smirk on its face. Harry still didn't trust it, but could feel that it was bound by his commands. He made his way across the arena and grabbed the golden egg with bittersweet relief.

This relief was short-lived. He turned to find a throng of silent spectators, completely in shock from the act he'd just completed. Fred and George suddenly stood up and began clapping loudly.

"Yeah, Harry!" Fred yelled with a whistle.

"Who knew he could do that!" George exclaimed, letting out a whoop.

Their applause was soon joined by the whole of Gryffindor and followed by the applause of many of the remaining spectators.

But there was no time for Harry to bask in the moment. He was pulled into the tent and bombarded with questions.

"_How_ _did you do that?_" Barty Crouch asked crossly.

Dumbledore quickly inserted himself between the two. "Let's take a moment to calm down, Barty. I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

Barty pointed. _"He_…he _spoke_ to the dragon. And it _understood._"

With a couple of steps he moved toward the boy, who was looking more and more like he was going to be sick.

"How did you learn _Dragon tongue, boy_? _Answer me!_"

"I…I…"

_Say nothing, Harry_. Dumbledore thought. Harry glanced at the professor oddly, but did as asked.

"Let us sit and have a _proper_ conversation about this, Barty. Over tea, perhaps? I assume you'll want to inform Cornelius."

Barty nodded and shot Harry a warning glance before walking out with Dumbledore.

That wasn't the end of it. Krum, Fleur and Cedric closed in and Harry shut his eyes, wishing the floor would swallow him whole.

"I'm not answering any questions." He said with finality, and walked out the door, toward Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>The cold shoulder intensified by most of the school, but Harry could hardly feel it while in the Gryffindor common room. It had become a party of sorts, a celebration of Harry's victory. Most of the Gryffindors had come around after nearly seeing Harry die <em>and<em> witnessing his exceptional feat.

He was carried in on Fred and George's shoulders while Hermione followed, continuously asking him to explain the magic behind the dragon talk. He'd opened the egg to find the clue, and after hearing the horrible screeching, Ron had appeared.

"I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your name in the Goblet of Fire." He said.

Harry could hardly help but be a _little_ unforgiving when he'd said "Caught on, have you? Took you long enough."

"It's not like it was _just_ me. Everyone was saying you'd done it behind your back."

"Great, Ron, that makes me feel a _lot_ better." He glanced around, glaring a little at the remaining few in the common room.

And then he'd learned of Ron's contorted way of _actually_ telling him about the dragons. He shook his head. How was _anyone_ meant to figure that out?

Despite everything, though, he _was_ glad to have his friend back.

The crowd of curious Gryffindors suddenly settled into an uneasy silence as a knock sounded at the common room doors. They opened to reveal an unwelcome figure. Harry's eyes widened.

"Draco." He said with surprise.

With no hint of discomfort Draco walked up to Harry. "Potter, I wish to speak with you." He demanded, glaring at the rest of the Gryffindor students. "Alone."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

_Don't give me that look, Potter. I tried to contact you via other means._ Draco said in Harry's head. _You weren't listening._

Fred and George glanced oddly at the two, and Ron glared at the Slytherin student with suspicion. "What do you want, _Malfoy_?" He asked.

Draco glared back. "What I _want_ is none of your damn business, _Weasley_."

Ron grabbed his wand and moved to hex the Slytherin but Fred held him back. "Harry's decision, mate." he said.

"It's fine. I'll speak with him." Harry said, and exited the common room, leaving everyone baffled.

"Surprised you didn't trip on your own feet today, Potter." Draco said as a greeting.

Harry couldn't help but smirk. "You knew it would eventually come to this. It's no secret to you that I can handle a dragon."

Draco tilted his head. "It was reckless." He said bluntly.

Harry fumed. "You know, Draco, lately I have a difficult time figuring out whether you _actually care_."

Draco frowned. "If I _didn't _care, would I have come to the Gryffindor common room and _asked_ for you in front of all your housemates? _Idiot_."

"Oh, then what was it you said to me before the tournament? That you didn't think I'd last _ten minutes_?"

Draco smirked. "I didn't. I knew you'd have the dragon whimpering like a puppy before that."

Harry sighed with exasperation. "In case you've forgotten, _you_ just called me reckless for that."

"It _was_ reckless, but you're _Merlin_. I've come to expect it."

"I tried to do things the other way and look where it got me! I almost _died_!" he muttered. "What would you have had me do? Oh wait, you couldn't be bothered to do anything other than _insult_ me for the past w-"

"_Enough, Merlin!_" Draco exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry looked around with wariness. "Sorry, would you like to _say_ that a _little louder_?" he retorted.

The Slytherin student sighed. "It's just, it'll cause too many questions." He said with agitation.

Harry stopped in his tracks, angry. "Do you think I _wanted_ this to happen?" he hissed. "If the world _finds out_ who I am, it will all be over for me. I'll be sitting at the Ministry day and night, playing governor, or overseer, or _whatever_ they require me to do."

Draco appeared to consider this, but Harry was impatient.

"This isn't even _about_ me, is it? You're afraid they're going to find out that you're Arthur, that we're actually _friends_. If it bothers you _that much_, Draco, then fine. Don't speak to me. Just forget everything. I'll leave you alone."

He turned around to walk away but Draco grabbed his arm.

"Wait." the blond wizard said.

Harry stopped, curious.

"I…" He paused.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said softly. It was so uncharacteristic of Draco that Harry could only blink. And then Draco walked off, leaving Harry alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Cedric had found him in the evening and asked what the bloody hell Harry had done and could he <em>please<em> teach Cedric how to do it, but Harry had stuttered and stumbled and muttered an excuse before running off and hiding in the Gryffindor common room.

He feared this kind of reaction and knew exactly what was coming. That's why he wasn't surprised when he was summoned to Dumbledore's office later that evening. He spoke the password and headed up the stairs but ducked behind the door when he heard voices.

"There hasn't been a Dragonlord since Merlin died." Dumbledore said, and McGonagall seemed to contemplate this.

"Do you think it's related to Harry's trip to the infirmary a few weeks ago?" she asked.

"I'm almost certain it is." Dumbledore said.

He heard McGonagall sigh. "Very well, Albus. It is difficult to believe, but as you said, the evidence…well, it is certainly something we cannot ignore."

"I will keep you informed, Minerva." He said. "Oh, and let's keep this between us for now."

"Yes, most definitely." She agreed.

Harry used a cloaking spell in the nick of time as McGonagall appeared in the doorway. When she'd disappeared down the stairs, he heard the Headmaster's voice calling to him to enter.

Harry jumped, wondering just how Dumbledore had known he was there. That cloaking spell was standard old magic, not something Dumbledore should have been able to detect. But he'd learned not to question these things when the eccentric wizard was involved.

Harry tried to shake off his nervousness before scuffling into Dumbledore's office, and fidgeted slightly, not wanting to meet the Headmaster's eyes.

"Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor?"

"It seems you have quite the talent."

Harry faked a look of bewilderment. "Well, it just sort of happened, if I'm being honest."

"Come now, I think we both know that is not the truth." Dumbledore said, a serious expression on his face. "Isn't that right, Merlin?"

Harry stepped backward nervously, looking anywhere but the older wizard's face. "I'm flattered, sir, but..."

"Oh, please don't worry, Harry. I will keep your secret. We both know that no one would benefit if the Ministry learned of this."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear you say that."

Albus smirked, an amused twinkle appearing in his eyes at the title.

"It seems, Harry, that you are more important than we realized. I've suspected since your excursion to the Room of Requirement. You see, since that night, I've been missing a most favourite book of mine." He paused for a second. "But you, of course, wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Harry grinned. "It wouldn't happen to be a brown book with golden trimming, would it?"

"That's the one."

"I…well…it's…um…"

Albus watched Harry squirm with amusement. "It's yours, is it not?"

"I…how did you?" Harry shook his head. "I've never met anyone as perceptive as you, sir, in all the years I've lived."

"That is a high compliment, Harry, especially coming from you." Dumbledore said, sitting down in his desk. He picked up a candy and held it out to Harry.

"Lemon drop?" he asked.

Harry laughed. "No thank you."

"And do call me Albus, while you're in my office. It hardly seems appropriate for the founder of the wizarding world to call me 'professor' and 'sir', now does it?"

Harry scratched his head awkwardly. "I, well, I hardly _feel_ like the founder of the wizarding world, to be honest."

He began to feel a headache coming on at the conflicting emotions. "I assume you're happy for me to keep the book?" he asked wryly.

"Certainly. It is more useful to you, after all. My knowledge of the old magic is sparse. That's part of the reason I called you here."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like you to teach me." He said, and the small part of Harry still in awe of being Merlin nearly caused him to faint.

"If it's okay with you, um, _Albus_," he said uncomfortably, "I'd rather postpone until after the tasks."

"Yes, I was thinking that myself. We need to discover the purpose behind these events. Thankfully these circumstances have left you more able to defend yourself, and for that I am grateful."

Harry nodded. "Given the reaction to today's events, I'll have to be a little more cautious. Stretching my magic to its full extent isn't a good idea, not when I want to be discrete."

"I have already had a discussion with the Minister of Magic today, Harry. I defended you, of course. It wasn't an easy task but I believe I've managed to convince him that today's event was the result of an extension of your ability to speak parseltongue."

"And he believed you?" Harry asked, his eyebrow raised.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Perhaps not, but I believe he took my word."

Harry sighed. "Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me."

"Yes, well, don't thank me yet. I fear that Barty Crouch will be a little more difficult to convince."

Harry nodded. "Let me know if there's anything I can do." He turned to leave, but Dumbledore wasn't yet finished.

"Before you go, a question to quell an old man's curiosity."

Harry paused, wondering what else the headmaster could want to know.

"Draco Malfoy. He's been spending a lot of time with you recently, on the balcony. If memory serves me correctly, you both have been hostile toward each other since your first arrival at Hogwarts."

Harry didn't like Dumbledore's knowing eyes, but he knew he couldn't escape them. "I'd tell you we resolved our differences, but you'd know better, wouldn't you?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I do have suspicions."

"He's Arthur." Harry admitted with a sigh.

"How delightful! Arthur Pendragon in our midst, and in a wizarding school, no less. That does prove quite ironic."

Harry couldn't help but smirk. "I still can't figure out how the dollop-head managed to be born with magic."

Dumbledore let out a chuckle at the foreign insult just as the door creaked, suddenly revealing Barty Crouch Sr in the hallway. Harry blanched, wondering how much of the conversation the wizard had overheard. But Barty simply stated, "You wished to speak to me, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded, acknowledging the wizard's presence, and Harry felt that was his cue to leave. As he walked down the steps he heard, "Ah, Barty, _do_ come in. We have much to discuss, I expect."

"Yes," Barty said, glancing back at the spiral steps, "Yes we do."

* * *

><p>1 Homeric Greek is the language Merlin uses when speaking to the dragon. This phrase loosely means: "You have shown disrespect. I am your kin."<p>

2 Translates loosely to: "Then you choose to suffer a difficult fate."


	6. Of Girls & Dances

**Author's Note**: Right, so it's been a month at least, and because of all the reviews and alerts in that time (you are all such patient people!) I am now posting two chapters at once! :) I've not been idle, just busy in the last two weeks before Christmas holidays (My job does that) and then I flew home to Canada for the holidays (which ended up as equally busy) so thanks again for your patience.

**To CineParadox** - Thanks for your suggestions, but I think you may have misunderstood.

You see, I'm looking to make the language _accurate_. Merlin's official spell language is Old English and his Dragon Language is Homeric Greek, as said by the writers of the series. I have a translator for the Old English - google it and you can find it. It's quite fantastic! But it's the Homeric Greek that's harder to find. Again, I have a translator so finding words is the easy part.

More seems to be known about Old English so it's easy to learn how to conjugate verbs properly, whereas I haven't yet found a good article on how to do this with Homeric Greek. Once I learn, the language will sound much more like the proper language Merlin speaks to the Dragon. That's what I'm looking for help with. :) I may have to write to a professor that studies Greek to find out, I think.

**One more thing!** Because this takes place in the _Goblet of Fire _you'll notice some familiar dialogue from the movie. This dialogue is not mine and is used solely for the purpose of keeping in canon. I have used it in my own way, though, so you won't be reading a repeat of what's happened. That's not how I work. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Of Girls &amp; Dances<strong>

Harry could barely listen as Professor McGonagall pointedly explained her expectations of Gryffindor house at the Yule ball. His mind kept going back to one thing – Barty Crouch. He'd become paranoid in the past month, always looking over his shoulder, expecting various officials to come and sweep him away to the ministry. He hated that it was all so uncertain.

"Mr. Weasley." He heard McGonagall say. Then she was in front of Ron, directing him to the floor to help her instruct.

"Weh?" Ron managed when she asked him to place his hand on her waist.

Harry could hardly help but grin. He glanced to Fred and George. "You're never going to let him live this down, are you?" He asked.

"_Never_." They said in unison.

That put in him a better mood. He managed not to laugh as McGonagall went through the motions of dancing with Ron, and then his paranoia quickly returned as he caught her glancing at him oddly. He'd just picked up his bags to go and he'd heard her voice.

"Harry." She said. "Stay a minute."

He nearly gritted his teeth before turning around with a look of fake cheerfulness. "Yes, professor?"

She eyed the classroom to make sure everyone had gone before meeting Harry's gaze.

"Albus wished me to tell you that Barty Crouch has agreed to leave you be, for now." She said, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "You must be cautious in the next task, Harry."

The wizard nearly froze from shock. "He-he _told_ you?"

"Well I'd nearly had it figured out on my own, you know." She said. "I'm the one who found you in the Room of Hidden things, surrounded by a golden aura."

"I…uh…thank you." He said. "For telling me."

She nodded. He turned to leave, partly in shock.

"Oh, and Harry?" she continued.

He froze and glanced back.

"_Do_ make sure you learn to dance. I won't have you embarrassing Gryffindor, great wizard or not."

Harry couldn't help but be grateful that McGonagall, _too_, hadn't changed her opinion of him.

* * *

><p>"Blimey, Harry! <em>McGonagall<em> knows? How many more people has Dumbledore told?"

Harry glared. "None, I expect. Think about it, Ron. McGonagall's the one who found me when I got my magic back. Dumbledore's always trusted her. It's not like he'll tell anyone else."

"And anyway," He said with pause, "She told me that Barty Crouch is off my case…at least for now."

"Right, so that means you have to figure out the second task without using any of your Merl-"

Harry put a hand over Ron's mouth. "Ron." He nearly hissed, glancing toward the other Gryffindors.

"Right. Sorry." Ron said, adequately chastised. "Hey, where is Hermione, anyway?"

But Harry wasn't paying attention. Instead he was looking across the table…at Malfoy. Malfoy had glanced up at the mention of Merlin and attempted to look away but Harry had caught his gaze, and now the two were in a tense staring contest. At least that's what it looked like to Ron.

_You haven't spoken to me in ages. I suppose you really do want me to leave you alone._

_Shut up Merlin._

_You don't get to call me that. You're hardly Arthur. When you're willing to admit you have a past then speak to me. _

_Like I care, Potter. _

Harry's fork clattered to his plate and Harry suddenly stood, anger on his face.

"Harry?" Ron asked, confused.

"I'm sorry Ron," he said. "But I've lost my appetite. I'll see you in the common room."

He returned in a red haze, nearly magicking the common room door open instead of speaking the password. When the painting looked terrified, Harry realized he should probably calm down.

"Fairy Lights." He said with a false calm, and the lady warily opened the door for him.

He sat in front of the fire, willing it to a hotter blaze, when he heard soft sobs from upstairs. Most people were at dinner, so why would someone…wait.

There _was_ _one_ person missing from dinner.

Harry walked up the steps to the girls' wing, and heard the sobs coming from his right. He tapped softly on the door.

"Hello?" The voice answered, shaky.

"Mione?" he asked.

She opened the door abruptly. "Harry! This is the…what are you _doing_ up here? Shouldn't you be at dinner?"

He glanced away. "Something happened. I lost my appetite."

She sighed, wiping her eyes and stepping outside. "Something to do with Draco, I bet."

Harry frowned. "That's not the point. You sounded upset. What's wrong?"

Hermione glanced away and Harry grasped her hand, leading her downstairs to sit on the couch in front of the fire. "_Now_, are you going to tell me?" he asked.

She let out a breath of air before glancing away. "Krum asked me to the dance." She said.

"He _what_?" Harry said, sitting up straight. "Wait, I thought girls _liked_ being asked to the dance?"

Hermione covered her mouth to prevent another sob. Instead a tear ran down her eye. She shook it off. "I wanted…"

She stopped, composing herself before speaking again. "I'd hoped Ron would ask. But he doesn't really _see_ me, you know?"

Her hands curved around he robes with frustration, bunching the material together tightly. Harry pulled her into a hug. "He'll see you, Mione. You know what Ron's like. Just give him time."

Despite the truth of that statement it didn't grant Hermione the reassurance she would have liked.

Harry quickly realized this. "Well…" He said with a pause. "I'll take you to the Yule ball, if you'd rather not go with Krum."

She smiled at that, and let out a small laugh. "Thanks Harry. You're a good friend. But I've already said yes."

The expression on Harry's face caused Hermione to burst out laughing. She shoved him a little. "What? What's wrong with Krum?"

"He's…just…well…a bit daft, don't you think? For you, anyway."

She blushed. "Flatterer. I know about your ulterior motives."

"Oh, and what might they be?" Harry wondered.

"_You_ don't have a date for the dance either."

"Well…that…um…_might_ be true…"

Hermione grabbed a pillow and began to fling it but Harry had wordlessly raised another to his face in protection. Hers bounced harmlessly off.

"You _know_ that's not fair." She said.

"I just paid you a compliment and now you're _hitting me with a pillow_. How is _that_ fair?" he asked with a grin.

Hermione hit him again.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later when Harry felt a strong jolt of magic like his own. He'd been walking through the corridor in a hurry, late for his Herbology class, when it hit and Harry nearly doubled over with pain. He looked up to find four Ravenclaw witches heading to their lessons, and a first year Hufflepuff boy looking lost. He knew it hadn't come from them.<p>

And when he'd stood and spun around, his magic _pulsed_, leaving no doubt where the magic had come from. The_ Cup of Life_ sat ominously in the trophy case, a caption proclaiming it as an award for charms.

Harry's mind began to race. He was suddenly thrown back into the memory of the day he'd first heard the dragon's voice – the day that young, _naïve_ Harry Potter had stood in front of the trophy case and _saw_ the Cup of Life.

And then he'd become _Merlin_ again, just days later…

Harry's eyes widened at the realization. A small pang in his gut made him remember he was late for Herbology (now _very _late) and he couldn't just stand there looking like an idiot all day. He'd have to think on this.

Harry took one last glance before scurrying off to lesson, but his mind never stopped wondering just _how_ the Cup of Life ended up at Hogwarts and just _what_ involvement it had with his awakening.

* * *

><p>The Yule Ball neared and Harry still did not have a date. Not surprising, given everything else on his mind. Ron, too, was finding himself with the same dilemma. Unfortunately, he'd decided to voice his worry in study hall, which was supervised by none other than Snape.<p>

"You could've asked Hermione." Harry replied.

"Blimey, Harry, why didn't _I_ think of that?" Ron wondered.

Harry sighed as he realized he probably shouldn't have said that aloud.

"Oi, Mione. You're a girl." Ron whispered.

"Well spotted." She said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Ron winced as Snape's book suddenly collided with his head, and waited until the man had moved on before continuing.

"It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone but for a girl it's just sad."

Harry winced, _knowing_ what was coming next. Hermione didn't disappoint.

"I _won't_ be going alone, because believe it or not someone's _asked_ me…" She blurted angrily. Hermione closed her book with a slam and furiously handed it to Snape. She circled back, her eyes glaring at Ron as she snatched the rest of her things. "…and I said _yes_!" She snapped, storming out of the room.

"Bloody hell. She's lying, right?" Ron asked, turning to Harry.

Harry sighed. "If you say so." He said, continuing to jot some notes.

"Look, we've just got to grit our teeth and do it. Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?"

Harry nodded. "Agreed."

And then Snape had pushed his head down so far he could smell the wood of the desk.

* * *

><p>"Why do they always have to travel in packs?" Harry protested, glancing at a group of Hufflepuff girls.<p>

"You defeated a dragon, Harry! If you can't get a date, then who can?" Ron said.

Harry glared. "Dragons _have_ to listen to me, Ron. Girls don't. I'd rather a dragon right now."

"Yeah, but you're Merlin. Don't you already know lots of girls?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Lots of girls that want to kill me. I can just imagine the curses Morgana would throw at me if I unsealed her to ask her to the Yule Ball."

"_Morgana!_ No one said anything about _Morgana_." Ron said, petrified. "But, I mean, didn't you have anyone?"

"I could never trust anyone but Arthur." He said softly. "The one woman I _did_ love sealed me away for years, until I found a way to break the spell."

"The Lady of the Lake." Hermione suddenly said from behind them. "Nimueh."

Harry turned toward her with a frown. "Her _name_ was Freya, and I'm done talking about this."

He started to walk off, but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean anything by it. I only know what I've read. Tell us."

Harry leaned against a wall. "Centuries ago, I defended Camelot from a lot of threats. Unfortunately, most of those magical threats were orchestrated by sorceresses." He admitted. "Nimueh, the high priestess, Morgause, raised by a high priestess, and Morgana, half sister to both Morgause and Arthur. I became pretty infamous."

Hermione looked on with awe for a moment – awe that Harry often saw since she'd found out he was Merlin – but then she quickly shook herself out of it.

"Bad luck with women then." Ron simply said.

Harry couldn't help but crack a smile at Ron's simple summary of his dating skills.

"_Harry Potter_." Hermione scolded. "Are you trying to tell me you didn't know a _single_ good witch or muggle woman?"

"My mother?" He joked.

Hermione smacked him. "Be serious."

Harry thought on her words and realized he might have been a little harsh.

"Gwen." He said fondly. "I didn't approve of her...choices in the end, but she was always a good friend to me. I can't say I was always the same. She didn't have magic but she spoke her mind, which was sometimes equally as dangerous in the time I lived."

"Gwen? You mean like _Guinevere_?" Hermione asked, her face white. "The one who...?"

"_Yes_, Mione." Harry sighed. "That's the one. And, well, Morgana and I used to be friends. She wasn't always the evil sorceress that the legends portray her as. She had a difficult life, living under a man who would have executed her for having magic. And I...didn't help. I had to make some choices...between her and the kingdom. They didn't work out well."

Hermione found herself having to shake out of an admiring daze. "Ron and I sometimes forget you're not just _Harry_ anymore. We _really_ need to ask more about your life."

"Would that be out of concern or curiosity?" Harry asked with a devilish grin.

He quickly ducked a book to the head. The three began to laugh - it was the only thing they _could_ do, given the absurdity of the situation, and once the hilarity had lifted, Hermione glanced to Harry with sympathy.

"Harry." She said with resolve. "We'll find you a date – a _good_ date."

"It's really not a big deal. I'll find someone." Harry said. "Worst case scenario, I just sit out."

Hermione frowned. "Harry, the Champions are meant to _lead_ the dance."

"I'm meant to _what_?" Harry exclaimed. This was much worse than he previously thought. "Great. Just great. Well, I'm going to look really silly dancing by myself."

"You could always borrow Neville's broom." Ron joked.

And Harry shoved him _just a little._

* * *

><p>As it turned out, there weren't many girls who <em>didn't<em> have a date for the ball. Cho had been asked, and so had Ron Fleur. Harry tried asking three girls from Hufflepuff and two from Ravenclaw, all of which had been asked just hours before he'd gotten there.

The pressure was on. Harry needed a date and needed one fast. Not to mention he didn't have the tiniest clue how to dance. He just knew somehow he'd end up looking like a fool.

He plodded down the hallway, his thoughts racing, and nearly walked into Draco.

"_Watch it_, Potter." The Slytherin student shouted.

"I don't have _time_ for this, D-"

He paused. "Wait."

Then Harry had a brilliant idea. _Balcony at 9_. He mind-whispered.

Draco rolled his eyes and kept walking away. _No._

_You'll show up._

_I won't._

_See you at 9._

In the end Draco was too curious not to go. He leaned against the wall, glaring at Harry with what he hoped was the most furious glare of annoyance he possessed. "So are you going to tell me what the hell I'm doing here?"

"I can't dance."

Draco frowned. "And?"

"Teach me." Harry said.

"You _have_ to be kidding me." Draco muttered.

"Draco, this is the most serious I have been about anything. I'm going to look like an idiot."

Draco smirked. "You _are_ an idiot."

Harry folded his arms.

"Do you even _have_ a date?"

Harry looked down. "No."

"Then you're going to look like an idiot anyway. I'm leaving."

"No! Wait!" Harry protested. "I'll…have a date." He paused. "I just…really need your help."

"What makes you think I even know _how_ to dance?" Draco asked with a sigh.

Harry folded his arms. "I find it difficult to believe that someone who lives in a _manor_ doesn't know how to dance."

Draco made to protest but realized that yes, it was a valid assumption.

"Shut up, _Potter_." He spat. "And anyway, I thought you weren't talking to me."

Harry glared. "Life or _death_, Draco. We can deal with your stubborn refusal to admit who you are _later_."

This made him angry but a small twinge of warmth in his chest fought the anger off. Ugh, how he _hated_ being Arthur. Harry squirmed and Draco wrestled with the urge to laugh at at the other wizard's distress. It ended up as a smirk. But he knew he'd give in. It nearly killed him, but he _knew_ Arthur would give in.

Draco sighed and pointed. "If _anyone_ sees this…"

"I'll set up an illusory charm." Harry promised. "They won't."

"It's always _you_ that gets me into these situations, _Merlin_." Draco grumbled.

The Slytherin student paused for a second at the irritation tacked onto his own. So, Arthur Pendragon got irritated with Merlin, too. _Interesting_.

"Let's get this over with."

What followed was a frustrating couple of days for both wizards. Draco tried to teach Harry, who was utterly _hopeless_ with steps, and both came close to walking out multiple times. After much practice, though, Harry actually began to _learn_ and _not_ step on Draco's feet. Draco had been, well, _Draco_, but he'd been more Arthur and for that Harry was grateful. At least, _somewhat_ grateful. Arthur had no shortage of comments to ridicule Harry either. They tried the steps once more.

"You know, this wouldn't have been a problem if you'd actually come out of your tower to interact once in a while." Draco muttered as they did the first turn.

"That's not fair. I was..."

"Developing spells? Making potions? Training apprentices? You've said them all before. I still don't believe them."

Another turn, and a spin.

Harry frowned, trying not to step on Draco's toes.

"Well I wasn't antisocial like you said." He countered.

"No, you just avoided dancing."

Draco led Harry to the right. Then a step left. Harry glanced down before meeting Draco's gaze again. "I showed up to the feasts and banquets." he continued.

"I'm not stupid, Merlin." Draco said. "The only reason you showed up was the mead...and the cider."

"It was not!" Harry protested, letting go and stopping practice.

"Idiot." Draco said. "Now we'll have to start over. And you were doing so well. Distracted and still getting the steps right."

"Wait you were..._trying_to distract me?"

Draco rolled his eyes to show what he thought of that question. "Dancing needs to be something your body remembers on its own. You don't want to be thinking of steps as you're doing them. _You_need to be focusing on the other person's feet."

Harry's face turned to one of exasperation. "Great. For once I thought you were actually going to end a sentence _without_insulting me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Draco muttered. "Now once more, from the beginning. Oh and Potter?"

"_What?_"

"You owe me for this."

* * *

><p>In the end Harry asked Parvati Patil to the Yule Ball. He'd finally learned how to dance, though with no shortage of derisory insults from Draco. Finally feeling confident, he stepped out of the shared bathroom and into his dorm room wearing his dress robes. Ron stood in front of a mirror, horrified. Harry sighed.<p>

"What are _those_?" Ron said, pointing to Harry.

"My dress robes." He said, confused.

Ron frowned again. "Well they're alright. No lace, no dodgy little collar."

"Well I suppose yours are traditional."

"Traditional!" Ron exclaimed. "_They're ancient_! I look like my Great Aunt Tessie! S_mell_ like my Great Aunt Tessie! _Murder_ me Harry."

Harry could hardly help but take pity. "Ron." He said. "Turn around and look in the mirror."

"That's what _I've been doing_." Ron protested.

"I'm trying to help." He said. "Just look in the mirror."

Ron did as asked, before a sudden grin came over his face. "You're going to do something _Merlin_-y aren't you?"

"Ron, stop using that word. It's…silly. Now just…stand still for a second. And don't interrupt."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before holding his hand out in Ron's direction. "_Áwende cláþ_."

He imagined Ron wearing newer robes and began to open his eyes. They flashed golden and Ron watched as golden sparks lit his dress robes and suddenly they were similar to Harry's. He grinned.

"Bloody hell." Ron said. "Thanks Harry."

Harry beamed. "What are friends for?"

They'd made their way to the Yule ball. Ron glanced to Harry, looking worried.

"Poor kid. Bet she's alone in her room, crying her eyes out."

"Who?"

"Hermione, of course. Harry, why do you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?"

Harry paused. "Because she doesn't want us to know?"

"No, because nobody asked her! Would've taken her myself if she wasn't so bloody proud."

Harry chuckled. "Well I don't know about _you_, Ron. But I happen to know who she's going with."

Ron paused. "_Who_?" He asked, but was interrupted by the Patil twins, and Professor McGonagall.

Both watched as Hermione descended and nearly fainted at how stunning she looked. Ron had really missed out, Harry decided.

"Harry, you _knew_ about this?" Ron said again. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"You know, I think they need me over here…" Harry muttered innocently, and then hurriedly joined the Champions in their procession onto the dance floor.

More witches and wizards began to find their way onto the floor, and Harry met Draco's eyes as he twirled Parvati around. _Thanks_ he thought.

Draco looked away, embarrassed.

_I am never helping you again, Potter. Never._

It wisped through his thoughts as he passed and Harry laughed aloud.

"What's so funny?" Parvati asked.

Harry shook his head. "It's nothing." He said, and twirled again her for good measure.

It was a while later when Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron. The music had changed and the classical had been replaced with rock. Other witches and wizards were still on the dance floor, some still tossing and twirling while others bumped about.

"Hot, isn't it?" Hermione said, flushed.

Harry glanced to Ron with anxiety. This wasn't going to go well.

"Victor's gone to go and get drinks. Would you care to join us?" Hermione asked.

"_No_, I would not care to join you and _Victor_." Ron spat.

"What's gotten _your_ wand in a knot?"

"He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

Harry sighed. "Ron."

Hermione beat him to it. "The _enemy_?" She asked with disbelief. "Who was it wanting his _autograph? _Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation - to make _friends._"

"I think he's got a bit more than _friendship _on his mind."

Hermione walked away in a huff and Harry sighed. "Well you've done it now, Ron."

"I haven't done anything. I'm just looking out for her."

Padma sighed before looking with annoyance at Ron. "Are you going to ask me to dance or not?"

"Not." Ron answered, and Padma, too, walked off in a huff.

"Nice." Harry said. "That's two girls you've managed to send away."

"What does it matter?" Ron said, clearly feeling a little sorry for himself.

Harry sighed. "Right. Well, I'm going to see if Parvati wants to dance."

Ron just sighed in response.

But asking Parvati to dance was the least of Harry's worries. He headed out of the Great Hall and toward the trophy case.

Harry placed his hand on the glass, glancing curiously at the Cup of Life.

"You must have some answers for me." He said. Even now he could feel the hum of old magic it projected. He was surprised no one else at Hogwarts had noticed. The air in this particular corridor was saturated with powerful magic.

He glanced around to make sure the corridor was empty before closing his eyes and concentrating. His magic radiated outward and around the cup, but there was no response. Harry sighed, and this time whispered a revelation spell. The cup abruptly rejected the spell. He sighed. "Why did you wake me early?" He said aloud. "What am I missing?"

The magic suddenly retreated into him with full force, burning an image of the Goblet of Fire into his eyes. The shock send him flying into the corridor wall, the image still swirling in his head as he pulled himself to his feet. Realization dawned on his face.

"The Goblet was made of the same magic. Why didn't I see it _before_?" Harry muttered. The information was dancing through his brain on high speed. The Goblet of Fire, created by the high priestesses for duels, tournaments, disputes and quests. Refusal to compete or attempt a task or quest would result in death. By the gods, how had the ministry _found_ it?

But there was still _something_ that needed to be addressed. The Goblet of Fire made this tournament more dangerous, but it still didn't explain _why_ Merlin had been awoken early. To stop the events surrounding it? He doubted it could be that simple. Harry glanced to the Cup in the trophy case but the humming of magic had all but ceased. Harry realized he would get no more from it tonight.

It was with worry and frustration that Harry returned to the dance. Despite getting _some_ information, it had all been a riddle. Kilgharrah was right. They needed to speak about his visions, and _soon_. Though there was no guarantee the dragon would tell him anything further. That was just how Kilgharrah worked. He believed in letting Merlin wait and figure things out. But Harry was confident that with this message _and_ the visions, he could at least get an idea of where to start.

He quickly realized the dance was practically finished. Only a few remained slow dancing and Harry decided he might as well make an appearance so as not to worry Ron or Hermione. He headed out again but stopped as he found both his friends arguing in the stairwell.

"Harry." Ron said.

Hermione rounded on him. "And where've _you_ been?"

He pointed wordlessly to the dance.

"Never mind, off to bed, _both of you_."

Harry decided the safest way out of this was to obey, and headed toward the stairs where Ron was standing.

"They get scary when they get older." Ron said.

He and Ron noticed Hermione's glare and jogged more quickly up the remaining steps.

Harry glanced back before sighing. "I hate to tell you, Ron, but that'll never change."

* * *

><p>UP NEXT: The second task.<p>

Hope you enjoyed. Don't forgot to _review_! Suggestions are welcomed. Flames are not.


	7. Tackling the Second Task

**Author's Note:** As I said, here's the second chapter I wrote in that month I didn't post! Again, I've lifted some original dialogue to keep the story true Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong> **Tackling the Second Task**

The cloudy sky hung over them as Hermione and Harry stood on an outside passageway covered with snow.

"Harry, you told me you figured the egg out _weeks_ ago. The task is _two days_ from now."

"_Really_, I had _no_ idea." Harry said with sarcasm. "I've been a bit…preoccupied."

"With what?"

"Things." Harry said, not in the mood to discuss what he'd learned about the cup.

"You _are_ _trying_ to figure this egg out, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Of _course_ I am!"

"It just means these tasks are meant to test you. In the most brutal way, they're almost cruel. And I'm scared for you. You got by the dragons, but not without consequence. The ministry's watching you now."

Harry grinned with false confidence. "Don't worry, Mione. I'm Merlin, I'll figure it out."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She said.

Cedric suddenly called out, running up to Harry. "Hey Potter." He said. "How are you?"

"Spectacular." Harry muttered.

"Look, I realize I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons."

"Forget about it. I'm sure you would've done the same for me."

"Exactly. You know the prefect's bath on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and…mull things over in the hot water."

Harry tilted his head. "Okay. Thanks?" He said, and looked at Cedric strangely.

In the end it was Moaning Myrtle who _very uncomfortably_ revealed the secret of the egg.

"I'd try putting it in the water if I were you." She said, suddenly appearing near Harry. He shifted.

"Myrtle." He said uncomfortably.

"Harry. Long time. No see. You know, I was circling a drain the other day and saw a bit of polyjuice potion. Aren't being a bad boy again, are we?"

"No, uh, kicked the habit." He replied, but inwardly filed that piece of information for later. "Myrtle, did you say try putting it in the _water_?"

She said. "That's what _he_ did - the other boy, the handsome one – Cedric."

Harry frowned. Why hadn't _he_ thought of that? As Merlin he'd _created_ objects that only gave their message when underwater. He wondered whether his mind was finally giving out.

Without another thought, Harry took a deep breathe and submerged himself and the egg. Twisting the catch on top, he allowed it to open. The sound was entirely different.

_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground _

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_To recover what we took_

Harry breathed deeply as he broke the surface of the water. He glanced up, seeing the moving mermaid in the stained glass picture, and suddenly realized exactly what the verse meant. There were merpeople…in the black lake. He dried himself off and dressed (albeit with difficulty – Myrtle's prying eyes were _everywhere_) - before scurrying off. There were some complications he was going to need help with, and he knew only one who could give him that help.

Unbeknownst to him, Hermione had been about to knock, and was now watching Harry leave. She had been about to get his attention, to find out what he'd learned, but then he'd taken a turn towards the seventh floor corridor and her curiosity was piqued. She never _had_ found out just what was up there. The idea of it being a dragon was ludicrous.

She watched as he walked three times past a part of the wall and suddenly a door appeared. Hermione waited for him to enter and then began her own walk past the door – once, twice, _three times_, while thinking of finding Harry.

The door appeared, unlocked, and she pushed in cautiously, unsure what she'd find.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Yes, but I can't remember any spells that would allow me to breathe underwater for an hour." Harry admitted. "I never had to develop any. My resources for developing spells were lost with Camelot, and even if I had them, a spell that adapts me so completely would need weeks to perfect. I'm not my careless younger self, Kilgharrah. I won't allow myself the chance of _dying_ in that lake. Nor will I give the Ministry any more reason to suspect me."

She heard a soft sigh. Hermione was curious now, and hid behind a rock. She nearly gasped when she saw the giant dragon. It didn't look at her but somehow she knew it was aware of her presence.

"You may come out now, witch. No harm will befall you."

Hermione stood cautiously. "H-Harry…" she said, shaking. "You know a _dragon_?"

"I knew a few dragons." He said with a smile. "But Kilgharrah is the only one who was my friend."

There was a question of why Harry had used 'was' instead of 'is' but Hermione wasn't yet comfortable enough to prod for the reason why.

"So, what does he have to say?" She asked.

Harry squinted with confusion. "What?"

"About the egg?"

"Oh, I figured the egg out." Harry admitted. "The Black Lake must have merpeople. I've been trying to figure out how to breathe underwater for an hour."

"I heard. I mean, surely you must know a spell for that. You're _Merlin_!"

The dragon burst into huge guffaws before stopping at Harry's glare.

"Like I said, I've never needed one, Mione." He said.

Kilgharrah grinned, showing all of his teeth. "My, my, Merlin. How you've become revered. I _do_ hope your head has not become too big."

"Shut up." Came the reply.

There were more guffaws.

"He is indeed the founder of this world, young witch, but he is not without fault. There were many times I was unsure if his destiny would ever come to pass."

"Hey!" Harry shouted.

Hermione could barely move from shock.

"And he certainly does not know _everything_, as you just heard."

"Great." Harry muttered. "Now that you've _shattered _her belief in me, can we move on to _possible ways to breathe underwater? _And don't say shape shift into a fish because there's no way I'm going to have any chance of performing a task as a fish."

"Perhaps you should ask your friend Neville." Kilgharrah answered.

Harry glanced to Kilgharrah and then to Hermione to see if she made any further sense of it. She shook her head.

"Kilgharrah, Neville is…well he's not exactly _good_ at magic…"

The dragon smiled. "You have your answer, young wizard."

Harry sighed and turned to leave, directing Hermione toward the exit, but froze as Kilgharrah projected a thought.

_We will need to discuss these visions of yours, Merlin, before it is too late. This tournament is an omen, and you will be used if you are not careful. We cannot allow that to happen._

Harry shivered.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry, Mione." He said softly.

She huffed. They'd barely gotten outside when Hermione started her tirade.

"That dragon has to be the most pompous, _arrogant_…"

Harry held in a laugh. "I think you have him mistaken for Arthur."

"Well he is the most infuriating creature I have ever met."

"He _is_ that."

"What did he say to you? I know he told you _something_. You look worried."

"I am, but I need to finish this task before I can think about that. Come on…" he said, picking up pace.

Hermione sighed and followed.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione searched the school for Neville but he'd been notoriously difficult to find. Now, she, Harry and Ron had been delegated to looking through books for the answer.<p>

"More nothing." Harry muttered, allowing his head to fall onto the book.

"There has to be _something_." Hermione insisted. "A spell, anything."

"It would help if we were allowed to search the restricted section." Ron complained.

"Ron, the restricted section doesn't _have_ any books on the old magic. And I've searched the one I own five times already. Short of making the water float in the air and walking underneath it for the item I'm looking for, I have no ideas."

"That one sounds pretty good, mate."

Harry turned around with a frown. "If I do that, I might as well _walk_ into the ministry with _I'm Merlin_ tattooed onto my head."

"Alright, no need to get crabby." Ron shot.

'Ask Neville.' The dragon had said, but Neville was no where to be found.

It was a few hours before morning when Professor Moody came to collect Ron and Hermione, and told Neville to help Harry put his books away.

_Neville_. Harry thought as he sat upright. _Finally_. He turned to face his friend.

"Neville, I've been told _you_ can help." He said. "I need something to help me breathe underwater for an hour. The only thing I've been able to find is a Tibetan turnip."

"Well I don't know about a turnip, but you could always use Gillyweed." He suggested.

"You're brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "Except…what does it do?"

"Adapts you to the water." Neville said. "Though there's some debate among its usefulness in fresh water."

And Harry got this frightening picture of himself under the water, unable to breathe.

He sighed. "Where can I find it?"

Neville frowned. "Um…Snape's potion stores, probably."

"Great." Harry said. "It couldn't have been _easy_, could it?"

He nodded a thank you to Neville and headed toward a nearby shelf to put his book away. But when he tried to push it into the empty space, it wouldn't budge. In fact, it was as if there was another book in its place.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Neville asked.

"It's this book. It won't…"

Then suddenly a wisp of gold flashed over the space, and Harry caught sight of something. It disappeared as quickly as he saw it and Harry wondered if he was just losing his mind. Deciding to humour himself, Harry reached into the open space as if to haul out a book. Out it came, to his surprise. It was Neville who caught it, and blew off the dust.

"There's a name inside." Neville said. "Gaius. But there's no last name. Strange."

"Gaius?" Harry exclaimed. "Did you say _Gaius_?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

Harry quickly pulled himself back to the present. "Yes- I mean no…I mean…I know _of_ him. He was a _great_ wizard. Here."

He picked the book up from Neville's grasp and laid it on the desk, quickly flipping pages.

_If only I was alone, I could look much faster._

He sighed. _Wait._

"Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"If this book isn't what I think it is, I'll need an alternative. Is there any chance you could…get the gillyweed?"

Neville nodded. "I'll do my best, Harry." He said, and turned to leave.

"Thanks." Harry answered, before glancing to make sure Neville had gone.

With that he allowed his magic to skim the pages, and hoped to the gods that he'd find _something._

* * *

><p>Neville came to see him off, a small comfort since Harry could not find Ron or Hermione anywhere.<p>

"Where _are_ they?" He wondered.

"I have the gillyweed. I know you said you might not need it, but take it just in case. I don't trust these tasks, Harry."

Harry thought back to what Kilgharrah had said, before turning to Neville. "I don't either. I'm going to find out _why_ my name was put in that cup."

Neville nodded. "I'll help. Good luck."

"Thanks." He said. "I'm going to need it."

Minutes later they were lined up and ready to dive. Harry's heart pounded loudly, and he debated whether it would just be easier to eat the gillyweed.

He didn't have much time to decide and then there was a loud boom and everyone was in the water – everyone except him. He felt Moody shove him – hard – and he fell in face first, losing the plant in the process. Harry cursed. So much for Plan B. He hoped the spell he'd found worked.

As the surface fell further from his grasp, Harry realized it was now or never. His eyes blazed golden as he incanted the spell in his head – once, twice, and three times, as the book instructed.

A giant bubble of air formed from the surface downward and encased him. Within a second he could see its outer film melding to the shape of his body and suddenly, he could breathe.

"This is amazing!" he said, and the bubbles rose.

With a little shout of triumph, Harry began to make his way to the bottom, and swam cautiously through the tall plants. _Something_ had to be waiting. Things were too quiet.

He suddenly realized where Hermione and Ron had gotten to when he saw them tied to the bottom of the lake.

"Ron! Mione!" He exclaimed.

"_Onbinde_." He whispered, waving a hand at the rope around Ron's leg.

A glance revealed no other Champions in close proximity and Harry breathed a sigh of relief before heading toward Hermione. He quickly found himself avoiding a trident to the face.

"But she's my friend _too_!" Harry said, exasperated.

"Only one." The mermaid warned.

He wondered briefly if he should just say to hell with it and free her anyway, but caught sight of Krum's shark head coming in for the rescue.

_Fine_.

Grabbing Ron's hand, Harry attempted to head for the surface, but suddenly noticed that no one had come for Gabrielle Delacour. He circled back, freeing her as well, but not before anticipating an attack and putting up a shield.

Swimming with more than one person was taxing, and Harry could hardly concentrate enough to not only keep the bubble around him intact, but also, keep the shield up. He could feel the bubble flickering in and out, and the occasional gulp of freshwater came pouring into his mouth.

Then he could see it - he could _see_ the surface! But a stray gulp of water accosted his lungs, and he could feel something grasping at his heels, holding him back. The wizard tossed Ron and Gabrielle up as hard as he could, hoping they'd float, and felt himself going down…down…into the black as the bubble flickered in and out, his lungs began to fill and his concentration waned.

_Wait._

He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with multiple merpeople as they hauled them down into the lake. They were magical creatures. He could reason with them.

_I am Merlin._ He thought-spoke. _I will not die today because of you._

_You are a liar._

Harry coughed. His lungs felt heavy now. He just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. He'd been too kind in trying to reason with the merpeople. If he didn't fight he was going to drown.

_No._

The mermen drew closer and Harry forced his eyes open. They blazed with a strong golden hue.

_I will not die!  
><em>

With the last of his strength, Harry angrily sounded a spell. He blinked. The water drowned out the noise. His heart beated. Once. Twice. Thrice. He blinked again. The gold flash lit up the water and the merman scuttled backward. He felt arms, hands, lifting him…and heard muted whispers among the people of the water.

Then suddenly he was at the surface, trying to breathe in air, coughing, and sputtering, and finding himself hauled onto the surface frantically.

He couldn't breathe. Too much water. He coughed some up.

Still couldn't breathe. He felt himself wavering in and out of consciousness. He spotted Draco grasping his arm. He felt a slap.

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled, as Hermione and Ron looked on incredulously.

Another cough. Still no air. Black. Darkness. Nothing.

He woke up on the platform, coughing up the last bit of water from his system. His lungs heaved, greedily taking in air. Everything hurt. It took him a few minutes before he could talk again, and he remembered one person's face.

"Draco?" He asked, his voice raspy.

Hermione shook her head. "Gone." She said. "He saved you, Harry."

"What?"

"He pulled you out of the water." She glanced in the direction that the Slytherin boy had run. "He was so scared. He thought you'd died. So did I."

"I…what?" Harry asked again.

He shook his head with disbelief, but could hardly think on that when Hermione looked away, embarrassment on her face.

"Mione, what's wrong?" He asked. "Why are you blushing?"

"Bloody hell, Harry. Did _Mione_ just give you mouth-to-mouth?" Ron blurted.

And as Harry's cheeks reddened, he suddenly wondered if he'd rather be unconscious.

* * *

><p>Draco squinted but still couldn't see anything. The time was up but Potter still hadn't returned to the surface, and Draco began to worry. Frustrated, he tried to 'borrow' a pair of binoculars from the small Gryffindor wizard beside him but the kid had a good grip. Draco frowned and shoved him as he headed to the other platform. And just as he arrived, Potter had come barreling to the surface.<p>

Draco had been so grateful, he hadn't given a damn if anyone saw him helping the Gryffindor wizard, and pulled Harry onto the platform. And after making sure the idiot was alive, Draco stood back in the crowd, allowing Mione to take over using her muggle lifesaving skills. He watched as Harry recovered from nearly drowning and his friends took turns hugging him with relief. A small part of Draco wondered if he'd ever really _be_ one of those friends again.

Then the crowd began to leave, and satisfied that Potter was okay, Draco made himself scarce before Potter or Weasley could see him.

"Mention it again, Ron, and I'll send postcards to all the houses detailing your _dance_ with Professor McGonagall." Harry's voice sounded.

Ron threw up his hands in defeat.

Barty Crouch eyed Harry as Ron walked away, and began to head toward the boy. "Congratulations Potter. A fine achievement." He said, for the eyes of the passers-by.

"See you at Hagrid's, Harry!" Ron called out.

Harry was reluctant to go with Barty, but he led them both along the forest path.

"So, you still haven't explained how you controlled those dragons yet, Harry."

"I was told you'd discussed it with Professor Dumbledore, _sir_." He said with irritation.

Barty laughed. "Yes, an extension of your ability to speak Parseltongue. He does take me for a fool. We have searched for someone with your ability for years, and there has been no one. No one since…"

Harry gritted his teeth. "No one since _Merlin_. Is that what you're trying to say?" Harry asked, sick of evading the topic. "Is that what this is about? Do you _really think_ that I'm Merlin, Mr Crouch? _Look at me_. Look at what's happened today and _tell me_ you _still_ think I'm Merlin. _Well_?"

Barty looked conflicted, as though maybe he hadn't considered all the possibilities. Harry nearly cursed when Moody interrupted.

"Bartemius! Not trying to lure Potter into one of the Ministry's summer internships, are we? The last boy who went into the Department of Mysteries never came out."

Barty looked at the man oddly before his face turned to horror. A small flicking of the tongue…a minor tic, but one so familiar to Barty…one only _he_ would notice. All thoughts of Harry left him as he glanced to Moody with fear. He analyzed the man, hoping to catch it again, but Moody was stoic. Barty left in a hurry.

Harry watched with suspicion.

"And they say _I'm_ mad." Moody finished nervously, before drinking from a bottle on his side.

Myrtle's earlier comment about polyjuice potion suddenly came to mind. There was more to this than Harry could see. He was beginning to notice odd things about Moody, and the magic aura that surrounded the man was all wrong. Harry glanced to the bottle on Moody's side with suspicion, and realized he was going to have to get some evidence.

* * *

><p>Harry joined Hagrid, Hermione and Ron later for some celebrating, but wasn't really feeling very cheerful. Kilgharrah's words hung over him, along with that vision.<p>

Voldemort knew he was watching. What did that mean? What had Barty noticed about Moody? Was Professor Moody _really_ Moody or was he someone else?

If that wasn't enough, he'd been utterly torn and confused by Draco's actions. How much of Draco was Arthur? Were they friends? Were they enemies? It wasn't like Draco to risk the respect of his entire house to save a Gryffindor.

_Not any Gryffindor. You. His friend. Merlin_. His consciousness whispered.

His thoughts only became more jumbled and complicated as he walked through the forest.

"And of course, _Harry_." Hagrid said cheerfully. "Soon to be the youngest Triwizard champion!"

Harry could feel his stomach reeling at that. He just wanted to be left alone to figure out what this all meant. His scar suddenly began to hurt and he noticed a hat on the ground – Barty Crouch's hat. But Harry could feel none of Crouch's magic. He slowly walked toward the tree, wincing as the pain became stronger, but noticing shoes, legs, and then Barty Crouch was laying in the dirt, eyes staring straight ahead as they were when he was alive. The whispers in Harry's head told him it was the killing curse. His talent for feeling auras told him it had been earlier in the day, perhaps directly after the tournament.

Harry knelt down and closed the man's eyes. Though it benefitted him to not have Crouch breathing down his neck, he would never have wished the man harm. His mind flashed back to Crouch's conversation with Moody, and how alarmed the man looked. Had Moody done this?

_I could have saved him…_

"Harry!" Hermione called. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" He called sadly. "Come quickly. Something's happened."

He could hear their heels crunching into the ground as they neared and Harry said softly.

"It's Barty Crouch. He's been murdered."

* * *

><p>The plot thickens. Until next time.<p> 


	8. Linking the Pieces

**Author's Note: **As much as I adore reviews and take the criticism to use in my edits, I just want to request that reviewers use tact in their responses. Anyone who sounds like they are simply insulting my work will be ignored. Most of you do use tact, but there are a select few who don't and I feel it necessary to put my feelings on the matter out there. Thanks.

I've expanded some things in Chapters 6 and 7 if you'd like to check them out.

Oh, and the idea of Draco and Arthur arguing in his head came from the lovely **xXMistressMadHatterXx**  
>A couple of pieces of dialogue are borrowed from <strong>J K Rowling<strong>.

**Chapter 8: Linking the Pieces**

* * *

><p>His vision was hazy. Colors blended together and faces were blurry, unclear. Draco stood, feeling lighter than he had in a while, and stumbled through what seemed to be a medieval market. The sights and sounds were truly fascinating and he drank them in with a furious curiosity he didn't realize he had.<p>

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and turned abruptly. A blonde man stood in front of him. His blue eyes analyzed Draco, and the wizard froze with fear. He fumbled for his wand, but it was absent, leaving him more exposed.

"You must be Draco." The man said.

"Arthur." Draco muttered.

He nodded, and motioned toward the castle. "Walk with me."

Draco walked beside him reluctantly. "This is in my head." He said.

Arthur smiled. "Yes." He said, and continued plodding toward the main castle doors. "Draco. You've been fighting me."

Draco scowled. "You're trying to possess _my_ body! What should I be doing, just letting you _take over_?"

The King sighed, shaking his head. "Draco, we _are_ the same. You're young. I'm not…not anymore. I've lived many years now. You don't see it, but you _are_ me – at least, how I _was_. You're rash, you're stubborn, and you're immature." Arthur paused. "Don't tell Merlin I said that last one. He'll have a field day."

Draco dug in his pockets further, trying to find his wand. Arthur stopped, folding his arms and glaring.

"Your wand is not here, so you might as well stop looking for it and listen to what I have to say."

Draco glared back.

"_God_ was I really _this stubborn_?" he muttered.

"Don't insult me you stupid _muggle_."

"Once, I would have said _sorcerer_ the same way you say _muggle_. I didn't understand them. We have an advantage, Draco. Together, we know what it's like to be _both_. "

"Hmph." Draco muttered. "What is it you have to tell me? I need sleep, you know."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

He paused inside the gates. "If you keep fighting, it will always be just you, or me. We aren't meant to be separate people. All you need to do is look at Harry to see that. He's…meshed with Merlin. They are one and the same. The more you refuse, the more difficult this will be."

Arthur frowned. "And the worse your headaches will get."

"Shut up." Draco said.

"Now I know I've won." Arthur said happily. "I only say that when I've lost."

"What's so _great_ about Merlin?" Draco spat. "He's just like Harry. And I _know_ you find him as infuriating as I do."

"Merlin will always be one of the most infuriating people I know." Arthur said, glancing to Draco's surprised expression. "But he's deathly loyal, he's wise, and he's a good friend. Harry can be that for you if you let him.

"You know I can't do that."

"Yes, I know you're in Slytherin and he's in Gryffindor. I _am_ in your head, remember?"

"Well then you should know that's not the only reason."

"_And_ I know that your parents made you a death eater."

Draco sighed. "So then you understand."

Arthur grasped both of Draco's shoulders and lowered himself to meet Draco's eyes with seriousness.

"Draco." He said. "Merlin was a _servant_ to me. I was a _Prince_."

"And your point?" Draco wondered aloud.

Arthur met Draco's angry gaze with one of experience. "In my time, it wasn't acceptable to befriend a servant. A servant could never be my advisor. And any sorcerer would have been brought to death. But I didn't _care_. Because what counts, Draco, is what _you_ think."

"Do you really think it matters that you're a Slytherin and he's a Gryffindor?" Arthur asked. "What if I told you something?"

"Like what?" Draco asked with irritation.

"In that brief second the sorting hat hovered over you, it wanted to put you in Gryffindor. For all those times you thought against your father, and against the death eaters. For the times you watched your father beat your mother into submission for her words against Voldemort, and you sat with her for hours telling her not to worry. Bravery, courage, and loyalty are all qualities of Gryffindor. It knew you. It knew us. But when you sat on that chair, it could see that all you wanted was to be in Slytherin. And because it could see those qualities in you too, that's where you went. "

Draco's eyes began to tear up and he blinked the tears away. "That's not the point." He said, but his voice was shaky.

Arthur continued. "Do you remember when Harry was sorted? The sorting hat wanted to put him into Slytherin. He chose Gryffindor. Merlin, too, has all the qualities of a Gryffindor, but he's also clever, ambitious, and cunning - something that's valued by Slytherins."

"Stop it." Draco ordered. "Just stop."

"You both could have been in either house, so what does it matter?"

"That's not the _point_." Draco repeated.

"Do you want to be like your father?" Arthur asked angrily.

"_Shut up_!" Draco exclaimed. "I'm _nothing_ like my father."

They had reached Uther's chambers now, and Arthur sadly opened the door. Uther sat by himself in his nightshirt and trousers. His hair was bedraggled and he watched the knights train with only mild interest. He turned to look at Arthur and Draco with haunted eyes.

"Hello father." Arthur said.

"Oh. Hello." He said, glancing back to the window.

"Are you feeling any better today?"

Uther glanced to him, as if not understanding the question, before answering "oh. Yes, yes. Of course."

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Arthur continued. "We could head down to the field and watch the knights train."

Uther paused again, as if contemplating the question. Then he quickly decided that was too difficult to answer and turned back around as if Arthur had asked nothing at all.

"Maybe tomorrow then." Arthur acknowledged, and led Draco out before closing the door sadly.

"Who was…"

"My father, Uther Pendragon."

Then Arthur's face suddenly looked very weary. "He hated sorcerers. The only thing he wanted was to rid the world of their presence."

"Well then he was a stupid muggle like the rest of them."

"Will you just take a minute and _look_!" Arthur exclaimed. "_Look_ at that man. Because he was a _great_ man, but _this_ is where those years of hatred got him. This is what he became – a man whose senses were lost and whose heart was broken beyond repair."

Arthur shook his head.

"Where is the Draco who held his mother into the early hours of morning? Where is the Draco who _cursed_ on Voldemort?"

Arthur sighed. "I didn't want to be like my father. Neither did you. But that's who you're becoming, Draco. And it's time for you to make a _choice_. Do you want to be Lucius Malfoy? Or do you want to be _Draco_?"

"How do know so much about my life?" Draco asked unhappily.

"Because I've been here since you were born, locked away, but seeing through your eyes. I've seen everything that's happened, felt everything you did. But I couldn't do anything about it until the right time. And that's hardly the point."

"The hell it's not!" Draco exclaimed. "You have been polluting my head with _lies_ since I was _born_! You _stay away from me_!"

"Have you listened to _nothing_ I've said?" Arthur yelled. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, suddenly having a _lot_ of empathy for Merlin.

Draco sprinted away, running through the corridors, down steps and around corners, but still couldn't find his way out of the castle. He glanced back, and noticing that Arthur was not following, he allowed himself to fall against the stone wall, breathing heavily from exertion.

Why did this have to happen to him? Things were so much easier when there had been no Arthur Pendragon. But Arthur had brought up things from long ago - things Draco had buried and forgotten. Now he wondered and doubted.

He stood again, wanting to move before Arthur found him, and began to make his way further through the castle. After running into many walls and blockades, he finally found an exit to the outside. He ducked under a covered passageway and began to walk toward the exit, but saw Arthur coming directly at him. Arthur did _not_ look happy. Draco didn't want to find out if it was because of him. He ducked into an alcove but Arthur passed by without so much as a look and headed up a steep set of winding stairs.

Now the wizard was curious. He followed the king, against his better judgement, and quickly found himself behind Arthur as he barged into a room Draco figured to be the physician's.

"_Merlin_!" Arthur's voice thundered.

Draco froze. Arthur was _angry_. He leaned in to see more, but promptly stumbled _through_ Arthur.

_So this is a memory_.

There was a noise, and Merlin came barreling out of the back room, eyes looking sad as they met Arthur's.

"Have you decided then?" He asked forlornly.

_Decided about what?_ Draco wondered

"No."

Merlin faltered. "No?" he asked. "Arthur, you can't delay this forever. The people need to know your stance on sorcery."

He breathed in. "_I_ need to know."

"No one needs to know anything until I've made up my mind."

"Arthur." Merlin said forlornly. "The people _already_ know. They wonder even now what you'll do to me."

Draco realized exactly what the conversation was about. _He didn't know that Merlin could do magic, and he found out. Arthur was raised to hate_ _magic_. Draco remembered the last part from the memories he'd seen. _What will he do? _He found that he was actually curious.

Arthur remained silent for a while before sitting down and sighing.

"There's a war in your head." Merlin said, sitting next to him.

Draco knew that feeling well.

Arthur flinched, analyzing the warlock.

"Look at me, Arthur. Do you _really_ believe I'm capable of harming you?"

Arthur analyzed Merlin, but didn't say anything.

"Why would I _protect_ you for so long if I just wanted to destroy you? If I just wanted Camelot to crumble? This is my _home_, Arthur. You're my _friend_."

The king looked up at that, still confused about what to do.

Merlin sighed. "It's your choice, of course. I respect that. I have always respected your decisions." He said with pause. "Even when I don't agree with them."

"Doesn't mean you ever shut up about them." Arthur muttered.

Draco snickered.

Under normal circumstances, Arthur's response would've warranted a grin from the warlock but now he just looked somber. "So what will it be, Arthur? I'm tired of waiting."

Arthur began to chuckle.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Oh my death is _funny_, is it?"

"You _idiot_." Arthur said. "I couldn't kill you if I _wanted_. And banishing you, well, you'd only come back in another guise, wouldn't you? Whether to protect the kingdom or to take it by force, I don't know, but I can't afford to have any more magical enemies, Merlin. I couldn't do right by Morgana, but I have a choice with you. I don't have to be like my father."

Merlin jumped out of his chair, perplexed.

"Don't look so confused, _Merlin_. Did you _want_ me to kill you?"

"I didn't...I mean, I had to prepare myself for the worst."

"Your faith in me is astounding." Arthur said, pulling Merlin into a sharp headlock and rubbing his knuckles into the warlock's hair.

"Hey!"

Arthur let go.

Merlin rubbed his head in annoyance before glancing warily to the king with a smile. "So what will you tell them?" he asked.

Arthur tilted his head. "I'll tell them I'm reopening a court position that's been gone for years."

"What?"

"You're going to be the new High Court Sorcerer, Merlin."

"I'm _what_?"

"I even have just the costume..."

"Wait! No! Don't..." Merlin protested.

"Or, I could just throw you in the dungeons."

Merlin folded his arms in frustration.

"See, the fact remains that you _still_ lied to me for years. I think that needs recompense, don't you? You're going to wear whatever hideous attire I choose for the High Court Sorcerer, and you are going to _like_ it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, _sire_." Merlin sighed. He supposed it was better than the alternative.

"Oh, and Merlin?" Arthur said.

"Yes?"

"Don't make me regret this."

Arthur exited, leaving Draco in the room, but suddenly the wizard was thrown into the courtyard, holding himself up by a railing. An arm reached out to steady him.

"_You_." Draco muttered.

"Yes, _me_." Arthur retorted.

"Why did you show me that?"

"You needed to see it."

Draco pulled back.

"You've never really seen Merlin as he is. Now you have."

"So what? He's the same self-sacrificing _idiot_ in the future!" Draco protested. "Do you want me to _pity_ him?"

"_No_. I wanted you to see how hard it was for me to make the decision not to kill him. I had to rethink everything I'd ever been told about magic and change it to fit _him_." Arthur said. "I know you think that Harry is your enemy, Draco, but you've been told lies for most of your life. You have a tough choice to make, now. Harry can help you."

As much as Draco had felt a connection with Arthur and Merlin in that room, he couldn't let on. He didn't want this heaped upon him.

"I don't _care_ about what happened between you and _Merlin_!" Draco protested. "It's got _nothing_ to do with me, and nothing to do with _Potter. _I don't want to be _you_, so leave me alone, and _stop trying to change me_!"

With that Draco stormed toward the gates, leaving a frustrated Arthur behind him. Then there was nothing but darkness.

Draco sat up in his bed frantically, sweat rolling down his face as he tried to catch his breath. It was so _real_.

_Because it __**was**__ real_. A voice reminded him. He _knew_ it was Arthur.

* * *

><p>Barty's death had been on Harry's mind all night and well into the day but something was bothering him – the dreams, the suspicions about Moody, and now this. He'd heard about the meeting in Dumbledore's office by a bit of chance, and a little old magic.<p>

Some of the professors had happened to see Cornelius Fudge entering the headmaster's office and were thinking on it a little _too_ heavily – so heavily that their thoughts were projected and Harry could pluck them out of the air with little effort.

And so, here he was, hiding outside the office, much like he had when Dumbledore had found his identity. And _Moody_ was inside.

Harry frowned.

There was an argument, it seemed, about the safety of the tournament and whether it should go ahead. Fudge was furious. Moody was oddly…silent. Harry attempted to prod the auror's mind lightly, but quickly found himself reeling from the darkness inside.

"Gentlemen, it would interest you to know this conversation is no longer private." Moody suddenly said, pushing the door open. He eyed Harry suspiciously, and Harry _knew_ the man was aware his prodding.

Harry sighed. "I'll just…come back later." he said awkwardly, pointing to the door.

Fudge turned around furiously. "_You_." He said.

Harry cringed. "Me? Sir, what have _I_ done?"

"You were one of the last people to see Barty Crouch. He confronted you the same day he was killed." He said. "And you reported his death. That puts you in a suspicious position, Harry."

Had he just been his naïve self Harry might've cringed and backed away, but years of experience and a defiant personality as Merlin would not allow him to let this go.

"That sounded a lot like an _accusation_, Mr. Fudge." Harry challenged. "Do you have any evidence?"

"Now just a _minute_, you can't speak to me that way!"

Harry folded his arms. "Have you even _looked_ at the other suspects or are you just focusing on me because of the ministry's _fascination_ with how I spoke to a dragon?"

Albus watched quietly, for once unsure how to approach the situation. This was _Merlin_, and Fudge had clearly angered him.

"Such _insolence_, from a _boy_!" Fudge exclaimed. "Albus, you must teach your students respect for authority."

"There is truth in what Harry says, Cornelius. You cannot make such an accusation without evidence. And to blame this on a _boy_ makes little sense."

Harry glanced to Moody, whose tongue flicked for a moment, and Harry's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"He-who-must-not-be-named was once a _boy_, Albus. You would do well to remember that."

Fudge turned to Harry. "I _will_ be investigating Crouch's death, Harry, and your remarkable feats. Mark my words."

Harry frowned as Fudge turned to leave the room and Albus quickly followed. "I will be back in a moment, Harry." He said.

Harry and Moody shared suspicious glares before Moody left, closing the door. _He knows I'm onto him_.

The wizard put a hand to his forehead and allowed himself to fall back against the wall with exhaustion and worry. He'd let his temper win, and that was _bad_. Once he'd been so much better at being the quiet fool. He'd spent his years being patient, biding his time and picking his battles, but now…it was as though he couldn't control his words, or his feelings. Harry idly wondered whether his temper was finally letting lose after years of restraint, or whether he was just experiencing the _joy_ of being a hormonal teenage boy again. Both meant he was going to have to work harder at putting on this façade.

Harry searched the air for thoughts, but there were none. Good. That meant Dumbledore would be a few minutes. He glanced to the pensieve suspiciously, noticing the black swirling within, and promptly dunked his head.

He suddenly found himself falling into a court room, where Barty Crouch presided and a death eater was trapped in a cage. The death eater revealed others of his kind but none seemed substantial to the court. Harry watched Dumbledore defend Snape and then suddenly, the caged man named _Barty Crouch Jr._ as a death eater.

Harry turned abruptly, seeing a man stand up in both panic and defiance, determined to leave. Then he saw the flick of the man's tongue, and stepped back in realization.

_Moody…! The polyjuice potion in the drains…Moody drinking from that bottle at every opportunity! He's Barty Crouch Jr!_

The information left his head spinning. He'd figured it out. He just needed the evidence – the bottle of polyjuice potion.

Harry pulled himself out of it, stumbling backward from the pensieve and shaking the water off.

Dumbledore stood behind him introspectively. "Curiosity is not a sin, Harry." He said. "But you should exercise caution. It's a pensieve. Very useful if, like me, you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see once more, things I have already seen."

"Like the shallow stone pools for scrying, then." Harry said. "But modified. How…strange."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very similar, yes. You see, Harry, I've searched and searched for something, some small detail, something I might've overlooked, something that would explain why these _terrible_ things have happened. But every time I get close to an answer…it slips away. It's _maddening_."

Harry whipped around, his face stoic. "I might be able to help with that." He offered. "I've learned Professor Moody is not actually Professor Moody."

Dumbledore nodded. "I did suspect as such. You were wise not to mention it in front of Cornelius, though I expect your words made him more suspicious."

"I know." He agreed. "It wasn't my best moment. But I'll have to worry about the consequences later. See, I've just _seen_ something that I think you'll be interested in."

Dumbledore looked up from where he was sitting. Harry sat next to him.

"When I was speaking to Barty, Moody showed up. But Moody flicked his tongue, a tic, I think, that maybe he didn't realize, but Barty was terrified. I'd never seen him look that way. He left and I didn't see him again…until the forest."

Harry looked down. "But just after he left, Professor Moody took a gulp of the drink from his side. And Myrtle told me there's been some polyjuice potion in the drains…"

"All in support of what you said." Dumbledore agreed.

"Yes, but, seeing your memory…seeing that…flick of the tongue. Albus…I believe Professor Moody is actually Barty Crouch Junior."

Albus slowly stood, his expression showing his anger and worry.

"And you're _sure_ of this." He stated.

"Definitely. I just need evidence of the polyjuice potion from his flask."

"I should have known."

"Albus, what happened to Barty Crouch Junior?"

"He was sent to Azkaban. It destroyed his father to do it. But he had no choice. The evidence was overwhelming."

Harry frowned. "I've had a dream about him. It was in the summer, before school. In the dream, I was in a house and Voldemort was there, and he wasn't quite human. And wormtail was there too, and Barty Crouch Junior."

"Have there been others like this dream?"

"Yes, always the same one. Albus, these dreams, what I see, I suspect it's actually happening."

Albus frowned, glancing at Harry's scar only briefly before meeting Harry's eyes. "This worries me. A death eater in our school, and collaborating with what's left of Voldemort. It puts a more sinister light on this tournament than before. And we are still left with the question of the meaning of these events and where they will lead."

"That, I don't know." Harry said, and resisting the urge to call Albus 'sir', he continued. "But I believe these events are the reason I…well, the reason I remembered being Merlin."

Dumbledore turned with a start.

"The cup in the trophy case. Surely you know…" Harry began.

"The cup of life has been hidden in plain sight for centuries. Are you saying it is responsible?"

"For waking me? Yes. And it's since reminded me that Goblet of Fire was the original goblet used by the high priestesses for sorcerer's duels. Albus, _anyone_ who fails to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament will die. That's how the magic works."

"_Madness_!" Albus exclaimed. "What was the ministry _thinking_, using such a thing?"

"I don't believe they knew. That's just it. I think there is _someone_ in the ministry – someone _I_ know, who deliberately put that cup to use. This tournament is an omen, and far worse than it seems. I just wish…I knew exactly _what_ it's an omen _for_."

"That, Harry, is a wish we _share_." Dumbledore said.

Albus glanced at the boy wizard. "I believe you may need to ask your dragon for his insight."

Harry nearly collapsed. "You _know_?" he exclaimed.

"I _do_ hear things." Albus said knowingly. "Let me know if you discover anything."

"I will. And fake Moody?" he asked.

"It is best for now if we let him believe that he has gone undetected. We will act further after your conversation."

Harry nodded, and left.

* * *

><p>"It's a <em>sign, Severus<em>." Karkaroff exclaimed. "We both know what it means."

Harry glanced curiously to the closed door ahead. The argument continued and the door opened, revealing Karkaroff with his arm out, the dark mark revealed. This came as no surprise to Harry but both men glared at him and Karkaroff stomped out angrily. Harry attempted to hurry on his way but was addressed by the sharp _drawl_ that belonged to Severus Snape's voice.

"_Potter._ What's your hurry?"

Harry winced. And after a brief confrontation where Harry lied about stealing Gillyweed and resisted the urge to tell Snape that _Barty Crouch Jr_ was the one brewing polyjuice potion, Harry walked off in a huff.

But the intensity of the dark mark had made Harry think. That only meant one thing – the return of Voldemort. And hadn't Draco said that his father was convinced the dark lord would return? That was why he wanted to make Draco a death eater.

Harry froze, realizing he'd completely forgotten about Draco's request for help with the matter. He immediately detoured toward the Slytherin common room.

_Draco. Draco, answer me._

Nothing.

_I know you're in there. I can hear you thinking. _

There was a muttering projected to Harry. _I'm not interested._

Harry sighed. _It's important. Believe me._

_I'm still not interested. Potter, we are **not** friends, so **stop **calling on me._

An ugly feeling lodged itself in Harry's gut as he realized something was very wrong.

_Draco. What happened to you?_

_I'm sending Crabbe and Zabini out in one minute and if you're not gone I'll have them hex you into next year. Time starts now, **Potter**. I'd get moving if I were you._

He tried once more. _Wait. What do you know about Voldemort's return? Are your parents still trying to make you a death eater? Arthur?_

There was a sigh in his head. _Why the hell would I tell __**you**__ anything about the dark lord? I'm __**already **__a death eater, you idiot. And stop calling me Arthur. Arthur is gone. 30 seconds left._

_You know very well that I could stop those hexes without thinking, Malfoy._

_But you won't. Because you don't want them to know who you are. If you bother me again, I'll make sure the entire school **and** the ministry finds out your little secret, **Merlin**._

Harry stepped back in shock, swallowing back a lump in his throat. What had happened to Arthur? He'd been making so much progress…

Harry left, the pang of worry and betrayal hanging heavily in his gut, and in the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy held his head in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Things are getting darker now, I hope I've left you wondering how they will play out.  
>Oh, and review!<p> 


	9. The Secret Wears Thin

**Author's Note:** So, guys, I finally got my thoughts together on this.

Many of you wanted to see exactly _how_ Harry became Merlin, and for the life of me I've been trying to fit it into the fic without success.  
>So I made a decision.<p>

I'm writing it as a prequel. It should be called "How Harry Became Merlin" But may also have another name. You can find it on my profile as it's posted _now._It will be multi-chaptered as well, but obviously shorter, finishing when this story begins.

In that light, I'll also be re-writing the first chapter of this story to mesh better, but I'll let you know when that happens.

Thanks for reading, and as always, please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Secret Wears Thin<strong>

The door to the common room opened to reveal an angry Harry storming through. Hermione and Ron flinched before glancing toward each other, debating whether to approach their friend. Hermione finally sighed and headed for Harry. Ron followed.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Hermione folded her arms. "What did I say about keeping things from us?"

"Not _now_, Hermione!" Harry muttered and stomped up to his shared dorm.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron you've, got to go talk to him."

"What, _me_?"

"Of _course_, you. That's the boy's dorms. I can't exactly go up there, can I?"

"Well I'm not going up there."

Hermione folded her arms with annoyance.

"What? He'll _murder_ me!"

"Harry's not going to kill you, Ron."

"He's _Merlin_, Mione. All he's got to do is _blink_ and the room goes up in flames."

"Ronald Weasley, _he is your friend."_

"Fine." He muttered. "But if I die…"

"Then I'll expect another ghost as annoying as Peeves."

Ron glared before making his way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Harry, come on, you've got Mione in a huff downstairs. Do you know how difficult she is to deal with when she's like that?"<p>

Harry turned over on his side and put a pillow over his head.

"Not my problem." He murmured.

"Well, what _is_ your problem?"

No answer. Ron sighed and sat on his bed.

"Fine, don't tell me. You haven't told me anything since you found out you're Merlin anyway." He muttered angrily.

Harry sat up and furiously flung the pillow, hitting Ron square in the face.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"No it isn't. You always keep me and Mione in the dark."

"That's not true."

"Yeah? Well why did Hermione have to find out on her own that you were talking to a _dragon_ in the Room of Requirement? She'll never say anything but it bothers her too."

Harry frowned. "I've told you about my past, Ron, but you and Hermione just get this _look_ like I'm not _me_ anymore, I'm someone else. I catch you giving me second glances in class or at dinner, like you're afraid I'll snap at any moment. You might not care when I do any old magic but as soon as I say anything that lets on that I'm _Merlin_ you get nervous."

"That's not true." Ron defended meekly.

"No? Is that why you can't look at me when you talk, or why you're rocking back and forth to keep yourself steady?"

Footsteps sounded near the dorm. There was a click and Hermione stormed in.

"Mione!" Ron exclaimed.

"You were taking too long. _Harry Potter_, stop brooding and tell us what happened!"

Harry called his pillow back and stuck his head under it in avoidance. "No."

"Accio pillow." Hermione stated.

Harry's hand went to his night table for his wand, and searched unsuccessfully. He turned around, eyes golden. The pillow returned.

"Accio pillow."

Harry frowned angrily. "This is a boy's dorm, Hermione. Go away."

Hermione twirled her wand around, causing the pillow to rotate. "No."

She was met with a golden gaze. Ron backed up, but Hermione stayed steady, a smirk on her face.

"You're not going to use that magic and you _know_ it. Now either you tell me what happened or I'll hex your pillow to smell like rubbish."

Harry yanked the pillow back with magic. "Give me that." He laid it on the bed and sat up. Hermione sat on the end of the bed, waiting.

There was a sigh. Golden eyes gleamed and an opaque shield appeared around the room before disappearing.

"Soundproof." Harry explained with a sigh. "I _was_ trying to think."

Hermione held out her wand in warning.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's Draco. He's threatened to tell the school _and_ the ministry who I am if I so much as approach him anymore."

Ron frowned. "I always said he was a right git."

Harry glared.

"What? It's true." Ron protested.

"But I thought you were making progress?" Hermione asked.

"That's the thing. So did I. _Now_ what am I going to do?"

Hermione's expression changed to genuine worry, while Ron muttered something under his breath.

"Just leave him." He said. "You've still got us."

Hermione rounded on him with a frown. "Ron." She said angrily. "Insensitive much?"

"I'm just saying…"

Hermione took Ron aside. "We might not like Draco but he's _Arthur_. _King Arthur_, Ron. They were best friends. Can't you give him that?"

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Harry sighed. "I just wish I knew what was going on in Draco's head right now."

"Yeah, well, good luck with that." Ron muttered.

"Do you think that maybe…things went wrong?" Hermione wondered. "I mean with the reincarnation."

Harry propped himself against the headboard of the bed and glanced down at his feet before meeting Hermione's gaze again. "I was thinking that, you know, when you stole my pillow."

"You were having a pity party."

"I was _not_." Harry protested.

"Wallowing," she trailed off, "and fighting with Ron. I heard."

"I was _thinking_." He said with a sigh.

He caught Hermione's look. "Oh fine, I was _trying_ to think."

Hermione put her wand away. "Harry…" she coaxed.

Harry took a deep breath. "The spell I used hadn't been attempted in years, and they didn't exactly have 'Troubleshooting for Warlocks' back then." He admitted.

"I've seen some books on reincarnation in the library." Hermione said. "I wonder if any of those would be helpful."

"There's only one way to find out." He jumped up from the bed and called his wand, turning to head toward the library.

"Wait!" Hermione said. "I'll help."

Harry shook his head. "Thanks, Mione, but I think I need to do this myself."

Hermione and Ron watched sadly as Harry left the room.

* * *

><p>"No, no, not <em>that<em> one." Harry muttered, closing another book shut. "Ugh. I need access to the restricted section. Looks like I'll have to ask Albus."

Neville had been doing some research in the library when he heard Harry flipping through pages determinedly. The wizard had been making such noise that Neville had unintentionally spied to see what had Harry in such a huff, but now he too curious to leave. He tensed nervously as he hid behind the bookcase. Harry had just called the headmaster by his first name, and not only that, but what could be looking for this late at night?

Harry stormed out, leaving the library door to shut and Neville crept over to the book that Harry had been looking at. He skimmed the page, reading more slowly when he came to something interesting.

_Many wizards over the years have tried to cheat death. The philosopher's stone can be used to create a potion which allows a witch or wizard to prolong their current life. Another method is enter one's own life into a contract in which they may be reborn. This requires a talisman called the Cup of Life, which has been lost since the time of Merlin. A third is a dark practice and not much is known, except that it involves the use of the killing curse._

Neville pulled back. _Why would Harry be trying to cheat death? Was he worried about Voldemort killing him?_

He heard someone enter the library again and scurried behind a bookshelf. It was Harry, with a determined look on his face. He handed the librarian a slip with what Neville presumed was Dumbledore's permission.

Mme. Pince allowed him in, directing him to a section of books at the back. Neville used the opportunity to slip into the restricted area. The librarian didn't seem to notice him as she left, and Neville breathed a sigh of relief.

He heard Harry muttering, and then going completely quiet. Neville could feel a magical presence in the room, but nevertheless, continued to move toward Harry. He stopped one shelf before his friend and moved a book slightly, glancing through the bookcase and toward Harry. He had to fight a gasp. His friend's eyes were blazing gold, like in charms so long ago. He nearly fumbled the book but caught it just in time and moved backwards.

Suddenly three books from around the restricted section flew into Harry's hands, and he laid them on the table. Neville unfortunately could _not_ hold his disbelief and he gasped softly.

"Who's there?" Harry said, hyperaware. "Mme. Pince?"

No answer. Neville turned and covered his mouth as he whispered a soft charm that gave the appearance of the door swinging shut.

Harry breathed a sigh. "Oh." He said, before sitting down and perusing the first book. He sighed heavily when it yielded nothing. The second book read _Reincarnation_ _Basics_. Harry sighed again.

"If only it were the basics I'm worried about." He muttered. Still, he figured he ought to have a look.

Harry relaxed a moment before the pages began to turn rapidly, finally pausing on one page that Harry settled down to read.

"Complications." Harry said aloud. "Right."

Neville attempted to move closer to see the page, but didn't want to risk Harry seeing him. Complications, though? With reincarnation? Why would Harry be looking for that?"

"Draco, you're a mess, but I don't know what's wrong with you." Harry muttered.

Well that was even more confusing. Was Draco the reincarnation of someone? And if so, who? Why would Harry care? There were just so many questions and Neville doubted he'd even hit the tip of the iceberg yet.

Harry slammed the book shut. "Of all the problems they hadn't thought of _stubbornness_." He said, opening the next one.

Draco _was_ stubborn, Neville agreed. _Wait. Was Harry the reincarnation of someone?_ _He has been acting really strange lately._

Neville noticed how Hermione, Ron and Harry clammed up whenever any other student was around. What were they hiding? And Harry talking to the dragon – what did that mean?

Harry suddenly stood with shock and magicked the books shut, sending them back with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, Arthur…" He muttered. "You prat. You shouldn't have pushed the change, especially not with Draco."

He shook his head.

Neville blanched. _Arthur?_ Why did that sound so familiar? And what was going on here? Was Draco a reincarnation of this Arthur person? And why would Harry care? Harry hated Draco, so why would it _matter_ that he was…

And then a book just above his eyes caught Neville's attention. _Arthur_.

He allowed himself to read the rest of the title.

_Pre-Arthurian Age: Prince Arthur & the Warlock Merlin_

Neville began to shake, knocking the book to the ground in the process. He quickly picked it up, deciding to take it on a whim. _I have to know._

Harry turned sharply, his eyes golden again. Neville felt a wave of magic hit him and he fell into the bookcase behind him. He quickly fumbled to his feet and managed to stumble his way to the door before Harry could round the corner. Neville grabbed his textbooks faster than he'd ever done and hoped to _Merlin_ that he'd make it back before Harry.

* * *

><p>It was late when Harry returned from the library. He suspected someone had seen and heard him scanning the books for answers, and worried about who it might be. A Gryffindor he could convince to keep it secret, but what if it was a student from another house? What if it was a Slytherin?<p>

Harry put a hand to his face in aggravation. _How could I be so careless?_

An owl suddenly appeared at the window with a letter. Harry flipped it over with surprise and began to open it, pulling out the parchment. He read it quickly, before stuffing it back into the envelope.

"What did it say?" Ron asked, his voice sleepy.

"Just a message from Professor Dumbledore, Ron. Go to sleep."

"That sounds good," Ron agreed. "But you're telling me tomorrow."

"I promise." Harry said.

Ron finally stilled, his breaths deep and slow and Harry knew his friend had gone back to sleep.

_Good_, he thought. _Now I can check on Draco._

Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map from his trunk and carefully pulled it open.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said.

Harry watched the ink spread out, and the moving footsteps around the paper. He directed his attention to the Slytherin common room. Draco was walking away from the dungeons.

_Where's he going? Wait…what's the red sheen on his name?_

There was minor cracks on the letters Draco Malfoy, making Harry suspicious. Did it have something to do with Arthur? There was only one way to check.

Harry found Gryffindor common room on the map and then moved his gaze to the dorm he shared.

There. Footsteps were perched where Harry imagined he should be, along with his name, but it was twitching oddly, almost covered in a golden sheen. He blinked and waited.

Suddenly his name crumbled, revealing _Merlin_ in golden letters. It shone brightly before it quickly wavered and was rebuilt into Harry again, continuing the process.

Harry panicked. There was no way anyone could be allowed to see this. He never in a million years imagined it would be the Marauder's Map that would provide the means to identify him to the world.

Curiously, he glanced toward the Slytherin common room again. Draco's footsteps had disappeared from the dungeons.

_Now where…?_

He quickly searched the rest of the map, checking out floor by floor. He found Draco's footsteps wandering on the second floor corridor.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

He watched the footsteps curiously for the better part of an hour. There seemed to be no pattern. Draco appeared to just be walking indiscriminately. But suddenly the Slytherin student appeared on the seventh floor corridor: the one where Harry always spoke to the dragon. He saw Draco's name disappear off the map and his eyes widened.

"_Great._" He said with irritation. "Just great."

* * *

><p>Draco's headaches were getting worse, as promised, but he stubbornly resisted the once-king inside his head.<p>

_Leave me alone._

_I warned you_. Arthur replied sadly.

"I'm _not_ you!" Draco muttered to himself.

He picked up his wand angrily and headed toward the common room and out into the dungeons. With any luck, a walk would help him clear his head, but where to go? He wandered aimlessly through the castle for quite some time, not paying attention to his surroundings, before suddenly coming back to his senses in the seventh floor corridor.

_Now what brought me here?_

He had a very odd feeling about this place, which increased when a door suddenly opened out of nowhere. Draco was drawn to it, curious. He paused, wondering whose curiosity he was feeling. His head began to ache. Fighting back his apprehension, Draco took a step inside. The door promptly closed.

"_You!_" Draco exclaimed. "I should've known. I want nothing to do with you. I'm leaving."

He tried the door, but it was locked. Draco kicked it in anger.

There was a laugh. "_Draco Malfoy_. Your denial amuses me."

"Denial?" Draco repeated, moving away from the door. "I'm merely fighting an outside presence that wants to possess me."

More laughter. "You can lie to yourself, young wizard, but not to me. I have seen much over the centuries. I know who you are. It is you who does not."

"Why did you bring me here? To tell me more riddles?"

Kilgharrah's face turned serious at that. "No. Under the circumstances I felt it only necessary to _warn_ you."

"Warn me? What? Are you going to _threaten _me if I refuse to become Arthur?"

"I don't need to."

Draco looked at all the dragon's sharp teeth and took a step back.

"My father will…" he said reflexively, but wondered what exactly his father _could_ do against a dragon.

Kilgharrah had to hold back laughter at the attempted threat. "Your _father_ is every bit the tyrant he _was_. It is good that he does not remember."

"Wait…are you saying that my father…?"

"Was Uther Pendragon, _yes_. It _was_ very satisfying to watch him bow before that dark wizard. Finally met his match, it seems."

"Lies!" Draco exclaimed, pointing his wand at Kilgharrah.

"Your little stick of wood will not conjure up enough magic to hurt me, Draco."

Draco looked at his wand, distraught. "What do you want with me?"

"Yes, what indeed." Kilgharrah responded, creeping Draco out even more. "Your recent choices concern me."

"Why? They're _my_ choices."

"Well it is _Merlin's_ future you are toying with. You have threatened to reveal his presence in the wizarding world. This is a great grievance to me."

"What does it matter?"

"_What does it matter?_" the dragon roared.

Draco took a few steps back nervously.

"_You have no idea of the forces you tamper with_. It is not yet Merlin's time to be revealed. To do as such would be dangerous and foolish."

"What do _I_ care? I'm a death eater."

"You are no more a death eater than I am a lizard."

"How do _you_ know? Maybe I'll go and tell the dark lord right _now_."

There was laughter again, before it changed to anger. Kilgharrah bent down to meet Draco at eye level, and Draco stumbled backwards.

"There is more at work than just Voldemort's plans, young wizard. The time is coming where you must choose a side, and it will be soon."

He paused.

"Stand with Merlin and you will be protected. Stand against him..."

Kilgharrah's eyes shone. "Stand against him and I fear for us all."

With this Draco found himself thrown back into the hallway, the door disappearing behind him.

"Wait!" He exclaimed. "What does that mean?"

Realizing the door would not open again, he somberly made his way back to the common room.

* * *

><p><em>Kilgharrah<em>

_I am busy, Merlin._

_I can **tell**. Leave him alone._

_I cannot._

_Don't make me come up there._

_There was a sharp snort. __**He must be told**_**.**

_Told what?_

There was no answer.

Harry pulled the map together frantically and began to change into his robes.

_I have to go up there. Who knows what Kilgharrah is telling him?_

There was a laugh in his head. _I am only helping you, young warlock._ Kilgharrah acknowledged._ Draco needed to understand what is at stake._

Harry frowned. _And what's at stake?_

_I believe you already know._

Harry swore he could _hear _a smile in that.

_I'm coming up there._ Harry thought.

_Draco has long since left. You would do well to rest instead._

Harry sighed, knowing that once the dragon had his last word, there would be no more arguing. And maybe Kilgharrah was right, anyway. There was nothing he could do about Draco tonight, and he _did_ need to sleep.

But he had to be sure. He skimmed the Marauder's map for Draco's name, and found him walking toward the dungeons again. Harry sighed.

"Mischief managed." He said, placing the map back into his trunk. Harry climbed back into bed and gingerly laid his glasses on the table. Soon after, he fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

><p>A loud sound could be heard in the early hours of morning. Harry bolted upright, his hand out reflexively.<p>

"It's your alarm." Ron muttered. "Not an attack on the castle."

Harry glared with mirth.

"Now turn the bloody thing off." Ron said with annoyance, his voice muffled through the pillow he'd placed over his head.

_Oh, right. _Harry remembered. He was meant to meet Dumbledore this morning. He grabbed his wand and whispered "_Silencio_." The sound stopped.

Harry rubbed his eyes, and finally managed to open them fully before putting on his glasses. The world came sharply back into view. This was definitely _not_ one of the perks of being Harry. As Merlin he had perfect eyesight.

He groaned. _Not a great thought to start the day with. _He stretched for a moment before peeling himself from under the bedcovers and heading for the shower. Not long after Harry knocked on the door of the Headmaster's office.

"Sir?" He asked politely, should anyone hear.

"Come in, Harry."

Harry pushed the door ajar. He found Dumbledore sitting at his desk, a magnifying glass to his eye as he perused an old text.

"Ah, Harry!" He said happily, laying the glass down and standing up. "You received my message."

"Of course I did." He said.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"You said you needed my help?" Harry prompted.

"Yes. You see, in light of the events, I feel it only necessary to strengthen the school's outside defenses."

Harry folded his arms. "Makes sense."

"But in tearing down the spells, I've found some broken ones underneath – ones whose magic is unfamiliar."

Harry smirked. "Old magic." He said.

"Indeed. I'd hoped you could shed some light on the matter."

"Show me where the broken spells are, and I'll see what I can do."

Dumbledore nodded and led them out of the office.

"This binding spell is old, even for my time." Harry said. "Only a high priestess or priest would have known how to cast this."

"Can you fix it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Harry said with a grin. "But I've got a better idea."

The headmaster tilted his head with curiosity.

Harry casted an illusory charm to prevent anyone from seeing or hearing the two and began to chant. "_Onbinde galdor __ældu._"

Dumbledore could also feel the spell unbinding itself from the castle. He watched with restrained awe. Harry inwardly sighed. He'd never rid himself of the hero worship, no matter how well people knew him.

He took a deep breath. "_Ámundae þes castel ond þára innan fram daru."_ His eyes lit with gold and he felt the spell spread outward through the castle. It took a few moments, but Harry felt the wards click into place. With satisfaction, he turned back to Dumbledore.

"Done." He said simply.

"The spell – what does it say?"

Harry grinned. "Loosely? Unbind the enchantment. Protect this castle and those within from injury or harm."

Dumbledore shook his head in disbelief. "You really are everything they say."

Harry smiled.

"There are many points in the castle that need this restructuring of spells."

"It's fine. I can do it." Harry said. "I don't mind."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure you don't, but you have other things to worry about. I am not well learned in the old magics but I have dabbled."

Harry sighed and folded his arms, letting his years of knowledge take control. "I know what you want, Albus. I'll teach you. Let's go find another one, shall we?"

By the time for breakfast Dumbledore had managed to successfully replace two old magic wards. Harry left, confident that Dumbledore would have no issues replacing the rest. But now he was _tired_. Teaching was difficult, and he'd been in full _Merlin_ mode all morning. He needed a break, just to be _Harry_ for a bit.

He made his way to the Great Hall, but paused as Draco entered, not wanting to aggravate the Slytherin even more. Draco met his gaze sharply, and Harry sighed.

"H-harry?" Neville suddenly asked. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing, Neville." Harry said. "Let's get something to eat."

"Oh. I heard that Dumbledore sent you a letter pretty late last night. What did he want?"

Harry pretend smiled. "Nothing really."

Neville looked at him oddly. "Then why would he send it so late?"

"It's Dumbledore." Harry said, as if that explained it.

Neville had given him a strange look before following him to the hall.

* * *

><p>Harry tapped his fingers on the desk, bored. Potions had never interested him, unless required for a spell. He glanced down at the brewing cauldron and silently debated whether it was root of wormwood or leaf of foxglove that was supposed to make the potion work.<p>

He sighed. "If only I'd actually listened to Gaius, I might remember some of this."

He nearly jumped out of his seat at the shadow that quickly appeared over his cauldron and looked up to face Snape.

"Perhaps you should focus more on _studying_ and less on wishing you knew the answers, _Potter_."

Harry choked, words catching in his throat as they always did around the intimidating potions professor. Snape gave him a curious glare before walking away, and Harry wondered if Snape had heard him mention Gaius.

After he'd left the classroom, the grueling practical test finally over, Harry had immediately flipped through his potions textbook to the formula he'd been tested on, only to find in small letters at the top of the page, Gaius'_ name_. He shut the book with a slam, eyes wide, and wondered if Snape would make the connection, or simply assume Harry remembered the name of the person who created the potion.

He sighed. _Hopefully I'm worrying too much._

* * *

><p>Snape sat in his office, looking oddly at the page with the potion he'd assigned for the practical.<p>

_Gaius._

The man had been a renowned potion-maker in the middle ages. So why had Harry been muttering his name during the practical?

"If only I'd actually listened to Gaius…" he'd heard. Was that a new slang way of Harry saying he wished he'd studied the potion?

Snape frowned. He didn't exactly keep up on slang but he knew that couldn't be right.

Did Potter know someone named Gaius who helped him with the potion before the practical? Snape frowned at how ridiculous that sounded. It was far more likely that Potter had asked a portrait of Gaius for help. But Snape was aware of nearly all the portraits in the castle, and as far as he knew, there were no portraits of Gaius.

He doubted he'd have even paid attention if it were the start of the year. Harry had been his usual self in potions, and Snape had no reason to think otherwise. But then Harry had corrected the formula in the textbook, and now he was muttering the names of the potion makers.

On top of that, Snape wasn't sure _what_ was going on between Draco and Potter. The two had become tolerant of each other for a long time before suddenly the animosity between them rose to intolerable levels. They couldn't look at each other without anger, but the anger was restrained and seldom let out in childish comments.

It was frustrating. As head of Slytherin house, Draco was in his care, and Snape could still not figure out what was troubling the boy. Lately he had been sullen, withdrawn and angry. Given the re-appearance of the dark mark he might have suspected it was Voldemort-related but then Draco's odd behaviour had started long before that.

So he couldn't let Potter's mumblings go. He needed to find out exactly what this was, and he needed to find out soon, before it drove him mad.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, catching up to a fleet footed Harry in the corridors. "That potions practical was brutal. How'd you do?"<p>

"Terrible," Harry said, "which is awful considering that the man who created the potion _taught_ it to me years ago."

Ron froze a moment, not sure what to say to that, before a grin suddenly came over his face. "Wow, you really _are_ bad at potions." He said.

Harry shoved him. Ron laughed.

"So, where have you been all morning? Too good for your friends now that you're a famous wizard?"

"Ron, I already _was_ a famous wizard." Harry retorted.

"Yeah…right." Ron agreed. "I forgot that. I guess you were off doing Merlin y things."

Harry burst out laughing. "That depends on what classifies as 'Merlin y' things. I've been around the school with Dumbledore."

Ron frowned. "I know, but you never said _why_."

"He's asked me to..." He paused awkwardly. "...well, he's asked me to _teach_ him how to repair the old magic enchantments that protect the school."

Ron stopped abruptly in the hallway, causing some third year students to crash into the back of him.

"_Dumbledore_'s asking you for _lessons_? _Blimey,_ Harry. He's Dumbledore! He's already like a bazillion times more powerful than most of the wizarding world!"

"Shhh! I get the point, Ron." Harry whispered. "And anyway, I could see the awe in his eyes when I repaired the enchantments, even though he tried really hard to hide it. I'm just getting so sick of people treating me like I'm a _god_ not a _person._"

Ron shrunk back at that, wondering what to say. But Harry could tell that Ron wanted something.

"What is it, Ron?" he asked with a sigh.

"Well, um, Hermione was looking for you." Ron said. "She's reading ahead in charms and there's one spell she can't do."

"I'm surprised there's _any_ she can't do." Harry said. "Let me guess...she wants my help?"

Ron nodded apologetically.

Harry frowned. "Right. Let's go then."

* * *

><p>Classes had ended and Ron and Hermione decided to go to Hagrid's. Harry had opted out, wanting to be alone. He hated to complain, he really did, and most of the time Hermione and Ron treated him like Harry, but today had just been too full of hero worship for his liking.<p>

The door suddenly creaked and Harry acted reflexively, with wand out. But he paused quickly as he realized who had entered.

"_Neville_?" He asked. "Sorry, I thought you were out for a while."

"H…harry?" Neville asked, backing away. "I saw you in the library last night. Y-you've been acting strange. Is there something…I mean…you looked like you needed help."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but inwardly sighed with _relief_ that it was Neville who had seen him. "I'm fine. I just had to look up some information for Professor Dumbledore."

Neville swallowed in fear, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

"Neville, are you _sure_ you're okay?"

But Neville wasn't, not really. He stumbled, his eyes betraying the position of the book that had connected his thoughts. One of its edges peaked out from beneath the pillow. Harry's eyes followed and he walked toward it, gingerly pulling the book out.

He froze as he read it: _Pre-Arthurian Age: Prince Arthur & the Warlock Merlin_

_Oh no…_

"Listen, Neville, it's not what…"

"Don't lie to me." Neville said, his anger rising.

"Fine." He sighed, folding his arms. "Arthur's reincarnation isn't going well and I'm trying to figure out why."

Neville blanched at the confirmation of his thoughts.

Harry frowned. "That's what you wanted to know, isn't it?"

"So it's true." Neville said nervously. "You're Merlin. But then where's Harry? What have you done with him?"

Harry sighed. "It took _me_ two weeks for this to properly sink in, Neville, but I _am_ Harry. I'm Harry _and_ I'm Merlin." He paused.

"I don't believe you." Neville said. "You're using his body and now you want King Arthur to possess Draco too!"

"No, Neville! You've got it all wrong. Merlin was reborn, and that was me. I didn't know. I only just remembered this year!"

"You're lying." He spat, holding out his wand. "Where is he? I don't _care_ if you're the founder of the wizarding world. He's my friend and if you've hurt him…"

"I'm not lying, Neville. I'm _really_ not." Harry protested with his hands out.

Neville flinched, knowing it only took a wave of the hand for this man to do magic.

"Bring him back." Neville said again, his voice wavering.

"_I'm Harry,_ Neville. How can I prove it to you?"

Neville said nothing, just stayed in place, his wand out in fear.

"I've got an idea, but just…_don't_ hex me, alright?"

The wizard in question acknowledged the response, but tensed with anticipation of an attack.

Harry knelt in front of the trunk, rifling through nervously. Neville watched, unable to help the curiosity that overcame him. Suddenly Harry found what he was looking for and hauled it out.

"Here." Harry said, offering Neville the map. "This is the Marauder's Map. I found it last year. It shows the location and identity of any person at Hogwarts. Open it and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'"

Neville took the map gingerly and opened it with one hand, his wand still out. Harry sighed and moved to open it, but he found a wand in his face. He sighed.

Neville used the wand to hold open the other end and said the phrase to unlock the map. He searched for the Gryffindor common room, finding his own dorm and looking at the footsteps. Harry was glowing gold, which he supposed didn't really mean anything. Then the name crumbled, and the name _Merlin_ appeared, emitting a bright light from the map.

"How do I know that doesn't mean you're disguised as him?" Neville asked.

Harry began to look frustrated. "Disguised witches and warlocks just appear as themselves, not who they're pretending to be."

Neville faltered.

Harry saw this and continued. "Ask Hermione. Ask Ron. They'll tell you the truth. If I wasn't Harry, don't you think they'd have noticed? Don't you think Dumbledore would have?"

"You could be capable of anything if you're Merlin." Neville said.

Harry finally gave up, and then suddenly grinned. Laughter escaped and he fell back to his bed, unable to stop.

"What's so funny?" Neville asked.

Harry sat up. "Everyone else today, they just treated me like a god, like I was glass. I wasn't Harry, I was just _Merlin_. And you, you don't believe I'm Harry, but you're not awed, you're not scared, well, maybe a little, but you're worried about _me_ and not _Merlin_. You're a good friend, Neville."

Neville stepped back, wondering whether the wizard had gone mad.

"Remember when I woke up and I'd tossed you back by mistake? I had a nightmare that night, and my magic was new again. I couldn't control it. You said you understood. Try to understand now."

Neville continued to hold the wand out, though his nerves were betrayed by occasional jitters.

Harry looked at his friend with what he hoped was the most harmless glance he could muster.

"Do you know how I found out? A book fell on my head."

"What?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. In the room of hidden things. It had old magic in it and it just attached itself to me again. I spent a while thinking how great the magic was and then I started to wonder why I even had it. I went back and found the book and I remembered. I didn't believe it myself for a long time. I didn't want it to be true." Harry said, his eyes glazing as he remembered.

"I'm the Boy Who Lived. I didn't want to be _Merlin_ too. I was so afraid of the Ministry finding out that I had nightmares. And this reincarnation stuff…I'm new to it. It was a last resort; a hurried wish on the lips of a dying man…"

His monologue over, Harry turned to look at his friend. Neville was in awe.

"Don't look at me like that, Neville. Don't see me like everyone else does. I'm just Harry, _just_ Merlin. Not the Boy Who Lived, not _The Great Wizard_; not either. I don't want to be an important famous wizard, I just want to be me. I always have."

Neville sighed. "I believe you."

Harry straightened with surprise. "You _do_?" He asked. "Why?"

"Because you sound like Harry." Neville said.

"Well, that's because I am. But I'm glad we finally agree on that." Harry said wryly. "You know, everyone thinks Merlin is an intimidating, powerful wizard. By description, that's true. But on first sight, it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to see what I really looked like, Neville?"

Neville wondered what he was in for. "Um, okay?"

Harry breathed deeply. "Here goes."

Harry whispered something soft and foreign and his body began to haze over, as if fading in and out. He whispered something a little louder, and suddenly his appearance was overwritten by what seemed to be a projection but solidified. In his place stood a man with dark hair, blue eyes and sizeable ears, dressed in medieval attire. Neville noticed that the lightning scar refused to disappear, however.

"So, what do you think?" He said, his voice different.

Neville's eyes widened, and he promptly fainted.

Neville woke up on his bed in the dorms and glanced over toward the window. Harry sat, looking out the window in thought. Neville froze. Harry was emitting a soft golden aura, his eyes shining brilliantly with the same color. The image of _Merlin_ from before came back with a vengeance and Neville tensed.

"…_Harry_?" He asked cautiously.

The aura disappeared and Harry turned around abruptly. "Oh, you're awake. Gods, I didn't think you'd ever wake up."

"_Gods_?" Neville asked.

"Well I'm not going to say for Merlin's sake, am I?" Harry said with a grin.

Neville sighed. "So it _is_ true. I thought I'd dreamt it."

Harry sighed. "Neville, I'm _really_ sorry for keeping this from you, but…"

"It's okay, Harry. I understand. It's just, well, _you're Merlin_." He said, before glancing to the window.

"_Merlin._" He repeated with a gulp.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "_And Harry_." He interjected. "I'm still me, Neville."

The wizard glanced down nervously and Harry knew he wasn't quite comfortable with the idea yet.

"What…were you doing anyway?" Neville managed to ask, his voice soft.

Harry glanced back at the window. "I was projecting myself to the Slytherin common room. Draco's magic isn't powerful enough to pick up, well, _mine_, so I was trying to look at his aura, see what's going on in his head."

Neville's eyes widened. "So Draco is…King Arthur?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "That is, if he ever admits it. Arthur's in there, trying to meld, but Draco is so set on just being _Draco_ that he doesn't realize he actually _is_ Arthur."

Neville breathed out. "That sounds like Draco." He said quietly. "So, have you shown Ron or Hermione what you looked like…you know, _then_?"

Harry shook his head. "If I showed Ron or Hermione I think their image of Merlin would be shattered forever."

"I think _mine_ is." Neville admitted.

"Yeah, um, sorry about that." Harry said sheepishly. "I only showed you because I thought it would make you less afraid."

"Lucky me." Neville said, but he was remembering something from before he fainted – something important.

"Wait…" He said. "When you were…_past you_…a minute ago, were you meant to have that scar?"

Harry's expression turned to confusion. "No, why?" He quickly switched back to his _Merlin_ image and looked in the mirror.

Harry's face fell as the scar continued to feature prominently on his forehead. "_No._" he said. "I didn't. What…"

"This is powerful dark magic to leave a permanent scar. How did Voldemort get that knowledge?" He suddenly said.

A wind whipped around Harry and within seconds he looked like himself again. "I don't know where he is right now, Neville, but he's _not_ dead. He _can't_ be allowed to know I'm Merlin."

"I won't tell." Neville promised.

Harry nodded. "I know. I'm not afraid of that. This scar seems like a connection to him. I've been having dreams and they seem real. If it is a connection, and Voldemort realizes..."

Harry shuddered. "I've never had a problem doing legilimency, but this seems different somehow, like if I prod the vision, it becomes _aware_. I've never seen anything like it before."

"_Really_?" Neville asked with disbelief.

Harry scratched his head, and sat up somberly. "I'm not all-knowing and all-seeing, Neville, despite what everyone in the wizarding world thinks."

Neville sighed, trying hard to make sense of everything.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to head to Hagrid's. I need some fresh air. Want to come?"

"I…I think I'm fine here. I need to think about all this."

Harry smiled sadly. "Right. I'm sorry you had to learn all this, Neville."

"I'm not." He said.

There was a paused. "You're not?" Harry asked.

"No. I said I wanted to help, and I meant it."

Harry beamed. "I don't know what to say."

Neville shook his head. "I know you're Harry. It's just going to take me a while to understand it."

Harry nodded, expecting as much. "Well, I'll see you later."

He paused in the doorway, turning around to face the other Gryffindor wizard.

"Neville."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say…thank you."

* * *

><p>Thus ends this chapter! Next one's the task, which hopefully won't take as long to write!<p>

Don't forget to check out the prequel.


	10. Searching for Answers

**Authors Notes**

1) Because I'm changing chapter 1 a bit, there is a part of this that does not meet my story's continuity in the first chapter. I know about it and I'm working on it!

2) Dear Dan, thanks for bringing this to my attention. I am aware of the continuity error with Draco being a Death Eater and there is a reason, which I can't explain yet without completely unraveling my plot. However, you're right about everyone being extremely accepting. I've attempted to shed some light on this in the chapter below, but obviously I'm trying to take baby steps, as I want to keep some mystery. Please let me know if this chapter helps any.

3) A new chapter 9 will be uploaded. – I wanted Neville's reaction to be a little different.

4) This was meant to be longer, but it just seemed like a good way to end. More unraveling of the mysteries around Merlin are about to happen!

**Chapter 10: Searching for Answers**

Draco sat silently in his dorm, looking out the window through his reflection. The things the dragon had said, they couldn't be true, could they? Draco wasn't sure what to do anymore. He was just so confused.

He'd gone through disbelief, denial, and anger. He'd tried outright ignoring everything he knew, but it was physically killing him. As Arthur promised, the headaches had increased in pain, nearly to the point of being crippling. He remembered this morning when he'd headed to class and the pain had hit him so hard he'd tripped and fell into the trophy case, smashing the glass to bits. What was he going to do?

His body tensed against the frame as an image of his father appeared in the glass. He blinked it away. The dragon didn't understand. Harry didn't understand. This wasn't _his_ decision.

"Do you know what I've heard, Draco?" His father had said three nights ago.

"I don't read minds, father." He'd said.

He'd become more brazen lately, more resentful of his father, which he supposed was Arthur's doing.

"Don't speak to me that way, boy." Lucius responded caustically.

Draco stepped back with apprehension. His father hadn't used that tone in years. Then again, Draco hadn't _questioned_ Lucius in years.

"You and _Harry Potter_." Lucius said suddenly. "It's a good thing I _pay_ some of the Slytherins to keep an eye on you."

"You _what_!" Draco exclaimed. Fury couldn't begin to describe his feelings. The people he'd thought to be friends – _spies_, paid to stay around him. It was a sobering thought.

Lucius chuckled at his son's surprise. "Oh, Draco, you don't understand at all, do you? I thought I taught you to be less naïve."

Dread sat heavily in Draco's gut.

"It's downright _insulting_." Lucius had exclaimed. "_My_ son going around with the likes of _him_. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Technically, Draco hadn't been going around with Harry. He'd been going out of his way to avoid the boy, with the exception of life or death situations, because, well, he didn't want Harry to _die._ But he wasn't interested in arguing this point in his red haze. That his father even presumed to dictate who his friends should be further fuelled his rage.

"My time is my own, father. Who I spend it with is my business." He spat, eyes _daring _his father to challenge him. _He's angry. Good. Now he knows how I feel._

"If the Dark Lord catches you," Lucius responded, "you know what the consequences will be."

"I don't answer to the Dark Lord." Draco said crossly. "And as far as I can remember, he's _dead._"

Narcissa flinched at this and looked to Lucius. He frowned angrily.

"He will return, and soon. When he does, there will be no pity for those who betray him. You are my son, Draco. I cannot have you branded a traitor to the cause."

This had triggered Draco further. He'd always been loyal to his father, but could never understand the man's loyalty to Voldemort, other than fear. Before he'd have cowered and accepted his father's words, but now – now he had Arthur helping to fuel his actions. And Arthur did not like to cower.

"If you'd rather spend your life in servitude to a short-sighted, hypocrite of a wizard, then that's your choice, father. But I won't bow to someone like him. If that makes me a traitor, then so be it."

Draco groaned as the dorm room came back into view, and put a hand to his forehead with frustration. Those words…they had been the wrong words. _Damn Arthur and his conviction! Damn everything!_

Pulling up his sleeve, Draco poked the dark mark with disgust. They'd branded him. He'd thought only the Dark Lord could do that, but he'd been wrong. A new, powerful death eater had shown up, somehow able to bestow the mark but whose only wish was to resurrect Voldemort. _Or so he said…_

Draco hadn't wanted to surrender. He hadn't wanted to pledge his alliance, but then his father had made a threat he couldn't ignore.

_If you are a traitor, the Dark Lord will brand us all the same. He will kill you and I. He'll kill your **mother**. Is that what you want? Think carefully._

And he had. He'd thought about _her_. Arthur had been right about his father, but it was too late to ask for Arthur's help now; the only part left of him was the headaches. Draco had even considered going to Harry, but then remembered him telling Draco to be a _spy_. Fat lot of good that was.

Draco gritted his teeth. Even if he'd wanted, he couldn't pretend. They were going to kill his mother! He turned, sending a hex across the room in frustration, and knocking down one of the paintings.

_Draco._

He glanced up. "You!" he said softly.

Arthur stood in front of him, like a ghost.

"How?"

"Your magic called me forward."

Draco turned away with a sigh. "I suppose I asked for this."

"You suppressed me, Draco." Arthur said. "I was so far into the back of your mind that I couldn't reach you. If you didn't want my help, I wouldn't be here."

Draco looked up with honest eyes. "What do I do?"

"Will you listen?" Arthur asked.

"I'll think about it." He said.

Arthur sighed. "You know what I'm going to say."

"If you can't come up with anything more useful than that, I don't want your help."

The once-king folded his arms with annoyance. "And I thought _Merlin_ was the most stubborn person I'd met."

Draco turned, hurtling a random object from his table at Arthur. It went through the apparition.

"Great. I've taken to throwing things." Arthur muttered, pinching his brow.

This irritated Draco even more. He held out his wand threateningly.

"Fine, I'm leaving." Arthur muttered.

"Good."

An empty feeling suddenly moved through Draco as Arthur's image disappeared. He sighed.

_Good job, Draco._ He thought. _Now what_?

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell! What happened to Neville?" Ron said, tossing his books onto his bed.<p>

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked, glancing up from his spell book.

"Are you _blind_, Harry? He hasn't been able to speak a word to you all day! And he's been giving you these _looks._ I swear if I didn't know better I'd say that he…"

"He knows." Harry said flatly.

Ron turned abruptly. "What? You wanna run that by me again?"

"When you and Hermione were gone to Hagrid's last night, I found out he followed me to the library. He found a book on Arthurian Legend – _proper_ Arthurian Legend." Harry said with a sigh. "And _then_ accused me of being a body snatcher."

"A _what_?"

"Muggle movie." Harry said nonchalantly. "He thought I was Merlin and took over Harry's identity."

"You _are_ Merlin, mate."

"Speaking of which, you never really explained why _you_ believed me so easily, Ron."

"I…uh…"

Harry closed the book and sat up. "Well?"

"I didn't at first. I thought you were a nutter. I asked Hermione what we should do. She was so sure…she started talking about all the things you could do, all the evidence she found…" Ron explained. "In the end, it was just easier to believe it, than to believe you're a nutter."

Harry wasn't sure how to take that.

"Turns out you're a nutter anyway." Ron suddenly said.

Harry shoved him.

"What about Dumbledore?"

"What about him?" Harry wondered.

"Well, out of all of us, you'd think he'd ask the most questions."

Harry paused. That was true. Why didn't he think of that before? _Probably preoccupied with the tasks, oh and making Draco see sense!_

He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before replacing the glasses on his face.

"You have a point." Harry said. He felt a sudden curiosity about just what Dumbledore knew and why this revelation hadn't fazed the man. Harry knew it was his own suspicious nature that pushed him to find out, something he'd never quite shook from years ago. Everyone _had_ wanted to kill Arthur, after all, so suspicion had been necessary.

He replaced his spell book inside the trunk and headed for the door.

"Harry?" Ron wondered.

Harry frowned. "I'm going to ask Dumbledore some difficult questions." He said, and left.

* * *

><p>That was how Albus Dumbledore came to hear a knock on his office door in the early evening.<p>

"Harry." He said. "Do come in."

"Albus, I have a question." Harry said bluntly, folding his arms.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "By all means, ask."

Harry sat in the chair across from Dumbledore with apprehension.

"Why do you believe I'm Merlin?"

There was a look of mild surprise before the wizard chuckled jovially.

"I wondered when you'd ask."

Harry raised an eyebrow, continuing his train of thought. "When Hermione and Ron found out who I was, they thought I was a nutter. They only gave me a chance because we're friends. Neville didn't believe me at _all_. Both times I had to prove it. But _you_ knew before _I_ did. You didn't ask any questions."

The boy wizard paused, leaning in. "I've been doing some research and as far as I can tell, this hasn't ever happened in the past. So Albus, why did you, a prominent member of wizarding society who follows so closely in Merlin's footsteps, believe me?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I suppose I should tell you."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

The headmaster stood up and began pacing. "Well Harry, long before you were born, before the prophecy about you and Voldemort was ever written, there was _another_ prophecy."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"It predicted the return of Merlin." Dumbledore said, pausing to remember the exact words. "_Only when the darkness has overcome the light, will Merlin be born again._

After the first Wizarding War, most put it in the back of their minds. When had there been more need? But Merlin hadn't appeared. Then you came along. I knew you were special, Harry, but after finding you in the Room of Hidden Things, I knew something was different.

Harry shuddered. "But that still doesn't explain how you knew it would be reincarnation. I could have been reborn exactly as I was before. And I could have been in the Room of Hidden Things for a lot of different reasons."

Dumbledore smiled. "To answer your first question, you wrote scrolls, which unfortunately, many in the ministry have read."

Harry's eyes widened. "What! You…" He stood up. "But I was nearly _dead_ when I wrote those!"

"You'd be surprised how long things can survive, Harry." He said, a twinkle in his eyes. "A description of your final spell, with your handwriting trailing off, was found in the crystal cave. It's been hidden in my office for quite some time. Furthermore…"

He pulled out a red piece of cloth that Harry recognized quite well.

"That's…" Harry began, his voice breaking.

"Quite an old piece of cloth." Dumbledore finished. "I can't imagine what it was used for, but the cup of life was wrapped in this."

Harry picked up the cloth and smoothed it fondly. "How did you get this?"

Dumbledore smiled. "As you said, I am a prominent member of the wizarding society. I knew many people in the ministry who spent their lives dedicated to unearthing the mysteries around your life."

"So then, wouldn't you be more sceptical?" Harry asked. "Why would a 14 year old boy in the Room of Hidden Things make you think of Merlin?"

"Ah, well, that is indeed the question, isn't it?"

Harry folded his arms. "Yes. And I would like it answered."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Calm down, Harry. I will answer you. The book you found was in the room for my own safekeeping. I found it years ago with your final spell. I was curious and recognized it as druid magic, so I tried some of the spells. They were taxing and dangerous, so I hid it in the Room of Hidden Things. When Minerva found you, you were holding that book, and the essence of magic brimming within it was gone, transferred to you. I suspected as much, then. When Professor Flitwick told me about your display of wandless magic, I knew for sure that the prophecy had finally come true."

"So, if this prophecy is in the Ministry…does anyone else know about it?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, I'm afraid. Barty Crouch and Cornelius Fudge obsessed over it. They were determined to find Merlin, but for different reasons. Cornelius wanted to be rid of the ever-impending threat of your return. He figured you to be the one to disband the Ministry of Magic and proclaim yourself King. Barty, on the other hand, wished to be revered for finding our _saviour_. He is without a doubt, the biggest _expert_ on your history, next to myself, of course."

Harry blinked, wondering what to say to that. "Wait a second. I thought the Ministry would _want_ me to rule." He said with surprise.

Dumbledore smiled. "There is a lot more to discuss, I'm afraid. But too much information will prevent you from preparing for the third task, Harry."

Kilgharrah's voice came back, reminding Harry that he would be _used_ if he was not careful. Harry sighed. "I've been preparing, and I can't see any way around using the old magic."

"You must beware the magical sensors around the maze, Harry. They will detect any foreign magic or attempt at tampering, and they have been modeled from the druids' books of old. Any magic you use must be properly considered."

Harry frowned. "Great. I'm glad we clarified that. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Have you consulted your dragon friend?"

"You know about…?" Harry began, but paused. "I don't even begin to know how you find out these things. But, no. I haven't asked him. He gives me too many riddles."

"He may have thought of a solution we aren't aware of."

Harry sighed. "He always does." He answered, a little bitterly.

"Harry." Dumbledore said.

The wizard glanced back. "The task is just two days away. I will see you only briefly to introduce it. I would just like to say…good luck."

Harry nodded, and left the headmaster's office. Once sure he was gone, Dumbledore flicked his wand, causing a transparent wall decoration to become visible. He perused the family tree etched into its fine silk, eyes wandering over the names of his brothers and sisters.

Albus. Aberforth. Ariana. His parents, Percival and Kendra. The tree continued up for generations. Dumbledore flicked it down with his wand until the very top branch was at eye level. There she sat in her portrait, with bright blue eyes, pale pallor and braided brown hair. She smirked.

"Hello, Albus." She asked. "Tell me, how _is_ dear Merlin?"

"Very well. Very well indeed," He said, "_Nimueh_."

* * *

><p><em>Next one won't be up until Monday earliest as I'm heading to Germany for the May Day weekend. But it is the Third Task. And a lot of stuff gets revealed.<em>

_Plus I'm sure you're all dying to know what happens with Cedric. ;)_

_~AuroraKnight_


	11. The Third Task Beckons

**Author's Notes:  
><strong>

This has been changed from the original version. Penultimate chapter is next

**Chapter 11: The Third Task Beckons**

Harry was dying.

He laid still, his only movement the rising and falling of his chest. But even that breathing was laboured. His glasses lay on the table, glinting in the light that rose from his body: golden light that was circling above.

Ron sat next to him, looking on sadly.

There was a graveyard. The infirmary had disappeared. Clouds of black dust turned into men. Another man…his power was calling out…and the powerful leader in the middle – _Voldemort_.

Cedric was dead.

Cedric was _dead_. Harry was…horrified, stumbling backwards. Green light. Harry was…

Golden light. Infirmary.

Draco, holding Harry up just outside the maze, devastation on his face.

Harry…_dead_.

Hermione sat up with a gasp, calming herself with deep breaths. _What was that? A bad dream?_

She frowned. _Of course it's a dream, Hermione._ _Premonitions are a bunch of hogwash. You're just worried._

Hermione allowed herself to settle back onto the bed. _Just worried_. She repeated, but the uneasy feeling refused to disappear. She sighed. _It wouldn't hurt to warn Harry, just in case..._

* * *

><p>Breakfast seemed slow and tense. Harry wanted only to be back studying for the task, but knew he had to eat if he wanted to be at his best. And then there was Hermione, who had been trying to speak to him for the better part of the morning. Not to mention Neville, who had been trying to speak to Ron and Hermione, but shyly retreated as Harry entered the common room.<p>

Harry caught Neville's gaze for a moment, but his friend looked away near immediately. He sighed. Hermione glanced at him cautiously, almost as if she was considering something. Ron was obliviously eating his food. Harry envied Ron's ability to tune things out and focus on food.

Harry stabbed a piece of pancake with his fork. He turned it over with a sigh, and began to eat. As he chewed, he thought about what he was going to do for the task. Those sensors presented a problem, given they used the old magic. He knew lots of binding spells but wasn't sure that would help. Harry really needed to ask Kilgharrah.

As soon as Harry had chewed his last bite, he walked briskly out of the Great Hall and toward the seventh floor.

* * *

><p>"I never would have considered using a spell of deception." Harry contemplated.<p>

"You must remember, Merlin, that this spell is not a true solution. Any strong magic will still activate the sensors. You must be careful."

"I will." Harry said. "What about Crouch Jr? He hasn't done anything suspicious in ages. Dumbledore suggested I leave him until I had spoken to you, afraid he might alert the ministry."

"Albus Dumbledore was correct. Alistair Moody is an auror. Any attack on him would seem an attack against the Ministry, especially without proof."

"I have proof." Harry said.

"Crouch would never allow you the opportunity to get his bottle, Harry. Even if you tried, how could you prove it was his? Do you really think he would have it on him in a confrontation with the ministry?"

Harry sighed. "Is there any sense to stop him now?"

"No. I'm afraid Crouch's plan has already been put into motion.

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot always see details, but a pivotal point has been reached. Things must proceed."

"Couldn't you have _told_ me?" Harry exclaimed. "Now you're saying it's too late! If there was something I could have done…"

"There wasn't, my young friend. It may be too late to stop the events that follow, but that does not mean the darkness has to win. I'm afraid that is all the advice I can give you. Come back safely, young warlock."

Harry allowed himself a small smirk. "You're still calling me that."

"I am still much older than you." Kilgharrah snorted.

Harry couldn't help but grin. "I'll do my best," He said.

"That is all I can ask."

Harry nodded, and left. He'd barely made it through the door frame when Hermione pulled him aside.

"Mione?" He asked.

"Finally." She said, exasperated.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk to you...about the task." She said.

"What about it?"

She sighed. "I'm worried, Harry. I have a bad feeling...I don't think you should do this task tomorrow."

"Mione, I'll die if I don't do the task. You know that."

"That's what I don't understand." She said. "You're Merlin. Surely you can just get out of the task somehow?"

Harry sighed. "Something bigger is happening and even if I could somehow unbind my contract with the Goblet of Fire I wouldn't, because I _need_ some answers.

She looked him in the eyes. "Harry, there's a very real possibility you could die tomorrow. Do you really want to risk that for some answers?"

He grasped her arms, returning her determined gaze. "I don't _want_ to. I _have_ to."

She pulled him into a tight hug, before pulling away and meeting his eyes with a warning.

"Fine. But you had better live." She said.

* * *

><p>The air was frighteningly thick with magic, even more potent than usual. Harry's eyes moved rapidly as his gaze shifted back and forth across the pages of his spell book. It was when the pages began to move by themselves that Ron decided he had to intervene. With a sudden movement, he jerked the book away from Harry and tossed it onto his own bed.<p>

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, mate, you've got to stop." He said sharply.

Harry's eyes lit gold with annoyance.

"Oh, bloody hell, just stop it and listen for a second, will you?"

Harry sighed before letting himself fall back to the bed with a soft thump. "What is it, Ron?"

"You've been looking through that book for a whole day now. Keep it up and you'll drive yourself mad, I reckon."

There was a frown.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. That's your Merlin glare, and I hate it."

"I don't have a…" Harry began.

"Yes you do, now quit it."

Harry closed his eyes and threw his hands up in the air in a grand gesture. "Okay, _fine_. What do _you_ think I should do?"

"Well it's not like you can use your magic with the sensors that Dumbledore was talking about. I think you should ask your dragon." Ron said.

"He's not _my_ dragon, Ron."

"You tell him what to do and he listens. He's your dragon."

"Yeah, try telling _him_ that." Harry groaned. "And anyway, I already asked him."

"You did? What did he say?"

"How to bypass the sensors, at least somewhat. Why _did _you think I was reading my spell book?"

Ron scratched his head, feeling a little dumb. "Fine. So what's your plan then?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Win." He said, "and find out what the bloody hell is going on."

* * *

><p>Four competitors, the four <em>champions<em>, stood in front of the maze. Harry gripped his wand tightly with determination. The hedge had grown to full height now, the maze filled with darkness. Harry had no doubt there'd be many things in there he'd not want to meet.

But he had to get that cup.

Dumbledore appeared only briefly to allow the champions in one by one. When it was Harry's turn he made to move, but saw Moody suddenly pointing to the right.

_What is he up to_?

Harry wondered if he should trust the man. He took a deep breath and entered the maze, deciding to take a risk and head in the direction Moody pointed. Moody wanted him to win, so answers would be found by following the man's lead.

Harry ducked behind a bush for a moment before closing his eyes, sending out a very slight amount of magic to detect the magic sensors. Before they could react, he whispered softly, "_Blendan_." He waited. After several moments with no reaction, Harry let out a deep breath. It worked.

The spell for blinding and deceit would give the illusion that everything was fine. The sensors would detect a normal maze, as long as Harry kept the spells simple and weak. Any powerful magic would still set them off.

"Point me." Harry said, checking direction at the next junction. It still pointed East. Harry grabbed the wand and rounded the corner…only to find a darkened figure.

"Hello?" he asked. "Cedric?"

No response. Harry edged closer.

A man in purple robes stood over a man in armour. Harry felt a knot suddenly forming in his stomach.

The man looked up, and Harry stumbled backwards in shock. "No."

It was him. It was _him_, standing over Arthur. He'd _killed_ him.

"That never happened." Harry said softly. "He's alive. He's Draco."

"Why do you think he's so reluctant to be your friend?" Merlin scolded. "Was it because you _let him die_ at Camlann?"

"I didn't…" Harry said.

Arthur appeared behind him. "You did this, Merlin."

A young Mordred suddenly appeared. "I won't forgive this, Emrys."

"You tried to kill me, Merlin." Morgana stated sharply.

"_You let them all down." _Merlin whispered.

Harry stumbled backwards. "No…! It wasn't my fault. I did my _best_!"

"You let me die. You lied to me. Camlann, Merlin. Where were you?"

Harry turned around to face the apparition. "I didn't lie. I _warned_ you, Arthur."

"And left me to ride on my own."

"No…" Harry said, falling to his knees. "That wasn't my _fault_."

"You believed I'd changed. You let Arthur convince you to give me another chance. Emrys, this was _payback_." Mordred said with a morbid grin. "And you could have stopped it."

"You're a traitor to your own kind." Morgana spat. "You got what you deserved. You _and_ Arthur."

"Merlin…" a soft voice suddenly said.

Harry's eyes widened. _Please, no…_ He turned with dread. Freya stood in front of him, the water bleeding from her skin.

"You made me into this, Merlin." She said. "You made me into what I became."

Something inside of Harry died at that. His vision began to blur. Could this be real?

_Don't be such an idiot, Potter. Of course it's not._

Harry sat up. Where had that come from? He grabbed his wand. The apparitions smiled.

That had sounded like Draco!

Harry frowned as his head cleared. He pushed himself to a standing position, facing the Merlin apparition. "I fulfilled my destiny the best I could." He said. "I can't change the mistakes I've made, and I can't regret the sacrifices made to get to this point."

Dark Merlin's eyes narrowed. "You're lying to yourself."

"_You're_ my guilt." Harry realized, stepping back. "The maze is making me re-live my regrets."

He frowned. "There's nothing I can do to change the past." He said. "But this time around, I won't make the same mistakes."

Harry suddenly felt as though he was looking through a mirror, watching the image of his old self turn to mist. The other apparitions faded away with it, leaving only an empty walkway. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and continued down the pathway.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Harry had faced down a dementor that was actually a boggart, painstakingly made his way through a golden mist that turned things upside down, and watched as Fleur sent sparks up to signify defeat.<p>

He wondered where the others were. The thought quickly ended as he came face to face with a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." He said with exasperation.

He barely had time to dodge the stinger as it lunged, rolling into the hedge. He picked himself up quickly, shouting "_Stupefy!_"

It had little effect. Harry swore. He was suddenly met with fire. His magic acted instinctively, causing the fire to deflect around him. Harry glanced warily at the top of the hedge.

"How do I kill this thing?" He wondered aloud, dodging the stinger again. "Wait…Blast-ended skrewts are a cross between manticores and fire crabs."

He dodged again, trying to keep to the shadows, buying him time.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. _Manticore…where have I seen it?_

Then it came back to him…_Alice_. She'd been under the influence of the manticore. But manticores came from the Spirit World, and the portal had to be sealed to send them back. Harry couldn't even guess where this creature's portal resided, or even if it had one.

The fire nearly scorched Harry's Triwizard robes as he considered this, and he suddenly rolled to put them out. He ducked into another shadow.

There'd been another manticore in his memory – he was _sure_ of it! Manticores were impervious to magic – except one place on their bodies. Just…_where_?

He thought back to his and Arthur's first task after he'd been made court sorcerer. Merlin had been shocked when the creature hadn't reacted to any magic aimed at it, and once he'd consulted Gaius' books…

_…Yes! The underside!_

Harry stepped out in front of the creature. It readied for an attack. Harry grinned evilly.

"_Underwende_," He said, hand out. The creature flipped onto its back. Harry's eyes turned golden once more. "_Astrice!_"

The creature struggled intensely for a moment before a ripping sound permeated the air. The skrewt suddenly ceased to move. Harry approached it cautiously, but was jolted out of his analysis when a sudden cry sounded through the maze.

_That sounds like Cedric!_

He darted off in the direction of the yell, hoping he could stop whatever horror had decided to torture the Hufflepuff Champion. And torture was the right word. He arrived, only to find Krum, with glazed eyes, using the cruciatus curse on Cedric.

"Stop!" He ordered.

Krum looked up with a deadened gaze. _"Stupefy!"_ Harry exclaimed, causing Krum to fly backwards into the hedge. The vines began to grab him, but Harry quickly grabbed Krum's wand, sending up sparks to signify his withdrawal from the task.

Cedric glanced at Harry with wide eyes. "Thanks…" he managed.

Harry nodded. Cedric gingerly picked himself off the floor. They glanced at each other for only a moment before heading in opposite directions. Oddly enough, Harry wandered the maze for another fifteen minutes without an encounter. He suddenly ran into Cedric again. Both looked North as a blue light shone down the maze.

_The cup!_

They darted toward it, only to suddenly face the biggest spider Harry had ever seen.

"You first." Cedric said.

Harry gulped. "Uh, Cedric?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Run!" Harry exclaimed.

Both turned and darted away, trying to put some distance between them and the huge arachnid. They ducked around a corner, and Harry glanced at Cedric, a plan forming in his head.

"_Geswefe_." He whispered.

Cedric fell, sleep clouding his eyes. Harry stepped into the spider's path, facing it with hand out. It paused, glancing at him curiously.

"I know you understand me." Harry said. "So listen carefully."

It tilted his head. "Harry Potter. You shall be my dinner: you and that boy."

Harry gritted his teeth. "You don't want to do that."

"I don't?"

"Let us through to the cup."

"Or what?"

Harry set his jaw. "Or I'll kill you." He said.

The acromantula let out a small snort. "Being in the Triwizard tournament has swelled your ego, Harry Potter.

"I am _Merlin_." He said, his eyes beginning to change color. "Don't try me."

The acromantula laughed again. It suddenly found itself face to face with a basilisk. Panicked, it backed away, only to find another basilisk behind it. It let out a feral cry. Harry folded his arms in triumph as the basilisks disappeared, revealing an illusion. The acromantula stepped aside, its eyes fixed on Harry. "I can conjure real ones if you'd rather."

"It seems I will have to grant the king of wizards his wish." It said, and disappeared back into the maze.

"The king of wizards?" A voice suddenly muttered. "There's no king of wizards."

"It's nothing." Harry said. "I tricked it."

Cedric raised an eyebrow with suspicion. "And how did I get knocked out, anyway?"

The blue shine suddenly permeated the maze as a hedge shifted. Cedric's question was quickly forgotten as both boys ran desperately toward the cup. Shirts were torn as each champion attempted to push the other back. But Cedric tripped on a vine, and it rapidly hauled him back to the hedge. Harry stopped, the knot in his stomach growing bigger.

_I can't leave him._ He thought forlornly, looking at the cup. He shot a curse out of his wand, stunning the roots before tugging a panicked Cedric free. Cedric picked up his wand and stood, facing Harry.

"Go on, take it!" He said. "You won, fair and square."

"No." Harry said. "I can't do that."

"Why not? If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

Harry glanced toward the cup, his eyes narrowing. There was an odd magical aura on it, but it was such new magic, Harry had trouble figuring it out.

"If you give me the cup then it means you haven't tried." He explained to Cedric.

"So? That's my choice."

"No, Cedric, you don't _understand_. If you refuse to do your best, the cup's magic will kill you anyway."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "_What_?"

"I don't have time to explain. Come on." Harry said, motioning forward. "On the count of three."

Cedric stood next to Harry, unnerved by his comments.

"One." Harry counted. "Two."

"Three."

Hands touched the cup and the boys vanished.


	12. The Return of Lord Voldemort

**Author's Note: **Some of the dialogue is borrowed from the lovely J. K. Rowling.

-Chapter 11 has parts added. Really important you read those.  
>-Enjoy. I hope it meets expectations.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Return of Lord Voldemort<strong>

Dull. Boring. That was the only way to describe this task. Draco couldn't even see anything that was going on. Harry and Cedric had gone in only ten minutes ago, but where they were was anyone's guess. A pang of guilt suddenly hit Draco and he gripped the rails in front of him.

_What was that?_

_Is this real?_ He heard in his head.

He suddenly realized what it was. He could _see_ what Harry was seeing…and that was Freya, bleeding water. He suddenly understood where the guilt had come from.

_Of course it's not real, you idiot._ He thought back. A part of him hoped Harry would hear him. He didn't want the idiot dead, after all.

There was a response of relief and Draco let out a breath. Good. Physically there wasn't much that could hurt Harry now but getting inside his head…that's what could kill him. Draco might not have paid much attention to Arthur, but occasionally he'd been privy to flashes of memories. And if they were anything to go by, Merlin blamed himself for everything.

Draco watched idly, not really paying attention to the spectators or the maze. Since his previous encounter with Arthur he'd begun to wonder if he was being unreasonable. Arthur had not pushed for control; he'd simply stayed in Draco's subconscious, nullifying Draco's argument that Arthur was trying to possess him. He'd only appeared when Draco was distressed, and that was to give advice.

The Slytherin wizard sighed, glancing to the maze again. He wondered how Harry was doing. Since their connection had broken earlier, he hadn't heard anything, and was beginning to worry.

Given his father's comments about Draco's friends being paid to be around him, he'd started to wonder whether Potter was his only real friend. It had been a sobering thought. He was almost ready to talk to the guy but first Harry had to live through this task.

Draco's hands tightened around his robes. _Don't die, Potter. Win._

He settled back in his seat to wait.

* * *

><p>Emerging from the warp and dropping the cup, the boys took in the dark, damp graveyard. The smell of a fresh earth assaulted Harry's nose and he glanced around for the source. A pang of dread knotted in his stomach as he came face to face with an open grave. He hardly registered Cedric's question about their whereabouts, instead looking around his surroundings with a scrutiny he hadn't before. Harry suddenly recognized the place, dread spreading to his limbs.<p>

"I've been here before." He said with worry. "In a dream…"

"The cup is a port key." Cedric announced, closing the gap between them. "Who would have figured?"

Harry turned with urgency. "Cedric, you have to get back to the cup, now!"

"What are you talking about?" Cedric wondered.

Harry's scar began to hurt with a vengeance. His hand pressed against it immediately to dull the pain, but instead it intensified.

"Agh!" He shouted, stumbling forward. Cedric steadied him.

"Harry, what is it?" Cedric asked.

"Get back to the cup!" Harry yelled, attempting to push Cedric in the desired direction.

But Cedric was frozen, watching the man approaching from the shadows in an almost trance-like state. The man was holding an infant-like creature in his left arm, and a wand in his right hand. The wand was suddenly raised.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Cedric demanded.

Harry could have kicked him.

"_Kill the spare,"_ the creature whispered and Harry saw a green streak coming straight for Cedric.

"_NO_!" He shouted. A shield summoned reflexively and the green bounced off.

"Harry, _how did you_?"

Harry just shook his head. "Cedric, _please_. You need to get back to the port key."

The shockwave from another killing curse caused Harry to flinch, but the shield held. The pain from his scar was getting worse. Cedric looked at Harry with incredulity.

"_I_ need to get back? What about _you_?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Harry he's a _death eater_." Cedric said with disbelief. "You're in your _fourth year_."

"_Trust me_, Cedric. I just blocked the killing curse. I'll be okay."

"No. I can't let you do this. It's insane."

Cedric looked up again as the shield held against the killing and cruciatus curses. Harry fought to ignore the pain, and glanced angrily at the man who kept sending attacks.

_Wormtail?_

That fueled the fire even more. Harry held out his hand, knocking Wormtail up against the cauldron. He dropped the infant-like creature he was holding, and it went into the brewing liquid. Harry let out a breath of relief. The pain had lessened. Wormtail attempted another curse but was silenced by a voice behind him.

"I will take care of this, Wormtail. Finish the ritual."

Wormtail obeyed, beginning the ceremony. A man of small stature and build walked out from the shadows.

"Hello." He said.

Harry paused. "Who are you?"

"Someone who wishes to change the world."

The man was met with steely eyes. "I knew a lot of people who wanted to change the world." Harry said with malice. "Not all of them with good intentions."

Cedric could hardly help but raise an eyebrow at Harry's confidence. The boy was only a fourth year student; how could he possibly have known enough people to make that statement?

There was a sharp laugh. "Oh you are indeed as I remember."

That confused Harry. The cloaked man took the moment to glance back at Peter Pettigrew, who was hesitating.

"_Quickly_, Wormtail." He hissed. "You have already cost us time."

Both wizards watched with horror as Pettigrew cut off his own hand and said "Flesh of the servant, willingly given."

Harry hardly registered the surge of power as he reflexively sent a gale wind in Wormtail's direction. The death eater flew backwards into a large gravestone and fell unconscious. Harry faced the cloaked death eater with anger.

"_Who are you_?" He spat. "And what the _hell_ do you think you're doing? That's the old magic! Do you know who that will revive?"

Cedric's stance faltered with fear at the new person who seemed to have taken over Harry's body. He itched to ask questions but dared not interrupt the exchange happening in front of him.

"You mean you don't _remember_?" The man said with caustic surprise. "You've changed very little…very little _indeed_, Emrys."

Harry's face went white, and he glanced nervously to Cedric before fixing his gaze on the man again.

"I have to admit, it is a nice cushiony situation you've created for yourself: revered and loved for making this wizarding world possible. Tell me…does it ever make you _sick_?"

"Making the wizarding world possible…" Cedric said incredulously. "You're insane! That was _Merl…_"

Harry met his gaze with a resigned expression, but said nothing, focusing instead on the figure in front of him.

"_Harry_?" Cedric exclaimed.

"Who's your friend, Emrys?" Mordred asked.

"Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you." Harry said, stepping in front.

Mordred simply laughed, allowing his gaze to wander to Cedric.

"He _is_ Merlin, you know! Not quite impressive as you'd think, is he? Perhaps, even a disappointment." Mordred paused. "He certainly was to me..."

Cedric tried to reign in his shock. The enemy was goading him. "That's not possible. Merlin died years ago. Harry hasn't even passed his OWLS yet. He can't be _Merlin_."

The cloaked man laughed. "Have it your way." He said.

"Mordred." Harry said sharply. "Did _you _send the Goblet of Fire? Have you wormed your way into the ministry as well?"

Mordred chuckled. "Correct on all accounts. I _do_ enjoy keeping ministry suspicious of you. Given what you did to me, Emrys, I'm going to _enjoy_ watching you squirm."

"Harry…" Cedric finally said. "Is that…is that really Mordred?"

"Yes." Harry said softly.

Mordred waved a hand.

Harry mentally fortified his shields further. Cedric saw the blue glint as another shield solidified in front of them.

"Try it." Harry dared.

The dark warlock merely said nothing and held up his hand. Nothing happened.

Harry looked confused. "What was _that_ supposed to do?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly Harry's shields began cracking, one by one, and falling to pieces. Harry conjured another, but it did the same. His eyes widened in shock.

"Cedric, _run_." Harry whispered, but Cedric was already frozen to his place with shock and wonder.

"You see, Emrys, I have lived for _centuries_ in the realm of the dead – centuries with _nothing to do_. I discovered a few things, from a few people who _also_ resent your interference. So you'll have to do better than that."

Harry readied a fireball. "You sound like Morgana."

"You _dare_ speak her name!"

"_Bierne!_" Harry yelled, sending the fireball toward Mordred, but Mordred blocked and sent a wind back – a sharp wind that cut Harry.

"Agh!" Harry called out with surprise. He winced as he caught a glimpse of the huge gash now on his hand.

Mordred grinned evilly. "You're bleeding, Emrys."

Harry rapidly began to chant a healing spell, but he wasn't quick enough. He was suddenly struck by a wind from behind. It shoved him forward and Mordred grabbed Harry's hand, sticking it over the cauldron. One…two drips, and he was tossed to the ground, Mordred looking on with satisfaction as a black wind began to form a man. Harry didn't have to guess who it was.

"No." he said, scrambling to his feet. "_No_! Mordred, can't you _see_ the consequences of this? You're breaking the laws of magic!"

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken." Mordred said, and grinned.

"_Thurhaelan_." Harry whispered and watched the wounds close.

A figure was starting to form now, one which looked more and more like Voldemort.

"What in _Merlin's_ name have you done? You've brought him back!" Cedric exclaimed. "Stop!"

"I hate that expression." Mordred said crossly. "Though I suppose I should give Merlin some credit. I _did_ use his blood."

Harry fought to keep from gritting his teeth. _You will be used if you are not careful._ Kilgharrah's words rang true inside Harry's head.

Cedric froze, not daring to look at Harry as the thoughts that had been swirling through his head were confirmed again. It must be true, but how? How was it even possible for Merlin to be here again, and to be _Harry_? Cedric frowned, because despite his curiosity, now was not the time to ask.

Voldemort formed and immediately headed for Wormtail, to retrieve his wand, no doubt.

Cedric shouted "_Confringo!_" hoping to stop Voldemort before he could act, but the spell rebounded, knocking Cedric back into a gravestone. Cedric let out a painful yell.

Harry turned, but only in time to see Voldemort using Wormtail's dark mark to summon the other Death Eaters. Clouds of black closed in, immediately turning to masked wizards upon landing.

"Lord Voldemort." Mordred said. "Welcome back."

Voldemort tilted his head, analyzing Mordred carefully. The man's hood continued to obscure his face.

"You are the mysterious death eater who helped me. A wise choice."

"Indeed." Mordred said. "My lord, I have an interest in your work. I hoped you would continue."

Harry looked on with anger at the exchange, the sharp throb of his scar reminding him of their proximity.

"Harry…" Cedric whispered.

The wizard broke out of his trance and walked hurriedly to Cedric, kneeling down. He assessed the damage. Cedric had been hit dead on with a blasting curse. Harry glanced back at Voldemort and Mordred, who seemed unconcerned by Harry and Cedric's presence. Thankfully, Voldemort didn't know anything about Harry, not really.

"It's bad, but I can heal it." Harry whispered.

"Save your strength."

"I can't let you die."

Harry put his hands over Cedric's chest, about to cast a spell.

"Wait."

"What?"

"What Mordred said…how can it be true?"

Harry sighed. "I know it seems silly. I know you can't believe me." He glanced back. "I don't want Voldemort to know. Please, Cedric, let me heal you."

"If you're him..." Cedric said, "Then show me. Do something no normal wizard could do."

"You mean all the wandless magic didn't count?" Harry said softly, a pained smile on his face. "Alright, but this is going to hurt." He placed a hand on Cedric's head.

Cedric fought to keep from crying out in pain while a barrage of images from Merlin's former life assaulted his head. "No way…" He hissed. He blinked up at Harry with blurry vision. It cleared.

"I feel better." Cedric said.

"That's because I used a healing spell at the same time." Harry admitted. "Voldemort is addressing the death eaters. He doesn't think we're a threat. We need to stop him now, while we have the chance. Can you stand?"

"Yeah."

Voldemort and Mordred turned, curious looks on their faces. Many of the death eaters were now on the ground in shame, Lucius Malfoy being one. That put a bitter taste in Harry's mouth.

"Harry!" Voldemort said, turning and walking toward the boy. "I'd almost forgotten you were here, standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The Boy Who Lived; how lies have fed your legend! Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?"

Harry's eyes widened. This might actually reveal the mystery behind his scar. Voldemort neared. The sharp, crippling pain began again.

"It was love." Voldemort continued. "You see, when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic, something I should have forseen. But no matter. Things have changed. I can touch you now!"

Harry backed up, adopting a ready stance. Voldemort chuckled and disappeared. Harry glanced around, looking for the telltale black smoke of apparation. Suddenly he was pinned, a hand on his scar.

_The pain!_

Harry felt the strength draining out of his body. _I can't think…_

Voldemort began to say things – things about Harry's scar, about Harry's muggle mother. And then he'd said he would kill Harry, moving away.

The pain was blinding, consuming, and Harry blinked, opening his eyes to clouded vision. But nonetheless, he was Merlin. He couldn't very well cower on the ground because of pain…and he'd felt _lots _of pain in life. Harry pulled himself to a standing position.

"Atta boy Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm going to _kill_ you, Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you. After tonight _no one _will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I, being a merciful lord, obliged!"

"Big dreams." Harry said caustically. "But I wouldn't count on them coming true."

Voldemort chuckled.

Harry's eyes shone with determination. He glanced around the graveyard but Mordred had suspiciously disappeared into the throng of death eaters watching the scene.

_Where did you go, Mordred? Running away again?_

_Hardly._ A voice sounded. _It is not my place to reveal myself just yet.  
><em>

_Well then. I guess I'll have to do this the non-Merlin way._

"Look at me, Harry. I want you to look at me when I kill you. I want to see the light leave your eyes."

Harry frowned. "Have it your way."

He quickly held out his wand. "Stupefy!" He yelled, knocking Voldemort into the stone wall.

Seeing an opportunity, Cedric moved to act. Voldemort attempted to knock Harry back with a stunning spell, but it was met with a blue shield. Cedric winced as his Protego spell struggled, but Harry fortified it. The attacking spell faded away.

Cedric smiled. "I can't let you do this alone." He said. "I owe you one, remember?"

Seeing their lord being tossed about, the death eaters began to advance, but Voldemort stopped them. "Harry Potter is _mine_ to kill_, _but you may take the spare."

They headed for Cedric, beginning to throw curses his way. Harry tossed up another shield over the two of them. It seemed to hold for a moment, before starting to crack.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. _What did Mordred __**do**__ to my magic?_

Voldemort aimed the killing curse at Harry. It hit the shield, causing another cascade of cracks. Harry frantically cast another. He began to move away from Voldemort, motioning for Cedric to follow. They needed to put some distance between him and the dark lord, otherwise the pain would ruin his concentration. Given the instability of his magic right now, he needed all the concentration he could get.

"Come on!" he shouted.

"Harry?" Cedric asked "Why are we retreating?"

"We're not.' He said. The pain had begun to reduce to a dull throb. "I can't fight him when I'm close. We'll have to do this from a distance. The others, though, I _can_ fight them, if we get them far enough away."

Cedric watched as the death eaters continued to send curse after curse, battering Harry's shields. Harry looked more and more tired with each shield he had to replace. He watched Harry's eyes light with molten gold.

"Ready, Cedric?"

"As I'll ever be."

They watched a moment, allowing the death eaters to think they'd given up.

"DADA never really prepared us for this, eh?" Cedric said. "Then again, what am I saying? This must be child's play to you."

Harry attempted a grin, but his exhaustion showed. Something was wrong. The death eaters came closer.

"Now." Harry said.

Cedric followed his lead, running toward the advancing group. The first man had gone down with _stupefy_, and another with _incendio_. Cedric glanced to his left, seeing the telltale signs of the same spells. Harry was sticking to modern magic, it seemed, but still having trouble hiding his skill. Cedric caught a glance of the death eater who was now little more than a charred meaty skeleton. He continued to fight, hoping Harry's magic was holding.

Channeling his magic through a wand was probably the most annoying thing Merlin had ever had to do. Harry did it anyway though, using the spells he'd learned at Hogwarts. Their lack of potency compared to the old magic was annoying, but he needed to keep to what a fourth year would know. Though if he used _Bierne_ while _pretending_ to swish his wand, well, he supposed that couldn't hurt. He'd knocked back four death eaters, one of which was charred beyond repair, before suddenly coming face to face with Lucius.

"_You_." He spat.

The death eaters stopped, watching the exchange.

"You've corrupted my son, swayed him to your ways."

Harry frowned. "Your _son_ won't even talk to me!" He spat. "I haven't swayed him to anything."

"It's because of you he defies me."

"Well, it's because of _you_ he's such an insufferable prat." Harry said. He bit his lip. It was one of the curses of being Merlin: the inability to refrain from making a witty comment when one was clearly called for.

"_Lucius_!" Voldemort's voice rang through the graveyard.

Lucius suddenly went flying backward. The rest of the death eaters stayed rigid as Voldemort approached.

"Harry Potter…is…_mine!_" he exclaimed, causing his followers to step back with fear.

As Voldemort approached, Harry gritted his teeth against the pain. He backed away, his wand out. Voldemort moved closer. Two death eaters suddenly grabbed him by the arms, holding him in place. Harry's eyes lit, attempting to slow time, to let him get away, but nothing happened. He looked on with genuine fear as Voldemort neared, stopping just a foot from him. The pain was blinding, and he cried out.

Cedric turned sharply as a cry of pain echoed from Harry's direction. Without thinking, he aimed random curses at the death eaters as he tore his way forward. He came face to face with a weakened Harry, knelt on the ground, breathing heavily with pain.

_No._

"Leave him alone!" Cedric shouted, sending a stunning spell at the death eaters who held his friend.

Voldemort quickly grabbed Harry by the arm and apparated away. Cedric was left to face the throng. "Fantastic." He said. "Harry, I hope your shields hold."

Harry pushed away from Voldemort, somehow managing to stand despite the pain.

"I won't let you start this war again." Harry said.

Voldemort chuckled. "You amuse me, Harry, with your pointless ideals. Now we shall duel. You _do_ know how to duel?"

"Of course I do." Harry said. "I probably even know a few rules _you_ don't."

The wizard silently scolded himself. It wouldn't do to let the pain dictate his words.

"Very well. Let us skip the formalities. I am going to enjoy killing you, Harry."

"You can try." Harry spat.

A killing curse was sent his way, but hit Harry's shield. Frustrated, Voldemort used crucio, and even imperio. Nothing broke through, but the cracks were spreading. Voldemort smiled evilly.

"You can't keep that up forever."

Harry took a deep breath, pushing through the pain. "You'd be surprised." He said. "_Stupefy!_"

Cedric's shields were cracking. He'd used protego, but it was useless against the unforgiveable curses, and Harry's shields were weakening. They blinked in and out with what Cedric figured was every spell that hit Harry. The Hufflepuff wizard had been lucky so far – the shield had held when it counted, but he was getting increasingly nervous by the numerous cracks.

"Stupefy!" He shouted, "Incendio! Confringo!"

The most important thing was to make it to Harry. He couldn't let him face Voldemort alone.

Every time a death eater fell backwards from a curse, it seemed another stepped in his place. Cedric groaned. He could see the place where Harry stood.

"Stupefy!" He shouted again, his spell facing off against the killing curse.

The green light overpowered the red, and his shields trembled again. There was a vulnerable spot now, near his left side. Cedric physically shoved the death eater, who was so surprised at the non magical contact that he looked on in a daze as Cedric moved past.

_Two death eaters left. Just two._

"_Crucio_!" he heard.

_Oh no._

It was heading for his left side. He attempted to move but it was too fast. An explosion of pain inside his body caused him to fall to the ground with a piercing cry.

_No!_

Multiple curses continued to bombard him and the cracks expanded.

"Your shields may repel our magic but there are other ways to kill a boy." The wizard said. He kicked Cedric in the ribs, knocking him onto his back, before pulling him up and punching his face.

Cedric felt he should recoil but he was already in torturous pain. This paled in comparison.

_Have…to…help…Harry…_ He thought.

_Pain!_

_Harry_

_Pain!_

_If anyone can stop this…it's Merlin. I have to help him._

His hand raised weakly, his wand pointed up. The death eaters laughed. _"In…cend…io!_" He cried with his last bit of energy. It sent out a huge flame which spread through the air and pushed the death eaters' back. The torturous pain stopped, allowing the feeling of a broken nose and cracked ribs to seep in. Cedric pushed through it. Finally he could see Harry in the distance, battling Voldemort, and he ran towards them.

Harry sent fire toward Voldemort, only to find it deflected back at him. The stunning spell, too, seemed to fail to penetrate Voldemort's shield and Harry began to worry. It wasn't like his magic to fail him like this. A sudden bought of pain, _different_ pain, shot through him and Harry fell. Voldemort took the opportunity and readied a curse. Harry was bombarded as the death eaters arrived, their curses joining Voldemort's. The shields kept forming but crumbling too fast.

It was Cedric who saw the single weakness; one small space in a blue shield was turning to dust. The words "_Avada Kedavra_" were nearly uttered. No stopping the spell now.

Cedric lunged for Harry, shoving the boy with all his might as the green spell headed straight for him.

"Cedric…" Harry said.

"Save us, Harry." Cedric whispered. "_Merlin_."

And then the curse hit, freezing him into death forever.

"No!" Harry shouted, sending powerful magic outward. It knocked the death eaters off their feet. Voldemort blocked, but just barely.

"_You killed him_!" Harry yelled, throwing a curse.

Voldemort dodged. Harry's eyes bled gold in anger. He held out his wand, shouting "_Stupefy!_" but channeling his old magic into the spell.

Voldemort sent the killing curse Harry's way, blocking the wizard's stream of volatile magic. The red and green battled, with one spell overtaking, retreating, and overtaking again. Harry gritted his teeth, wondering why the old magic was not overpowering the killing curse. He quickly found out why. The streams of magic burst outward into a mini explosion, causing spirits to pour out of Voldemort's wand. Time seemed to freeze.

_Priori Incantatem!_ _Our wands!_

And then his parents were in front of him. He felt the tears bunching in his eyes.

"Mum? Dad?" He asked with sadness and disbelief.

"Harry, we can delay this for a moment, but only a moment. You must get back to the portkey. Do you understand?"

"What about _you_? I want to talk to you. There's so many things I..."

"I'm afraid we don't have enough time." Lily said. "I'm sorry Harry."

"Harry." Cedric said. "Bring my body back. Bring my body back to my father."

"No!" Harry cried. "I can save you; I don't need the cup of life…I…"

Cedric shook his head. "You've been weakened, Harry. Without something to channel the magic, you'll die. Just let me go. Don't let my death be in vain."

"Harry," Lily said. "So much has happened to you. But you're injured. You must return and live so that you can fight again."

"But..." he protested.

"Your mother's right, Harry. You need to live."

"You'll always have us." She said, pointing to his heart. "In here."

Harry held back the tears, knowing his parents were right. But he couldn't help but feel like there was more he could do here.

Cedric spoke again, seeming to know what was on Harry's mind. "Harry, your magic is unstable. You can't fight them this way. You have to retreat."

Harry sighed, knowing that was true. Even now he could feel the lingering pain from being next to Voldemort, and his magic wasn't responding as normal, or he could have disabled all the death eaters with one spell. He winced as another pang of pain ran through his body. That decided it. He nodded. Time slowed and Harry glanced around frantically for the cup. It was a yard away.

"_Accio cup!_" He yelled, running to Cedric's body and holding on. When the cup reached him, he touched it, but it did nothing. Mordred must have removed the portkey spell while he was fighting.

_Damn it!_

Harry panicked as time snapped back into place. The killing curse was being conjured again. He closed his eyes and began chanting softly, hoping they didn't hear the words he used.

"_Bedyrne ús. Astýre ús þanonweard!_" He whispered.

The wind tugged at him and Cedric softly and then began to tear them away from the dangerous graveyard. The death eaters watched as the two wizards were there, and suddenly, they were the wind.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was worried. No, worried didn't begin to describe it. He glowered at his arm. Some time ago, not long after Harry and Cedric had disappeared, his dark mark had stung, summoning him. That meant only one thing - Voldemort was back, which didn't assuage the dread in his gut. Draco didn't think he'd be wrong in assuming that wherever Cedric and Harry were, Voldemort was too.<p>

Wind blew to a near gale at the arena and Dumbledore stood, watching something on the field. Draco paused, a knot beginning to form in his stomach. Something was wrong. Without thinking, Draco's feet were suddenly moving and he was running, heading for the maze with haste. He couldn't explain it, perhaps, couldn't _remember_ it, but that wind was significant, and he had to get down there.

He'd barely reached the maze when a whirlwind landed, slowing into bits of Harry and Cedric until they had fully formed. Cedric fell to the ground, a gruesome expression of shock on his face, and Draco had to look away. Harry could barely stand, and exhausted and injured, he stumbled into Draco.

"Potter?" he asked, lowering the man to the ground. "Potter, are you stupid?"

"..minute…" Harry muttered. "…to…heal. Wind…travel. Takes….energy."

"I _know_. Bloody idiot. You could have _died_." Draco chastised. "Doing that spell as injured as you are, there's a chance you wouldn't have reformed and you _know it_."

That was mostly Arthur talking but Draco found he really didn't give a damn.

"Careful…Draco…" Harry said windedly, "Someone could get the impression you actually care."

He looked up. Draco stood tensely, a frown on his face. _The look of disapproval_. Harry knew that one well. But what did that mean?

Dumbledore suddenly helped pull Harry to his feet. "Harry." He said. "What happened?"

He looked at Cedric. "The killing curse."

Harry suddenly pushed past Dumbledore and Draco. He had something to do – something that was far more important than explanations. He had to let everyone know the gravity of this.

"The cup was a portkey." He shouted. "Cedric and I were sent to a graveyard, with Death eaters…with _Voldemort._"

There were murmurs from the crowd. Harry swallowed. "That's right. _Voldemort._ He's back, and he's killed Cedric!"

Amos Diggory knelt next to Cedric's body, the devastation showing on his face. "_No…_Cedric…my _son_…"

Harry fell to his knees, tears falling. "You should all know the truth," he said, "So you can protect yourselves. So that no one else has...to..._die_…" It was all he managed before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda wanted to call this chapter "Terror in the Graveyard" for a laugh but it didn't really fit the mood. Bonus points if you know where that name comes from.<strong>


	13. A Shaky Truce

**Author's Note:** This chapter was really difficult to write. Many days and nights of sitting and looking at a blank screen, then editing and changing, cutting whole scenes out...and finally being inspired and getting to this point. I know its hard when a story you like doesn't update regularly. I'm sorry. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Truce<strong>

Hermione stared with shock and Ron froze as Harry fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

He ran toward the field, leaping down the stairs two by two. Hermione followed, still in a daze. She hadn't forgotten about the dream she'd had and the all too real fear of Harry dying. Now that fear was amplified tenfold.

When they reached him Ron paused, staring forlornly down at his friend's body, his breaths heavy with apprehension. His hand balled up into a fist and he glanced back at Hermione, whose hands covered her mouth to prevent the gasp that would have left her lips.

"Harry…" she said. "Is he…?"

"I…don't know." A voice answered. It was not Ron's.

Her gaze was sharply pulled to the Slytherin wizard kneeling at Harry's side, staring forlornly at the unmoving body.

"I couldn't bring myself to check." He said softly.

Hermione held out a hand reflexively in comfort, but quickly pulled back, anticipating Draco's reaction. She took in a breath and prepared herself for the worst as she knelt beside Harry, pressing two fingers to his neck to feel for a pulse.

Time seemed to slow as Hermione waited for that soft 'lub-dub' that came with the pulse. Nothing. She pressed harder.

_Harry, come on!_

Nothing.

_Harry…_

Suddenly, though weak, a soft throb could be felt just under Harry's jaw. Hermione scrambled to her feet, turning abruptly to Ron.

"He's alive." She said.

Ron didn't speak. She grabbed the front of his robes. "He's _alive_, Ron."

Draco looked up at her, his eyes full of hope. She suddenly met his gaze and Draco flustered, quickly glancing away with a fake scowl.

"Looks like you and Weasley have this under control." He muttered. "I'll just leave you to it, then."

Before Draco could leave, the soft crunching of grass sounded and a voice called out. "Albus, we need to get him to the infirmary."

Dumbledore, who had been silently watching the exchange between the trio, suddenly went on alert. He pulled out his wand and glanced to Professor Moody with caution.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Dumbledore said. "You will not be taking Harry anywhere."

Almost immediately Barty's tongue flicked to the corner of his mouth. Draco looked to Dumbledore, wondering exactly what was going on.

"You've already lost. The Dark Lord has returned." Moody said. He began to change back into Barty and turned to run, his wand out. He sent a curse at Dumbledore who dodged and sent a stunning spell back.

Hermione, Ron, and Draco sprung into action, but Dumbledore held out a hand, motioning for them to wait. Snape and McGonagall had found their way to the arena, both sending stunning spells toward Barty. He fell with frustration, muttering insane ramblings about the Dark Lord. Dumbledore sighed and glanced to the crowd before his gaze went to Harry.

"Draco, Hermione, Ronald. Take him to the infirmary." He instructed. "Do not stop for anyone."

Draco nodded, muttering a floating spell. Harry's body lifted, floating alongside Draco. Hermione and Ron walked stubbornly along the other side of Harry, sending angry looks at the Slytherin. Draco returned the favour.

Dumbledore met both McGonagall and Snape's gazes. They nodded. Everything was under control. He turned to Cedric's body, a look of sadness and pity on his face. Hagrid was waiting nearby as Amos wept on his son's chest.

"Amos." Albus said. "We need to move his body."

"My son…" Amos said. "No!"

"Amos, please." Albus continued, gently pulling the man to the side. "Let Hagrid take him so he can be readied for burial. Let's not leave him here on the field to be gawped at and prodded."

Amos reluctantly nodded, moving out of the way, and Hagrid lifted Cedric's body carefully before taking the boy away for burial.

Dumbledore placed a hand on Amos' shoulder, giving a sympathetic squeeze. "I know it is not much comfort, Amos, but I have no doubt he fought bravely."

Amos nodded, and Dumbledore glanced toward the castle. There was only one thing left now – to search for the real Professor Moody. He turned and headed for Moody's office.

* * *

><p>"He's in a coma." Madame Pomfrey announced. She patted a cloth carefully across Harry's forehead. "And he has a fever. But it doesn't seem to be caused by anything my magic can detect."<p>

She paused, standing up and handing the cloth to Hermione. "I must get the Headmaster. Keep him cool."

Hermione and Ron shared a concerned glance. Draco folded his arms, but his eyes softened with worry. Madame Pomfrey left.

"Do you think he'll come out of it?" Draco suddenly asked.

Ron and Hermione looked up, surprised. Draco hadn't spoken since they'd entered.

"I asked a question." He said stubbornly, but some of the sharpness was missing in his tone. "Isn't one of you going to answer?"

Ron rose to his feet with anger, his heart racing with adrenalin, with _rage_. "Why the hell do _you_ care, Malfoy? Just before the task, you were going to reveal that he's Merlin if he even spoke to you!"

"Ron!" Hermione protested worriedly, glancing toward the door. "Someone could hear."

He shrugged her off, edging closer to Malfoy.

Draco stood to meet the wizard's gaze, his posture defensive. Ron's hand tightened around his wand.

"Are you happy now?" He spat. "Harry's half _dead_. He won't bother you _anymore._"

The Slytherin wizard felt his heart beating quickly with guilt as a sinking feeling assaulted his gut with increasing intensity. He opened his mouth to answer, but it was dry, and his voice cracked, prompting Ron to continue his tirade.

"Is that why you're here?" Ron asked sharply. "Are you feeling guilty?"

He stopped, taking a moment to let that sink in.

"…or do you just want to make sure the job gets _finished_?"

Rage and magic combined, racing through every ounce of Draco, fuelling the adrenalin as he pointed his wand directly at Ron's face in an intimidating gesture. His eyes analysed Hermione, who was about to react and Draco reluctantly pulled back, knowing it was two on one.

"If that was the case," He said, his voice furious. "I could have killed him on the field."

Ron yelled, tears in his eyes as he reflexively sent a curse Draco's way. But Draco blocked in time. Draco gritted his teeth. Hermione held Ron back, sending him and Draco an admonishing glare.

"Just because we had our differences doesn't mean I want him _dead_!" Draco yelled, finally tired of trying to make them understand.

"The bloody hell you don't!" Ron exclaimed. "You know, he _defended_ you! He tried to be your friend! Bloody waste of time _that_ was!"

Ron's words stung like a slap to the face. Once again, it seemed, Arthur was deemed unworthy of Merlin's loyalty. Draco frowned, trying to shake off the memory and the tear that had inadvertently rolled down his cheek at the accusation.

"Shut up." He said halfheartedly, "You don't know _anything._"

"I don't bloody care." Ron continued. "I don't care if you've got issues and I don't care that you were _King Arthur_. You don't have the _right_ to be here!"

Hermione's eyes widened, her curiosity overtaken by her concern and she held Ron back. "_Stop it_!" She yelled.

He ignored her. Draco was furious.

"How _dare_ you!" He exclaimed.

The emotion in those three words made Ron shiver.

"_Stop it_!" Hermione yelled again, stepping in between them. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

The boys met each others' gaze with fury, readying their wands.

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco and Ron felt their wands leaving their hands and turned to find Hermione holding them, cold anger in her eyes. "I _said_ stop."

She turned to face Draco, her eyes warm but cautious. "Draco. Whatever reasons you had for what you did, I don't _care._ What's important right now is _Harry_. Has anything like this happened before, you know, when he was…Merlin?"

Draco folded his arms and scowled. "Probably."

"What do you mean, _probably_?" Hermione asked, incredulous. "His life could depend on this!"

"Back off, Granger." Draco spat. "I meant not that I can remember."

Her eyes narrowed.

Draco sighed, resigning himself to disclosure. "When I pushed Arthur away it meant I only saw the things he chose to share with me. So out of the memories I have, the answer is no."

He saw Hermione's sympathetic expression and frowned. "Don't look at me that way," he practically growled, irritation from old rivalries firing up. "I don't need your pity, mudblood, now give me back my bloody wand or I'll..."

_Crack…_

Draco's eyes widened as he noticed his wand held firmly in Hermione's hands, the middle bending a little too much.

"Don't…" he said.

"Let's get one thing straight, Draco." Hermione warned, any trace of sympathy gone. "I am only putting up with you for Harry's sake. But call me that again and I'll turn your wand into splinters."

She tossed the wand carelessly at Draco, who scrambled to pick it up, inspecting it for cracks. "My _father_ will…" he said reflexively, before catching himself.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Fine." He spat. "Fine."

The three finally sat in silence, a reluctant truce between them. But they didn't have time to ponder. Madame Pomfrey entered frantically with Dumbledore and Snape.

"I am sorry, but I must ask that you leave us for a short while." Dumbledore requested, his eyes soft.

Ron and Draco made to protest but Hermione nodded. "You'll let us know if anything changes?"

"Of course." Dumbledore agreed.

Hermione shot both Ron and Draco looks. Ron glanced worriedly at his wand, still in Hermione's possession, while Draco mourned the small crack in what had been smooth wood on his own. They decided to follow her out.

* * *

><p>Draco paced around his dorm. Most of the other Slytherin students were packing, readying for the train back to London. Draco frowned. His father would be expecting him home, expecting him to be loyal to the Death Eaters.<p>

He knew what his father would say. _Let Potter die._

But Draco couldn't. He wouldn't!

He flung all of the items off his night table angrily before collapsing onto his bed.

_No. I won't be a puppet anymore._ _I'm sick of taking the wrong side._

The other boys in the dorm were glancing at him curiously, afraid to ask him questions. Draco knew that his little tantrum would undoubtedly be reported back to his father. He whipped around, facing both Crabbe, Doyle and Zabini.

"You can tell my father I'll be home when I'm damn good and ready." He spat, not bothering to watch the shocked looks on their faces as he slammed the door and left.

He wandered in the dungeons, finding an old but unoccupied room with some creaky chairs and empty phials. He sat down, trying to concentrate on the old memories. There had to be something in there that could give a clue to Harry's state.

_Merlin, in a fever, a blue globe floating overhead in some caves…_

Draco opened his eyes, his breathing heavy at the mental exertion needed to call the memories to him. He shook his head. That memory was useless. Merlin had been poisoned with the Mortaeus flower, but it hadn't affected his magic.

The problem was he couldn't remember any other time when Merlin had been affected with fever or in a comatose state, and that could be caused by gaps in the memories.

_Why do I care so much?_

Draco knew it was a dumb question. Because as much as he fought this he could see now that he and Arthur were intertwined. He could see that destiny just wasn't going to leave him alone.

_I need to be Arthur._

It was the only way to save Harry.

"Is that what you really want?" a voice asked.

Draco looked up. Arthur's silhouette was in front of him, more solid than before. He bit his lip, unsure, as he considered what was being asked.

_Is this what I really want? To be chained to Potter? To be a self righteous git like him?_

He shook his head. That was the old Draco talking – the Draco who'd built walls to keep people out.

_Harry didn't give up on you._ His mind argued.

_That's only because I'm Arthur. If none of this ever happened we'd never be friends._

_And whose fault is that?_

"We don't have much time." Arthur said crossly. "I won't try to convince you, Draco. Either we are going to blend properly, or so help me God I will just take you over if it means saving Merlin."

"You'd destroy me to save him?" Draco asked, alarmed.

Arthur sighed. "I could've done that all along, Draco. I could have just taken control and left you in here, like I am."

"So why haven't you?" he asked, defiance in his eyes.

Arthur glanced away. "Because he needs the Arthur who is living his second life, not just the Arthur who died in battle. He needs someone who understands."

Arthur frowned. "We both saw how forcing this turned out, so I allowed you time to let this sink in. I'm not at my best when backed into a corner, and neither are you."

He glanced to Draco, his eyes piercing. "But now Merlin's in danger, so your choice has to be now."

"Isn't this forcing me?" Draco exclaimed. "Bloody hypocrite."

"We no longer have the luxury of time!" Arthur exclaimed. "Only a coward thinks of himself when his friend lays dying."

Draco shrunk back, properly chastised.

"Draco." Arthur said, his voice soft, "You were thinking that you need to be me, that you need to save Harry. Not Merlin – _Harry_."

"Well it's not like I have any other friends!" Draco complained. "My father bought them all."

"But Harry kept coming back." Arthur smiled. "Don't you want to see where that goes? What it's like to have a proper friend?"

Draco could feel tears building but he blinked them back. His resolve began to build. He nodded. "Yes."

"Then this isn't a choice, it's a necessity."

"I know." Draco agreed, finally understanding. These were the choices Arthur made – the kind _he_ had to make. "Well come on, then, before I change my mind. Don't dawdle, for Merlin's sake, tell me what I have to do."

Arthur couldn't help but smirk.

"A smooth transition can't happen until you truly see that you're me." Arthur said. "So think, Draco. Think about the things I've told you, the arguments we had, and you'll see it."

Draco let his head fall forward into his hands as he forced himself to remember.

"Why are you so determined to hate him?" One of the Hufflepuffs had asked Draco in his first year of Hogwart's.

Draco couldn't answer that question at the time, couldn't admit it to himself. Now his mind rewound to his second meeting with Harry, before the sorting ceremony.

"Some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you with that."

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

The feelings came back. _Mockery. Indignation. He was a Malfoy…descendant of one of the oldest pure-blood wizarding families. How dare Harry turn him down?_

Arthur saw this and obliged, pushing another memory to the forefront.

"You can't address me like that."

"Oh, sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, _my lord._"

_Mockery. Indignation. He was a Pendragon, heir to the throne of Camelot. Didn't this peasant know he couldn't speak to him that way?_

Draco froze. How had he never made that connection?

Draco's mind scrambled frantically to make more connections. Now that he'd found them they were addictive, intense. He needed to understand.

Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Pansy all became replaced by images of knights whose names he couldn't even remember. His posse. His band of bullies.

Arthur's words rang true in his head:

_You were me: rash, stubborn, immature. _

He recalled growing up, the propaganda against muggles and muggleborns being beaten into his head from the day he could talk. He had learned to respect the well off pureblood families, and the influential wizards like Slytherin, Grindelwald, and Voldemort, _especially_ Voldemort.

Then came Arthur's memories, and Uther's propaganda against sorcerers, priests, warlocks, dragonlords, druids, _anyone_ capable of practicing magic, no matter their intent.

_I used to say sorcerer the same way you say muggle. We have an advantage, Draco, together we know what it's like to be both. _Arthur whispered.

Draco looked up. "We _are_ the same." He mouthed, surprised.

Arthur's 'ghost' suddenly vanished. Draco could feel his heart beating, hear the silence in the room. There was nothing. Then there was _everything_. Every memory of Arthur's hurtled through Draco with lightening speed, leaving Draco loathe to keep up. His eyes burned. His head ached. His entire body pulsed with adrenalin. Every joy and heartache, every caress and wound burned through Draco with the memories, and then the last, fatal blow. He held his torso as a sudden pain filtered through the middle – a sword wound. Blood began to spread under his robes and Draco found himself getting queasy.

"No!" he said. "You tricked me. You never said I'd die!"

But the pain faded, and the blood disappeared as if it had never been there. Draco was left only with the memory of the agony on the battlefield, and the pain and the betrayal. Then, after weeks of feeling disjointed, Draco finally felt like one person.

A strange peace settled over him, but also emptiness. He'd strangely grown used to having Arthur to argue with. Now he supposed Potter would have to take that role.

_Potter._ He thought, panicked.

Draco searched through the newly gained memories with fervor, but still found nothing even remotely similar to Potter's ailment.

"I'm forgetting something." He cursed.

He had to be. These memories were centuries old, after all. But there was one creature that didn't forget - that damn dragon. Draco glanced at his watch.

_Nearly midnight._

It was too late to go to the seventh floor now. He'd surely be caught by Filch and that wretched Mrs. Norris. No, it would have to wait until morning.

_Don't die on me, Potter._

He resigned himself to head back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p>"Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his voice weary.<p>

"It is not a poison," Snape answered in his nasally drawl, "Or a potion of any sort."

"Then what?" Madame Pomfrey asked. "A curse? If so, it is nothing the likes of which I've ever seen."

"It is most certainly a type of dark magic." Snape interjected. "But of a power that even the Dark Lord could not wield."

Albus frowned. "We must learn the curse that was used. Severus, we will need you to brew the potion of identification."

Snape nodded, and left the infirmary to gather the ingredients.

"But I've already tried that and found nothing." Madame Pomfrey protested.

"It is a more potent form of the potion, one that detects dark magic." Albus explained. "But it won't be ready until the morning, I'm afraid."

"Very well, Headmaster." Pomfrey agreed. "I will leave it with you."

They parted ways for the night, both weary and worried.

* * *

><p>Ron couldn't eat, no matter how hard he tried. There was just something about his best friend being in a coma that made everything else unimportant. He hadn't slept or combed his hair, and he certainly hadn't packed for home. How could he possibly go home now?<p>

Everyone in Gryffindor house had heard the news, and the common room was as silent as a funeral. But that didn't stop the sympathetic eyes. And then Dumbledore had given his speech about Cedric and Harry and Voldemort, and Ron had to fight back the tears.

He glanced toward Hermione. She looked to be taking things as well as he was. He wondered if she'd be boarding the Hogwart's Express home that day.

"Have you seen Draco?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Who cares about that sod?" Ron said, noticing that Draco was, in fact, missing breakfast.

"_I do_." Hermione said, standing up. "Ron, can't you see he took this just as hard as we did?"

"So?" Ron asked. "I'm supposed to care? Malfoy's been nothing but a stupid git to us and to Harry all year, not to mention since first year. Good on him if he feels a bit of guilt."

"Really, Ron? Even after everything Dumbledore said today? Aren't you even curious why he's missing?"

"No, and you shouldn't be either. He's a proper rotten git and always will be."

Hermione backed away, her eyes meeting Ron's apologetically.

"What? Oh no, come on, Mione! You're going to look for him, aren't you? For Merlin's sake, he called you a mudblood, and you still want to help him?"

"That's why I'm going." She said. "For Merlin's sake."

A sharp pang of guilt hit Ron as he watched Hermione grab her things and exit, leaving him alone at the table.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Draco asked.<p>

The door had appeared the same as before, with the cave inside, but Draco was having trouble getting an answer.

"Kilgharrah?" He asked. "It's Draco!"

No response.

"It's Arthur!" He called out. Still nothing.

Draco glanced upward, looking for small overhangs where the dragon could be sleeping, but saw nothing. A chill went up his spine and Draco turned to see the Cailleach.

"I do apologize, but Kilgharrah's time in your realm has expired." She said with false sweetness.

"Give him back. We need him." Draco demanded.

"Indeed." She said. "I can feel Merlin's spirit even now, halfway to death."

Draco reached for his wand, holding it out threateningly. "Tell me how to cure him."

She grinned wickedly, showing her rotted teeth. "Don't ever presume to threaten me, my dear. I am the _Cailleach_ and my magic is a million times more powerful than that pitiful spark you have growing in you."

The Slytherin wizard gritted his teeth a moment before regaining his composure. This battle had to be won with words.

"Enough with the theatrics." He demanded. "Tell me how I can speak to Kilgharrah."

"The dragon was allowed a reprieve from death only as long as Merlin required his advice. Now that you have accepted the truth, he is no longer needed. He cannot come back."

"You mean his entire purpose was to guide Harry to _me_?" Draco asked, dumbfounded.

"Indeed. But the Great Dragon could not have helped you, in any case."

Draco's eyes narrowed. He was reluctant to play the Cailleach's game.

"What do you know about Potter's illness?" He asked.

"That it is far worse than you imagine. The curse was borne in depths of my realm. There is no counter curse."

"I refuse to believe that." Draco said. "There was no spell that Merlin couldn't counter."

The Cailleach cackled. "Perhaps. I can direct you the help you desire, but you must do something for me."

Draco glanced at her with suspicion, unsure what she would ask.

"I won't kill Potter, or his friends, if that's what you're thinking."

"Certainly not." She said. "Would I ask something like that of you?"

"I'm not brain dead, Cailleach, I remember Lancelot's sacrifice. Don't try to trick me."

"Oh, I think you will approve of this price very much, Arthur Pendragon."

Draco winced.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes." He agreed reluctantly.

"Very well. The deal has been struck."

"Now direct me to the person who can help."

"Oh, no person, dear, who said anything about a _person_?" She cackled.

Draco tensed, horrified. "Then what…?"

"In the castle two portraits may hold the answers you seek. One lies in a small corridor on the first floor, near one of the wings. The other is in your Headmaster's office."

"And how will I recognize them?" Draco wondered.

"Oh believe me, _you will_."

Draco sighed. _Vague, as usual for these dark magic types._ He thought it slightly amusing that his entire concept of dark magic had changed overnight.

"Now, you will do something for me, Draco Malfoy." She said, grinning slyly.

Draco wondered what he was in for.

"One of the _inhabitants_ of my realm has escaped. A dark warlock, who has become a little too arrogant and powerful during his stay here." She said. "I want you to bring him back."

Draco looked on with disbelief. "Don't you think this is a little more in Merlin's territory?" he asked.

"Of course, but I have faith in you, dear. I'm not cruel; I'll allow you some time. Here."

A small hourglass-like object appeared in Draco's hand, but the sand ran slower than he'd ever seen.

"A year-glass." She said proudly. "I will expect the fugitive returned to me by this time next year, or it will be _you_ I take, Arthur Pendragon."

"Wait…!" Draco cried. "Who am I looking for?"

But the Cailleach had gone. Draco looked down at the timing glass and placed it in his pocket, brushing his worries away and turning his focus to Harry.

_Time to head to the forbidden wing on the first floor_. He thought.

The door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy!" a voice exclaimed, causing Draco to jump.<p>

He turned around. "What do you want, Granger?" he muttered, unable to bring himself to say mudblood anymore. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"You missed breakfast." She said.

He could tell she was prodding for information. "What do you care?" He answered. "You and Weasley made your feelings on the matter very clear."

"No, _Ron_ did. I think we need to work together."

Draco sighed.

"Everyone's going home today." Hermione continued.

"Are you?" he asked, testing her.

She shook her head. "No. Professor Dumbledore's said that he'll make arrangements for us if want to stay an extra day with Harry. Are _you_?"

"I'm staying." He said, frowning. "My father will probably disown me after this."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't shrug it off. "I'm willing to put aside rivalries if it means getting Harry back. Even though you were a foul jerk to me for three years."

Draco couldn't help but allow a slight smirk to form. "I…was jealous."

Hermione's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"You're brilliant with magic. I was jealous."

She blinked, unable to process.

"Wait, you…? She began. "No. No. I'm not having this conversation right now. We need to think about Harry. _Harry._"

"I might have something to help us." Draco admitted. "There's a portrait in the forbidden corridor on the first floor."

"Wait." Hermione said, thinking. "Dumbledore has Professor Snape brewing the potion of identification."

"How could you know that?"

"Simple. I asked Professor McGonagall. She says they'll have identified the curse by now. Surely it's better for us to know the type of curse before we go to the portrait?"

Draco couldn't deny that her reasoning made sense. "Fine. What about Weasley?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Potter's his friend too. Don't you think he'll want to be involved?"

"Ron's too stubborn to listen to anyone right now." Hermione muttered.

Draco frowned. "You know I'd take the blame for this."

"You're right. Let's go find him." She agreed reluctantly. "But we'll need to stop somewhere first. I have something useful."

* * *

><p>"No." Draco protested. "Absolutely not."<p>

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I don't trust you, Granger, but I'm not going into the Gryffindor common room."

"Afraid of people telling you what they think of you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Draco folded his arms. "I don't understand why we have to stop in here anyway."

"Because Harry's got a map that shows the position of every person in the school, and we need to find Ron."

"Potter has _what_? Why didn't I know about this?"

"It could be that you've been a complete prat to us since we met you." Hermione said.

"That's Merlin's word." Draco complained.

"I like it." She said, walking inside.

Draco sighed and followed.

_Wow, this is…nice._ _Warm. Inviting._

He couldn't help but notice strange looks from the remaining Gryffindors. After all, he was a hated Slytherin in their common room. He leaned against the couch trying to seem as though he was meant to be there.

_Come on, Granger. _

"Malfoy." A voice suddenly said, dripping with contempt.

He turned around. "Longbottom."

"I don't like this, Hermione." Neville said. "Why are you working with him?"

She took the Marauder's Map Neville had fetched from Harry's trunk and glared.

"Because he's _Arthur_." She said, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"He's…" Neville stuttered, his face turning white.

"He knows?" Draco hissed.

Hermione nodded. "Oh good. Ron's in the Hospital Wing, exactly where we need to go."

Before Draco could lean over and see the map, she had whispered 'Mischief Managed' and the ink had disappeared. He made a mental note to guilt Potter into showing it to him when he woke up.

_If he wakes up._

Draco shook that out of his head.

"Come on, let's go." Hermione said. "Draco?"

"Yeah, fine." He said.

"Wait!" Neville called, having recovered from his shock. "I want to help."

"We don't need..." Malfoy began.

"Great." Hermione said, elbowing Draco. "We could use all the help we can get."

Neville grinned. "Just let me, I mean, I just have to tell my grandmother I'll be back late." He said, his eyes lighting up.

"We'll be in the Hospital Wing."

"Don't take too long, Longbottom!" Draco yelled. "Or we'll save him without you."

Hermione's glare made him feel a little guilty about that.

"Sorry." He said.

_Sorry._ He figured he'd be saying that a lot.

* * *

><p>The infirmary was in quite a commotion when Draco and Hermione arrived. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking in hushed tones while Madame Pomfrey looked on with worry. Seeing the trio in the doorway, the Professors paused, their whispers ceasing completely. They turned to leave, grave expressions on their faces.<p>

"Professor, wait!" Hermione exclaimed. "What is it? What's happened?"

"See for yourself." Dumbledore said, but Hermione could swear there was something odd about his tone.

He moved out of the way revealing a non-comatose Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

She glanced to Ron, who was sitting at his side.

"Dumbledore came to the common room to tell us but you were gone." He said. "I see you found Malfoy."

Draco moved away from Hermione and toward the foot of Harry's bed. Harry's followed Draco's movements with his eyes, but face was unreadable.

"Merlin?" Draco asked softly, hoping Harry would make the connection.

"_Merlin_?" Harry asked oddly. "Where? You're finally losing it, Malfoy. He's been dead for years."

Draco's gut contracted with dread and disbelief. He took a step backward.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with him?"

Draco fought back a pained grimace, but couldn't hold back the regret in his eyes. His hands balled into fists.

"Nothing." He said abruptly, turning and walking out of the room.

_Potter didn't remember._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know that was evil. Review?<strong>


	14. Hidden Truths

**Author's Note:  
><strong>So I've, um, gone back and re-read a lot of my story to make sure this matches continuity. Hope everything makes sense. If you notice an in-story continuity error please do tell me.

Oh and since so many people have either been confused or protested against the appearance of a dark mark on Draco's arm before book six, I have worked an explanation for it into my story. My apologies for the confusion. I have changed canon on this, and it is for a reason. If that bothers you, I'm sorry, but it's a part of my story, and it's necessary.**  
><strong>

Anyway guys, thanks for waiting for my updates. You're a really great bunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Hidden Truths<br>**

"What's his problem?" Harry asked.

His voice echoed loudly, emphasizing Draco's absence even more. Hermione bit her lip. He'd been so upset. She wondered why.

"Mione? Ron? What's wrong?"

Hermione looked forlornly at Harry, not knowing what to tell him.

"I think someone should see if he's okay." She said softly, before following Draco outside.

"Wait!" Ron shouted, but Hermione had already begun to make her way to the door. He sighed.

"Harry…" he began. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Harry squinted. "I grabbed Cedric and the cup…" He said softly. "It took us back here, and I yelled out that Voldemort's back."

Ron looked at him worriedly. "Harry, what happened in the maze? Where did you go?"

Harry frowned. There was a flash of his parents, of a priori incantatem between wands. He shut his eyes in pain, trying to follow the images. They came sporadically. First, he saw the field, felt himself running, sending spells at Death Eaters. Then images of Lucius Malfoy, of Cedric, dead, crowded his vision before a green light came into view. _Voldemort_. Harry brought his hands to his face as the pain worsened. He stopped.

"I was in a graveyard. I saw my parents. There were death eaters – Malfoy's father." He said. "If I try to remember more, the pain gets worse."

"And before? Do you remember anything from the first task?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why is that important?"

"Harry…" Ron protested.

There was a huff. "I had to fight a Hungarian Horntail to get the golden egg. I called my broom and flew away from the arena. The dragon followed me. And…"

"And…?" Ron asked.

Harry paused, disbelief beginning to show on his features. "…I got the egg?"

"How did you get the egg?"

The boys' eyes met.

"Ron, I don't remember."

Ron glanced toward the door, concern beginning to show on his face. "Harry, I'll be back in a minute."

Harry looked on with growing worry and confusion as his best friend left him alone in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>Ron found Hermione coaxing Draco off the floor.<p>

"Go away, Granger." Draco muttered, staring off into the distance.

Ron frowned. "I just talked to Harry, Mione. He doesn't remember _anything _about being Merlin."

Hermione paused, a suspicion slowly making its way through her head. Draco, who had been avoiding the ties that linked he and Harry together, had _left _when Harry hadn't recognized the name _Merlin_. Her hands went to her face, preventing a gasp as her mind began to race with tiny clues she had brushed off. Draco hadn't once called her mudblood since yesterday. He had been prattish but not cruel, condescending but not rude.

"Draco." She said, looking at his eyes.

Old, wise eyes looked at her: eyes too old for someone Draco's age.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, not following. "What's wrong?"

"I guess you understand now." Draco suddenly said. "How much it kills me that he's forgotten, when I've only just accepted who I am."

"You're kidding." Ron blurted. "You're – what – you're _King Arthur_ now?"

Draco dragged himself to his feet with a frown. "What does it matter?" he spat.

Suddenly Hermione was in between them, her expression angry.

"Wake up!" She exclaimed, pointing to the door behind her. "Harry isn't dead. Merlin isn't dead. We still have a chance. We need to find out what that curse was and how it works. We can't do that if you're feeling sorry for yourself."

Draco blinked in surprise before meeting Hermione's gaze. Her eyes glistened with disappointment.

_Well deserved disappointment. I'm letting him down._

He shook himself out of the hopelessness that had encompassed him, forcing himself to see the bigger picture. Hermione was right. He had to stop feeling sorry for himself. He nodded in acknowledgement.

Hermione took a breath. "Well, good." She said. "So, what exactly did Harry tell you when he appeared on the field?"

"He told me that Voldemort's back."

"And that's all?"

"Yeah." Draco said softly.

"He just told me he was in a graveyard." Ron spoke up. "He said he saw his parents, and that there was a lot of Death Eaters. One of them was Malfoy's _father_."

Ron glared at Draco with this confession.

"You think that surprises me?" Draco asked.

"No, I think you knew." Ron accused.

"Of course I knew! He's my bloody father, you idiot!"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted, holding him back as he reached for his wand.

"He was called to that graveyard, as I was."

"What does _that_ mean?" Ron shouted. "You're a Death Eater, aren't you!"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

Hermione gasped as Draco forlornly pulled up his sleeve, revealing the dark mark. Ron held out his wand threateningly.

"I was _right_." Ron spat.

Draco rolled down his sleeve, his expression turning to cool anger. "I'm no more a death eater than you are." He spat. "My father threatened my mother, would've killed her if I hadn't cooperated. Having this bloody symbol was the price for her life."

"That's why you said…" Hermione muttered, remembering Draco's earlier words.

"…that my father would disown me for staying. I'm putting my mother in danger just by being here, just by trying to save Potter."

"You _believe_ this, Mione?"

She wasn't sure what she believed at this point.

"I'll explain if you give me a chance, _Weasley_. There was another Death Eater in that graveyard. He's the one responsible for raising Voldemort, and for giving me the dark mark."

"Convenient." Ron spat.

"Don't make me use a silencing spell, Ron." Hermione warned. "And this had better be good, Malfoy."

Draco frowned. "This Death Eater - he's been coming to my house, meeting with my father. When he first came to Malfoy Manor he told my father he wanted to raise Voldemort, but to do that he'd have to gain the trust of the other Death Eaters. He wanted my father to help him, but instead my father laughed at him. Then he showed his power. They made a pact. My father saw I was questioning things, and was afraid it would jeopardize his plans, so to avoid my being labelled a traitor he asked to have me _branded_."

"Only you-know-who can give the dark mark." Hermione countered. "And he only does that to his most trusted followers. They have to take the mark _willingly_."

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Draco exclaimed. "I _did_ take the dark mark willingly. My mother's life was at stake! The Death Eater who gave it to me is _powerful_. He had magic like the wizards of old! Magic like _Merlin_!"

Hermione wasn't fazed. "So? Then why not raise Voldemort himself? Why would he even need the loyalty of the death eaters?"

"That, I don't know." Draco said with a sigh. "Maybe he's hiding his real agenda."

Hermione gripped her wand tighter, ready to defend, but considered Draco's words. "Then you think Harry's memory loss isn't coincidence." She confirmed. "That the death eater succeeded in that graveyard, and he's hurt Harry."

"I don't think it, I know it."

"It's too bloody suspicious." Ron complained. "How do we know he isn't lying to us? He could be telling us what we want to hear."

Draco gritted his teeth. "We don't have time for this." He said coolly. "The sorcerer is out there and…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Sorcerer?" she asked wryly.

"Oh shut up." Draco spat. "_You_ try having two sets of memories, Granger."

The door suddenly opened a crack and Harry poked his head out. "You guys have been out here a long time. What's going on?"

His gaze suddenly settled on Draco. "Why are you talking to _Malfoy_?" he spat.

Draco glanced away, closing his eyes to regain his composure before he said something he regretted. He turned back and frowned. "We'll continue this later." He said. "On the balcony. You know which one."

Then he walked away.

"It's nothing Harry." Hermione covered. "We, um, we were all worried about you, even Draco."

"Oh." Harry said, suspicious.

Ron's heart was beating fast with nervousness. How could they keep this from Harry, and what did this mean? He'd just adjusted to the fact that Harry was Merlin and now he was just Harry again. Would it be permanent? Did he want it to be permanent?

"Ron, come on. Let's go in." Hermione said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah…um…okay." Ron agreed, and put his wand away before following her inside.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, how is it that a fourth year student escapes this curse unaffected?" Snape asked coolly.<p>

Dumbledore glanced pensively at the books on his shelf before stopping at his desk, and turning to face the potions professor.

"I'm afraid that is not something I am able to disclose, Severus." He said.

Snape continued. "This curse attacks the very _structure_ of magic inside a wizard, breaking it down until only a spark remains. A weak wizard would be left no more than a _muggle._ Stronger wizards would be dead within months." His tone was clipped, his voice holding undertones of cool anger.

"Indeed." Dumbledore agreed cautiously. "We both know this."

"Then why has Potter escaped unscathed?"

Snape said this accusingly, knowing there was something Dumbledore held back. Dumbledore gaze snapped to Snape's with warning, causing the potions professor to narrow his eyes.

"He has not escaped unscathed. Harry has more potential than we expected, Severus, and as a result he is still in grave danger from this curse." Dumbledore said calmly. "That is all I will say on the matter."

"You are playing a dangerous game, Albus. If the boy dies, it will be on your conscience."

With that, the potions Professor stormed out.

* * *

><p>"Professor!" Hermione called, seeing Dumbledore leaving the passage from his office.<p>

Dumbledore paused a moment before turning to Hermione with a composed look.

"Can I help you, Miss Granger?"

She ran up to him, and paused, considering her words. "Sorry sir, but it's just that…did you find out what curse is affecting Harry?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Dumbledore's lips. "My apologies for not telling you. Indeed we have."

Her eyes widened. "Will you tell me?"

He nodded and motioned for her to walk with him. She did.

"Many centuries ago a sorcerer named Cornelius Sigan created a curse that would strip unworthy witches and wizards of their magic. He held a great hatred for muggles and those of his kind who favoured them. The problem, of course, is that some of us are more intricately linked to the stream of magic than others, and were even more so during the times of the past. The spell became more dangerous than people knew. Powerful witches and wizards were so connected to the stream of magic they used that one could even consider them as being made of magic themselves. In these cases, stripping the magic would not simply cause them to revert to a muggle-like state; it caused insanity and death."

Hermione paled, tears tugging at the corners of her eyes. "Then Harry…?"

"It's too early to say." He said. "But given who Harry is..."

There was a moment of silence where their eyes met. Neither wanted to say it. Neither wanted to acknowledge that Harry might die.

Hermione turned to leave. "We won't stop until we find a cure for this." She said with determination.

Dumbledore nodded. "I would expect no less." He said.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Harry called out. "Where have you been? Ron and I were looking all over for you."<p>

"I had to speak to Dumbledore about some extra-credit work I've been doing." She said nonchalantly. "Nothing special."

"On our last day here?" Harry accused.

"It's to get a head start on next year." She lied.

She watched as he turned around, talking to Ron as though nothing had happened, and sighed. Harry looked so young again, so naïve. Gone was the wisdom of Merlin in his eyes, the burden he carried. Gone was the aura of power that had surrounded him since he learned of his past. It seemed as though Ron was enjoying having the old Harry back and Hermione felt betrayed on Harry's behalf. Despite her scepticism and awe at the beginning, she had worked hard to accept Harry – all of Harry – even his life as Merlin, and now…

She glanced at her watch. Just a few hours until the meeting with Draco. Ron was still being stubborn about trusting the Slytherin wizard but Hermione knew he was the key to this, especially now that he was truly Arthur.

"Ron?" she asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Ron agreed.

Harry began to follow him over but Hermione's look stopped him. "Sorry Harry, I just…wanted to talk to him about some…well…_things_."

She forced an embarrassed smile, attempting to mislead Harry into thinking she was going to admit her feelings to Ron. Harry raised an eyebrow but seemed to believe her and nodded. He headed for the boys dorm to pack his things.

"Ron." Hermione whispered. "I found out which curse the death eater used."

Ron's eyes widened. "What?"

"Dumbledore told me. It's called Sigan's curse."

"But Harry seems fine! You saw him. He's just lost his memories…well, and a bit of magic. He says he's finding it hard to do some of the simpler spells, but he's just out of the hospital wing. Of course he's going to find it hard."

"Ron, he's _Merlin_! He shouldn't find anything difficult!"

"Not anymore." Ron said. "Hermione, can't we just leave him like this? He seems so happy. He's like the old Harry."

"Ron Weasley, are you his friend or _aren't you_?" She hissed. "He's both, and right now he's _not_ okay! He could _die!_"

"What?" Ron asked, alarmed.

"I spoke to Dumbledore. It's an old curse. It changes wizards into muggles: takes away their magic. Except Harry was _Merlin_, the most powerful wizard alive. His connection to magic is so strong that separating him from it will…"

"Will what?" Ron asked. "Mione, what's going to happen to him?"

"It causes _insanity _and then _death_." Hermione said quietly.

Ron swallowed back the lump quickly forming in his throat, and looked forlornly at the closed doorway to the boys' dorm at the top of the stairs.

"What do we have to do?" he asked.

"I'll meet Draco tonight." Hermione said. "Keep Harry occupied. He can't know about this."

"We leave for London in the morning." Ron said. "Is Malfoy sure he can fix this?"

"No, but he's got a lead, which is better than nothing."

"I still don't trust him, especially not while he's got that mark on his arm. You said it yourself: You-know-who only gives the dark mark to his most trusted followers."

"Then someone wants you-know-who to _think_ Draco is one of those trusted followers. We've been over this, Ron! If you don't trust him, then trust King Arthur."

Ron considered this a minute before nodded with resignation. "I trust _you_." He said. "So if you trust him then I'll give him a chance."

She smiled. "Good. I'm leaving now. There are a few things I need to do."

Ron nodded. "What should I tell Harry?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something."

* * *

><p>"You're early. Where's Weasley?" Draco asked, stepping out of the shadows.<p>

"You frightened me." Hermione said.

He rolled his eyes. "Have you found out anything?"

"Yes. It's Sigan's curse."

Draco paled. "No."

"What is it?"

He made himself stand upright, a pained look on his face. "It's the last spell..that…"

"That?" Hermione prompted."

Draco shook his head. "Merlin spent his life working on a counter-curse for it. He never got to finish before he died."

"I…I'm sorry." She said.

"It's the most powerful curse to be created. It-"

"I know." Hermione interrupted. "Dumbledore told me."

Draco turned toward the balcony, glancing down toward the tree covered landscape. "Do you know how many people I've seen die from that curse?" He asked.

Hermione froze. "It must've been hard." She said softly.

"First the magic goes." Draco said, lost in the memories. "Then they forget who they are. They turn primal, afraid and unable to communicate. Then the light goes out of their eyes."

Hermione let out a breath she'd been holding. Seeing Draco like this was so disconcerting. In one instance she could imagine the king he was, and on the other he was the same conceited Slytherin he'd always been.

"We need to go to the portrait."

"The one on the first floor?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously, Granger. What other portrait would I be talking about? Come on."

* * *

><p>Hermione rubbed her arms as they entered the dark corridor. An uneasy feeling sat in her gut as the portraits analyzed her, clearly not used to visitors. She wondered how she hadn't found this place before.<p>

"Oi, look at this! Two more!" a man suddenly chuckled.

Hermione turned to her left to face the sound.

Draco turned around. "Who's there?" He asked. His eyes widened as his gaze fell upon a dark-haired man in knight's armour.

"And who might you be?" the man asked cheerfully.

Draco's mouth opened and closed a few times before he got a grip on himself. "_Gwaine_?" he exclaimed.

"Who's Gwaine?" Hermione paused. Her eyes caught sight of the colourful portrait, and she began to put the pieces together. "Wait…you mean _Sir Gawain_? Like the Knights of the Round Table?"

Draco glared. "Not the time, Granger." He scolded.

Gwaine frowned, puzzled. "Strange, that's twice now someone's known who I am."

"_Of course_ they know who you are, Gwaine. We're all well known. All that ale is going to your head." a man scolded.

His voice was _very_ familiar. Draco suddenly froze, realizing why the Cailleach had sent him here. That was _his_ old voice.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

Draco subconsciously corrected his posture to a more regal one as he saw his old self standing at the back of the table.

"I'm you." He answered.

"Hang _on_!" Arthur cried. "You are most certainly _not me_. I'm sure I'd remember looking like that."

Draco frowned. "If you haven't noticed, _you're_ the one that's in an enchanted painting, which by the way, I never gave anyone permission to _make_."

As he said this he stared at Merlin, who was sitting at the back of the table waking from a nap. Merlin jumped up, causing his cap to fall down into his eyes. He tripped and fell into Gwaine. Draco sighed.

"Great, so I have to rely on a _drunk _Merlin to help me."

"Wait, are you saying…?" Hermione asked, overwhelmed with curiosity. "Where is he?"

"I am _not drunk_!" the warlock cried out as he managed to stand.

Arthur just pointed at Draco. "Merlin, they need your help."

Hermione let out a gasp at the sight of the original Merlin. Merlin raised an eyebrow, analyzing both she and Draco.

"Take your time." Draco said. "It's not like you're dying or anything."

"What!" Merlin exclaimed, glancing at himself. "Dying?"

He sobered quickly and walked to the front of the painting, facing Draco with a serious expression. "What did you say?"

"You're dying." Draco said. "Not _you,_ obviously, but future you."

Merlin frowned. "As it so happens, I'm aware of him. Harry?"

Draco nodded.

"That must make you Arthur."

"Yes. Can we move on to the part where you actually give me some useful information now?"

"Rude." Merlin said. "I just woke up." He took a second to compose himself. "So, I'm dying. What caused it?"

"Sigan's curse." Hermione said.

Draco sighed. "Thanks for taking the wind out of my sails, Granger."

He turned back to Merlin, who was horrified. "She's not lying." He said. "He's already forgotten he's you, and he's lost the old magic."

"This is serious." Merlin said, facing Draco. "It could kill him."

"Obviously! Why do you think we're here?" Draco exclaimed. "I swear to God, _Merlin_ you are such an oblivious…"

"Draco…" Hermione said, silencing him. "Stop it. We're all worried about him."

"He is infuriating." Draco complained.

"Arthur." Merlin said softly, worriedly. "There is no counter curse. You know that."

"You're _Merlin_, damn it! Figure it out!" Draco exclaimed.

Merlin folded his arms. "I'm trying!'

"The Cailleach, she said you could help. Why would she send me here if that wasn't true?" Draco was beginning to get frustrated.

"What did you say?" Merlin asked, horrified.

"The Cailleach."

"Who is the Cailleach?" Hermione asked.

"The gate-keeper of the spirit world." Merlin answered. "What did you promise her for her help?"

Silence.

"What did you promise her?"

"That I'd capture a dark warlock who escaped her realm." Draco pulled the timer glass from his pocket and held it out for a moment before putting it back.

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Did she even tell you who it was?"

Draco shook his head. "She just said that it would be a price I'd be happy to pay."

Merlin closed his eyes. "I don't know if I can help you."

"Yes, you can. Tell me _something_ useful, Merlin!" Draco exclaimed, shaking the painting.

The knights in the painting looked warily to Merlin, and then to Draco.

"Stop! I can't think while you do that!" Merlin yelled. "_Prat_."

Draco sighed. "In the last years before Camlann, you had almost found the cure for Sigan's curse, and then..." He paused, trailing off.

Merlin tilted his head curiously.

"Anyway that's not important." Draco said, shaking it off. "If he could crack it, then so can you."

"He would have had more experience." Merlin said. "I've only just been made court sorcerer."

"Can't you try?" He asked.

Merlin looked away sadly.

Draco shoulders slumped. "So it's hopeless." He said softly.

"No, I refuse to believe that." Hermione disagreed. "Nothing is hopeless." She turned to Draco. "Where are Merlin's notes? Surely he'd have written his findings down."

Merlin perked up at this.

"I…" Draco began. "I have no idea where that book might be. This is over a millennium in the future. It's probably rotted."

"O ye of little faith." Merlin retorted. "I cast a protection spell on all my books. They don't rot."

"Really, Merlin? Quoting the _Bible?_"

"Shut up, Arthur, and listen. I'm helping you, aren't I?"

"So then where is the book?" Draco asked, hope brewing.

"I don't know, as I haven't _written _it yet." Merlin quipped.

"Really helpful." Draco retorted.

"Wait." Arthur suddenly said.

Merlin turned. Draco raised an eyebrow. Hermione let out a breath.

"There's another portrait who might have heard of it."

"How do you know, Arthur?" Merlin began.

"Shut up, Merlin. I sometimes take walks during the night, not that it's any of your business." Arthur paused. "Anyway, there's a portrait in your Headmaster's office. It's not a normal portrait. It's enchanted into a family tree, and charmed to look invisible to anyone who doesn't look closely. The person in that portrait might help you."

"The Cailleach told me about that. Who is it?"

Arthur sighed. "If I tell you, you won't go."

"Who _is_ it?" Draco practically growled. "Tell me!"

"For God's sake just go and find it, will you?" Arthur exclaimed. "I'm not telling you anything more!"

Hermione laid a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Come on, Malfoy. We need to get into Dumbledore's office. That's the only way to learn more about this."

"No! What are we meant to do, _hope_ that Potter doesn't die while we search for the book?"

"What other choice do we have?" Hermione protested.

Draco sighed. "_Fine_." He muttered.

"Tell me when you find my notes, Arthur, and I'll do my best to help him." Merlin promised. He watched sadly as they turned to walk away.

"Come on. We have an office to sneak into." Hermione said. Draco could only nod somberly.

* * *

><p>Ron was waiting on the couch in front of the fire when Hermione returned. "Well," he asked. "What did you find out?"<p>

"Not much. We have to go to Dumbledore's office. There's a portrait in there who will help us find Merlin's research. Then he'll help us d-"

"Wait." Ron said. "How's Harry meant to help you if he can't remember anything?"

Hermione clicked her tongue in disapproval at being interrupted. "I was getting to that. We found a painting of Merlin. He said he'll help us."

"You found a p…" Ron trailed off, disbelieving. "Where is it? What does he look like?'

"Not the _time_, Ron. We leave in the morning, so we need to work fast. Where's Harry?"

"He's in bed. Said he was tired."

She turned away, but Ron held her wrist. "Hermione." He said softly. "How long until…you know…until the person loses…sanity?"

Her eyes glistened with dread. "I don't know Ron. I honestly don't. The quicker we work the sooner we can avoid it. You should stay. You know, in case Harry wakes up. I'll sneak into Dumbledore's office with Draco and find the other portrait."

"I'm not staying." Ron protested. "Give me something else to do."

"No." She said firmly. "What will happen if Harry wakes up in the middle of the night and you're gone? He'll get suspicious. You need to play your part. Don't worry. I'll be fine, and hopefully I'll have an answer before we leave."

He sighed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>"Has he left <em>yet<em>?" Draco asked, annoyed.

Hermione frowned. "No, I think he's still in there, talking to someone."

"Who else would be up at this hour?"

"Maybe it's the portrait Arthur mentioned." she offered.

They heard the shuffle of footsteps and shifted to a hiding place near the door. The doorknob turned as Dumbledore headed into the hallway. There was a moment where he looked back curiously before heading down the stairs. Hermione was sure he had seen them, but why wouldn't he say anything? This was all getting very confusing.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco asked. "Let's go inside."

Unfortunately there were no suspicious portraits or family trees anywhere to be found.

"He said it was hidden, but where would Dumbledore hide something like that?" She wondered aloud. "Draco? Any ideas?"

He grumbled. "There's nothing here."

"So you're saying you don't trust yourself, then?"

There was a glare. Draco began shifting curtains. There was a sudden ripple in the air around the stone. He paused, prodding it with his wand. It rippled again.

"_Manifesto_." He said, waving the wand toward the odd area. A rolled tapestry clung to the wall.

"Well done." Hermione said. She walked over, inspecting the wall where the tapestry hung. It was too high for her to physically unroll it.

"_Volutum_." She said. The family tree unfolded, its fabric falling downward until it hit the floor.

"Where'd you learn that one?" Draco asked.

"I read ahead." She said simply. "This looks like Dumbledore's family tree. Now we just have to find the portrait."

She whispered a second revealing spell, and a layer of dust appeared to waft into the air, leaving a vivid portrait of a young woman with red hair underneath.

"Well done, young witch."

"_You_!" Draco suddenly exclaimed.

"Draco, what's _wrong_ with you?" Hermione chastised.

Draco was conflicted. On one hand he had been taught to revere Nimueh, but another part of him just wanted to set her portrait on fire. Arthur's anger - _his _anger - was overwhelming, overpowering any respect he'd had for the priestess. He couldn't fight it.

"_That's_ _Nimueh_, High Priestess of the Old Religion," he said caustically, "and _enemy of Camelot_."

Nimueh smirked. "My my, you must be _Arthur_ _Pendragon_. Wearing a new face this time, I see. I have to say, I'm impressed. I knew Merlin had managed to perform the magic of reincarnation successfully, but for _multiple _persons? He is more powerful _and_ foolish than I originally thought."

"He's more powerful than _you_." Draco spat.

"I guess we'll never know." She taunted.

Hermione had to hold him back. He shrugged out of her grip, glaring at the portrait.

"I have nothing more to say to you."

"A shame, as I have _plenty_ to say to you, son of Uther Pendragon, _murderer_ of my people. I see you have a wand. How does it feel to be one of those whom you condemned to death?"

"Your insults are out of date." Draco countered. "I welcomed magic into the kingdom. Because of your sins, you weren't there to see it. Merlin made sure of that."

Hermione bit her lip nervously, finally managing to speak. "That's _Nimue_? Wait. Dumbledore is a _descendant_ of _Nimue_? No wonder he's so powerful!"

Draco didn't respond, taken over by Arthur's rage. The portrait just smiled.

"Yes my dear, I am Nimueh, and Dumbledore is my descendant." She glanced back to Draco. "Do tell me, Arthur, how _is_ Merlin doing? I hear he has been sick of late."

Draco's hand curved tightly around his wand, pointing it at the portrait.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing his wand down.

"You don't _understand_, Granger!" He resisted.

She stood in front of him angrily. "Malfoy! We _need_ her help!"

"Intriguing." Nimueh replied. "Arthur Pendragon needs _my_ help?"

"We need to find a book." Hermione explained.

Draco glared, but Hermione took no heed.

"Before his death, Merlin was researching the cure to Sigan's curse. His notes are in a spell book - the last one he wrote. It's the only way we can cure Harry." She paused. "If you have any shred of good left in you, please help us."

The portrait sighed, glancing at Hermione with sympathy.

"I have had some time to consider the things from years ago. While I do not forgive you, Arthur, for the atrocities your father committed, I have come to accept that my death was a result of my own attempts to meddle with things that were preordained." She said with a frown. "I'm afraid my pride will not allow me to help a Pendragon. But I will help you, young witch. You remind me of myself when I began my training to become a high priestess. What is your name?"

"H-hermione Granger."

There was a smile. "Very well, Hermione Granger. The book you seek is in the Ministry of Magic, held in the Department of Mysteries. Albus has told me of it."

"But…" She turned to Draco. "How are we going to get in _there_?"

"I'm afraid that will be up to you." Nimueh said.

"I don't understand. If Dumbledore knows about the book, why hasn't he mentioned it? Does he know what's in it? Why would he keep this from us when it can cure Harry?"

"Albus has political connections that prevent him from doing as he wishes." Nimueh said carefully. "And he is not allowed access to the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione frowned. "Does that have anything to do with the Society of Merlin?"

There was a slight grin and a subtle laugh. "My, you _are_ intelligent. Well done. Yes, it has _everything_ to do with Albus' involvement in the Society.

You see, before the society existed, Albus found a book – Merlin's very first spell book. By the time Albus found it, it held something else - scrolls with Merlin's thoughts, a diary of sorts from his deathbed in the Crystal Cave. Naturally, the Ministry learned of this, and wanted possession of them.

More wizards across Britain began to uncover Merlin's works. The Ministry passed a law declaring that all scrolls or books from the time of Merlin must be turned over to the Department of Mysteries for close inspection. The wizards were defiant, reluctant, so the Ministry hunted them down and took the books, locking the wizards in Azkaban."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "How could they? Why didn't anyone do anything?"

Nimueh frowned. "It was kept secret from the public. They tried to take book and writings from Albus but he had hidden them too well. He produced a copy for the Ministry but he was ridiculed for his belief that Merlin would return. Then the prophecy was made."

"Prophecy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it sparked the belief in Merlin's return and resulted in the creation of the Society of Merlin. The Ministry could not subdue Albus and given that only he knew the location of Merlin's original book and final scrolls, they allowed him to join. Albus knew there was magic inside the book – magic he was unable to touch. He did not realize it would be the catalyst for Merlin's return.

He knows of Merlin's other writings but cannot seek them without the Ministry becoming involved. It would draw attention to him, and to _Merlin, _now that he has been reborn. Do you not remember the Ministry's suspicions about Merlin's use of dragon tongue during the first task?"

"No." Hermione said. "Harry never said. He was worried about Barty Crouch, but…"

Nimueh glanced away thoughtfully. "Oh dear. It seems I've told you too much." She said, unconcerned.

Draco was silent, taking it all in. "You know a lot of things for a _portrait._" he said suspiciously.

There was a laugh. "Albus told me, of course. I do get bored, Pendragon. I enjoy the stories, and it is quite amusing to see how revered Merlin has become."

Draco fought back the urge to hex Nimueh for her lighthearted reaction to their predicament. "Is this all just a _game_ to you?" He blurted angrily.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione scolded. "I believe her. We'll need to figure out a way inside the Ministry. If Dumbledore can't, then we will."

She glanced toward Nimueh's portrait. "Will you tell him?"

Nimueh raised an eyebrow.

"Will you tell Dumbledore?" She clarified.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Good luck. I do hope you manage to save Merlin. I've always admired his tenacity." Nimueh smiled and said no more, turning to walk away into the scenery.

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other before returning the office to the way they'd found it, and leaving with haste.

* * *

><p>"That miserable w-" Draco began as soon as they were out of earshot.<p>

"She _helped_ us, Malfoy!"

"Don't you think this sounds a _little _suspicious? How do we know that she's not in on this, not _covering_ for Dumbledore?"

"Why would Dumbledore _betray_ Harry?" Hermione asked.

Draco frowned. "He's not the wizard you make him out to be. He's- "

"-what? Working with the death eater who raised you-know-who? Are you even listening to yourself, Draco? Nimueh _said_ this has to do with _politics_. Dumbledore _can't_ act! That's why we have to."

There was no answer.

She sighed. "You're stuck in your memories of the past. I hate to say it, but right now we need the obnoxious Slytherin wizard back."

"I'm not obnoxious." Draco protested, the sides of his mouth turning up slightly.

She elbowed him.

"Ow, what was that for!"

"For being you." She spat.

A moment passed. Hermione stood silently, looking at the wall.

Draco paused. "Granger?"

"It's just, how are we meant to get inside the Ministry of Magic?"

Draco felt the same, but he couldn't tell her that. "We'll find a way." He said. "We'll meet, during the summer. Sneak inside."

Hermione raised an eyebrow that Draco should be saying such things. "What about your parents?"

"I'll deal with them." He muttered.

"We really _should_ tell Dumbledore." Hermione said with a sigh. "He might be able to help us, give us directions, anything."

"No. If…_Nimueh_…is telling the truth and he's in this society, the Ministry will be watching him. It's better for him if he knows nothing."

She turned around with disbelief.

Draco folded his arms. "Have you forgotten already, Granger? I _have_ spent years ruling a kingdom. Politics and battle strategy are second nature."

Hermione twitched. "Right." She said awkwardly. "You're right."

"And anyway, Dumbledore has kept us in the dark." Draco continued. "He could have any number of hidden agendas that he doesn't want us to know about. Dumbledore has made no issue of opposing the Ministry in the past. What's so different this time? Especially with Potter's life at stake?"

"I still think you're being ridiculous." Hermione said. "He's Dumbledore. He's on Harry's side."

"Years of ruling a kingdom, Granger. _Years_."

She sighed. Despite her vehement beliefs that Dumbledore was on their side, she couldn't deny he _was_ well known for holding his cards to his chest until the very last moment. "When are we going to do this?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Just work on how to get inside the Ministry." He said. "I'll send you an owl in a few weeks time. I'm going to tell Merlin what we've found."

She nodded. "I'm going to the library. I need to do some research. I'll tell Ron."

"Good."

They stood for a moment, both wondering at this awkward turn of events, before Hermione broke the silence.

"In the morning then." She said.

"Right. In the morning." He agreed, and left.

* * *

><p>Draco did not sleep well.<p>

In a dream, he was running down Knockturn Alley. His eyes widened as he met a solid brick wall, and turned around to face his assailant, wand out.

"Father?"

"Shameful." Lucius said. His voice echoed with the tones of Uther Pendragon.

"No!" Draco exclaimed, "Stupefy!"

But his wand was no more than a well carved stick, its magic gone. His eyes widened. He tossed it down. It clanked like a sword. Lucius laughed.

He was in the hospital wing, a bed on either side of him.

"Malfoy! What do you want?" Harry pointed an accusing finger toward Draco's chest.

He felt someone grab his sleeve in desperation. "Arthur."

He turned to see Merlin in the second bed, pale and sickly. "Arthur." He rasped. "Help."

Draco couldn't help but to stumble backwards.

"Arthur…" Merlin said.

"Get lost Malfoy…" Harry continued.

He turned around to find Nimueh standing next to his father, holding an old tome.

"Looking for this?"

"Give it to me!" Draco exclaimed.

She held it out of arm's reach. "It's time, Arthur."

"I _knew_ I couldn't trust you!" He exclaimed.

"You cannot fight this, Draco." His father echoed.

"He will rise." A third voice said - a familiar one. "Merlin will die. Accept it Draco. Accept it, _Arthur_. You're one of us now."

Draco sat up, sweat rolling down his face as he attempted to shake off the disturbing dream. That voice – he knew it from long ago. The images of the battlefield came back, of a knight with curly black hair and threatening blue eyes.

"Goodbye _Arthur_." He heard.

Draco's hands reflexively moved around his torso to stop the phantom pain. His eyes widened as the voices matched in his head.

_Mordred. But I killed him…_

He glanced to the night table where the timer glass sat.

_A dark warlock has escaped from my realm._

The Cailleach's words echoed inside his brain as the images of the new, powerful death eater began to catch up.

_Morsmordre_. _Mordred's_ voice. _Mordred_ had given him the dark mark. Mordred _knew_ he was Arthur. And now Mordred was invading his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Somehow all I could think of when I was writing this chapter was the new Skyfall Theme<em>. <em>Seemed suiting. **

**Review?**


	15. The Writings of Merlin

**Author's Note:**  
>Thank you to the majority of you for your lovely thoughts. I'm really enjoying hearing what you liked and even what you didn't like.<p>

To guest: I really have no clue where you got the idea that I am determined to make Hermione into Gwen or even that I was bringing everyone back.  
>I didn't have any intention of doing either but now that you've put the ideas into my head, anything could happen.<p>

We're coming to the end of GoF now and near OoTP. Haven't decided whether to completely publish as a new story or simply continue but I'll keep you in the loop.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Writings of Merlin<strong>

The train ride home was eerie – too quiet and devoid of its usual cheer. The five had opted to split and sit in two booths across from each other, but hardly spoke. With Harry in the carriage it was near impossible. Instead, most of the ride was spent thinking.

Neville, by some strange hand of fate, had ended up sitting near Draco, while Ron and Hermione sat with Harry in the booth nearby. Neville watched as Draco subtly glanced toward Harry's booth every five minutes.

"I-I just don't get it, Malfoy." Neville finally said.

Draco frowned. "Don't get what?"

"How you can be King Arthur."

"Sh!" Draco said sharply. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"Why? Isn't he Merlin?"

"I told you, sh!" Draco said angrily. He quickly glanced to Harry with hope, but frowned when the boy had no reaction.

Neville cowered a moment before taking a deep breath. "You didn't go to the Hospital Wing after, when he was sick, so why did you stay at Hogwarts?"

"I _did_. You were late, and I'd left by then."

"Oh. Why would you leave?"

Draco pinched his brow. "Did Granger tell you _nothing_?"

Neville shook his head. "She was busy, I guess."

Draco sighed and glanced outside before meeting Neville's gaze. "I suppose I'll have to explain it to you. When someone is...born again…their two spirits, two _lives_ have to make peace with each other. That's not easy, especially when they're so different."

"So you were different from him." Neville said, his tone betraying his lack of surprise.

Draco bit back a retort about the obvious and continued. "I had to realize I was Arthur, and I did it to save Potter." He said in a whisper.

"But then why'd you leave the Hospital Wing?"

"Getting there, Longbottom."

"Right."

"When he woke up, he couldn't remember anything about who he was, so I left. There wasn't any _point_ to stay. He's under a curse, by a legendary warlock."

Neville's eyes widened. "What? How do you know that?"

"I just _do_. Can I continue now?"

Neville reluctantly nodded. "Which legendary wizard?" He asked nervously.

"Mordred."

Draco could still feel his blood run cold at the name, and still feel the ache in his gut where the sword had pierced. He winced, but attempted to shrug it off before Neville could notice.

"But that's the knight that killed-"

Draco's icy glare was enough confirmation that Neville stopped mid-sentence. The door suddenly slid aside and Hermione slipped in, sitting next to Neville. She quickly noticed the figurative chill in the atmosphere and glanced back and forth at the two. Draco broke the silence.

"What's the matter, Granger, sick of Potter? Or did you come over to save Longbottom from the annoyance of my presence?"

She frowned. "None of the above."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine." She sighed. "Harry is grilling us for information. He knows we're lying, or rather, he knows _I_ am. He's only listening to Ron, and he doesn't like how much time I'm spending with _you_."

Draco couldn't help it. He turned aside to brush off a laugh.

"What's funny about that?"

Neville was so shocked by the sight of Draco _laughing_ that he couldn't think of anything to add.

"You…and _me_? Is he out of his mind?"

Hermione shrugged.

Draco frowned as he realized what he'd said. "I suppose he is, really."

She heard the worry in his tone. "Don't…" She said. "Don't do that to yourself. We'll get him well again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm not ready to give up." She said.

"Then you don't know who we're up against."

She raised an eyebrow. "As of yesterday neither did you. What's changed?"

Draco sighed. "It's-"

"-Mordred." Neville finished.

Hermione looked from him to Draco sharply. "And you didn't think it was important to _tell_ me?" She exclaimed. "Why'd you hide it in the first place? Why pretend like it was just some wizard from Merlin's time?"

"Shut up, Granger, and give me a chance to explain."

Her wand was out in a second, and met with Draco's. They stared each other down for a moment before Neville interrupted.

"I hate to say it," he said, "but this is going to get us nowhere."

Hermione sighed and put her wand away. Draco followed suit, analyzing her movements.

"You should know, Malfoy, that I won't put up with your derision or your rudeness."

"Then stop judging me." Draco spat. "Your accusing tone isn't exactly friendly."

"Yes, well, I don't suppose you _remember_ the last three years?"

The door next to them slid open. "What's going on?" Ron suddenly asked, flanked by Harry.

"Just a disagreement." Hermione said hotly.

"Right…" Ron said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Hermione, you're spending more-"

"Yes, I _am_ well sure, Harry Potter. You can _stop_ with the innuendos now."

"Alright…alright…_chill_." Ron said. "Come on, Harry, let's leave her. We can't reason with her when she's like this anyway."

"I think I'll come sit with you guys a while." Neville said softly, catching the door before it slid closed.

He glanced to Hermione. She nodded. The door closed again.

"So?"

"I didn't know his identity until last night. I had a nightmare. The death eater from the manor was standing in the hospital wing. His face was covered but he was taunting me, and I recognized his voice. Satisfied?"

Hermione sighed. "I suppose it'll have to do for now."

Draco frowned. "We need a plan." He said.

"I know. We need to break into the Ministry. Any ideas?"

He shook his head. "Not yet."

The voice on the train boomed. "We are now approaching King's Cross Station. Please take all your belongings when exiting the train. All change. All change."

Draco cursed. "We don't have time."

"I'll send an owl."

"_No_." He said firmly. "Wait for my owl. I'll send one as soon as possible."

She nodded, and both opened the door to get their things.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed and fell back to her bed with exasperation. It had been two weeks and nothing. No owl. No attempt at contact from Draco. She'd written to Ron the day before about her concerns, but had no reply from him either.<p>

"Hermione?" her mother called. "Telephone!"

She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mione!" Ron said.

"Ron? But…I don't understand! How did you-"

"Dad got lend of a phone that the Ministry had in storage, and he's done a few spells to make it work. Over the moon, he is."

She laughed. "Right. Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah." Ron said. "I told you Malfoy's a good for nothing git."

"I've had time to think about this, Ron, and Draco was pretty firm that I not send him an owl. That can only be because of the situation he's in. His father's a death eater and he's got Mordred at the manor." She explained. "That being said, we can't wait much longer. If he can't get in contact with us-"

"We should do it ourselves." Ron interrupted. "I told you I'd give him a chance, Mione, but you said we don't know how long Harry has. We can't afford to wait."

"I know." She said worriedly.

A sudden scratching sounded at her window and Hermione frowned with confusion. "Ron, you didn't send a letter did you?"

"No." He said oddly.

Hermione paused. An eagle owl sat perched outside her window, tapping a letter against the pane. She opened it and took the letter. The owl waited.

"Hermione? What is it?"

"Just a second."

_I'm sorry it's taken this long to get a message to you. I'm being watched and it's impossible to get away. It looks like you're going to have to do this without me._

_There are some things you should know. Death eaters have begun to infiltrate the Ministry. Several of them have taken positions in night security to allow them unlimited time to search the registers for blood traitors. They will be doing this for a matter of weeks. As a result the security will be lax, and it should be easier for you to sneak in._

_Also, given Weasley's poor reputation among purebloods and your parentage, you're both in danger. Get somewhere safe. If I don't hear from you, then I wish you luck. I suggest you burn this letter._

It was left unsigned, testament to the danger Draco was clearly in. Hermione paled, holding the letter to her chest. The owl departed, satisfied its message had been delivered.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, calling her back from shock.

"I-it's Draco." She said.

"What about him?"

"His owl. It just…"

"Just what?"

"He said we'll have to do this alone."

"What? I _knew_ we couldn't trust him!" Ron exclaimed.

"No. Listen, Ron." She said, biting her lip. "He's being watched. He's given us all the information he can but he said we're in danger. We need to go somewhere safe."

"What?"

She heard a door slam on Ron's end and paused. "Ron?"

Silence.

"Ron?" she asked frantically. "Ron!"

"I have to go, Mione. Don't worry. I'll see you soon."

"Ron!" she shouted into the phone. The dial tone sounded. She replaced the phone onto its receiver.

"Hermione, dear, is everything alright?" her mother called from the downstairs.

She ran to the hallway, glancing down the stairs, worry written on her face.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, what's wrong?" Her mother's concern sounded in her words.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm okay Mum."

Her mother sighed. "Well, there are some people here to see you, sweetheart, from your school?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What do they look like?" She asked.

"Hermione!" a voice exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry but there's no time for niceties."

"Professor Lupin! What..."

"I'm afraid the situation is grave." He said. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Granger, but Hermione will have to come with us."

"I can't!" Hermione blurted. "There are things…I have to…"

Lupin exchanged a look with another auror, whose hair colour kept changing.

"The Ministry has been trying to cover up Voldemort's return." Lupin explained. "And the Death Eaters are on the move again. As a close friend to Harry, and as a muggleborn witch, you're in danger."

"And Harry?" She asked. "What about Harry?"

"They won't attack him, not yet."

"Can't we tell him?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm afraid not. They'll be watching him."

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself before nodding. "Right. I'll get my things. I'm sorry mum, dad, but I can't put you in danger."

Her father put a hand on her shoulder. "What about you?"

"It's fine. I'll be protected." She said. "I trust them."

She turned and left to go to her room and began tossing things around frantically, packing necessities.

Her father glanced to Remus. "You'll take care of her." He said firmly.

Remus nodded. "We will."

They stood there awkwardly for a matter of minutes before Hermione finally walked down the stairs, her trunk left at the top. She gave her parents one last hug.

"Please don't worry." She said. "I'll write to you so that you know I'm okay."

They nodded.

Her trunk disappeared, and she waved one last time before following Lupin and Tonks out.

After a short broom ride through London, Hermione walked cautiously through the door of 12 Grimmauld Place, wondering exactly what she was in for. Someone in the hallway caught her eye and she sighed with relief.

"Ron!" She said. "You're safe! Thank Merlin."

"Mione!" Ron exclaimed. "Are you okay? What have they told you?"

"Nothing more than I already knew." She said. "But someone had better start explaining soon."

Ron turned to see Sirius Black towering over them.

"Yes, I suppose someone should." He agreed. "Follow me."

There was a table just behind a door in the distance where a lot of loud talking and arguing was currently happening. Sirius led them inside. There they saw Moody, Molly and Arthur Weasley, the twins and Professor Snape, as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Remus and Tonks hung up their coats and walked into the room, taking a place at the table. Hermione and Ron remained dumbfounded in the doorway.

"This is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Sirius said. "Sit down, and we will tell you what we can."

* * *

><p>Far away at Malfoy Manor, Draco sat at a window with a frustrated frown.<p>

"Damn that bird!" He complained quietly. It was the third time he'd sent it and the damn thing couldn't find Hermione anymore! He supposed he should be happy that they'd listened to him and gone to a safe place but now his idiot bird couldn't find her at all.

Draco knocked a goblet to the floor in anger. The water spilt over his rug.

"Draco?" His mother asked, opening the door. "Are you okay? Oh dear. We'll get the house elf to clean that."

"It's fine Mother." He said, some of the edge leaving his voice.

Her eyes softened, and she nodded before closing the door. Draco sat on his bed and stared out the window.

_Potter is dying._

His hands balled into fists.

_Potter is dying. I can't just sit here_.

Draco glanced back toward his door where the soft murmur of voices bled through. Mordred, now making no efforts to hide his face, sat in the den with his father. He had smiled at Draco, which only served to make the Slytherin wizard feel sick. Mordred was watching him. If he left, he'd lead Mordred to the others. Mordred knew that the longer he delayed Draco, the closer Harry would get to death. He wondered if Granger and Weasley had managed to get inside the Ministry.

A sudden squawk sounded from the window and Draco turned to see an unfamiliar owl standing outside.

_A letter._

He snatched it up with impatience, and the owl flew away, clearly instructed to make itself scarce.

_Friday. We can't wait any longer. Visitor's entrance. 10 pm._

Draco memorized the note before setting it on fire. His mind was made up. He was going to be there. And if that meant finding a way to elude Mordred, then he'd just have to figure it out.

* * *

><p>A flash of green light. A graveyard. "Cedric!"<p>

Harry sat up from a nightmare, sweat pouring down his face. He turned over the covers and got out of bed, walking to the window. He looked forlornly at the dark, quiet street below and sighed, before wiping a hand over his face.

Harry glanced to the empty bureau. No letters. Not one. He allowed himself to slump back to the bed, gazing at the ceiling. The air seemed to spin with ghosts – his parents, Cedric, his friends, but also ghosts whose names he couldn't place. The strange part was Harry felt the familiarity of those ghosts, but he just couldn't _remember_.

Ron knew, and so did Hermione. He wasn't stupid. He could tell they'd been tiptoeing around him since he woke up in the Hospital Wing. But with neither answering his letters, Harry had nothing to go on. For the first time since meeting his friends, Harry felt truly alone.

* * *

><p>"They're going to panic when they notice we're gone." Ron complained.<p>

"Only if they discover that the illusions aren't us." Hermione said.

"Mione, they're _aurors_." Ron exclaimed. "Of course, they're going to discover-"

"-Sh." She said, pointing across the road. "He came."

Draco stood next to the building, waiting.

"What's he playing at?"

A black wave of something flew overhead, heading past Whitehall and Draco gave a sigh of relief, before heading toward the pair.

"What was that?"

"My new bodyguard." He said sharply. "I used a spell to throw his tracking off. Come on. Are we doing this, or aren't we?"

Ron frowned. "I thought you said you weren't coming. You might have led the death eaters straight to us!"

"I said I _didn't_." Draco said angrily. "Now let's get out of here before we attract more attention than we already have."

The three headed for the visitors entrance inside the phone booth. Once the door was closed Hermione looked to Ron and nodded. He began the button sequence 62442. The platform suddenly dropped underground. The three had to hold in a yell as the platform dropped several stories and moved sideways. Suddenly they were standing in front of the Atrium. Hermione stepped out cautiously. The security desk was suspiciously empty. The Atrium itself was silent. Hermione spied the lifts at the opposite end of the hall.

"Right, let's hurry." Hermione directed. The boys followed her towards the service lifts, but they were blocked by a gate.

"Alohomora." Hermione said, waving her wand.

A soft click was heard and she pushed the gate aside. They ran further inside, only to find a grille blocking the way. Ron unlocked this one and they piled inside, relieved that the first part of their plan was complete. Hermione pressed the button for the ninth floor.

"Wait, Granger…"

She sighed. "It's on the lowest level accessible by lift, which is, of course, nine." She explained. "What? I read it in a book."

The lift moved in what seemed like every direction at least once before slowing down. Hermione, Draco and Ron waited impatiently for it to stop.

"_Department of Mysteries_." The lift announced. The doors opened. The trio glanced to each other cautiously.

"It's now or never." Ron said.

"Keep your eyes out for Death Eaters." Draco warned.

Hermione and Ron nodded. A dark hallway stood in front of them with a black door.

"_Lumos_!" Hermione said, holding up her wand.

They walked toward the door, hypersensitive to their surroundings. Hermione turned the handle to find another dark room. The floor looked like standing water but Hermione tapped her foot against it and when satisfied of its safety, she walked inside. The door closed behind the trio and immediately the room started rotating.

"Bloody hell! How are we supposed to know which one is which?" Ron cried.

"I'm trying to _think_, Ron!" Hermione shouted.

Draco was oddly silent, analyzing the doors with each rotation.

Hermione glanced toward him. Draco was counting under his breath. She caught on.

"Ron, count the number of doors in the room!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Ron began attempting to count. Given that the room was rotating, it wasn't an easy task. Hermione began to consider the schematics. Being a witch who was sharply introduced to the world of magic, Hermione had read many books since her first year, some of which were about the Ministry. She tried to remember if she'd seen anything about a floor layout.

Draco continued to count, but glanced to Hermione for answer. She didn't have one.

"Forty-eight!" Draco yelled. "Count, Granger!"

Hermione took over counting and Draco asked Ron for the number of doors.

"Twelve." He said.

Draco analyzed the rotating walls, trying to make out the barely-there doors.

"Sixty!" Hermione cried.

"When we hit seventy-one, head directly in front of you and use a spell to open the door."

"Why seventy-one?" Ron asked.

"Because it will give us time to run there and say the spell, obviously!" Draco exclaimed.

They waited briefly for the room to finish its rotation.

"Now!" Draco shouted and they ran straight ahead.

"Alohomora!" Hermione shouted.

Near immediately Draco called "Resero!"

The door in front of them opened and the three squeezed inside, facing a long corridor. The door shut loudly, and there was a collective sigh of relief.

"How did you know this was the right room?" Hermione asked.

"Death Eaters have the layout of the Ministry. My father's been privy to that knowledge for a month now, and I snuck a few glances a week ago." He said. "I just had to keep my eye on the door as it moved to know how to get across. Now let's hurry."

Hermione glanced toward Draco was disbelief, but followed him as he walked further into the room. They stopped with awe when they reached the center. Inside there was a beautiful, dancing light that sparkled like a gemstone. The room was filled with every kind of clock one could imagine and on the other side…_time turners_.

Hermione's eyes widened, amazed.

"Wow, look at this!" Ron exclaimed. A large crystal bell jar sat on the far end of the room, emitting a beautiful bright light.

Hermione and Ron headed toward it, mesmerized. Inside sat what seemed to be a tiny egg. A hummingbird emerged from the egg and began to fly up, aging. But it suddenly fell, becoming smaller until it was again enclosed.

"We don't have time to gawk." Draco said harshly. "Have you forgotten there could be death eaters here?"

"Draco's right." Hermione sighed. "We have to go. Come on."

She grabbed Ron's arm, dragging him through the door just after the bell. It opened to reveal nearly a hundred sets of bookcases all nearly reaching the ceiling. Cloudy glass spheres sat on stands on the shelves.

"These must be prophecies." Hermione said. "I read about this place."

"We won't find Merlin's book here." Draco said. "We need to keep moving."

Neither could deny the truth in that.

"Which way?" Ron asked.

"You go left, I'll go right." Draco said.

Ron's eyes narrowed. He glanced back to Hermione, conflicted. If he went with Malfoy, Hermione would be unprotected, but he still didn't completely trust Malfoy either. Neither was he happy to let Hermione go with Malfoy, given all the time they were spending together.

Hermione saw his distress. "Just go, Ron. I'll be fine."

"I don't need Weasley to go with me." Draco protested.

That decided it. He nodded and headed to the right.

"You still don't trust me." Draco said.

"So?" Ron asked.

Draco sighed, but didn't say anything else. Ron followed Draco to the end of the room, glancing down the aisles as he went. They reached the final wall but there was nothing to indicate they could go any further.

Ron sighed. "Bloody fantastic." He complained. "Now what?"

"We go back, find another room, start over." Draco said.

"Great." Ron complained. "Waste more time."

"Do you have a _better _idea, Weasley?" Draco spat.

Ron opened his mouth to retort but stopped as Draco turned, something catching his eye. A sphere swirled with red and blue. Draco could feel it calling to him. He walked toward it.

"What are you _doing_?" Ron asked. "Don't pick that up!"

Draco ignored him, taking the sphere into his hands. A voice whispered. _Only when the darkness has overcome the light, will Merlin be born again._

"Blimey." Ron said. "I didn't know that was a prophecy."

The voice continued. _His fate will be tied to the king of legend, whose loyalty yet may break._

Ron's head jutted sharply to look at Draco, suspicious.

"_What_?" Draco spat. "You don't believe a stupid…_prophecy_ do you?"

But inwardly he was nervous. Draco knew from Arthur's experiences that he should not shun a prophecy. They always came true. He gritted his teeth.

The sound of breathing could be heard and Hermione finally appeared, a little tired. "This room is huge." She said. "Have you found anything?"

Ron folded his arms. "Whose side are you on, Malfoy? Is this a trap?"

"What?" Hermione asked. "What's happened?"

"It's a prophecy about Merlin." Ron continued. "It says that King Arthur is going to betray him!"

"It says _may_ you idiot!" Draco exclaimed, his patience cracking. "That means it may not come true!"

Draco's hand grasped the prophecy more tightly. Draco glared at it.

"I won't betray him." He said with determination.

"I believe you." Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes.

Draco looked up carefully, about to replace the prophecy on the wall, but he caught sight of a crack. He reached over the shelf and prodded it back. The bookshelves began to shift, the wall opening up to reveal a room. There was no announcement. This was obviously a secret room. Draco replaced the prophecy sphere on its holder and walked inside. Hermione and Ron walked in with him, glancing around. The door closed, startling the trio but their way out was quickly forgotten as they analyzed the room. Multiple shelves were laid out in front of them, piled high with books of ancient magic.

"How are we meant to look through all of _these_?" Ron exclaimed.

"There seems to be some sort of organization." Hermione said, glancing at the shelves as she walked. She picked up a book and opened it, then another further before replacing them on the shelves. "Look, it seems to be sorted clockwise by order of year. We're looking for the sixth century. Spread out."

The search began. Hermione took center, with Ron on her right and Draco on her left. She sighed, feeling very much like a body shield between the two. But she didn't have time to feel sorry. Hermione began picking up books, looking for titles, authors, anything. She brushed the dust off one, coughing profusely before opening it.

"Spells for Servants by Merlin"

Hermione couldn't help but smirk. "Did you know that Merlin wrote a magic book for servants?"

Draco turned. "Of course I did. I made him write that one."

Hermione frowned. "What?"

He opened and closed another book with a sigh before replacing it on the shelf.

"After Merlin was promoted to Court Sorcerer, I had to find another servant. They were all hopeless." He explained. "When I realized he'd used magic for years to do all the chores I'd assigned him I made him write a book so every servant after would be at least equally as competent."

Ron turned, raising an eyebrow. "He was a servant? _Merlin_ was a servant?"

Hermione didn't have as much a problem accepting that as Ron did.

"Yes. He was surprisingly competent, though I'd never tell him that." Draco's tone had turned reminiscent.

He was pulled back to the present moment with Ron's frown.

"What is it now, Weasley? Did you think the great wizard Merlin couldn't possibly be humble enough to do everyday chores?"

"That's not fair." He protested. "I've grown up with that ideal."

"You think I _haven't_?" Draco asked.

"Boys." Hermione said. "Calm down."

"Well I'm sorry that _I _don't have a random bloke from years ago in my head to help _me_ understand." Ron spat.

Hermione held a hand to her forehead. She was quickly developing a headache.

"Just shut _up_, the both of you. You're going to get us killed! We need to find this book and get out, or have you forgotten that?"

The sudden quiet told her they'd understood, and she sighed.

"Is this it?" Ron asked. "It says 'Healing Magic' and it has Merlin's signature."

Hermione took the offered book and rifled through gently. "My ancient runes is still not strong, but this looks like basic healing spells, Ron, not antidotes. And the year is 520AD, so it's 15 years before Arthur died – too early for Merlin to have written his last book."

Draco flinched. "Actually it's seventeen years before...I...died." He said painfully. "But the book would have been written in 530AD."

"That's nice, Malfoy. You could have told us that before now."

"Ron, what is _wrong_ with you?" Hermione asked. "He's trying to help."

Ron glared, but continued looking through the books. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He'll come around." She said to Draco softly, so Ron wouldn't hear.

"I don't care what he thinks." Draco said, but he knew it was a lie. Ron was Harry's friend and to some degree, since becoming Arthur, he'd felt like he needed that approval to truly be in Harry's life.

"Well there's nothing in the center pile." Hermione sighed. "I'll help you check these."

She picked up a book with soft leather, a single rune painted on the front, and unwound the string. "Research." The book said simply. Hermione bit her lip and glanced for a date. There wasn't one.

She turned the page to find messy writing, some of it struck out with a heavy line. There were scribbles on the sides, a show of frustration.

Hermione ran her hand along the page. She could feel the magic pouring off the book in waves, and surprisingly the frustration with it, as if the book had an aura of its own.

"Is this it?" She asked. "There's no date but it just…feels right."

"What does it say, Granger?" Draco asked.

She squinted. "Something about potions, a cure for…all ills? I can't pick it out. It's very messy."

Draco sighed and motioned for her to hand over the book. He laid it gingerly against the shelf before turning a couple of pages back to the beginning. He read it aloud without hesitation.

_It is my hope that with time I will find the incantations and potions to heal the terrible curses I have come across in my time as physician and court sorcerer._

He flipped to the end. _Sigan's curse. Finding the cure is maddening. I am so near but there is a missing piece, an essential part!_

"That's _it_!" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, but how will you get it out?" a voice said from behind them. The door had opened to reveal a man wearing fine robes, his wand pointed and ready to attack.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Who are you?"

The three held wands at ready.

"I am one of the Unspeakables, boy. I work at night, _and _I guard the treasures of these rooms. I'm not sure how you found this place but that book is the property of the ministry. If you hand it over I might decide _not_ to recommend you for expulsion from Hogwarts."

"This book is _Merlin's_." Hermione said firmly. "And I won't hand it over. You have no jurisdiction at Hogwart's."

Ron rolled his eyes with exasperation.

Draco noticed the sneer and the jerk of the man's gaze to the left, and immediately dove for Hermione, knocking her to the ground. He rolled over, grabbing his wand off the floor and shot a curse at the man, who hid behind a bookshelf.

Hermione blinked before holding the book tightly and scrambling to her feet, her wand at ready. The three stood back-to-back in a circle, warily analyzing the terrain. The wizard seemed to have disappeared.

A curse whizzed toward them but Hermione caught notice.

"_Protego!_" she shouted, conjuring a shield around the three.

"You're no Unspeakable! You're a death eater!" Draco accused angrily.

"As is _your father_, boy!" the man said from somewhere in the room. "You have no room to speak!"

"He came here for the same reason we did." Ron said angrily, nodding toward the book. "Bloody git's trying to get it off us."

"That shield won't hold forever." The man goaded.

Black mist began to form in pillars. Draco pushed Hermione and Ron back toward the door.

"We have what we came for, now let's get out!" he yelled.

Three pillars of smoke blocked the door before turning into death eaters. One man walked forward confidently.

"Draco Malfoy, still trying to fight his heritage." He said. "But then, it's always been that way hasn't it?"

The man's blue eyes stood out. Draco gripped his wand angrily and tossed a curse at the wizard who he despised. It glanced off an invisible shield.

The man laughed loudly. "Did you _think_ I'd just _let_ you leave Malfoy Manor without having you followed?" Mordred mocked. "You really _have_ forgotten everything."

Draco's eyes narrowed. Ron had been right, it seemed. He was too naive.

Mordred paused. "I'll have the book now."

Hermione clutched it tighter, her wand out.

"Put your pitiful wands away." He warned.

"_Stupef-_"

A hand went out before she could finish, sending her back into the shelf. The book clattered to the floor with a tuft of dust.

"Mordred, stop this!" Draco growled. "What do you have to gain? You already won years ago!"

"Won? Is that what you call it?"

Draco had to stop himself from attempting to strike the warlock. "Yes. I would call _demolishing my kingdom_ and _everything I worked for_ a win for you."

Mordred let out a guttural laugh. "Being sent into the realms of death is hardly a win. Winning would mean being able to _savour_ my victory. As usual, you understand nothing." He said sharply. "But I expected no less from someone like you."

Draco sighed. "Someone like _me_? You're still saying that, even though I'm like _you_ now. I have magic."

"You are _nothing_ like me!" Mordred exclaimed, his eyes turning gold with rage.

Ron and Draco's wands immediately went to an attack position.

"_Petrificus_-"

"_Stupef-_"

They were thrown back into the shelves, their wands clattering to the ground as they fell to their knees. Draco's arm caught in a shelf, shifting the contents. An odd clinking sound caught his attention.

Mordred walked over to Draco, leaning over him. Draco feigned hurt.

"Tsk." Mordred chastised. "Pitiful. I bested you once, Arthur, and I will easily do it again."

Draco smirked, his hand closing around a very familiar, metallic object.

"You're forgetting something, Mordred." he said, eye to eye with the man who had once been his bane. "I have a very long memory, and I don't make the same mistake _twice_."

With one swift move, he brought the sword out, thrusting it deeply into Mordred's side.  
>The warlock stumbled backward with pain, letting out a loud yell.<p>

This jolted Ron and Hermione out of their concussed stupor and they sat up frantically, clambering for their wands.

"Now!" Draco yelled, lunging for his wand.

The other death eaters began to advance.

"Stupefy!" Ron called, sending one back into a shelf.

He helped Hermione to her feet. She grabbed the book off the floor.

"Protego!" Draco called, protecting them. "Stupefy!"

The wizards continued to advance. Draco gritted his teeth. "Avada-"

"No, Draco!" Hermione suddenly cried.

He shrugged her off. "Stupefy!" The second death eater flew back down the hallway. More began to form.

"A second of indecision will get you _killed_, Granger!" Draco scolded. "This is a battle now. It's kill or be killed."

Ron and Hermione glanced at him oddly, the way they always did when he said something particularly _Arthur_-esque. He sighed.

"Come on. This way, while he's stunned." He motioned for them to follow him into the Hall of Prophecies.

They ran at top speed, dodging the forming pillars of black and calling out an occasional shield to block the curses. Hands and arms reached for them but being just our of fourth year they had an advantage: they were smaller. They dodged the obstacles in the time room, trying to gain some distance from the black smoke that was following them. Finally they reached the door to the rotating room.

"I have an idea." Hermione said. "Ron, hold the door open. I'll run across and open the door on the other side."

She threw open the door, and Ron held it with much struggle. He glanced back warily at the incoming death eaters, just barely dodging a curse. "Not much _time_, Mione!"

She ran directly across the room. "Alohomora." She said.

Draco followed it up with the spell from before and the door opened. He and Hermione held it. Ron finally let go, allowing the door to close on the wisps of black smoke following them and ran as fast as he could toward the other side. Just as the smoke was seeping through, he reached the end and the three exited into the entrance corridor, sprinting for the elevator.

Suspiciously no more death eaters followed them and they reached the elevator in record time. Draco hit the button for the main floor. There was a collective sigh as the doors closed. Hermione placed the book inside her purse, while Ron focused on Draco.

"Did they give up?" Ron asked.

Draco glared. "Of course not. No, they must have another plan."

Hermione sighed. "Well at least we have the book."

There was an awkward silence. The loud 'ding' sounded as the elevator reached the main floor. Fear and apprehension moved through the trio as they watched the doors open. All seemed quiet, too quiet.

"I don't like this. It's too easy." Hermione said as they exited.

The silence was eerie. Shadows danced across the walls as they walked quietly past the floo entrances and security.

"We're too exposed." Draco observed. "We need to move faster."

"Doesn't one of you know a cloaking spell?" Ron whispered.

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet."

He chanced a glance at Malfoy.

"I'm not _Merlin_." Draco hissed. "I know as much as you do."

The relative silence was broken by moving black columns shattering the glass fixtures.

"Run!" Hermione shouted.

The smoke began to form in front of them, blocking their way. The three paused, standing at ready.

White columns of light suddenly flew over them and landed nearby, turning into people. They fired curses and spells, breaking through the wall of death eaters.

Ron glanced toward the newcomers.

"Blimey, guys, that's the _order_!"

"What?"

"Lupin, Sirius and Tonks, look!"

Ron caught Lupin's eye and he frowned. "Well, what are you standing there for? Get out of here!"

Ron didn't need to be told twice. The three ran into the elevator, painfully counting each second it took to get to the outside. Finally they threw open the door of the phone booth and rushed into the warm outside air, blinking away dots at the bright street lights. Shortly after, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks suddenly appeared next to them in a swish of cloudy white air, each grabbing the arm of one of the trio before apparating away.

* * *

><p>"How did you find us?" Hermione asked.<p>

"Fred and George overheard Ron talking to Hermione about going to the Ministry. It's a good thing they did, or we'd never have found you." Sirius said.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Tonks scolded.

"You could have been killed!" Lupin continued, "And for what? A book?"

Sirius folded his arms calmly. "What was so important that you had to break into the Department of Mysteries?"

"I…we…" Hermione stuttered. "Harry's sick and this book…it has a cure."

"Harry is doing fine." Sirius said suspiciously. "We have people watching him. Is this about the tournament?"

A door shut and someone grumbled loudly from down the hall. Suddenly Moody barged into the meeting room.

"I'm here as you asked." He said. "Someone mind telling me what's going on?" His eyes suddenly caught sight of Draco.

"_You_." He said.

Draco frowned. "What about me?"

"I can't believe you let a Malfoy into our headquarters. He'll just run back to his father, leak our location." Moody complained, moving threateningly toward the Slytherin wizard.

Draco tried to hide a flinch and stood his ground. "If you think that, then you don't know me at all." He said angrily.

"I don't think anything. That mark on your arm says more than enough."

Draco glanced at the dark mark that was peaking out through his sleeve. He pulled his sleeve down.

"I think my actions hold more weight than a dark mark. Or do you distrust _Snape_ too?" Draco argued.

"Alastair." Lupin said softly. "The boy appears to mean no harm. He was helping Hermione and Ron just now."

Moody bit back a comment before sighing. The door closed to once more as Kingsley and Snape arrived and filed into the meeting room. Molly returned with tea, before leaving to wake her husband.

"What's this about?" Kingsley asked.

Snape hung up his jacket and sat down. "Yes, I would like to know exactly why I've been roused from sleep at this ungodly hour."

Tonks began to fill them in while Sirius rifled through the pages of the old book. "Ancient runes." He said. "Been a while since I've read these. Let's see…"

He paused in thought, skimming through a few pages. "A book about cures, it says. One I haven't seen before. Let's see who the author is." He flipped to the front of the book and suddenly turned white.

"Does this say what I think it does?"

"Depends on what you think it says." Hermione said nicely.

"That's clever, Granger." Sirius said. "You first."

Hermione sighed, resigned. "It's Merlin's book of cures."

All conversation stopped as the members the order looked warily at the trio.

"Harry's illness must be grave." Sirius offered.

"Harry isn't sick." Lupin protested.

"He _is_!" Hermione exclaimed. "And we're wasting precious time by standing around. We need to get this book back to Hogwarts."

"What will that do?" Tonks asked. "There's no one there during the summer."

Ron and Hermione shared a look, wondering what to say, but Draco wasn't one for beating around the bush.

"Potter doesn't have all his memories or his magic. He's losing both by the minute. If we leave it until September, he might not even remember who he is."

"How do you know that?"

"Does it really _matter_?" Draco exclaimed.

"You aren't exactly friends, Malfoy." Moody accused.

"That's hardly the point." Draco spat.

"It is when you have that mark on your arm!" Moody exclaimed.

Snape looked up sharply. "Is this true, Draco? Do you have the dark mark?"

Draco frowned, but rolled up his sleeve.

"When did you receive this?" Snape asked.

"During the year, before the Dark Lord returned. Another death eater gave it to me, a strong one. I took it willingly, so they wouldn't kill my mother."

"And where is Narcissa now?"

"She's at Malfoy manor. I can't go back." Draco said softly. "They'll kill me."

The order was silent, unsure how to respond to that.

"There are your answers, _Alastair_." Snape said. "Perhaps, now we can _continue_ the questioning rather than squabbling over his loyalty."

Moody folded his arms.

"Something else is going on here." Tonks said softly. "Do you know what's causing Harry's illness?"

"Um…" Hermione stuttered.

Ron looked away.

Sirius sighed. "If you tell us, perhaps we can help."

"Potter is under Sigan's curse." Draco said.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "As in _Cornelius Sigan_? One of the most feared medieval wizards? If that were so he'd hardly be able to think by now."

Draco raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Snape sighed. "As it _so happens_, Draco is telling the truth. I brewed the potion of identification and there is no mistake. It _is_ the curse of Sigan. That Potter still remembers his name is no less than a miracle."

"When did this happen? What wizard would be strong enough to wield that curse?" Tonks questioned.

Draco glanced to Hermione as if to ask whether they could truly trust the order. Hermione nodded. He sighed.

"The one who gave me the dark mark. The same one that raised Voldemort, and the same one that chased us through the ministry tonight. _Mordred._"

"Are you believing this?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius motioned for him to wait. "You mean Sir Mordred from the legends?" He asked calmly.

"Yes." Hermione acknowledged.

"_Mordred_ was in that graveyard?" Moody repeated with suspicious disbelief.

"But Mordred was a _knight_." Remus said.

"And a _warlock_!" Draco exclaimed.

"I have heard _enough_." Snape said. "Yes, Mordred _was_ a warlock. Have _none_ of you _read_ the history of Merlin?"

He frowned. "But the one thing that I am not clear about, _Draco_, is how _exactly_ you have come across this knowledge. _If_ Mordred _has_ somehow survived for over a millennium _and_ has an agenda then he would surely want to keep his identity _secret_."

The room went silent, except for the labored breathing of the order and the trio. No one wanted to say anything. Hermione and Draco knew that if they truly disclosed what had happened then the question would come up of why Mordred was so interested in Draco, and how Draco could recognize a voice he was never meant to have heard before. That wasn't a topic they wanted to delve into.

"I heard my father say his name." Draco said quickly, smoothly. He silently congratulated himself on such a quick lie.

"There could be any number of death eaters with the same name." Lupin stated, crossing his arms.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I, well, I didn't believe him at first." She lied. "So I made him magic a quill to draw a picture. We showed it to a couple of the portraits in Hogwarts and they confirmed it."

Draco fought back a raised eyebrow at Hermione's impromptu explanation.

"There are no portraits at Hogwarts that are so old." Tonks said.

"Yes, there are! The portrait of the high priestess Nimueh in Dumbledore's office told us where to find the book and Merlin is going to tell us how to…"

"Wait just a darned second." Moody said. "First you tell us that Mordred's working with Voldemort, and now you expect us to believe that Merlin's alive and _you_ know where-"

"Merlin's sake, Professor! Hermione _said_ he's in a portrait." Ron exclaimed.

Hermione sighed with relief. Moody had come too close to the truth, rendering her momentarily speechless. However, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty at Ron's evasion of the truth.

"That's why we have to go back to Hogwarts." She said softly.

"I know that portrait." Sirius acknowledged, to the surprise of the others. "So what's Merlin going to do?"

Remus glanced toward Sirius strangely, both surprised and offended that Sirius had kept this from him.

"The counter-curse hasn't been finished." Hermione explained. "He's going to continue working on it, try to help us. He says he'll need what's left of the summer."

"A portrait of Merlin? I want to see it." Tonks said.

"Get in line." Kingsley replied. "I never knew Dumbledore had one in his possession."

"Very well. We'll take you to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. In the meantime, try to get a couple of hours rest." Sirius said.

The three shared a look. Rest would be the last thing they'd get that night, but they nodded and headed upstairs. Very quickly the door was pulled ajar to keep in the noise of the impromptu meeting of the order that had been called.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked, once they had gone into Hermione's room.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that there are death eaters in the ministry?" Draco quipped.

Ron glared. "Go to bed, Malfoy. No one asked you."

"No, Ron. He's right. I heard Lupin call the others when we arrived. They're worried."

Ron sighed. "We caused a right mess didn't we?"

Hermione held up the book. "But we got what we wanted. There's hope."

Draco sighed and began to stand. "If you two are done discussing the obvious, I'm going to sleep."

Hermione frowned. "You know, you don't always have to be so rude. You're lucky that Snape was there to stand up for you tonight, or Moody would have had a right go at you."

Draco scowled and left to go to bed.

Ron opened his mouth call out something offensive but Hermione shook her head. "No. I've said what he needed to hear, and he's right about one thing. We need to sleep."

"I don't get it, Hermione. He talks to you like that and you still defend him. Why?"

"Because we need him to save Harry's life." she said quietly.

"You're not just putting up with him anymore, you're being nice to him."

She smiled sadly. "Someone has to while Harry's memories are gone."

Ron thought back to the prophecy from earlier. _His fate will be tied to the king of legend, whose loyalty yet may break._

He sighed. Hermione was right. He nodded. "Good night Hermione."

"Good night Ron." She said, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	16. Against the Ticking Clock

**Author's Note: **I had a really hard time writing this chapter, but I do hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Against the Ticking Clock<br>**

Sirius shook out of a daze as a cup of tea was set in front of him. He savoured the smell – it was only a year since he'd escaped from Azkaban, after all – before drinking the carefully brewed mixture.

"Thought you could use a cup." Tonks said, sitting down as well.

"Thanks." He said, glancing toward the doorway. "I figured Remus would already be up, given…"

Tonks met Sirius' gaze. "I still can't believe you didn't tell him about the portrait. I don't really understand why you'd keep it from him."

"Like I said, Albus asked me not to talk about it." Sirius reiterated.

"I don't imagine that's ever stopped you before." She said wryly.

Sirius sighed.

There were soft footsteps as Remus entered the dining room. "Good morning." He greeted, before pouring himself a cup of tea. He leaned against the wall before taking a sip of the steaming hot drink.

"I'd say we don't need three members of the order for this, but…" Sirius began.

Tonks looked up from her tea. "It's safer if we apparate with three." She said. "And I think you know we aren't really going along to supervise, Sirius."

Remus nodded in agreement. "There aren't many people who would pass up a chance to see the great wizard, even in a portrait."

Sirius thought back to the night before, and the uproar about the entire situation. The idea of a portrait of Merlin had set the room abuzz, and now that they knew of its presence, all wanted to accompany them to see it – all except Snape, of course. He had no time for prestigious wizards.

Moody had been particularly outspoken with his opinions about the Malfoy boy and his skepticism about Mordred and the painting of Merlin. Snape hadn't questioned the idea of either great wizard but had been vocal with his suspicions, going as far as to suggest using the truth serum against the three students. After much opposition, he'd eventually agreed to let Sirius speak to the three wizards before resorting to such extreme methods. Kingsley had been forced to return and deal with the breach of security in the Ministry, and it was eventually decided that Sirius, Tonks and Remus, would escort the young wizards to Hogwarts and take the lead on the situation.

Sirius stood up to walk toward the stairs. He made it to the bottom step and glanced above, calling out. "Are you three ready yet?"

"Just a second!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated. "Honestly, you guys are so slow."

A few moments later they appeared at the top of the stairs, walking down toward the dining room.

"Let's get you something to eat, and then we're off to Hogwarts to sort this out." He said.

Hermione nodded, but didn't offer any more information. Sirius glanced to her with narrowed eyes, pondering what she could be hiding, but he knew that as of now, the best thing to do was watch and wait.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Hogsmeade in the afternoon, and after shaking themselves out of disorientation that came with traveling such a long distance, Hermione and Draco led the way to the castle, and once inside, to the painting.<p>

Tonks and Remus hadn't realized they were staring until the dark-haired, purple-robed man in the portrait folded his arms and made a sharp comment.

"Yes, I do realize I'm fascinating but you can close your mouths now." Merlin said, shaking the two out of their stupor.

"But, I don't understand. Why are you so young?" Tonks wondered.

"Did you think I was always old?" Merlin quipped.

Tonks blushed with embarrassment.

Merlin folded his arms. "And I don't have a beard either, like you lot seem to think."

"Well, that's amusing." a blonde man in the background said. "If you didn't want to be remembered as an old sorcerer, then maybe you shouldn't have disguised yourself as one for all those years."

Merlin turned around. "Nobody asked you, Arthur!" He shot.

Tonks blinked as a chill went down her spine. "H-he's…"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, he's King Arthur, and you're talking to Merlin."

The two aurors took a moment to process that.

Merlin glanced to his left and saw a familiar grin.

"I see you haven't lost your sharp tongue." Sirius greeted.

"Nor you your ability to get into trouble." Merlin quipped with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I suppose not."

"It's been a dull couple of decades without you and the Marauders around here." Merlin admitted.

"Yes, well…" Sirius trailed off. "I'm not the same person I was, I'm afraid."

Merlin frowned. "I heard. Azkaban. I can't believe they locked you in there, when it was Peter Pettigr-"

"Please." Sirius stopped him. "Let's not talk about it."

Merlin sighed, turning to the others. "I'm sorry. You must be Sirius' friends. As you're aware, I'm Merlin. What are your names?" he asked kindly.

"I'm Tonks." She said shakily.

Tonks had never been quite so nervous and it was playing havoc with her normal composure. Her hair began to vibrantly change colour even more than usual.

Merlin looked at her curiously. "Wow…" he said. "That's…amazing."

"I'm a metamorphmagus." Tonks explained.

"I've never met one of you before." Merlin said.

"_Really?_" She nearly squeaked.

"Sirius, you never told me you knew a metamorphmagus." Merlin said, offended.

"That's because I didn't at the time." Sirius countered dryly.

Merlin's attention turned to the third auror expectantly.

"I'm Remus." Lupin introduced. "Though I'm not really sure how I can impress after an introduction like that."

Tonks elbowed him.

"You impressed _Merlin_, Tonks. That's one for the books."

Merlin sighed, wary of the hero worship. He turned to Hermione. "Do you have it?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Good. I considered how we would do this when you returned and the only problem is my magic is limited to within the confines of the painting. It will be impossible for me to turn the pages as things are."

Hermione glanced up in thought. "Is it possible to paint an object into the portrait years after it was painted?"

"It's far from easy. The other problem is, without painting all of the pages, there's no guarantee the contents would transfer."

Remus glanced to Merlin with thought. "Doing this would mean removing the enchantments that animate you to add something to the painting. Given who you are, I imagine someone very powerful added those enchantments in the first place. There's no guarantee we could remove them or put them back."

Ron opened the book. "Mione, didn't Malfoy say the important stuff was at the back of the book? Couldn't we just open it and let Merlin read it?"

"Firstly, _Weasley_, I _am_ right here. Yes, Sigan's curse is at the back, but the research is about twenty pages long. If Merlin is going to _study_ it, we'll need a stand to hold it in front of the painting and someone will have to turn the pages for him."

Sirius paused. "There may be a way to link magic to the painting for that purpose. I've seen it in a book of advanced spells – one I read years ago. I believe there's a copy in the library."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find it." Tonks said.

"You get a head start." Sirius said to the two aurors. "I need to speak to these three."

Lupin and Tonks nodded knowingly and headed for the library. Merlin looked on from the painting in worry.

"I'll just wait here then." He said crankily.

Sirius chuckled. "We'll be back."

"I know."

"Why are we not going to help them?" Hermione asked. "Surely we could search faster together."

Draco analyzed Sirius as they walked, while Ron looked on with dread. Sirius led them to a nearby room and closed the door loudly, causing the trio to flinch. "So, when are you going to tell me what's _really_ going on?" He asked.

Ron and Hermione went rigid.

"W-we told you." She stuttered.

"Not sure what you're on about." Ron said.

Sirius sighed. "Sigan's curse would have wiped Harry's mind and his magic just weeks after the third task. Since I know Harry has all his memories and his magic, and that the book you've found is exactly what you've said – a book of cures – then there is something about Harry's condition you're purposely leaving out."

He folded his arms expectantly while Hermione and Ron battled their instincts to keep a secret.

"The reason we can't tell you is because you won't believe us." Hermione said.

"You don't know that." Sirius countered. "Try me."

"It's not that easy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Are you actually going to listen to us?" Draco asked flippantly. "Or just protest in disbelief?"

"Why don't you let me decide that?" Sirius replied.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Draco said.

Hermione shot him a warning glare. He ignored it.

"Potter is Merlin." Draco said abruptly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't have heard that properly." He said. "First of all, Harry looks nothing like Merlin. Second, that's not possible. Merlin died years ago."

"Yes but there's a prophecy that says Merlin will return." Hermione explained.

Draco nodded. "He was reborn as Potter." Draco explained bitterly. "He _was _aware of it, but as you can tell…Sigan's curse took care of that."

Sirius paused, pondering the sense of that statement. "Let's suppose for an instance that you're telling the truth. How do you know all this?" He asked dryly.

"It's a long story." Hermione said.

"Fortunately we have some time." Sirius countered.

"Harry found a book earlier in the year." Ron answered. "We thought it was a book of dark magic because he was suddenly a lot better at wordless spells."

"He was excelling in everything." Hermione explained. "And when we confronted him he said he remembered being Merlin years ago. After he forgot, we went to the Ministry to find the book of cures and Draco found the prophecy."

"Where's the book Harry discovered?"

"In his trunk, I imagine." Hermione said. "He's probably got it with him in Little Whinging."

Sirius sat back to think. "What about the paintings you mentioned? Could they confirm this?"

"Merlin's painting knows." Hermione said.

"Because you told him?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess, I mean he seemed to just…know."

Sirius sighed. "You have to understand, we need to make sure you aren't being tricked. At the beginning of the year, you said he'd found a book. He could have been possessed, replaced. On top of that, no one truly knows what happened in that graveyard, and there are a lot of dark spells that could change or harm a person."

Draco folded his arms, having had enough of the conversation. "I can prove it." He said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Because I'm Arthur." Draco said quietly.

A pin could have dropped.

"Think about it." Draco said. "What other reason would I have for hanging around Granger and Weasley?"

That got him a look from both. He glared back.

"And who's to say you're not possessed as well?"

Draco frowned. "You trust the painting?" He asked crossly.

Sirius nodded.

"Merlin's painting will confirm that I was King Arthur, and who knows Merlin better than I do?"

Ron frowned at that show of arrogance, and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." He said. "Let's ask the painting, and if Merlin and Arthur confirm your story, then I will believe you."

They re-entered the corridor with Draco walking ahead. Merlin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Finished your heart-to-heart?"

Draco sighed. "He wants proof about Potter. I told him you could identify me."

"Well, Merlin, it seems that you know some things I don't about the situation." Sirius accused.

Merlin tilted his head. "I know lots of things you don't, Sirius."

"No need to get cheeky, my friend."

"No, I suppose not. I know what you want. Draco is Arthur's reincarnation."

"I would protest but I'm afraid even I have to admit it." Arthur chimed in from his seat at the head of the table.

"And how do you know that?" Sirius wondered.

"I couldn't tell you. We may only be rendered in a portrait but we still have a connection to our real selves. I'm not sure how the magic behind it works, but Harry_ is_ my future self. I knew it the first time he wandered past the painting." Merlin said, his eyes meeting Sirius'. "This situation is grave. His power isn't yet gone but if we don't restore it, Mordred may wind up killing you all."

Sirius blinked, astonished, finally forced to accept the inevitable. He turned to look at Malfoy, analyzing the boy.

"So, you've got your proof. Can we stop wasting time now?" Draco spat.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron spat. "It was hard for us when we first found out too. Give him a second."

"No, I believe you." Sirius said hesitantly. "It's just...I suppose this means I'm a godfather to Merlin. That will take some getting used to."

Merlin sighed with exasperation. "You _would_ take that away from it."

Sirius couldn't help but be a little amused.

"Well now that's sorted, go find that spell." Merlin ordered. "I want to get started."

* * *

><p>Lupin and Tonks looked on with curiosity as the four entered the library tenser than before. Lupin raised an eyebrow at Sirius but he just shook his head<p>

"Any luck?" Sirius asked.

"We've sent a couple of searching spells around. They'll be finished in about ten minutes." Remus explained.

Tonks glanced to a pile of books on the table. "So far we've found these. Care to have a look through?"

"We can do that." Ron said, and headed for the pile.

It was hours later when they finally rifled through the pile of books, but they had found the spell. It was an old one – hardly used – but it wasn't complex. However, it required a good capability and understanding in magic, meaning one of the three aurors would have to cast it.

They headed back to the painting, fixing the book open onto a stand.

"Okay, it says to wave your wand once from the first person or thing you want to connect to the second, but in the case of paintings, you have to think about the person in the painting who you want to connect to the object." Hermione read.

"So, who should do this?" Remus asked.

"I'll try." Tonks said.

She moved to the front and held her wand toward Merlin. "_Attingo Aptus_." She said, following the wand motion as instructed.

Merlin tried to move the page. Nothing.

"Are you sure you're pronouncing it correctly?" Remus asked.

"You try it." Tonks offered.

Remus focused, placing his wand near the painting. "_Attingo Aptus_." He said, using the same sweeping motion as Tonks. Nothing happened.

Merlin sighed.

"The enchantment on the painting must be too strong." Remus said.

"Wait." Sirius said with a pause. "Perhaps we should do it together."

There was a nod from the two members of the order and they all placed their wands near the painting.

"Merlin." Sirius said. "When we do this, muster up what magic you can to reach toward that book. Hopefully the enchantment will waver enough for this to work."

Merlin nodded.

"_Attingo Aptus_." They said together, moving their wands along an invisible path toward the book.

A golden string suddenly formed in the air and connected Merlin with the book before vanishing. Merlin's eyes lit and the book's pages turned. He grinned. "You did it!" he exclaimed.

Hermione and Ron hugged with happiness and Draco stood by uncomfortably, but relieved.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned to the Order. "Shouldn't we stay here in case he needs to communicate?"

"No. We'll return to Grimmauld Place and one of us will check during the week. You'll be better protected there."

"But anyone could just take the book!" Hermione protested.

Merlin shook his head. "Unlikely. No one is here in summer, and we are in a remote corner of the castle. Not to mention the enchantments on Hogwarts. The book will be plenty safe."

"Merlin is right. Very little can break through Hogwart's enchantments." Sirius confirmed.

That seemed to satisfy the trio and they nodded.

"I'll let you know what I come up with." Merlin promised. "Goodbye Tonks, Remus. It was good to meet you, though I'll see you again, I expect."

Tonks beamed. "Of course."

They turned to leave.

"He would've made a good member of the Order." Tonks said.

"And the Marauders." Sirius said.

Remus agreed. "He's an interesting wizard. Not at all what I expected."

"Legends seldom are." Hermione said. "Do you think he'll find the cure?"

"If there's one thing I know from my years around that painting, Merlin doesn't give up easily. We'll cure Harry, Hermione." Sirius promised.

She nodded softly. "I really hope you're right, Sirius. I really do."

* * *

><p>Harry sat morosely on the swing, alone with his thoughts. The image of a dead Cedric haunted him, along with the images of a blonde man that he didn't know. He knew Ron and Hermione could tell him more, but he couldn't reach them. The approaching of voices stirred him from his thoughts. Dudley and a gang of boys were heading toward the swings.<p>

"Hey big D." Harry taunted, wanting to let out some frustration. "Beat up another 10-year-old?"

Dudley tilted his head, a frown appearing on his face as he considered the question. He advanced. "_This_ one deserved it." He said, waiting for Potter to continue the challenge.

Harry didn't disappoint.

"Yeah. Five against one. Really brave." Harry retorted. He could see Dudley tense with anger, but he didn't care.

"Well, you're one to talk," Dudley said, "moaning in your sleep every night. At least I'm not afraid of my _pillow_."

The gang around Dudley burst into laugher. Harry bit back a comment, trying not to get angry. He wouldn't let Dudley get the better of him, not this time, and especially not by referencing the very thing Harry was upset about.

"_Don't kill Cedric_." Dudley mocked. "_Don't kill Arthur_. Who are they, your boyfriends?"

Harry paused, caught off guard by the second name. _Arthur_. Why was that familiar? Was that the blonde man in his visions?

"Shut up." He responded sharply, annoyed and bewildered. What had started as a battle of words had now gone too far.

Dudley was either too thick to understand the warning in Harry's voice, or didn't care.

"He's going to kill me, _mum_!" Dudley continued. "Where is your mum? Where is your mum, Potter? Is she dead? Is she _dead_?"

It was too much. Harry's hand tightened around his wand and he angrily placed its tip under Dudley's chin, forcing him back several steps. Dudley glanced down tauntingly while the others began to laugh, unaware of exactly what Harry could do.

Before the tussle could continue any further the wind grew cold and strong, the clouds turning dark and blotting out the light. Harry paused, letting Dudley go. Dudley looked to the sky with fear.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Dudley asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry yelled.

The wind grew stronger and Dudley's gang left the two boys in the field, looking up at the sky. Both suddenly decided it might be a good idea to run, and headed along the field, running down the eroded pathway before finding a subway and hiding inside. A cold patch had followed them and Harry shivered. It was too quiet, and something wasn't right. He turned only to come face to face with a dementor. It grabbed Dudley and tossed him away, interested only in Harry. But before he could react it had him pinned against the wall, and Harry could feel his soul draining from him. Another dementor entered the subway and seeing Dudley on the ground, began to drain him as well.

The coldness began to seep in and Harry's eyesight wavered. He struggled against it, trying to reach for his wand, but he stopped as a small spark began to build inside of him. It was screaming, fighting, rising in his chest, until it remained inside no longer. There was suddenly a golden light in Harry's vision and the dementor moved away in shock, leaving Harry to hit the floor. His wand clattered away. Bewildered but determined to fight back, Harry scrambled toward his wand frantically just reaching it in time to-

"Expecto patronum!" He cried.

A blinding white light left his wand, sending the dementor fleeing from the subway. Harry fell to the floor with sudden exhaustion. His head was spinning. His eyes were burning. He caught the second dementor from the corner in his eye and with much effort, directed the remains of the patronus toward it, driving it off. Harry then crawled to his cousin, checking for vital signs. Dudley was alive, thankfully. His energy spent, Harry collapsed next to Dudley, his chest heaving with breaths. He closed his eyes. Why was he so weak? The patronus charm never took this much out of him before. And the golden light…was that another manifestation of accidental magic?

The sudden sound of a creaking cart could be heard and he fumbled to hide his wand, not wanting to violate the Statute of Secrecy more than he already had. But Ms. Figg surprised him when she said. "Don't put away your wand, Harry. They might come back."

She stood for a moment, looking at him oddly.

"Ms. Figg?" he asked hoarsely.

"Oh dear." She said.

Ms. Figg was oddly nonchalant on the walk back to Harry's house. He struggled with not only dragging Dudley's robust body, but also with keeping himself upright through the current haze of exhaustion as Ms. Figg rambled on about dementors in Little Whinging. Something, however, was giving him strength – something connected to the burning in his eyes. Harry pushed it to the back of his mind. There was another matter that was eating at him and he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"I don't understand. How did you know about-"

"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Dumbledore? _You_ know Dumbledore?"

"After You-Know-Who killed that Diggory boy last year, did you expect him to allow you to go wandering around on your own? Good Lord, boy! And they told me you were intelligent! Now, get inside and stay there. Expect someone will be in touch soon. Whatever happens, don't leave the house."

Harry nodded.

She paused.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, nothing." She said oddly, her gaze lingering on his face.

Harry tried to call out to her, but Ms. Figg had already begun the walk toward her house. He sighed and attempted to drag Dudley toward the door when he saw his reflection in the glass, finally understanding what she had been looking at. Golden eyes.

_Why didn't she say anything? I can't go inside like this! They'll kill me!_

Harry frowned. Dudley _living_ was more important than avoiding a scolding from his aunt and uncle. He struggled with the door, finally opening it and somehow wrestling Dudley and his bulk inside. Petunia looked up from the TV.

"Diddykins, is that you?"

She saw Harry dragging Dudley and began to panic.

"Dudley? Vernon, come quick!"

Within seconds they had plucked Dudley off of Harry and onto the couch.

"We're going to have to take him to hospital." Petunia said, rubbing a hand through Dudley's hair.

"Who did this to you, boy?" Vernon asked angrily.

Harry sat on a stool at the table, dread in his gut as Dudley pointed to him. He knew what would happen next.

"Happy, are we, now?" Vernon accused. "You've finally done it. You've finally driven him loopy!"

Harry shrunk back as Vernon began to advance in a red haze. "I've reached my limit, you hear? This is the last I'm going to take of you and your nonsense!"

Harry made to respond but suddenly Vernon stepped back. "What's that about? What are you doing with your eyes! Stop it! Stop it _now!_"

"I can't help it." He said fearfully. What was it, anyhow? Had it happened from that golden spark earlier?

He could feel it burning out until his eyes went cold and suddenly he felt tired – _very_ tired. He could see his uncle continuing to scold him, but couldn't muster up the strength to care. Then he realized he was falling. He attempted to grab something to keep himself upright but missed. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Harry hardly remembered hitting the floor, or the chaos around him. All he remembered was the swirling ghosts and the peaceful blanket of darkness.

Harry woke up in his bed the next morning, parched and exhausted. It wasn't the first of his fainting spells this summer but he could feel them worsening. He was getting weaker each time and the spells were getting more frequent, along with the dreams.

He considered telling his aunt and uncle but didn't think there would be a point. It didn't feel like a flu, and they were too worried about Dudley right now to care. Harry coughed loudly and began to stare at the ceiling, hoping no one heard.

"Harry?" Petunia called.

He didn't answer, pretending to be asleep. Maybe if they thought he was unwell, they'd take pity on him and skip the rest of the lecture about Dudley.

His door suddenly opened violently and a letter blew in, sprouting lips and speaking. Harry became more horrified with its every word.

_Expelled? From Hogwarts?_

He threw off the covers and attempted to stand, fighting off the dizziness as he got to his feet. Grabbing the letter, he read it again and again, not really believing what was happening. Surely, it was necessary use of magic! They couldn't…

But they could. Harry wondered what he'd do now. He fought the urge to punch a wall.

"Harry, come down here this instant!" Petunia shouted.

Startled, he headed down the stairs, holding the banister for support.

Vernon's face was contorted in such a way Harry was surprised he could breathe.

"Justice." He nearly hissed, having heard the letter.

Harry fought the urge to hex him into next year.

"Dudley has to stay in hospital for a week because of what you've done." Petunia said.

"But I didn't _do_ anything!" Harry protested. Another bout of weakness put him off balance and he slipped, barely catching himself.

Petunia noticed and glanced away, conflicted. "We're going in to check on him in an hour. You're coming." She said. "The doctor ought to have a look at you too, what with all this falling down all the time."

Harry was surprised. Was his aunt actually being nice to him? He was so shocked all he could do was nod dumbly before being sent to change into his day clothes.

* * *

><p>"It's taking <em>ages<em>!" Hermione exclaimed. Nearly five days had passed with no news.

"Patience is a virtue." Remus said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Merlin will let us know when he's cracked it."

Hermione sighed. "I know. I just feel like there's more I could be doing. A lot more."

Ron turned from looking out the window. "Is there any news on Harry?"

"He's fine. Nothing to be worried about."

Draco caught Remus' attempt to look away and didn't believe him. "You're lying." He said.

Remus met Draco's gaze with a warning look.

"He might be a bloody git but he's right. You're lying to us." Ron defended. "You and Dumbledore made us promise not to contact Harry for his own safety. The least you could do is tell us the truth about how he is."

Remus sighed. "Harry has been having fainting spells for many weeks now and they are beginning to get worse."

They shared a look of worry at that.

"You can see why I didn't want to tell you." Remus said.

Hermione sighed. "Because there's nothing more we can do just yet."

Remus nodded. "And Harry was attacked by a Dementor in Little Whinging three days ago. The Ministry initially expelled Harry from Hogwarts for the use of a Patronus Charm but Kingsley called Albus, who insisted Harry be given a proper trial before a decision is made. Albus will be there to defend him."

"Blimey!" Ron cried. "They can't expel him from Hogwart's for that! It's not right!"

"Precisely why Kingsley is suspicious. Don't worry. We'll be collecting Harry tomorrow and we'll make sure he is escorted to the trial. In the meantime I suggest you rest up and get ready for lessons. The school year will be starting before you know it."

Draco frowned. Neither of them wanted to be thinking of school with this on their minds. And despite Draco's angry façade, he was worried to no end about Harry. Would Merlin find the cure before Harry forgot everything permanently? He wasn't sure. Portrait Merlin was inexperienced, and though Draco had every faith he'd try his best, Merlin simply just wasn't as skilled at that stage with healing and medicines. He rubbed his forehead to ward off a headache.

_Tomorrow. He'll be here tomorrow._ He reminded himself. Of course, Harry wouldn't remember him, but at least then he'd be close enough to keep an eye on.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up Friday night from another dream of the graveyard. There were noises in the house. He put on his glasses and grabbed his wand, about to open his bedroom door when it opened for him. He blinked at the bright light, and noticed a handful of aurors standing in his doorway.<p>

"Professor Moody, what are you doing here?" Harry wondered.

"Rescuing you of course." Moody said nonchalantly.

The next few minutes were a whirlwind. Harry found himself being dragged out into the front of his house and given a broom.

"But I thought I was expelled from Hogwarts." Harry protested.

"Well, you haven't been, not yet." Moody said gruffly.

Harry barely caught the broom he was handed as Moody made a comment about not breaking ranks if one of them was killed.

Moody raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay to ride on your own?"

Harry nodded.

They took off into the sky, soaring over Little Whinging and quickly reaching London. Harry looked down below him, still in wonder at the sheer exhilaration of riding a broom, especially since he didn't think he'd get to do any of this again. But something was wrong. The others began to dip down over the Thames River and Harry followed, but his vision was becoming hazy. He barely avoided one of the river cruises as he ducked under the Westminster Bridge. Tonks noticed.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine," He muttered, trying to blink away his now double vision. Two brilliantly lit parliament buildings came into sight and Harry realized they were upside down. He could feel his grip loosening on the broom and himself plummeting, the mist of the water tickling at him as he fell into the waves.

"Harry!" Tonks cried, swooping down just in time to grab his arm before he completely went under.

Moody was at her side in a second, grabbing Harry's other arm and hoisting him onto Moody's back. Tonks said a staying spell to prevent Harry from letting go. Harry was bobbing in and out of consciousness.

"Harry…" Tonks said.

Harry could only see a fuzzy outline. The sounds around him were faint, and he struggled to breathe.

"Let's not dawdle, we need to get him back as quickly as possible." Moody said.

The two shot up into the sky and onward to Grimmauld Place.

Harry woke up in a bed in a room he'd not seen before. He glanced around, taking in all the people watching him – Hermione, Ron…_Draco_? Harry sat up with surprise and suddenly found himself in a fit of coughing. Blood dripped onto the sheets and Harry brought his hand up to his mouth in horror, seeing the red liquid on his fingers.

A hand was suddenly in front of him, handing him a tissue. Harry took it, glancing up to note it was Draco who had given it to him. He looked worried.

"Well, Potter, it's nice to see you're not dead." He said.

Harry wiped the blood off, just before being pulled into a giant hug by Hermione.

"Harry!" She said. "We heard about the Dementor attack. We were so worried!"

She glanced down to the tissue. "We still are. You must tell us everything."

"Oi, Hermione, let the man breathe." Ron said.

Harry glanced down at the blood. "It's getting worse." He said. "It started when I left school. My aunt put me in hospital but they couldn't figure out what it was. Do you think the dementors made it worse?"

Hermione frowned with worry. "No. Harry, you were sick before you left school." She said softly.

"You _knew_?" He exclaimed. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

Hermione, Ron, and Draco shared a glance.

"Because you would have worried." She said. "We've been looking for a cure this entire summer."

"Then you know what's wrong with me."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Harry, we do. It's called Sigan's curse. One of the death eaters cast it on you while you were in the graveyard."

Harry flinched as the images hit him again - of Cedric's dead body, of Voldemort, and of another man.

"Curly hair." Harry said hoarsely. "He had curly black hair and blue eyes."

There was an awkward silence, as if no one wanted to speak.

"I'm not stupid." He said angrily. "I can see you're hiding things from me."

Draco paced with frustration. "There are a lot of things we know that we can't tell you." He said softly. "For your own good, Potter."

"And just what are _you_ doing here anyway, _Malfoy_? It's not like we're friends."

In frustration, Draco defaulted to his old retorts. "I could ask you the same thing, _Potter_."

There was a twinge of hurt with that statement, but Harry couldn't place why.

"I was brought here." He spat.

"Both of you, stop!" Hermione scolded. "This isn't helping."

Both Draco and Harry sighed with annoyance.

"Anyway, this hearing at the ministry, it's just outrageous. I've looked it up, they simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair."

"There's a lot of that going around at the moment." Harry muttered. He glanced up. "So what is this place?"

"Its headquarters." Ron explained.

"The Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society. Dumbledore founded it when they first fought you-know-who." Hermione continued.

"You couldn't have put any of this in a letter I suppose." Harry said crossly. "I've gone all summer without a scrap of news."

Ron looked particularly chastised, feeling quite horrible. "We wanted to Harry, we really did, only…"

"Only Dumbledore and the Order made us swear not to tell you anything." Hermione said.

"But why would he want to keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help."

"Because it was dangerous. You were being watched." Draco piped in. "By Death Eaters, by the Ministry. Everyone's interested in you at the moment."

He paused. "You're the one key thing Voldemort never had last time. Of course they're going to keep an eye on you."

"Oh, and how do you know _that_? Is your _father_ keeping you informed?"

Harry broke into a coughing fit once more but this time, with less blood. He grabbed the tissue again but shot glares at Malfoy.

"I saw your father in the graveyard, Malfoy." He accused.

"I'd be surprised if you hadn't." Draco agreed.

Harry paused in shock at Draco's response.

"Surprise." Fred and George said, suddenly popping into the room.

"You're awake, Harry!" Fred said.

"Good to see you." Said George.

"Got something interesting to show you." They said together. "If you're up for it."

After a brief interlude where they heard some interesting tidbits about Harry and Crookshanks made off with an ear, Harry found himself at the bottom of the stairs. He leaned against the banner, still not feeling the best.

"Harry," said Molly. "We were worried about you. Tonks says you fell off your broom."

"I haven't been well." He said softly. "It's been like this all summer. I tried to write…"

Molly pulled him into a hug.

"Harry." A voice said gravely.

Molly let go of Harry and joined everyone in clearing the way for Harry's godfather.

"Sirius!" Harry said, bursting into as much of a run as he could muster.

Sirius pulled him into a hug, smiling. "Harry Potter." He said. "Come in. Sit down. Let's get you something to eat and drink."

* * *

><p>It had been half a week since Harry had been brought to Grimmauld place and he had finally gained enough strength to be up and about. However, now that he could move around freely, his friends seemed nowhere to be found.<p>

"Ron?" Harry called out. "Hermione?"

There was no answer. Harry sighed. He'd been looking for them all day but they'd been strangely absent. Just how many places could they have been in the rickety old house? He heard hushed voices from a corner room he'd just checked and headed there again. The voices appeared to be above him, but there wasn't another floor. Harry glanced up, this time giving the room a more analytical eye. A small trap door sat subtly in the ceiling, an entrance to what Harry assumed was an attic. The hushed voices were a little louder now and Harry crept nearer, trying not to make any noise.

"We need to go!" Hermione hissed. "We can't just keep waiting here. Merlin might have found a clue!"

"Don't you think I know that, Granger? Look, no one is going to miss _me_. I'll get Tonks to apparate me there and…"

"I'm going too. I've had enough of doing nothing." Hermione argued.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Ron immediately countered. "Harry will notice if you, Sirius or Lupin leave."

"I don't suppose you could explain it away as duties?" Hermione suggested.

"Sirius isn't supposed to be going out, and neither is Lupin." Ron said.

"Then I'll ask Moody." She continued.

"The old coot wants to lock me up with my father!" Draco hissed.

"I hate to say it, Hermione, but I reckon Malfoy had a point earlier." Ron said. "Harry will notice if we aren't around but he'll believe it if we say Malfoy stayed in his room all day to sulk."

Harry heard a slight movement and a swish that either meant Malfoy had swung at Ron or tried to hex him and failed, and he left the room, wanting out before they came downstairs and found him. He quickly headed for his bedroom, sitting down against the bed's headboard and zoning out, processing the information he'd just gleaned. His friends had been talking about Merlin, about talking _to_ Merlin. How was that even possible? And it sounded like they were trying to find a cure for Harry's illness. But why not just tell him? Surely that would make more sense. And why was Malfoy so involved?

It hurt Harry's head to think about, but since it seemed that nobody planned on letting him in on things, Harry knew he was just going to have to figure this out for himself, and soon. He glanced down at the bloody tissue on his left.

_Not just soon, before this gets worse._

* * *

><p>"So, have you found anything?"<p>

The wizard in the painting jumped, the parchment in his hands floating in the air for a second before he plucked it back. "Arthur. I didn't see you there."

"That much is obvious." Draco responded.

Merlin glared a moment before relenting. "So far I'm stuck where my other self was."

"Which is?"

"Getting the magic back. According to this book, I was working on crushing the crystals from the crystal cave, and making them into a draught."

"Bottling magic." Draco said with a nod. "I remember."

"_Trying_ to bottle magic." He explained. "According to this, it worked sporadically at best. There are a few notes about actually trying to get some of the sorcerers affected to the crystal cave, but as you can remember, the distance was too great and most of the sorcerers affected didn't survive the journey."

Draco paced. "If I could get a crystal, then couldn't we make more of the draught?"

Merlin shook his head. "The Crystal Cave is the birthplace of magic; it has immense power. But even if you were able to get the crystals you wouldn't be able to bottle the magic. It takes a lot of power and skill – more than even the aurors have. You'd need someone highly skilled in the old magic."

"Someone like you?" Draco asked wryly. "And why couldn't we try?"

"Because at best it would do nothing and at worst it would kill you." Merlin said. "And Harry too."

"Then I won't do the spell." Draco stated. "Harry can still walk. We'll apparate to the forest and take him there."

Merlin paused awkwardly. "Of course. I forget that apparition is less strenuous than wind travel. How stupid of me not to think of that! If you could get him there and near the crystals, there's a chance his leftover magic will do the rest."

"A _good_ chance? You think it might not work?"

"Nothing is ever guaranteed. You know that." He said cryptically. "But you don't have much time left. You'll need to do it soon."

Draco frowned. "I don't know if I can find this cave, Merlin. You always sensed it. You said it was hidden from those without magic."

Merlin fought back a grin. "Strangely enough, that's something you now have, Arthur." He said wryly.

"You know what I mean." Draco muttered.

"Yes, I do. You're right. The magic is very old. You'd have to be someone like Dumbledore to be able to follow the trail from the edge of the forest."

"Well we aren't taking Dumbledore, so you'll have to think of something else."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you really have the luxury of choice here."

Draco glared in challenge. "He has an agenda. I don't like it."

"Of course. I get it now. You feel threatened."

"I don't feel threatened, _Merlin_!" Draco exclaimed.

Merlin chuckled. "You're so easy to wind up. As it happens you can't take Dumbledore anyway. He'll be watched. The Ministry can't trace him but they will put aurors on him if they get suspicious."

"Then what do you suggest?" Draco asked. "If we're all too weak to find the way."

"Harry will feel it. His magic isn't completely gone, not yet. Remember, Arthur, I _am_ magic. The spark of my life will always react to the crystals."

Draco nodded uncomfortably at this. "The cave – I remember it being in the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

"Remember, the lands have changed. You're familiar with the way things were but if you were to draw a map of your old lands it might help you get your bearings more quickly." Merlin explained.

"I'll get Granger to do some research. She seems good at it." Draco admitted.

He paused. "Thank you."

Merlin nodded. "Now go and save me you clodpoll."

A laugh caught in Draco's throat and he smiled before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday, and Harry was whisked off to the Ministry for his hearing. Hermione used the opportunity to do some research. The three had made their way from Grimmauld Place quietly, caught the tube to King's Cross, and headed to the British Library. There, Hermione had found a computer and begun her research while Ron had headed for the section on Arthurian Legends. Draco spent the first half an hour hovering around Hermione, putting her through a barrage of questions. She'd finally had enough.<p>

"Draco, do _you_ want to look this up?" she asked. "In fact, do you even know how to use a computer?"

He knocked over a book, making a loud noise and causing the people nearby to glare.

"Draco Malfoy, quit it!" Hermione hissed.

"It's just so _frustrating_. I can't do anything." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "You are infuriating. I am trying to find something but I can't if you keep breathing down my neck. Go find something else to do, for Merlin's sake."

The corners of Draco's mouth turned up at that. "You tell me as soon as you find out something." He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I will." She sighed.

Draco finally walked off, muttering something about 'finding Weasley.'

Some time later, Hermione had finally gathered enough information to analyze. Draco found her with papers strewn about over a rather large table nearby, along with a modern map, a transparent sixth century map layered on top and the copy of the Camelot map Draco had given her. Pins were placed all over, some with written x's.

She caught sight of Draco walking toward her and stood up as he approached.

"Anything?" he asked.

She nodded. "I've looked through any mentions of the Valley of the Fallen Kings that I could find, and also references to the Crystal Cave and I cross referenced them."

"Get on with it, Granger."

"Well, there was a lot about the Crystal Cave being in the forest of Brocéliande, which would match the Valley of the Fallen Kings, but since Camelot was supposed to be in Britain, not France, there's another location that seems to match the terrain."

"And?"

"Somerset." Hermione said. "According to this, Glastonbury Tor might be the Isle of the Blessed on your map."

Draco leaned in with curiosity, looking at the pictures Hermione had copied from the computer. She had printed something called 'Google Maps' with a terrain view, showing the forests, valleys and hills near the Tor. Draco had to admit, it looked promising.

"There are only a couple of weeks until school. How do you propose we get away from the Order long enough to do this? And how will we persuade Potter?"

Hermione sighed. "That's the hard part. The Order has been watching us closely. They only let us out today because we'd been inside nearly all summer. Going to Somerset is going to take much more planning."

Draco sat down, thinking. "Potter doesn't have much time left." He said.

"I know." Hermione whispered. "I heard Lupin talking. He said if it gets any worse and Merlin hasn't found a cure, he's bringing Harry to St. Mungo's."

"Idiot." Draco spat. "That'll be his death. They'll never figure out what to do with him, and we'll never get him to the Crystal Cave then."

"We need to tell Sirius. He does know, after all, and he can explain it to Lupin and Tonks."

Draco had to admit, they didn't really have much of a choice at this point. "Fine." He agreed. "We'll tell him when we get back."

Hermione nodded. Ron picked that moment to return.

"The muggles have got it all wrong." He said. "Have you read these books, Hermione?"

She fought back a giggle. "You're only finding that out now?" she asked.

Ron frowned. "Have you found anything?"

"Yes. We've got to get Harry to Somerset."

"It'll be up to you two to convince him. He won't go near me right now." Draco muttered.

"I wonder why." Ron quipped.

"Watch yourself, Weasley." Draco said. "I tolerate you because of him but that won't stop me from hexing you with face boils."

"Just you try it, Malfoy. We'll see who gets the face boils."

Hermione threw her hands up in defeat, standing up and turning away. "Right, well, I'm going."

Ron and Draco perked up, realizing that they had no idea how to use the tube or to get around London and immediately walked after her.

"Muggles and their contraptions." Draco muttered.

"Don't know if you forgot, but you were one of those in the sixth century." Ron commented dryly.

Draco sighed, fighting the urge to tell Ron to shut up. "You're right." He said, shocking the red-head. His voice softened. "It's harder than you think to be me."

"Sorry." Ron said reluctantly.

"Come on. Let's find Granger before we have to find our way out of this mess on our own."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was keeping his distance and Harry wanted to know why. In fact, no one seemed keen on telling him anything and Harry felt more alone than ever. Why did everyone feel like they had to protect him?<p>

Harry coughed again. There hadn't been blood since yesterday but he'd had a sinking feeling in his gut that this wasn't over. He could feel his strength leaving him every day, his magic dimming. After he'd returned from the Ministry he'd been so exhausted he'd had to lie down. When he'd awoken, he'd decided to do a bit of reading and tried the accio spell. It had exhausted him to the point where he couldn't sit up.

"Harry?" a voice called.

"Mione." He croaked.

Her eyes softened with worry.

"Where were you guys?"

"How did the hearing go?"

"They aren't expelling me." He said softly.

"Harry that's fantastic!" Hermione said.

"Yeah mate, that's, well, what she said."

Harry coughed. "Yeah." He said. "It will be, if I'm well enough to go. Where were you all morning?"

"Um, we were a bit…restless waiting on the verdict. We walked around London."

There was a sigh. The two moved to reveal Draco leaning against the wall, his arms folded. "I don't know why you're bothering to lie to him. We're going to have to tell him the truth anyway."

Harry forced himself into a sitting position, taking a sip of water from his night table. "You guys have been lying to me for so long now, I'm starting to get used to it." He said bitterly.

There was a sigh and Hermione sat on the bed.

"Harry, we've been doing some research, on a…healing place that can help you."

She winced as she said it and Harry knew there was still something being kept from him. He allowed it, knowing at least he was getting something truthful.

"It's somewhere called the Valley of the Fallen Kings. The problem is, while we know where to start, we can't actually find it. You have to lead us there."

"So let me get this straight." Harry said with disbelief. "You want to take me somewhere I've never been before to help me get well again, but I'm the only one who can find it? How does that even make _sense_?"

"Well when you say it like that…" Ron muttered.

"Have you guys gone mad?" He hissed. "How did you even find out about this place? Wouldn't it just be better to go to St. Mungo's?"

Hermione shook her head. "They can't cure you there. Trust us."

"Trust you?" Harry exclaimed. "I can't believe you're asking that."

"Harry, the reason you can find it is because you're the one that's sick." She lied.

Harry couldn't deny that it made sense, but something in her tone bothered him.

"You don't even believe that, Hermione, so stop telling me lies." he said irately.

"Bloody listen for a minute will you?" Ron spat, getting between Harry and Hermione. "We're worried. It's not something we _can_ tell you, because you wouldn't listen if we did. You'd run out of here calling us all mad."

"Why don't you actually tell me and let me have my own reaction instead of predicting it?" Harry asked dryly.

"Or." Ron began. "You could do what Hermione asks. Go to the…healing place. Because when we find it, what we're keeping from you won't matter. You'll remember it anyway."

Harry took a deep breath and leaned against the headboard, considering that. "How can I trust what you're saying when you tell me you're lying?"

There was suddenly a snort from the other side of the room.

"What's so funny, Malfoy?"

"_You_ condemning someone for lying." Draco taunted. "That's what's funny."

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'm sure I don't need to go into all the generations of _your_ family that were liars and traitors."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

Draco walked toward them. "He always _was_ stubborn."

"How would _you_ know?" Harry shouted.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Get him out of here. He's just making Harry worse!"

"No." She said firmly. "Because he's going with us."

"Oh, this is gold." Harry said. "You're taking _Malfoy_? _Why_?"

"It will make sense soon, Harry. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	17. The Cure

**Author's Note: **So guys, I used my holidays to _make_ myself sit and write this, and it hasn't been easy, but I think it turned out pretty good. At least, I hope you think so.

Slight warning here. This chapter is long. Like, 17000 words long. Pull up a chair. Sorry if some of you don't like that but I wracked my brain as to where I could break it apart and there was really no where appropriate. Honestly, it all fits together. It's taken me two hours to edit but I may have missed something here and there so by all means if you notice a spelling mistake here and there, a grammar error, an Old English word that doesn't have the proper letters, a spell that isn't italicized, or even a continuity problem, let me know so I can fix it.

I have had to make up some spells that could be used for battle. If there's anything you don't recognize, please see the bottom of the page for translation.

One last, very important thing. My brain was drawing a blank for ages, so thanks to **LeonaWriter** and **BookLover0608** for doing some brainstorming with me and helping me out. Without you guys, this chapter wouldn't have happened so quickly!

Thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – The Cure<strong>

Draco awoke in the night to the sound of loud coughing and immediately sat up, shaking off the haze of sleep and making his way to Harry's room. He hesitated at the door, wondering if he should go in. He knew he wouldn't be welcome. Draco sighed. Unwelcome or not, he was worried and he needed reassurance, so he pushed the door ajar.

"Ron?" Harry choked. "Hermione? Is that you?"

"Neither." Draco said, walking in.

Harry was too sick to care. He began to cough in spurts, pointing to the box of tissues nearby. Draco passed them over and sat on the bed.

"You're getting worse." He said quietly.

"Tell me something I don't know." Harry spat. "Why do you care anyway?"

Draco looked away, forcing himself to analyze the wall rather than to meet Harry's gaze.

"Well?" Harry wondered.

"If I explain I'll have to lie to you." He said honestly.

Harry let himself fall back against the headboard. "I don't understand."

"You won't. Not yet. You should listen to them, you know." He said.

When Harry said nothing, Draco nodded in the direction of the other rooms. "Your friends, you should listen to them."

"Why should I? You've told me more than they have." Harry said angrily.

"Be thankful you _have_ friends, Potter." Draco said sharply. "My father bought all mine."

Harry paused at that new tidbit of information. "So even Crabbe… Goyle, Blaise, Pansy…?"

Draco frowned. "Not Pansy. She's just annoying. I can't go anywhere without her inane chatter."

Harry blinked back surprise. "I just don't get why they have to keep secrets from me."

Draco said nothing.

Harry turned to the side table, next to which was a large trunk. He opened it carefully and ruffled through, removing an old book. He handed it to Draco.

"Careful, Malfoy. It's old."

"I know. I've seen it before."

Harry frowned. "Then you know it's Merlin's."

"I do." He said, handing it back.

"How did _I_ get Merlin's book?"

Draco sighed. "It's worse than I thought."

"What's worse?" Harry asked, but Draco wouldn't respond.

Harry tried to think back to the moment he'd have discovered a book by _Merlin _but there were more gaps than usual in his memory. He winced, pitching forward with pain.

"Stop!" Draco said hurriedly.

Harry was astonished by the worry on his enemy's face.

"Stop." Draco repeated. "If you try to remember you'll make it worse. The curse the Death Eater put on you eats away at not only your magic but your memories. Once you can't remember who you are it consumes the last of your magic and your strength and you die."

Harry paled. "W-What?" He asked, horrified. "Did the Order tell you that?"

Draco shook his head. Something told Harry not to question it further.

"You don't have a lot of time." Draco said softly. "Your body's already dying from the loss of magic. That's why you have to come with us, no questions asked."

"What if it doesn't work? What if we're stuck somewhere and St Mungo's could have cured me?"

"St Mungo's can't cure you, Potter. This curse is old and there is no counter spell. Only Merlin ever came close to making one, and well, he's not exactly around to remember right now."

Draco said the last part bitterly and Harry wondered why. In fact, come to think of it, why was Malfoy being nice to him at all?

"I heard Hermione mention talking to Merlin." Harry said.

"That's because he's in a painting at Hogwarts." Draco explained. "He's not as knowledgeable as the real one and he's already told us what he can."

"How do you know he's not as knowledgeable?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed. "He said so. In order to help you, we have to get you to the place where magic is most potent. That's all I can tell you. The rest, given your state, might overwhelm you, Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I'll go with the three of you. But I'll still be watching you, Malfoy. You know an awful lot about this for someone who's not in league with Voldemort."

"Do whatever you want." Draco said sharply. "You can't say I haven't tried."

With that, Draco walked out of Harry's bedroom, closing the door with finality. Harry was left more confused than before.

* * *

><p>"You're on, Hermione." Ron said, nudging Hermione forward.<p>

She glared. "Why do _I_ always have to do the explaining?"

"Because you're so good at it." Ron said.

Sirius watched them analytically, his arms folded.

"Merlin says we need to take Harry to the Crystal Cave."

The older wizard nearly lost his composure at that. "You need to take him _where_?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"The Crystal Cave." Ron repeated. "You know, where Merlin-"

"I know the legend, yes." Sirius said. "But…"

Sirius knew better than to suggest such a thing didn't exist, but wondered how they'd find it.

"Where is it? And how do we know it will work?"

"We don't." Draco said. "It's a long shot, but it's all we have."

"It's in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. We've mapped the terrain and it's in Somerset." Hermione explained, showing Sirius the map. "Merlin says that Harry's magic isn't all gone yet and given who he is, the cave's magic will react to him."

"Are you sure about this?" Sirius asked.

"Completely." Hermione said.

"I'm going with you."

"Wait! You can't." Hermione protested. "The Ministry is still looking for you."

"Harry is my godson, and I'm going to protect him, whether my life is forfeit or not."

Hermione frowned. "And what if the Ministry catches you? This isn't just about Azkaban anymore. What if they decide to use veritaserum and ask you about Harry?" she questioned. "You won't have a choice but to tell them everything. They know about Merlin being reborn. They've been trying to find him for years!"

"It won't come to that." He said.

"You don't know that!" Draco exclaimed. "And I won't let him be put in _more _danger because of your stubborn determination to be irresponsible!"

Hermione and Ron turned to look at Draco with disbelief.

Sirius took a step forward, his eyes narrowed.

Draco folded his arms in challenge.

"You might have been a king years ago, but you aren't anymore, and you don't tell me what to do."

"Sirius." A voice said firmly.

He turned around to find Remus, to his surprise.

"Where did you come from? We didn't even hear…"

"I doubt if anyone would have heard the sound of apparition with all that yelling you were doing." Remus scolded. "In fact, I'd say you're lucky you didn't wake up the paintings."

"You're back early." Sirius said.

"And it's a good thing."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Remus said curtly. "What are you thinking, Sirius? You can't go out. Do you _know _how many aurors the Ministry has looking for you? If even _one _spots you, it's over. You can't protect Harry if they capture you."

"I can't protect Harry while holed up in this godawful place anyway!" He snapped. "They won't be looking in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. I doubt they've even heard of it."

"But they'll be looking in Somerset." Draco said. "Any sight of you at all and the place will be swarming with them. You'll draw _more _attention to what we're doing."

Remus sighed. "He's right. Kingsley might have led the Ministry to believe you're out of the country but if you're spotted here, there's nothing he can do to help you. In fact, it would likely put him under scrutiny for misleading the Ministry. You'd be jeopardizing the entire mission."

Sirius sighed, knowing when he was bested. "Well then, how do you propose we get these three to Somerset? And they'll need someone to go with them. We can't very well leave them to their own devices with death eaters about."

"I'll go." Remus said.

Hermione, Ron and Draco looked to each other with concern.

"So, where in Somerset are we headed?" Remus asked.

"Near Glastonbury." Hermione said.

"Right. Get your brooms ready. We'll leave within the hour."

"Wait. Aren't you going to apparate us?"

Remus shook his head. "The Ministry will take more notice if we apparate. Now, I must speak with Sirius. I will let you know when it's time to leave."

He turned to follow Sirius into the meeting room, but paused briefly to watch Hermione, Ron, and Draco heading up the stairs. Something didn't sit right about their conversation with Sirius – pieces had been omitted or were so vague they just didn't make sense. It instilled a curiosity in him. There was more to this than he knew, and if he was going to protect them, then he was going to have to keep an eye out, _and_ an ear.

* * *

><p>Hermione was worried.<p>

"Professor Lupin doesn't know anything about Harry. How can we pull this off?"

Draco sighed. "Well it's not like we can talk openly there anyway. Have you forgotten we have to keep this all from Potter? A part of Sigan's curse is that trying to remember makes it work _faster_." Draco said. "Why do you think I haven't straight out told him everything yet? I hate lying to him."

"But you told us off for lying to him." Ron said.

"Because you wouldn't even tell him where we were going or why - things he needs to know to cooperate."

"Guys?" Harry asked, standing at the door frame. He'd changed out of his pajamas and stood shakily in the doorway.

Everyone froze, glancing warily at him.

Harry folded his arms and frowned. "What? Should I be surprised you're talking about me? It's all you _do_ nowadays. Anyway I came to tell you Lupin's ready. I guess we're going to _that place_ you said."

Hermione sighed. "Yes. It's called the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

She glanced at Ron and Draco. "Tell Professor Lupin I'll just be a minute." she said, glancing toward her backpack. "There's one last thing I have to do."

* * *

><p>Given the result of Harry's last excursion by broomstick, Remus had decided Harry would ride with someone else (and a sticking charm). The last person he'd expected to volunteer was Draco. But then again, Draco had been acting strangely the entire time at Grimmauld Place so Harry supposed it was 'new Draco' or a scheme of sorts. He still wasn't sure. Harry had tried to insist he'd ride with Ron but Draco wouldn't have it.<p>

"I'm a better flier." He'd said.

It had almost started an argument before Lupin had agreed with Draco and it had been settled. Now they were descending from the air onto a hill nearby Glastonbury Tor.

Harry sighed as they landed and he was still stuck to Malfoy. Draco quickly undid the charm and Harry rubbed his hands with annoyance. The group of five analyzed the terrain.

"So, do we even know where to start?" Harry asked sharply.

"Yes, _Potter_. We have a map." Draco spat.

He and Hermione leaned over a small but clean copy of the researched map from days before. Harry attempted to have a look but Hermione continued to move the map out of his sight. He caught a couple of words.

"Starts with C-A…" he began to spell.

"Caerleon, okay?" She pretend fumed.

"Then why are we in Somerset?"

"Harry has a point." Remus admitted. "Do either of you have any idea where to go from here?"

"We're analyzing. Give us a second." Hermione explained.

"I got it, Granger." Draco muttered.

She sighed and turned to Harry. "At some point you should feel magic pulling you in a direction. When that happens you need to let us know. We'll have to follow your lead."

"So Harry is leading us based on a magic link of sorts?" Remus asked, trying to understand.

"As far as we know." Hermione said. "Once we find the Valley of the Fallen Kings, it's up to him. But this healing place, once we find it, should cure him."

Remus found that slightly suspicious. "And what is the place called?"

Hermione bit her lip. "We can't tell you." She half-lied. "Precautions. Someone could overhear."

The order wizard narrowed his eyes but said no more, preferring to wait and see what he could glean through observation.

"Very well. Harry, are you noticing anything yet?"

He sighed. "No. Nothing."

Draco's gaze wandered over the terrain, analyzing it. The Arthur in him was horrified at the deforestation, the change of the land, but he shook it off, trying to envision it as it was years ago. As he glanced up, one tall hill appeared in his memory – a vision of the Isle of the Blessed. His vision cleared to reveal the hill in his sight – one no longer cut off by water.

"There." He said definitively. "We head in that direction."

Hermione paused. "But I thought we had to walk with the Tor on our left."

Draco shook his head. "Behind us would have been the sea of Meredor when the water flooded the plains. We were looking at the map wrong."

"The forest…"

"Is on the other side of the valley, and probably doesn't exist anymore."

The gleam in his eyes stopped her from arguing. _It's Arthur._ She reminded herself. _King Arthur. He knows the way._

"Okay." She said. "Let's go."

They mounted their brooms and began to head East in the direction of the large forest. After half an hour of flying the forest still seemed far and Ron began to complain.

"How much longer? I'm getting cramped, being on a broom all day."

"It just seems to be getting further away." Draco observed.

Hermione's forehead crinkled with thought. "Could it be like a mirage?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Harry said loudly. "Muggles would have noticed by now if they were horseback riding toward a forest that kept getting further away. It'd be all over the news."

The young witch's features began to light with an epiphany. "We need to land, now!"

"Then we'll never get there!" Draco called.

"Just do it!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione, are you sure?" Lupin called out.

"Yes!"

Hermione took the lead and headed for the Valley below. The others followed suit. Within ten minutes they'd all landed and were looking to Hermione for an answer.

"Great, so we're still as far away as we were a few-" Draco began.

But he paused. Suddenly the forest was barely a hundred meters away. "What…?" he asked.

"I got to thinking." Hermione said. "If this forest has the most powerful, um…"

She chanced a glance and Harry and Remus. "If it has the most powerful healing place in history then surely it must have defenses to prevent anyone, including witches and wizards, from finding it."

"Go on…" Draco said, folding his arms.

"Don't you see? As soon as we all dismounted our brooms, the forest appeared."

"So you're saying that someone spelled the forest so wizards couldn't find it on brooms." Harry said skeptically. "Why would they bother?"

"That, I don't know, but I'm guessing we wouldn't have been able to apparate inside either. It's almost as though it wants us to enter on foot."

"I suspect you're right, Hermione." Remus agreed. "Someone or something enchanted this forest so that it can only be found by muggle means, and oddly, it has no anti-muggle charms. For an unplottable place with powerful magic, that's suspicious."

"You'd think some muggles would have found it by now." Ron said.

"Unless there's something else keeping them away." Draco said gravely, folding his arms.

He suddenly had the group's attention. "The Valley of the Fallen Kings always felt ominous. No one liked going in there."

"And just _how _do you know so much, Malfoy? _You_ read the map and picked the direction and now you know about powerful magical places that are unplottable? Whose side are you on, I wonder?"

"My family is a pure-blood wizarding family, _Potter_. We know about a lot of powerful magical places you don't."

"That doesn't explain how you just knew which direction to go or how you could read an ages old map."

"Has it occurred to you I might have seen it before?"

"I think you've seen a lot of this before, Malfoy. I think you've _been_ here. That's why you've been talking as though you know this place better than the rest of us. And I think you're leading us into a trap. But it won't work, because I'm onto you."

"Boys." Remus scolded.

Draco frowned. "If either of these three even _suspected_ I was a Death Eater do you think they'd let me be here?" He exclaimed.

His voice went soft, causing Harry to mellow with surprise.

"We're trying to save you, you idiot. So save the inane questions. By the end of the day, if you're still alive, you should have the answers."

Draco turned and began to walk toward the forest while the others watched Harry. He swallowed. Harry hated it but for some reason beyond his control he found himself trusting Draco. He nodded.

"Come on." He said.

* * *

><p>"I am getting weary of this secrecy." Lucius said. "You have kept me in the dark about your plans."<p>

He glared at Mordred across the table while Narcissa looked on with concern. Mordred raised an eyebrow.

"I have told you plenty, and now the Dark Lord is back. That _is_ what you and your kind wanted is it not?"

Lucius fumed inwardly but refused to show it in front of the powerful wizard. "And what about Draco?"

"I told you that he's safe."

"With those blood traitors and mudbloods!" Lucius exclaimed. "I will not have it!

"Do you not see the benefits? They shall let him in, trust him and then we can use him to our benefit."

Mordred sat comfortably back into his chair, his posture showing defiance in a way Lucius didn't like, especially not in his own house.

"Draco has already shown himself to question our ways." He asked sharply. "He wouldn't agree to it."

"Then I will convince him. But there is more for you to do before that can happen." Mordred said nonchalantly.

Lucius was enraged at the man's indifference. "I have done enough. Unless you disclose what you're planning, then I…"

But Mordred stood suddenly, angrily, leaning across the table.

"Need I remind you, Lucius, of the power I possess?" Mordred began. His eyes turned a telltale shade of gold.

"You might be powerful but you've told me nothing about you. I won't follow you blindly, and Voldemort won't take kindly to this plotting behind his back."

Mordred's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps, then, you have outlived your usefulness."

Lucius tensed, his hand closing around his wand. Mordred caught the movement from the corner of his eye and flicked the wand away with a gesture.

"You wanted to know who I am?" he asked sharply. "I am _Mordred_, and I will not be defied."

Mordred held out a hand and Lucius flew back into the wall, pinned by an invisible force. Narcissa stood up quickly, holding out her wand.

"Let him go." She said coldly.

Mordred ignored her. Narcissa cast a curse but it disappeared before it could hit the wizard. Her eyes widened.

"_Mordred_?" Lucius croaked.

"I am the warlock who killed King Arthur and I could kill Voldemort and all his little followers with the flick of my wrist. So don't think you are _irreplaceable._"

"Please." Narcissa begged.

He ignored her, leaning in face to face with Lucius, eyes still blazing with golden fire. "When I tell you to jump, you jump, When I tell you to listen, you listen. Do you _understand_, Lucius?"

Lucius began to choke.

"I asked you a question." He said, holding his other hand out toward Narcissa.

Lucius attempted to nod in his struggling state. He suddenly dropped, gasping as the air began to assault his lungs.

"_Good_. Now, I need you to get something for me."

"Why not ask your many operatives in the Ministry?" Lucius asked.

Mordred sighed as if annoyed with Lucius' inability to read his mind. "Because, Lucius, it is in _your _vault at Gringotts."

"What is it you need?" He asked carefully, not wanting to further anger the powerful wizard.

"It is a pendant, carved as a circle with three leaves in the shape of a 3 point star inside." Mordred described. "It reverses the effects of healing spells.

Lucius' eyes widened. "But that's been in my family for years. Surely if you're Mordred you can just create one."

Mordred's eyes narrowed. "I require _yours_."

"I'll get it." Lucius acquiesced. "I'll go now."

"Good." Mordred said. "I'll be back at dusk, Lucius. Don't disappoint me."

He disappeared without a sound and Lucius looked toward his wife, who was petrified.

"He is worse than the dark lord." Narcissa began. "Lucius, we must get out of here, ask for help. If we tell Albus Dumbledore then perhaps he can-"

Narcissa was cut off by Lucius' angry outburst. "I told you _never_ to use that name in my house again." Lucius said coolly. "Albus Dumbledore is a fool of a wizard with ridiculous ideals. Voldemort will protect us."

He took a step toward his wife but she backed away. Lucius sighed with annoyance. "I'll get the pendant for Mordred. You stay here and don't breathe a word of this to _anyone_."

Narcissa said nothing and watched with worry as her husband took the floo network to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's still here." Draco said under his breath.<p>

In front of them stood a large forest, the opening of which held two fifty-foot statues of kings, half covered with ivy.

"So this is it." Ron said. "Bit underwhelming if you ask me."

Hermione glared.

"Come on then." Remus said. "We'd best be going inside."

They made to move but Harry seemed frozen to the ground, his gaze falling solidly on the statues.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry moved only to take out his wand, but his eyes stayed fixed on the forest. "I don't like this place." He said. "It's bad news."

Draco gave Harry a knowing look.

"Harry…" Hermione said softly. "What is it? Are you feeling the magic?"

Harry paused. "Yeah." He said. "A lot of magic, actually."

"Good. Hopefully that will lead us to the cave." Draco said.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione said, pulling him further toward the forest.

They'd nearly reached the stone statues when Harry began to wince.

"Wait! Hermione! It's overwhelming…can't…"

She let go, but Harry had already crossed the threshold into the forest, pitching forward into Ron as he did.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, catching his friend.

Harry wavered a moment before his eyes refocused. He leaned against the statue, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes a couple of times before replacing them.

"It's like...I'm swimming in magic," Harry described, "like pinpricks and fire, but it doesn't hurt, not really, it's comforting…calm…like a blanket."

He shook out of his daze to see Remus, Hermione and Ron looking at him with wonder. Draco, however, seemed both amused and worried.

"How come I'm the only one that can feel this?" Harry asked.

"That is a good question." Remus agreed.

"Because Harry's got the curse?" Hermione suggested.

Harry frowned and ignored what he assumed was another lie. A flash of a memory flicked through his head of a golden light and Harry desperately tried to hold onto it. The pain and weakness that came over him was like a blow to the gut. He grasped the rock tightly, holding himself up and breathing heavily.

"I don't like this." Draco said. "He's getting weaker, and we have no idea what lurks in these woods after so many years."

"I'm fine." Harry protested.

"No you're not, idiot." Draco scolded. "You're dying, which means we need to hurry up."

"To find the _healing_ _spring_." Harry said sourly. "You said."

"Oh, for…" Draco began. He met Harry's gaze. "You know what? No, it's _not_ a healing spring."

"Oi!" Ron cried.

Draco ignored him.

"We're going somewhere much more powerful, more _ancient_. But you need to stay awake so you can tell us which way it is. So for Merlin's sake can you just concentrate and tell us the way."

Harry sighed before closing his eyes, trying to feel where the magic was strongest. But Harry had never felt so much magic before in his life. It sung like a siren's call.

"Which way, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry began to walk, allowing the pull of invisible strands to guide him. He opened his eyes to a pathway on the left. "This one." He said.

The others nodded and began to head for the path. "It isn't just because I'm sick, is it?" Harry suddenly asked. Somehow he knew it would be Draco who'd answer.

"No."

"Will you tell me anything else?"

Draco looked away. "No." He said again. "Now let's go."

* * *

><p>Mordred frowned with annoyance as he shoved aside another bush. The forest was overgrown, unkempt. He wondered if he'd find what he was looking for after all.<p>

"Gwydion!" one of the Death Eaters called.

Mordred flinched at his cover name. Only Lucius knew who he truly was and he wanted to keep it that way. Even now he wondered if the rat would tell anyone. He hoped he'd scared him enough.

"_Gwydion_!"

"I'm here you idiot! Now shut up, someone will hear us." Mordred spat.

Since raising Voldemort, Mordred had been given the title as Voldemort's second in command. Pretending to be a Death Eater was amusing and necessary as a cover but truthfully, he thought them fools. He hadn't come here to convince creatures to join Voldemort's cause. No. There was something here in this forest, something he needed to reclaim if he was ever going to succeed in his mission.

"We found one!" Crabbe yelled.

"I'm on my way." Mordred said angrily, heading over to see what had the man so worked up.

And then he saw it. Fairies – as many as he could remember – leaving the trees.

"Wait." Crabbe said. "Lord Voldemort has a message for you."

"Then Lord Voldemort should seek us himself." A lady fairy said as she landed on a nearby leaf. She was dressed in royal colors, a deep green dress with golden seams and decorations.

Mordred walked into the clearing. "Long time." He said softly. "I was only a boy when I last spoke with the valley's sprites."

The fairy froze in fear. "M-"

_Do not say it. I am known to them as Gwydion._

"Gwydion." She said curiously.

The other fairies waited. More death eaters walked toward the clearing to witness the spectacle.

"Lord Voldemort requires your allegiance. He desires to liberate the wizarding world from oppression by the muggles. They fear what they don't understand and that is why we need your help to take control of this world back again. We desire to free magic."

The fairy appeared to consider this. "Would we be allowed to roam freely again?" she asked.

"_Yes_, of course. Any ally of Voldemort's would be _rewarded_." Mordred said in his best convincing voice.

A wave of uneasiness came over the group of fairy folk, causing rapid, hushed whispers. There was a sudden silence as the original fairy began to speak.

"I am Titania, but I am not Queen of our kind. It is she who must accept your offer."

_Over a thousand years, Titania, and still not Queen? Shame. Surely Queen Mab has had her time._

There was a grin. _How you flatter me, Mordred, but our society does have its rules._

"Return at dawn." She said aloud. "And you shall have your answer."

Mordred inclined his head. "My lady." He said, before turning to walk away.

"Well? What are you all waiting for?" Mordred asked. "There are more than just fairies in this forest! Fan out!"

He watched the dozen death eaters head in different directions before turning to walk away. Now he could finally get started on his real purpose here – finding_ Caliburn_.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. This brush hasn't been cut in years." Hermione complained. "There isn't even a trail anymore!"<p>

"Harry, mate, are you _sure_ this is the way?"

"Yes, Ron, I'm sure."

"Because just a while ago you said the magic was everywhere."

"I said I'm sure, Ron."

"Stop." Remus said suddenly.

Everyone froze and looked at the former DADA professor.

"There is someone nearby." He said. "We need to be careful."

The five of them listened as the person came nearer. Leaves rustled and branches cracked.

Remus aimed his wand. "Show yourself." He said.

There was a suddenly a mess of black hair and a grin.

"Sirius!" Harry said, grinning. "I knew you wouldn't stay!"

Remus frowned with angry disapproval. "We discussed this, Sirius!"

"You said I couldn't come with you because it would draw attention to you. Technically I didn't come _with_ you, I followed, and it's a good thing I did. Do you know how many Death Eaters are around here?"

"What?" Remus asked sharply.

"Sh! There are about a dozen. You need to be more careful. Anyone can hear your voices." Sirius said quietly.

"But I don't understand. How would they find this place?" Hermione wondered.

"_I_ know. _Mordred._" Draco said.

"Wait a second. Mordred? Like the knight that killed King Arthur?"

"Yes, Harry, that's him." Remus acknowledged. "I hardly believed it myself. But it does make sense that Mordred would know the way in, if he's truly the same one from years ago."

"Great." Ron said. "Can this get any worse?"

The cracking of brush sounded nearby and Sirius quickly shushed them, trying to figure out which direction it was coming from. With the forest surrounding them Remus and Sirius quickly decided it best to stay back to back, their wands out. A green curse suddenly flew through the air and Sirius ducked out of the way just in time. Six death eaters suddenly emerged from all sides and ran toward the group, shouting curses.

"Run!" Sirius cried.

"Get somewhere safe!" Remus echoed before crying out a stunning spell.

"No!" Harry cried. "We can't just leave them!"

"Harry, we _have to_." Hermione said. "We're no match for Death Eaters."

She pulled him to the left but the way was blocked. The four ran another direction through brush but another dark wizard appeared before them. Ron turned his head to look around them. They, too, seemed to be surrounded on all sides.

"Then we fight," Draco said, his wand out.

The three stood back to back, wands out, with Harry in the middle of the circle.

"Hey!" He said.

"We can't let you fight, Harry. It'll weaken you." Hermione whispered.

The death eaters closed in. A glance to the right revealed Sirius and Remus still dueling with the others.

"Now or never." Draco said. "_Confringo_!"

It met the wizard's shield and simply disappeared.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Incendio_!"

The spells fell flat against the dark wizards' shields.

"Now what?" Harry said.

"Now we run." Ron gulped.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand automatically, dragging him swiftly past one of the opposing wizards and further into the forest. Hermione sprinted down the original pathway, casting protego and avoiding the killing curse as the death eater chased her. Ron ran toward Sirius and Remus, who had finally bested the two wizards they had been dueling with.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the death eater cried.

Ron pulled Remus out of the way and he recovered in enough time to send another stunning spell the wizard's way. It worked. Three death eaters were down now. One was chasing Hermione, another Draco and Harry. Remus, Sirius and Ron faced down the last.

He began to back away. "_Crucio_!" he called.

Remus was pulled out of the way by Sirius. "_Expulso_!" he cried.

The spell leveled a nearby tree, just narrowly missing the wizard, and he sent another curse backward. He glanced in the direction Draco and Harry had taken before running off into the distance.

"Come _on_!" Draco shouted as he and Harry narrowly avoided tripping over roots.

Harry was starting to hyperventilate. "Can't catch…breath…Malfoy. Need to slow down."

Draco immediately hauled them behind a large tree, motioning for Harry to be quiet. Harry couldn't help but to gasp for air, but tried to cover his mouth.

The death eater approached, analyzing the area. The underbrush cracked as he moved along. Draco continued to watch him as much as he dared without revealing his location. He glanced around, looking for a new place to hide. A large log sat a few paces away, one he remembered as having a large space underneath.

"Potter, this way." He whispered, but suddenly paused.

Harry was leaning heavily on the tree with exhaustion. A red liquid slid down his hands. He looked up at Draco with desperation. Glancing toward the advancing death eater, Draco quickly heaved Harry's arm over his shoulder to bear the boy's weight. The two slowly stepped their way toward the log, when Harry's foot landed on a dry twig with a crack.

Draco cursed and attempted to sprint, causing Harry to stumble. It put them both off balance and they both fell, but they were close enough now. Draco pulled them into a roll and they fell over the log. As soon as they landed, he wasted no time pulling Harry underneath with him. Harry coughed, spitting up more blood, this time over his arm. He looked at Malfoy but something was playing tricks on his eyesight. A different man altogether sat in front of him, the one who was in the strange memories.

"Arthur?" He choked.

Draco flinched, his eyes widening. "Potter!" he said in whispered exclamation. "Keep it together, come on!"

A loud footstep sounded nearby and Draco quickly covered Harry's mouth, keeping him still.

"I know you're out there, both of you. I'm surprised at you, Malfoy. Your father always thought you'd be a skilled dark wizard, but here you are on the side of light."

Draco bit his lip to keep from shouting a sarcastic reply. It wouldn't do to be found.

"Very well. We'll do this the hard way."

A noise that sounded like a whirlwind exploded outward and Draco and Harry heard the trees being pulled up as though they were nothing. The log began to teeter in its place, and Draco knew it would only be a matter of time before it, too, was pulled from the ground. He clambered toward a small hole in the bark, looking for the dark wizard, but he was no where to be found.

"There you are!" the death eater suddenly cried.

Draco turned to see a stunning curse headed for him.

"_Protego_!" Harry cried, his wand out.

The weak but still effective blue shield covered them both, giving Draco time to react.

"_Oseffractum_!" Draco cried.

The death eater suddenly pitched forward onto the ground, holding his legs with a cry.

"What did you do?" Harry hissed.

"I broke his legs." Draco explained, while pulling them both out from underneath the log. "Father taught it to me a year ago."

Sirius suddenly ran into the clearing, his gaze falling on Draco and Harry quickly before he paid notice to the death eater.

"What is Voldemort's purpose here?" He questioned pointedly.

"Like I'd tell you." The man snarled from the ground.

Sirius noticed the wizard cradling his legs, and the forgotten wand nearby. He moved closer, stepped on the wand and cracking it in two, then held out his own. "Second chance." He said.

"You won't learn anything from me," the wizard spat.

Then Sirius stepped on the wizard's leg, _hard._ The man's cry echoed for a league around them.

"Well?" Sirius asked.

The man spat in his face. Sirius wiped it off angrily, and put more weight onto the leg. The wizard gritted his teeth but grabbed Sirius' ankle. Sirius immediately placed the tip of his wand underneath the man's chin and pressed inward, enough to cause slight pain.

"We can do this the hard way, or we can do it the easy way," He threatened. "You currently have two broken legs. Perhaps a broken arm would be enough to convince you."

The wizard said nothing. Draco's eyes narrowed. Something about Harry's godfather was suddenly familiar.

"So be it." Sirius said, but instead of using the spell Draco had before, Sirius simply wrenched the man's arm sharply backwards, causing a sickening _crack_.

The death eater shouted again in pain.

"Still not talking? Fine. This forest is ancient. Beasts you haven't heard of roam here. I hope you enjoy being a free meal."

"No!" the man cried. "Wait."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"He's trying to recruit followers."

"Who?"

"Fairies, Sidhe, trolls…"

"And has he been successful?"

"Not yet." The wizard said.

"And how did you find this place?" Sirius continued.

"The Dark Lord will kill me if I tell."

"What makes you think _I_ won't?" He leaned in. "I _have_ spent twelve years in Azkaban. That tends to change a person."

"_Gwydion_! He showed us!"

"Gwydion?" Sirius asked, confused.

"H-He's a new favorite of the Dark Lord's."

Sirius analyzed the man a moment before deciding he was telling the truth. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" The wizard cried, panicked. "Don't leave me here to die!"

There was pause, where it seemed as though Sirius was considering that, but instead he turned and sent a stunning curse, knocking the man out.

"Come on." He said to Harry and Draco. "Let's go."

Harry was staring at his godfather with shock. "S-sirius..." He stuttered.

"This is the legacy of being a Black, Harry, and a survivor of Azkaban. I hope you won't think too badly of me for it."

Draco looked toward Harry, who was getting weaker with every minute, and hoisted Harry's arm over his shoulder again, standing up. The blood was on his blazer now.

"Potter?" He asked.

Harry was barely keeping his head up.

"Come on you idiot, don't give up on me now!" he said.

Sirius looked on with concern. "Is he…?"

"Not yet. But he will soon be if we don't find that cave." Draco explained.

"Potter?" he asked again.

No answer.

Draco slapped him.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed before coughing again. He pushed away from Draco and used a tree for support.

"Can you walk?" Draco asked.

Harry attempted to move. He was shaky at best but walking was possible.

"Yeah." He said, running a hand down his face. His head was pounding, his vision blurry. There were images dancing in front of his eyes but they were confusing, unreal. He could remember bits but…

"_AAGH!_" He yelled, falling to his knees.

"That's it, Potter. You're walking with me." Draco said, propping Harry against him again.

They began their trek back towards the others. Sirius eyed Harry knowingly, and Draco wondered why he hadn't asked any questions. He was grateful for it at least.

"Come on, Potter, one foot in front of the other."

Harry gritted his teeth.

"Stop trying to remember!" Draco scolded. "It's going to kill you."

The boy wizard finally listened, and the pain receded. Draco could hear his breaths evening out again.

"Well, good." He said. "So, Sirius, where are the others?"

"Ron went with Remus to find Hermione. We'll need to catch up."

Draco gave a small nod as they plodded ahead, hoping Hermione hadn't been captured. She was the trump card, the last resort, and if she was gone, so was their Plan B.

* * *

><p>"<em>Protego! Stupefy!<em>" Hermione cried as she raced through the forest.

The death eater was hot on her heels. She barely dodged the green spell headed for her. It cascaded into a tree, charring the bark. The undergrowth cracked with each step and Hermione realized she was running out of energy. She quickly ducked behind a large rock, catching her breath, but keeping an eye and a wand out for the dark wizard.

_Why are they in the Valley of the Fallen Kings? Are they looking for the cave too?_

A sudden spell hit the rock she leaned against and Hermione turned to face her opponent. Instead, she was faced with Ron and Lupin. A stunned death eater lay on the ground behind them, seemingly bound with a curse.

"Mione!" Ron called out.

He ran toward her, pulling her into a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine, just a little shook up." She admitted.

"Hermione?" Remus called worriedly. "I wondered if they'd caught up with you. We need to find Sirius and the others."

"Right." She acknowledged. Hermione prodded her backpack subtly, checking for damage.

"What's in that thing anyway?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing, just, you know, first aid and such."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Right." He said, not really believing her.

She sighed. "It's a backup, in case things…don't work out. I can't tell you anything else."

"Malfoy's idea I bet."

"Don't start, Ron."

They plodded their way back to the area where they'd been separated.

Remus frowned.

"The death eaters are gone." Ron said with a gulp.

"Yes, and I imagine they'll be back." A voice suddenly said.

Sirius entered through the trees with Draco, and a worse for wear Harry.

"Blimey!" Ron cried. "Harry."

He moved to relieve Draco of his duty as a crutch but Draco wasn't having it.

"I've got it, Weasley." He said.

"You look like you're about to fall over." Ron spat. "I don't think you've _got_ anything."

"He's better off with me."

"Will you just…shut…up." Harry said, rubbing his temples.

The two were so surprised at Harry speaking that they fell silent.

"Malfoy…" Harry breathed. "You're tired. Let Ron help me for a while."

But Draco was stubborn.

Harry sighed. "Look," He began, "You're better use against Death Eaters if we run into them again."

"Oi, mate!" Ron protested. "What are you trying to say?"

"Don't…get all riled up, Ron. I'm saying Draco is better at dueling and offensive magic, because he's grown up a dark wizard. He can meet the Death Eaters at their own level and…"

He coughed. "...we need to have that right now."

Ron frowned, horrified that Harry would say such a thing. Draco simply stared. Those were Merlin's words, his tactical prowess with magic, and his rationality. But Draco couldn't ask if he remembered, because remembering could kill him.

Harry paused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He said with a wince. "So much in my head right now. Don't know up from down."

"His memory's scrambled…" Draco trailed off. "This…isn't normal. It's almost like his magic's fighting the curse."

"What?" Harry asked. "If you know what's happening, Malfoy, then tell me."

"If I tell you, you'll try to remember and make it worse." Draco said.

Given the pain the boy wizard had just been in, he had to concede that point. He nodded, and transferred his weight to lean on Ron instead.

"Right, now that's settled we need to move." Sirius said. "Which way, Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes. The magic settled around him again like a blanket. It added a layer of strength and comfort that he didn't understand. But it was stronger straight ahead.

"This way." Harry directed, pointing north.

"Alright, Harry, ready?"

He nodded.

The group continued their walk through the enchanted forest.

* * *

><p><em>Where is it?<em>

Mordred had been walking through the forest for ages, and still no sign of Caliburn. The first thing he'd done upon arriving back in the world of the living was to check Camlann but the land had changed and there wasn't a hint of the battle that had happened there so long ago. Some research into wizarding history revealed his sword had been placed in the Valley of the Fallen Kings by the Lady of the Lake but where?

He glanced up. The sky was getting darker. He needed to be back at dusk to collect the pendant from Lucius. Mordred gritted his teeth. He glanced around, wondering where the rest of the idiot Death Eaters had gotten to. Some leaves rustled nearby.

"Gwydion!" a wizard exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Mordred asked angrily.

"We went to speak with the trolls but we ran into two members of the Order. They were escorting Potter."

Mordred's eyes narrowed.

"And the Malfoy boy was there as well."

"Curses." Mordred spat. What were _they_ doing _here_? Merlin was meant to be dying at Grimmauld Place.

A sudden realization hit him. _They're going to the Crystal Cave! No. If Merlin gets there…_

"Go. Find the trolls and speak to them. We'll need the allies. I'll take care of this."

The death eater nodded and headed past Mordred into the forest. Mordred frowned. There was no way of knowing where Merlin was in the forest, but there was only one path to the Crystal Cave, and he would be waiting.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for nearly half an hour and Harry was beginning to get tired.<p>

"Let's stop for a second." He said.

Ron reluctantly let him go, and Harry lowered himself to a sitting position on a nearby stump. Despite the fatigue, Harry was feeling slightly better. He suspected it had something to do with the strong magic around him. The more powerful it became, the more it joined with him, supporting and propelling him forward. The odd part was that something inside him felt like he was _home._ He didn't understand, and the more he tried to the more the memories jumbled and the pain intensified.

He sat on a stump. "Just be a minute." He said.

"Well, look who's back." A voice suddenly said.

They turned with astonishment to find a small person sitting on a leaf.

"What's the matter? Have you not seen a fairy before? And you call yourselves _wizards_. Please." The small woman quipped.

"Who _are_ you?" Hermione asked.

"My dear, I am Queen Mab. I rule the fairy folk of this land."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Merlin warned me about you." He said reflexively.

She turned sharply to face the blonde wizard, looking him up and down. "Interesting." She said, licking her lips.

"You may have helped him before but I still don't trust you." Draco continued.

There was loud laughter. "Hypocritical is your specialty, it seems." Mab provoked. She zoomed around him tauntingly. "Don't trust magic, when you have it yourself?"

"No, I don't trust _you_."

Hermione frowned with annoyance. "Past grudges aside, _Draco_, let's see what she has to say."

Mab turned. "This one is wise." She said. "Because I have news you'll want to hear."

Draco folded his arms.

Mab grinned. "Mordred has come to speak with my people. Voldemort seeks an alliance with us."

"We're aware of that." Sirius said. "Whose side are you on?"

"Merlin's, of course. The lovely Titania has told Mordred we would have an answer by dawn, but I have no intention of joining him or Voldemort, thus why I have shown myself to you."

"But, Merlin's not here." Remus said. "So why tell us?"

Mab analyzed Remus a second with interest before continuing. "But he will be. And he will need you. Mordred has become aware of your presence in the forest. He seeks to prevent you from arriving at your destination."

"How do we know this isn't just a lie? You could be stalling us for all we know." Draco challenged.

Queen Mab raised an eyebrow in challenge. "I don't interfere in human affairs, especially not for _wizards_. But I liked Merlin. He was kind to us, and so I want him safe."

Before anyone could react, Mab disappeared.

Harry folded his arms. "So, guys, anything you want to confess?"

They blinked.

"What does any of this have to do with Merlin? She made it sound like we're _saving_ him or something!"

Draco let out a deep frustrated breath. "Yes, this is linked to Merlin." he said. "If we tell you how, we might as well just use the killing curse on you."

Hermione glared at Draco's tactless way of explaining. "We don't know how much we can tell you without you getting worse, Harry," she said.

"Well then at least tell me exactly where we're going!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione's hand immediately went to her side to check that the map was still in place, but in her haste, she knocked it to the ground. Seeing an opportunity, Harry reached for it.

"Harry you can't!" She said as his hand closed around it.

But Harry unrolled it anyway. His eyes widened. "I don't understand."

He looked up to meet Draco's eyes.

"It's Camelot." He said.

"Yes." Draco agreed.

"Centuries ago."

Draco folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Nice to see you can _read_, Potter."

Harry gritted his teeth. "Why are we following a map of _Camelot? How is this linked to Merlin_? Hermione, _where are we going_?"

"Yes, I'd also like the answer to that question." Remus said sharply. "It seems you've been keeping us both in the dark."

"Wait." Harry said, his eyes widening with a sudden revelation. "When I spoke to you, I told you I had Merlin's book. You wouldn't tell me where I'd gotten it."

Draco looked away sadly. "I _can't_ tell you. You'll die."

"Why would _I _have Merlin's book?" Harry asked again, frantic.

"I hate to interrupt such an enlightening moment…" A voice said.

The six turned to see an annoyed Mordred standing before them, his hand out. "Sorry to disappoint." He said. "But you won't be finding the Crystal Cave today."

Harry's eyes widened. "_The Crystal Cave_!" he exclaimed. "_That's_ where we were going? Merlin's in there, isn't he? Were you going to wake him and ask him to cure me?"

Mordred chuckled, his eyes burning bright gold. "Oh, how pathetic you've become." He taunted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry shouted. "Who are you?"

There was no answer, only flames.

"_Protego Maximus_!" Remus called.

A blue shield appeared around them as the flames flickered. The others began to fortify it.

"This isn't going to hold." Ron said. "I can feel the heat already."

"Of course not, it's Mordred! None of our magic comes close to matching his." Draco spat.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Draco." Sirius joked darkly. "_Confringo__!_"

Mordred waved it off.

"_Petrificus totalus_!" Ron called.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione tried.

"_Diffindo_!" Remus called.

"_Expulso!"_ Draco attempted.

Mordred flicked them all away like they were a mere annoyance. "This is just ridiculous. You are mere ants to me. Your magic is nothing."

His eyes glowed golden again as he readied a spell. "_Ácwæle__!_"

It broke through the protection charm surrounding them. Harry's eyes widened in horror as something in him recognized that spell.

"No!" He shouted, running in front.

"Harry, _no_!" Hermione screamed.

Draco froze in shock.

The blue shield shattered to reveal a strong golden one around them. Power shot out from it, knocking Mordred to the ground.

"So you're _not_ dead yet." Mordred growled. "You'll wish you _were_!"

His eyes were filled with madness.

Harry's hand dropped to his side, his eyes blazing with gold as he fell to the ground. Draco ran to him frantically, his hands gripping the boy's face. The others could only watch in horror.

"No." he said. "_No. Not for us._"

Mordred's stood over them, his smile widening.

"What…" Harry asked, confused. "I feel…I can't…"

"His last bit of magic. It's dying." Draco choked.

Mordred laughed loudly. "_Finally_, Merlin dies. I've been waiting a long time for this."

"What…?" Harry croaked, glancing around. He shoved Draco off and reached for his wand, fighting off the pain in his chest. "St…stupe...f…"

The wand clattered from his hand, the magic drifting into the air.

Harry glanced to Ron and Hermione as the beginnings of tears began to show in their eyes. "What is…what does…I don't…understand. _I'm _Merlin?"

Remus glanced to Sirius with disbelief, and Sirius nodded somberly.

Mordred held out his hand, about to fling Draco away and finish Harry off, but Sirius stepped in front of them.

"You'll have to go through me first, _Sir _Mordred."

The glint in Sirius' eyes made Mordred pause. He froze as a familiarity hit him, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Step aside or I will _make_ you." Mordred threatened.

The others began to stand in front of Harry.

Mordred let out a blast of energy, sending them flying, but Sirius recovered quickly and feigned defeat as Mordred closed in on Harry and Draco. Sirius rose quietly behind the warlock.

"I have promised your father I will return you safely home." Mordred said smoothly. "But that can change. Get out of my way."

"No." Draco said firmly, standing. "I won't let you kill him."

The warlock suddenly fell with surprise as Sirius tackled him to the ground. They rolled for a moment before Mordred flung him off in anger. Gazes met and Mordred scowled, wiping off the blood from a new gash on his face.

"I should have known!" He spat. "_Sir Gwaine_. Just as annoying in this lifetime!"

"What!" Remus exclaimed. "_Sirius_?"

Sirius gave a curt nod.

Draco's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. "_Gwaine?_" he repeated.

Mordred scrambled to his feet as Sirius did the same.

"You always had a bad habit of underestimating your opponent, Mordred." Sirius said. He held his wand tightly in his hand.

They began to circle each other.

"And you were always too drunk to train me properly." Mordred spat.

Sirius frowned. The friendly jab they had shared a long time ago had quickly turned into a sharp insult.

"If my magic won't harm you, then maybe something else will." Sirius said underneath his breath. "_Gladius_."

His wand morphed into a sword and he swung at the warlock with as much precision and power as he could muster. Mordred held out a hand, sending him flying backward, but he was suddenly hit with a multitude of stunning curses.

He gritted his teeth and turned to face the others. A fire spell glanced off, scorching his clothes through to his skin. He held out a hand sending the one who cast it, Hermione, into a tree, choking.

"_Diffindo__!_" Draco called, but Mordred blocked it.

He suddenly gasped as a sword cut into his side. Mordred stumbled backward, rage in his eyes. "I have had _enough_!" he bellowed.

The force of a spell moved outward, freezing everyone to nearby trees with invisible cuffs. The sword's enchantment disappeared, and Sirius' wand clattered to the ground, caked with Mordred's blood. Harry lifted into the air until his eyes were level with Mordred's.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked softly.

The gold colour soaked into his irises, leaving some green patches. It was weak, but enough for the second personality to come through.

"You don't deserve the magic you've been born with, Mordred." He spat.

"That's not Harry." Remus whispered.

"With his memories and magic gone, he's back to having two lives fighting for dominance." Sirius explained.

Remus gave him a look. "Like you? You never told me."

"I didn't know before Azkaban. And honestly, Remus, would you have believed me?"

Remus frowned. "Well it's a fine mess we've got ourselves into. Got any ideas?"

"Unfortunately not."

Their attention turned back to Mordred as he circled Harry.

Mordred grinned. "This would be funny if it wasn't so _pitiful_. I take no pleasure in killing one of my own kind, Merlin, but you have wronged me in ways that can't be forgiven. You couldn't possibly understand how much I've _suffered_ because of your ideals, your ridiculous hopes."

"Your suffering comes from your own mistakes, Mordred." Draco yelled.

Mordred turned abruptly, dropping Harry to the ground in a deafening thud, forgotten in the moment.

"They were _your_ mistakes!" Mordred bellowed, tears forming. "You _killed her_!"

"I gave her a _chance_, but she slapped it away. She was a danger to the kingdom!" Draco continued.

He glanced toward Harry, hoping the boy had enough power to do something, but quickly flicked his gaze back toward Mordred.

Mordred frowned. "You're a liar!"

Draco sighed. "I regret doing that more than you know, but it was a choice I _had_ to make as the king."

"You didn't have to make _any_ choice." Mordred said angrily.

Harry propped himself up on his arms, holding out one hand. His eyes saturated with gold as Merlin took control, releasing the others' restraints one at a time.

"I can see you won't be reasoned with – not then, and not now. If I have to fight you, then I will." Draco taunted, distracting him.

"What are you going to do? You're chained to a tree, Arthur. Your only hope was Excalibur, and _I don't see it anywhere_." Mordred mocked. "For once, you are _powerless_. Now, I'm going to show you exactly what it's like to lose someone you care about, and I will do it by killing _him_."

Draco's face betrayed his horror. He felt his restraints release just as Mordred turned away. Harry fell back on the ground with the exertion and watched powerlessly as Mordred approached. He felt himself slam into a nearby rock, beginning to choke as his air was cut off.

"Run…guys…" he managed.

"No!" Ron shouted.

"We won't leave you, Harry." Hermione yelled.

"_Bombarda_!" Remus called.

Sirius grabbed his wand from the ground, flicking the blood off.

Mordred flicked it away, an annoyance. He didn't expect the third spell.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Draco called, shocking the others.

There was a collective silence from the group as the spell connected. Mordred fell to the ground with surprise and pain, causing Harry to gasp for air. Eyes widened as the spell didn't kill dark warlock.

"Now!" Draco hissed to Hermione and Ron. "While he's distracted!"

Hermione and Ron wasted no time. Hermione grabbed Harry's arms. "Legs, Ron!" She said and carried him out of the clearing.

A shield appeared around Mordred and he turned to face Draco, Remus, and Sirius.

"Nice try Arthur, but you can't _kill_ something that's already dead!" Mordred exclaimed.

A wave of energy moved outward at the outburst.

"Go!" Sirius cried. "We'll hold him off."

There was a moment of unspoken understanding before Draco nodded and followed the others into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Go, Ron! He's catching up." Hermione whispered, panicked.<p>

But Harry was heavy and difficult to move. The rustling got closer and Ron and Hermione propped Harry against a tree, turning to stand in front of him with wands out. Thankfully it was only Draco who exited the brush. They sighed with relief and picked Harry up again, beginning to move forward.

"Just use levicorpus!" Draco said hurriedly. "Come on! We don't have much time."

"I can't sustain it for that long, and especially not without concentration." Hermione explained.

"You're supposed to be some sort of magic prodigy in Gryffindor aren't you?" He hissed.

"Shut up, Malfoy, and make yourself useful. Help us carry him." Ron spat.

Draco glared before supporting Harry's midsection as they hurried through the forest.

"So, where are Lupin and Sirius?" Ron whispered.

"Fighting Mordred, but they won't be able to hold him off long. He's too powerful. We need to get out of sight."

"But we can't find the Crystal Cave now. Harry's unconscious."

"Then we hide until he wakes up. There's a pathway to your right that's nearly covered with overgrowth. We can wait there for now."

"That's not just full of overgrowth, it's impassable!" Hermione exclaimed in hushed tones.

Draco sighed. "Weasley, pull the branches aside and Granger and I will pull Potter through."

"Why do I have to do it?" Ron complained.

"Oh will you just _do it_, Ron!"

He frowned but allowed Draco to take over and began to move the branches. He winced as one pricked him, causing a trickle of blood.

"Don't be a wimp, Weasley."

Ron made to say something but the urgency in Hermione's eyes made him stop. He pulled the prickly thorns as far from Harry as possible, though the boy's hands still managed to get scratched as they plodded through. Ron squeezed in and let the branches fall together. He turned to follow the others but walked right into Hermione, who had frozen in shock.

"What?" he asked.

In front of them and covered by bushes was the opening to a cave. Hermione glanced to Draco, question in her eyes.

"Is that…?"

"It's hard to tell." He said softly. "It's been so long."

"Well, regardless, we need to hide until Harry wakes up." Hermione said.

A golden light suddenly blazed through the trees and bushes behind them.

"Did you think I wouldn't find you?" Mordred's voice called.

"_Go_!" Draco cried.

"But…you?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about me, just _go_!" Draco cried.

Ron picked up Harry's legs and he and Hermione hurried toward the opening. Draco turned to face the warlock, his wand out.

"I have had enough of your meddling, Arthur. Merlin _will_ die today."

"Not if I can help it."

Draco shot a curse at Mordred, but he knocked it away with ease.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Your magic is useless against me!"

"_Flipendo!"_ Draco shouted.

It knocked Mordred back slightly, but he shrugged it off, walking slowly forward.

"_Expulso!_"

It ricocheted into a tree, causing a huge explosion. The fiery leaves burned up, their remains landing on Draco's blazer. He brushed them off hurriedly.

"_Confringo!_"

A golden ripple formed as the curse barely scratched Mordred's shield. He couldn't help but smile with amusement.

"You call this magic?" He taunted_, _continuing forward.

"_Diffindo!"_ Draco tried, beginning to panic. "_Defodio!_"

Mordred held out his hand, causing the curses to bounce back. One nicked Draco's arm, causing a gash, the other bouncing off a hastily conjured shield. Draco stumbled backward, holding his shoulder. His gaze was stern, determined.

Mordred laughed. Draco had enough. His eyes narrowed.

"_Crucio!"_ He called.

The warlock continued to laugh as he knocked the curse away as though it were nothing. "Well now, _there's_ something I never expected to see. _Arthur Pendragon_ reduced to using _dark magic_."

"_Imperio_!" Draco tried, his last resort.

Mordred allowed it to hover a moment before causing it to dissipate. "Did you honestly think I would let you control my mind? Pitiful. Even _Merlin_ is unable to do such things, and he is an _accomplished_ legilimens."

Draco fell against the wall with exhaustion, the blood soaking more and more of his blazer.

"There is one lesson you need to learn about magic, Arthur. One must _rest_ between powerful spells." Mordred said with a smirk. "You've sealed your own fate. Though I certainly don't mind helping it _along_. _Ástríce!_"

"_Protego Maximus_!" Draco cried with desperation. It formed a large, doubly-enforced blue shield that fought valiantly against the powerful magic, but unfortunately could not win against it. The shield broke into pieces and the spell hit Draco dead on, the force pushing him against the rock face. The jagged edges cut into his back, causing more small wounds. Draco's eyes flashed with black spots from the blood loss, and he fell to the ground, immobile and unable to act. Then the wizard watched with frustration as Mordred hurried past him and into the cave.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron had made their way through the small opening and into the passageway leading inside. They'd been walking barely a minute when it opened into a wide cavern. Hermione glanced at the walls and barely stifled a gasp. They were covered in crystals. Most were dull, but the ones around them were glowing brightly.<p>

"Ron, this _is_ the Crystal Cave!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron looked at the walls with awe, losing his grip in Harry's leg in the process. He quickly caught himself. They dragged Harry a little further before a shining area above caught their eye.

"There must be thousands of crystals up there. Maybe if we bring Harry…"

"He's not exactly light, Mione."

"Then we'll have to use a spell. _Levicorpus_."

Harry's body began to float limply upwards. Hermione followed it, trying to keep her focus on Harry's floating body as she scaled the wall.

A curse suddenly shot past them, hitting the wall and causing the cavern to shake.

"Hurry, Ron!"

A second curse shot and Mordred began to emerge from the main cavern pathway. Hermione reached the top, nearly hesitating with shock. The top of the rock face was not at all what she was expecting. She pulled Harry in toward the dome of crystals and they lit like beacons. She dragged him slowly to the middle, her foot knocking on something solid. She frowned and glanced toward her boot.

"Merlin's beard!" She said, before feeling very silly. "Ron, get up here, it's…it's…"

"Mione!" Ron cried.

Hermione ran back toward the opening, only to see that Mordred had conjured up a wind. Ron was barely holding on to the rocks he was climbing.

"Can't..." Ron began. His hand loosened and came free.

Hermione knelt, reaching down. "Grab my hand!"

"Too far!" He shouted.

She paused, thinking, her hand closing around her wand. "I have an idea!"

"Then hurry!" Ron said frantically. Mordred was less than a meter away.

"Here goes." She said. "_Accio Ron!_"

Ron was suddenly pulled upward, crashing into Hermione as they both fell backwards into the high cavern.

"That was good thinking." He said, pulling himself to a standing position, and helping Hermione up. His breath suddenly caught. "Is that…is that who I think it is?"

In front of them sat a man, unmoving. The hand had fallen to his side, robes nearly brushing the ground - _Merlin_, the original, laying there still as death.

Hermione's attention quickly turned back to the cavern, where Mordred was climbing up the wall. "_Protego Maximus!"_ she called. The blue shield hummed and sat across the entrance.

"It'll only delay him, so let's hope Harry wakes up." She said.

"Come on, mate." Ron said pleadingly. "Wake up."

The crystals glowed softly.

"Come on." Hermione pleaded. "You're not dead. You can't be. We made it here, you can't die."

There was an angry cry from the high cavern entrance and the two turned to see Mordred looking at them, fury written on his face. Somehow, he could not get past Hermione's shield. He held his hand out angrily, eyes glowing a bright gold, but nothing seemed to be happening. Power came at them wave after wave with no effect and finally Hermione noticed the blue edges around the entrance, indicating the perfect hold of the protection charm.

She glanced back at Harry, who was still unconscious. _Could he be doing this? Could Merlin? Could the cave have enhanced my magic? _Either way, Hermione was grateful.

Mordred finally allowed his hand to drop to his side, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"You're too late." He said coolly. "Merlin is dead, and you have _no idea_ what's coming. You will wish you hadn't taken his side."

Within a second he'd disappeared into wind, leaving Ron and Hermione shaking. They turned around, horrified that Mordred's prediction might be true. Harry's chest fell…and didn't rise again. The wrenching feeling began in Hermione's gut and quickly moved through her limbs, freezing her in place. She blinked, and felt warm tears sliding down her face. Harry was dead. _Harry was dead. _She let out a sob.

Ron sat numbly, barely able to blink. He, too, couldn't hold back the tears. "No…" he said shakily. "Harry…he can't be dead. He just can't be."

Hermione's gaze suddenly fell on her backpack. _Plan B._ She shuffled toward it, opening it and pulling out the Cup of Life.

"Where did you _get_ that?" Ron exclaimed.

"The trophy cabinet." She said vaguely.

"But that has loads of enchantments on it." Ron said.

"Draco asked Tonks to help him remove it." She said.

Hermione took a breath and began to focus on the cup.

"Mione, _no_! That's old magic! It's _suicide_!"

"I have to _try_, Ron!"

"He's dead, Hermione." Ron said through tears. "And I can't lose you too. Don't you know what the Cup of Life does? It takes a life for a life."

She pulled away. "I know. Harry told us both, remember?"

"_Don't_, Hermione. _Please._"

Hermione stifled a small sob, but continued to hold the cup with determination. She felt its magic beneath her fingertips and glanced inside, hoping to see some semblance of a cure. But she saw only her face. Hermione closed her eyes. More teardrops ran down her face, falling into the cup and running down into its middle. She froze as she suddenly felt the soft ripples of power radiating outward.

"Hermione, look!" Ron cried.

She opened her eyes and glanced inside cautiously. Her tears had turned into clear golden water. Hermione twitched with surprise, barely managing to keep hold of the cup.

"He must drink from it." A man said. The pair turned to see a man with long dark hair, dressed in medieval wear. He smiled kindly. "The water from the Cup is life."

Hermione nodded dumbly and raised the cup to Harry's lips. A golden mist quickly began to drift above both Harry and Merlin's bodies.

Ron frowned, confused. "It's strange, warm, _happy_." He said.

The golden mist above Merlin began to merge with the golden mist above Harry, swirling higher and higher. The entire form of the sleeping wizard's body began to become transparent as it faded into mist, settling more and more over Harry.

"No _way_." Ron said.

Then Merlin was gone and there was only golden magic throughout the cave, swirling, glittering against the crystal's brilliance. A maelstrom of sounds, memories, moments could be heard at once, Merlin's life before their eyes.

It ended as soon as it had come on the final words, "I'm sorry, Arthur. _I failed you._"

The mist retreated inside Harry and Hermione and Ron held him still as he jerked and shook about. The man reassured them and Harry eventually stopped, as still as he had been before. They watched Harry with curiosity and hope. A minute went by. Hermione and Ron shared a sad glance.

"Even with all that..." Ron trailed off.

But something suddenly caught their eye. Harry's chest rose and dropped slightly. His breathing evened out, beginning to stabilize. Hermione and Ron glanced warily to his face.

"Guys…" he groaned hoarsely. "Let's _never_ do that again."

"Harry!" Hermione cried, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron said.

Hermione pulled away and Harry laughed. "Still saying that?"

"It's actually true this time." Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

Ron took a breath. "So, I guess you're back, huh?"

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "I remember. I remember Mordred, and the battle, and being sick and not remembering and you guys somehow getting me to go to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Well done."

"It wasn't just us, Harry. There was a man just now and he…"

Harry's eyes widened, and he suddenly moved to stand, focusing on something behind Hermione.

"Dad?" he asked quietly.

Hermione and Ron turned to see the apparition. It was no longer the man they had seen.

"I swear he was wearing medieval clothing." Ron said.

The ghost moved closer. "Harry." He said, placing an ethereal hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son."

Harry's eyes began to water.

Lily walked up beside him. "Oh, Harry." She said. "You've done so well."

"Mum…" he said hoarsely. "Dad."

"There is a great evil in this world now, and you have to vanquish it." James explained. "We wish that we could be there to help you, but we must stay with the dead. Rely on your friends. They will be your greatest strength."

He turned toward Hermione and Ron. "Thank you for your loyalty to Harry. You put yourself in a lot of danger to save him. Hold onto that courage. You'll need it to face what's coming."

Hermione and Ron could only nod at the apparition.

Harry held out a hand as they began to turn away.

"No wait!" Harry cried. "I have so much to ask."

Hermione wiped away the tears that had begun to fall.

"You have your full power now." His father said.

Harry's eyes widened. "Then you know."

"Of course we know, Harry." Lily said.

Harry stepped back in shock as the two images turned into another familiar pair – Hunith and Balinor.

"Goodbye, son." Hunith said, and faded away.

Harry fell to the ground, holding in a sob. Hermione reacted quickly, pulling him into a hug. She rocked him silently as the tears rolled down his face and sobs wracked his chest. Ron blinked back tears at watching his friend break down so completely. They sat for a long time like that, pondering everything that had happened and crying with both loss and relief. Harry finally wiped his eyes and sat up, having made peace with the raw feelings cutting through his being after reliving two important losses of his life once again.

"Thanks guys," He said softly, "for getting me here, for everything."

"It's okay, Harry. I'm just happy you're okay."

"Yeah." A voice said.

Harry put on his glasses and Ron came into view. Ron looked as bad as Harry felt.

"I'm sorry." Ron said.

Harry frowned. "Why?" he asked, confused.

"All those things I said before. I was angry that things had to change. But you almost _died_, Harry. You almost died…and I'm sorry, because no matter who you are you're still my friend, and I don't want you to die."

There was a brief pause. Harry swallowed back the lump in his throat. "You have no idea what that means to me, Ron."

"We ought to find the others." Hermione said, anchoring them back to the danger.

Harry suddenly paused as a realization hit him. "Where's Draco?"

There was a panic. "He created a diversion so we could get you in here." Hermione explained.

They scrambled for the exit, Hermione grabbing the cup on the way and quickly placing it into her backpack. Harry ran outside, scouring the terrain. Draco lay unconscious at the mouth of the cave with multiple wounds. Horrified, Harry knelt quickly, pulling Draco's limp figure to a sitting position and checking his breathing before running his hands down the back of the boy's scalp to check for contusions. He then ripped the material from around the wounds and checked for infection.

"He's lucky. His wounds aren't infected yet but I need to close them." Harry called out with relief.

Hermione let out a worried breath and Ron nodded. Even he couldn't deny all that Malfoy had done to help them today.

"_Þurhhæle__. Ge hailige._" Harry commanded softly, running his fingers along the gashes in the skin. They began to close as Ron and Hermione watched.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Harry said quietly, worried.

"Do you remember that…that he…" Ron began.

"He remembers." Harry said. "He accepted Arthur to help _me_."

"If you hadn't been such a bloody idiot…" a voice groaned.

Harry glanced down nervously. Draco's eyes were opening slowly.

"You're welcome, _Potter_. Don't say I don't do anything for you."

Harry just nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Bloody tired." Draco rasped. "And thirsty."

"Hermione," Harry asked, "do you have a jug or thermos or something?"

"A bottle." Hermione said. She knelt to the ground, rifling through her backpack a moment before pulling out a blue water bottle. She handed it to him. "I drank it all before we got here though. Sorry."

Harry shook his head. "It's fine." He said, accepting the bottle from her. "_Aguamenti_."

The bottle filled and propped Draco up before handing it to him. Draco drank greedily before handing it back.

"Can you walk?" Harry asked.

"I think so."

Draco used the rock face to pull himself to a standing position. He tried to walk but stumbled into Ron, who shoved him off reflexively. Draco caught hold of a tree limb to steady himself and finally managed to walk without incident. "I'll be fine." he snapped at Harry's concerned gaze.

Hermione looked away momentarily, another concern coming to the forefront. "Sorry we had to keep it from you." She said worriedly, 'You know, what we were actually doing."

Harry sighed. He should have known Hermione would feel guilty about lying to him.

"I was confused, I'll give you that," he said, "but I started to figure it out. It wasn't hard when I saw _Camelot_ written on the map, and especially not with all Mordred's mad mutterings. At first I thought we were going to find Merlin, get him to heal me. In a way that's what happened."

"Exactly what did happen? The original – he-" Ron began.

"Disappeared? I have a lot to learn about reincarnation." Harry explained. "I never realized that the Crystal Cave would preserve my old body, let alone the leftovers of magic inside. I think I was supposed to come back here. The magic in the book – it wasn't everything. And there was just enough of a spark in me and in my previous incarnation that it made me whole and broke the curse."

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "We need to find Remus and Sirius and get out of here. These woods aren't safe."

"I'm surprised they haven't been cut down." Hermione said.

"This place is magical. Muggles avoid it at all costs."

"Then why do you need to use muggle means to get inside?" Ron wondered.

"You don't." Harry said. "It's accessible if you're _from_ the sixth century. Transport then was by horse, foot, or wind travel for sorcerers."

"Then why could we find it?" Hermione wondered.

Harry smirked. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you had someone who was, in fact, from the sixth century."

"Who?" Ron asked, not catching on.

"Me," Draco answered, "and Potter, in case you've forgotten."

"Oh." Ron said sheepishly.

Hermione sighed. "_Honestly_, Ron."

Draco frowned. "There's just one thing I don't understand." He said. "Why didn't Mordred kill me? It would have been easy for him."

"He was so sure Harry had died." Hermione said softly, the feelings still raw. "Said something about us not knowing what was coming, and regretting the side we'd chosen."

"Fantastic." Harry muttered sarcastically. "The honest answer, Draco, is that I don't actually know. But I imagine if he thought I was dead, he'd have wanted you to suffer with that knowledge a while before he killed you."

Footsteps sounded nearby and the four turned quickly, their wands pointing at the intruders.

"It's just us." Sirius said with raised hands.

There was a collective sigh as the wands went down.

"Mordred knocked us out cold shortly after you left. We stalled as much as we could." Remus explained.

His gaze fell on Harry, who nodded.

"I'm cured." Harry said.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief but his gaze turned stern as he regarded the group.

"You haven't been entirely truthful with me." He said. "And I'd like some explanations."

Harry sighed. "We need to get out of here first." He said. "Not only is the forest dangerous, but Mordred might come back to check if I'm dead. He knows how to get to the Crystal Cave."

Ron made for the exit in the forest. "Then let's go."

"Wait." Harry said. "We have to make sure no Death Eaters find this."

"But you just said that Mordred-" Ron protested.

"It doesn't mean we should leave it for just anyone to happen upon." Remus agreed. "Sirius? Do you remember any enchantments we could use for this?"

Harry glanced momentarily at the mouth of the cave before meeting Remus' and Sirius' gazes with uncertainty and hesitation.

"I know one." He said softly. "But you can't use it."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed and faced the cave. "_Ic __átýdre scinn._"

"I think you're losing it, Potter. That didn't do anything." Draco taunted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Obviously, we're _inside_ the illusion. Come on, let's go."

Remus analyzed Harry. "What Mordred said…"

"Yes, it's true." Harry said, fed up of dancing around the topic. "It's all true. _I'm_ Merlin. Now can we just _get out_ of this forest? Please?"

"Harry?" Sirius asked. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not bloody alright. Do I _look_ alright?"

Sirius chuckled.

Harry paused. "Earlier. When you were fighting Mordred. He said something, called you something."

"Better left for later, I think." Sirius said. "Come on."

They began to filter out of the small space and back into the winding paths of the forest.

"Oh." Hermione said. "I guess it did work."

The mouth of the cave had become solid rock, overgrown by multiple vines of ivy. It looked like a dead end to anyone who wasn't aware.

"Like I said." Harry agreed.

Remus paused, glancing around. "Death Eaters. We only stunned them. They must've recovered."

Harry concentrated on the area around them, trying to snuff out any magic. His eyes widened. "They're _everywhere_. Move!"

A green spell came whizzing through the air and Harry only just barely heard Hermione screaming his name.

"_Geshield_." He said reflexively. The green bounced off. He glanced back to see Remus still analyzing him with narrowed eyes.

They ran through the forest, sending curses and stunning spells around them as the death eaters closed in. Harry's shields seemed to be holding, but he was nervous about using them. He couldn't let Voldemort find out anything more about himself than the wizard already knew. Branches cut at their faces as thorny brush was shoved aside and Harry led them back toward the forest entrance.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione yelled.

"_Confringo_!" Sirius shouted.

"_Reducto_!" Draco called.

Any spell that could do damage was being cast.

"Get them!" one of the death eaters yelled. "Spread out!"

"Ow!" Ron called loudly.

"Shut up!" Draco hissed.

"Let's see how you take it when a branch hits you in the face Malf-"

He was pulled out of the way of a killing curse by Draco and blinked with shock.

"Not that I don't trust your shields, Potter, but even you can get distracted."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Harry muttered from the front.

"Almost there." Harry called, "Turn left."

The pathway was getting more worn and opened up to reveal only slight amounts of raised roots and mud. The group was able to pick up speed, but suddenly Sirius and Remus paused, causing the others to barrel into them.

Ron peeked around the unintentional human barrier to see a clearing ahead. He gulped. They were surrounded.

"You!" the man in front exclaimed. "Will you _never_ die?"

"Good to see you too." Harry taunted.

"Gwydion, what?" The man behind him asked. "Voldemort told us not to engage with Potter, that…"

Mordred turned and backhanded the wizard to the ground. The man threw off his mask as he spit blood from an inside cheek wound.

"I don't give a _damn_ what Voldemort wants." Mordred said angrily. He waved his hand in front of the wizard's faces in a sweeping motion. "_Ofergieteaþ. Bebíedaþ._"

The men suddenly stood stiffly facing Mordred, compliance on their faces.

"Oh _no_." Harry muttered.

"What?" Remus asked. "What did he do?"

"He just used the old magic equivalent of multiple imperius curses."

The wizards began to advance, sending a multitude of killing curses.

Sirius was the first to run at them. "_Bombarda!_" he shouted, and the force of the explosion knocked two back.

Remus cursed another. Hermione and Ron stood back to back shouting as many offensive spells as possible to ward off the wizards. Draco sent multiple hexes, knocking the death eater he knew to be Crabbe's father back into a tree. The man began scratching himself all over, unable to concentrate.

Mordred faced down Harry.

"I won't fall vulnerable to your tricks again." Harry said.

Mordred grinned, beginning to unsheath a very old sword. Harry blanched.

"As usual, you miss the point completely." Mordred insulted. "I was never here to talk to the fairies."

"But that's…"

The chipped piece at tip of the sword gave it away.

"Burnished in dragon's flame, just like Arthur's." He said.

"No!" Harry cried, shouting a spell.

Mordred cut the spell down. The sword gleamed in the leftovers of the daylight.

"How did you find it?" Harry said frantically. "Freya hid it. I saw her from the caves!"

"Not well enough."

He swung the sword, which sliced through Harry's shield with ease. Harry barely dodged in time.

"_Ástríce!_" he called.

The sword cut it down.

"_Onbierne_!"

It deflected again.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Draco's voice called, and the sword flew from Mordred's hand, sticking into the ground face down.

Harry stood in shock at the effectiveness of the simple spell, but was grateful for it.

"Come on, you idiot. We need to go!" Draco yelled, pulling Harry along as the others filtered westward into the woods. They ran down the cleared path, the sight of the forest entrance fueling their resolve.

The death eaters were on their heels.

"We'll need to apparate!" Draco yelled.

"We can't! There's a trace on you." Sirius said.

"Take the brooms out now! I'll cast a spell." Harry commanded.

They fumbled in their backpacks as they stumbled out of the forest and onto the green of the hills, pulling out brooms and mounting them as quickly as possible without injury. Harry jumped onto Draco's, clinging tightly with one hand as he held out the other.

"_Áhýdaþ us."_ He shouted, and immediately the death eaters who had made it outside looked around, confused.

"It worked." Ron said.

"Of _course_ it worked," Harry began, offended, "I'm M-"

Hermione's glare made him stop. He grinned sheepishly. "Let's get back to headquarters."

"Yes, let's." Remus said softly. "Before I go mad."

* * *

><p>"You're late." Lucius said as Mordred appeared in his study.<p>

Mordred wiped the dirt angrily from his trousers. "As you can _see_, Lucius, I had things to take care of, not that I owe your pitiful little self an explanation."

Lucius remained quiet, not wanting to anger Mordred further.

"It's on the table." He said.

Mordred snatched up the pendant, analyzing it with fervor. He ran his fingers over each indentation slowly and carefully, making sure it was _the_ pendant.

"Excellent." Mordred said.

"Curious." Lucius said.

"What's curious?" Mordred asked.

"You. Why do you need such trinkets?"

"That's not for you to know. I've granted you the privilege of knowing my true identity, Lucius, because of your influence, because you are _useful_. But that can change."

Lucius stepped back cautiously.

"Over the next few months I will send you images of items that have gone missing from the vaults of various influential dark wizards. I want you to track them down."

"And what of Draco? You said you'd bring him home."

"Not yet. It's not time. Don't worry _Lucius_. I will make sure he's well _taken care of_."

In the blink of an eye, Mordred had disappeared, a small speck of dirt being the only evidence he'd ever been present. A small shiver went down Lucius' spine and he wondered if he was in over his head.

* * *

><p>"So." Harry said, clasping his hands together.<p>

"So." Sirius echoed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Remus and Sirius all sat tensely in the dining room in 12 Grimmauld Place, staring each other down.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, deciding to broach the topic.

"Your friends told me you were Merlin." Sirius said softly.

"I'm sorry I never said anything." Harry apologized. "I thought it would change things, _if_ you even believed me."

"You'll always be my godson." Sirius reassured. "Nothing will change that. But I would have believed you, see-"

"I think I know where this is going. "Harry said. "I heard it briefly in the forest, but I thought I was going insane."

"What?" Ron asked. "I don't understand. I never heard anything."

"For _Merlin's_ _sake_, Ron, do you not pay attention to _anything_?" Hermione asked, astonished at Ron's obliviousness.

Harry flinched. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I was about to _die_, Mione."

"He called me Sir Gwaine." Sirius said. "And he was right."

Draco began too look visibly uncomfortable. "I can't believe it. I thought maybe Mordred had made a mistake, but seeing how you reacted in the forest…you really are him, aren't you?" He said numbly.

"Yes, _Arthur_, _I'm_ Gwaine." Sirius said cheekily.

"Wait." Remus interjected with annoyance. He turned to analyze the others. "Gwaine? Arthur?_ Merlin?_ How is _any_ of that possible?"

Harry had never seen Remus this furious. The man was normally calm and collected. Sirius simply raised an eyebrow, having seen his friend's fury up close.

"The thing I don't get is that you're older than us. I mean, how does that make any sense?" Harry muttered.

"Haven't you learned yet that things don't always make sense when it comes to magic?"

"You're cheekier in this lifetime." Draco spat.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out, you lot being so clever and all." Sirius said.

No one said anything. The shock was still palpable in the room, especially now that they weren't trying to process it between hurried spells while running through a forest.

"What? Why else did you think I believed you? You saw how Remus and Tonks reacted to any mention of Merlin, sorry Remus." Sirius explained.

Remus folded his arms.

"Didn't you think it was strange that I was so calm?" Sirius continued. "And why did you think I was on such good terms with the Merlin in the painting?"

Hermione blinked. How had she missed that? "But you pretended that you needed proof!"

"I couldn't let you be suspicious."

"How long have you known?" Draco asked, finally finding his voice.

"Since Azkaban. When man is tortured to the brink of his sanity he sees everything in his mind, including the past. I thought I was crazier than Bellatrix at first, but when I escaped the memories stayed."

"How did you know about Harry?" Ron asked.

"I didn't, until you said so."

"That's all well and good, but it doesn't explain how this could happen in the first place." Remus stated with annoyance. "You could all be under a curse for all I know. There are plenty that would make you believe you're another person."

"I can't actually make you believe me, Professor. All I can do is explain how it happened."

Remus sighed. "Fine." he acknowledged.

Harry took that as his cue to continue. "Back when the old magic was dominant I…well…I as Merlin cast a spell as I was dying – a spell to reincarnate myself and the others – to give us a chance to re-do things. It didn't exactly work out that way." Harry explained, motioning to himself and Draco. "What I didn't realize is that we'd be born as completely different people who would have to agree to accept our lives in the past."

"It sounds more like you're possessed." Remus said.

"It is, at least at the beginning." Draco said.

Hermione gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm not going to lie, Granger." He spat. "I hated it at first. I fought against it for months. But I eventually realized that the person in my memories was me. It was just a _different_ me."

"Exactly." Harry agreed. "The reborn person is the same as the original, but a clean slate. They have to make a choice to accept the memories when they present themselves. Or so it seems. I _hated_ knowing I was Merlin at first. Imagine finding out everything you knew about _the Great Wizard_ was a lie. Imagine finding out that you're _him_, that your magic is limitless. Tell me that doesn't cause a _little_ bit of insanity."

Draco raised an eyebrow, about to make a retort, but held his tongue, knowing it wasn't the time.

"Anyway the magic in my…" Harry paused, correcting himself so Remus could understand, "_Merlin's_ book jump-started the old magic in me."

"Yes, and it scared the living daylights out of us." Hermione said. "How could we know it wasn't dark magic?"

"Technically it _is_ dark magic by today's standards – pure, powerful, and without limits."

Remus stood uncomfortably by the window, still wary of all he'd been told.

"Oh _come on_ Professor." Harry said.

Remus twitched.

"Do you know I almost died of awkwardness when Dumbledore asked me to call him _Albus_?"

"And Cedric's been following me around every day asking how I _spoke to a dragon_. The school is wondering why I'm on speaking terms with _Draco_." Harry rambled. "I've already got all this attention for just being me. Imagine how uncomfortable it is to have others asking why I'm so good at charms and DADA, or why I always provoke Professor Snape by insisting the potions we're learning could be improved."

Remus began to relax with each statement, hearing the familiarity of the Harry he knew. He broke into a grin with Harry's statement about Snape.

"Now _that_ would be funny." He said. "Severus never _did_ respond very well to criticism. I imagine he wouldn't take it well even if he _did_ know of your identity."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I think somehow knowing that would make it worse. Snivelus hates prominent wizards."

Remus sighed. "Sirius, we agreed to stop calling him that name years ago."

Harry looked on with amusement at the name. "Anyway I have a question." He asked. "Well, two questions."

"Right." Sirius said. "So?"

"One – can I _please_ not stay with the Dursleys anymore?"

"Sorry." Remus said, finally at ease. "But given your extra skills or not, we still don't know how that scar is going to affect you if Voldemort gets close. The Dursleys are your blood relatives, and because of the blood magic your mother used in saving you, you need to go back there at least once a year to continue to be protected. It must be your home."

Harry let his head fall to the table with a thud, his disappointment evident.

"It doesn't mean you can't leave to visit others." Remus said, feeling slightly sorry for the boy.

"What's the second question?" Sirius asked, reluctant to express his feelings in the first question.

"What is the Ministry going to do to me?" Harry interrupted. "After all, they think I'm scaremongering."

"They can't do anything right now. They've tried and look how that turned out for them. The order believes you, Harry, and we'll be watching out for you." Remus explained.

Harry sat back in his chair, head resting against the back as he looked at the ceiling.

"I've been wondering." He said to no one in particular. "If it would be easier to just tell them – tell everyone. The Ministry would _have_ to believe me and then at least more people wouldn't have to die because of Voldemort."

"That's a very unwise idea." Sirius said tensely. "Even if the Ministry believed you, Cornelius Fudge has never been one of Merlin's fervent followers. He'd likely lock you up, that is, he'd try. He'd make you even more of a fugitive than _I _am."

"Fudge does like wallowing in his own ignorance." Remus agreed. "And I'm afraid I have some further bad news on that front. I spoke to Kingsley, and he's told me that Fudge has already opened a secret branch of the Ministry committed to finding Merlin. One of their current tasks is to investigate Harry for that purpose. Kingsley, of course, thinks it's a load of hogwash. Given what you've told me, I think it's better that way. We must keep this on a need-to-know basis, even for the Order. The more people that know, the more vulnerabilities we have."

"Fantastic." Harry muttered.

"Then we'll likely have to meet somewhere else." Hermione observed. "We were lucky today that everyone was out, but that won't always be the case."

"I may be able to put some charms around one of the rooms upstairs to prevent the others from hearing." Sirius said, "But I'll work on that. You have enough to worry about."

"Where _is_ everyone anyway?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Molly's gone to pick up some things for supper, Arthur's working, Fred and George decided to explore London and Ginny went to visit a friend." Sirius recited.

"It's not going to be easy keeping this from them as well, especially not with us all under one roof." Remus said.

Ron groaned. "Fred and George will pester me to death, especially when school starts and Mum's not around."

"That's a good point." Sirius said. "You'll need to be getting your things for school very soon."

Ron groaned, while Hermione and Harry looked worriedly at Draco.

Draco frowned. "Well it's obvious I can't go anywhere near Malfoy Manor, and I doubt I could access the Malfoy money anyway. My father's probably disowned me by now."

"As it so happens…" Harry began.

They turned to look at him.

"My parents have left me a lot of money. I can help you out, Malfoy."

"Isn't Severus your godfather, Draco?" Remus asked.

Draco nodded. "But you just said we can't tell anyone about any of this."

"I didn't say we had to keep the fact you switched sides from him. He _is_ part of the Order, after all."

"If Lucius knows that Severus is helping Draco, he'll go mad." Sirius said. "Severus could be put in danger, especially if Lucius involves the other Death Eaters."

"We'll have to give it some consideration, of course." Remus acknowledged.

Draco looked at the table as if he hoped it would swallow him up. "Fantastic." He muttered sarcastically.

Harry sighed. "Now we just need to figure out what to do about Voldemort and Mordred."

"You should go, take some time to yourself today." Remus said.

The four couldn't deny they needed it.

"It's time for me to meet with Kingsley. I have to leave. I will speak with you later about Mordred, Harry." Remus continued.

Harry nodded.

"Well, this is going to be a fun year." Ron said.

"How's that?" Hermione wondered.

"Harry and Malfoy being friends. How's that going to work?"

And Harry and Draco looked at each other with mutual dread before trying not to think about spending the year ostracized by the entire school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review<strong>_**?**

**Next time:** Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione start school, and Umbridge starts her pink reign of terror.

**Spells:**  
>oseffractum: break bone<p> 


	18. It Begins Again

**Author's Note:**A huge apology to all of you for making you wait so long. My grandfather passed after a long battle with cancer, and my computer was in for repairs for a month. It's taken a long time, but I'm finally in the right frame of mind to be writing again.

Because I've had so long to write, I have yet another very long chapter. I hope this will make up for the long wait. Chapter 19 is already started and I will from now on be going back to my regular updating schedule.

_About the Chapter_:  
>I have used some scenes from both the movie and the novel. I will have done one of two things: used the original as a basis, changing the scene to fit my story, or completely changing the scene to my own interpretation. As a result, you'll notice that there are some parts that sound quite familiar to the bookmovie.

Also, thoughts are written in italics rather than quotations, but will use similar grammatical conventions.

Hope you enjoy, and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: It Begins Again<strong>

It was amazing how fast the summer had gone. Less than a week after rescuing Harry, their school lists arrived, along with a surprise that neither of them expected. Ron and Hermione had been made prefects. Strangely enough, Draco's letter had also been delivered to twelve Grimmauld Place, and he too had received a prefect's badge. Naturally he felt inclined to gloat, putting Harry in an even sourer mood than he'd been before.

"I don't get it," Harry said with annoyance. "Why wouldn't Dumbledore want me to be a prefect?"

"Don't be too offended, _Potter_. Some of us actually follow the rules."

"I wouldn't be too proud of that," Harry said darkly. "Rules aren't always made with good intentions."

Draco scowled at him for ruining the moment.

"He's probably just trying to keep you safe," Remus said, "and when you consider it, being a prefect would just draw further attention to you."

Harry remained silent, unable to deny the truth in Remus' words. It was bad enough that the Ministry was out to get him for saying that Voldemort was back but he was also Merlin and standing out more than usual would only increase the chances of being discovered. Despite knowing this, it didn't make the sting of rejection any easier.

"Don't worry, Harry," Sirius began. "Your father wasn't made prefect either."

Harry forced a smile. "Guess not, if he was a marauder."

"No, they gave that honour to Remus."

"_Hoping_ that I'd be able to exert some kind of control over them," Remus said with a sigh, "but I failed miserably at that."

"Save me!" Ron exclaimed, interjecting himself into the conversation.

"Shouldn't you be over there celebrating?" Harry said with slight bitterness.

Ron glared. "This is going to ruin me, you know! Fred and George will never let me hear the end of it!"

"Where is your mum anyway?" Harry asked.

"Gone to get decorations," Hermione said. "She wants to celebrate at dinner."

Harry groaned. His attention wandered from the conversation and he found himself idly analyzing the patterns on the wallpaper, until Draco caught his eye. The wizard was leaning against the wall and looking dejectedly at the prefect's badge. Ron noticed Harry's distraction and followed his gaze.

"Funny, Malfoy acts like he's happy about it but doesn't look it," Ron observed.

"I should talk to him," Harry said quietly, moving from his seat.

Draco looked up as Harry approached, quickly shoving the badge into his pocket and standing upright.

"Don't pretend you weren't looking at it," Harry said. "It's not like I'll be less offended if I don't see it."

"I don't care if you're offended," Draco said. "I've got more important things on my mind."

Harry glared. "Like what?"

Draco wasn't forthcoming.

"Come on Malfoy, why do you look like someone just handed you a death sentence?"

Draco blinked at the unexpected use of his last name, but it had the desired effect, throwing his thoughts off balance and getting him to respond.

"Think about it," He explained with irritation. "How am _I _going to enforce anything? My house won't respect me if they see me with you, and the rest of the houses hate Slytherin anyway."

"You've always had a way about you," Harry said. "You command respect."

"Yeah, at one time, but I earned that respect," Draco said. "Now I'm just a fifth year student."

"So, earn it again," Harry challenged.

Draco frowned. "You make it sound easy. That kind of respect took years."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You don't need the respect of a _kingdom_."

"You think a school is any easier?" Draco spat. "Honestly Potter, if you're going to give me advice…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "How about giving me a chance to finish?"

Draco glared.

"Being friends with me will only improve the other houses' opinions of you."

"Now you're just being more big-headed than usual."

"Shut up, Malfoy and listen. I mean that everyone hates the Slytherins because they think they're so elite. If you actually associate with people outside your house it will change their opinions of you, _including_ Gryffindor's."

"Unless they're avoiding you because of the 'gibberish' you're spouting about Voldemort," Draco said. "Then it will make things worse. Besides, Slytherin is the house I _need_ to respect me."

"If you can get the other houses backing you, some of the Slytherins will have to cave. Those that don't, well, I'm sure you can think of ways to gain their respect."

"Unless I hang you upside down from a tree I won't be gaining much from them, and especially not if I'm around a mud-"

Harry glared before he could say it. "The correct word is muggle-born. Start using it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying that's what _they'll_ think."

"Well it's not like you've managed to hang me from any trees before," Harry said. "Although you have _tried_, I'll give you that."

"Shut up, _Potter_," Draco muttered. "No one likes a clever clogs."

Harry couldn't help but to smirk at the familiar phrase.

"As for Hermione, well, people usually follow _your_ lead. If you start treating her decently, who knows what will happen?"

"You make it sound like Slytherin follows me!"

"Don't they?"

"The only reason I had any respect in Slytherin was because of my father's money and status. Now I'm a runaway who defied the purebloods and the death eaters. I'm just as big a pariah as you are, Potter."

"Then I guess we'll both just have to be pariahs," Harry quipped.

Draco shoved him. Harry laughed.

"Don't forget, Draco, you have me. I might be in hiding but anyone who tries to make an example of you will have an example made of them."

Draco wasn't sure what to say.

"It must feel different for you," Harry said, "having magic, having to fight with magic."

He was met with silence as Draco reflected on that.

"Before I remembered all this, I never really appreciated it much," he said, "but it also complicates things."

"How?"

"The part of me that remembers everything thinks it was simpler when I could just use a sword."

"You could never just use a sword to win a battle," Harry said wryly, "or do you not remember that Excalibur was a _magic_ sword?"

"You've been over here a long time," Ron suddenly said, "and did you just say Excalibur?"

"Draco's talking about how useless swords are now," Harry explained.

Ron froze as something dawned on him.

"You can proper swordfight? Really?" He asked, suddenly more interested.

Draco tensed uncomfortably at Ron's interest. "Well, what do you think muggles fought with in the sixth century, Weasley, _batons_?"

"Oh…right," Ron said, feeling a little dumb. "Well, that's kinda alright then, that you can do that."

Draco looked at Ron strangely. "Was that a compliment?"

Ron paused, trying to decide whether to make a snappy comment or to actually admit he did find such a skill interesting.

"I don't think he can process that just yet, Draco," Harry admitted. "Anyway, let's do something else. This prefect stuff is getting old."

Draco couldn't help but agree.

"Anyone up for wizard's chess?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned. "Best two out of three," he said. "I'll get 'Mione and we'll meet you up there."

Draco and Ron were left to scowl at each other until Harry returned.

* * *

><p>The gossip had already started at the end of their fourth year, but by the end of summer it had grown in full force. Being seen with Draco in Diagon Alley was only helping to fuel the fire. Harry could hardly help but feel intimidated by the students pointing and whispering in hushed tones.<p>

They'd split up from Ron and Hermione, hoping to relieve them of some of the attention, but Harry and Draco continued to receive stares and odd glances by the droves. Several of the students in their year group weren't sure how to react. Susan Bones completely dropped her schoolbag. Seamus did a double take. Harry began to walk faster toward Gringotts, reflexively grabbing Draco's wrist to pull him along. He was shaken out of his nervous stupor by said wizard, who grabbed his arm back indignantly.

"What are you doing, _Potter,_" he hissed, "trying to get more people talking?"

"I'm _trying _to get us to Gringotts before we get mobbed," Harry spat.

He turned around again to move but ran straight into another wizard.

"Sorry," He muttered reflexively.

He adjusted his glasses and froze. Black robes. Harry looked up with annoyance. _Snape._

"Pity that even with an expensive pair of spectacles you _still_ cannot see where you are going," Snape snapped.

Harry frowned, and began to respond in kind, but Snape's attention suddenly shifted to Draco.

"Professor," Draco said respectfully.

Harry raised an eyebrow, unused to Draco being respectful to anyone.

"You're not here with your parents," Snape observed. He dropped the volume of his voice. "Is Mordred still at the Manor?"

Draco nodded.

Snape sighed. "Very well. Come with me. You will need money to buy your school supplies."

Snape turned around to lead them to Gringotts and Harry nearly choked.

"_Really?_" He whispered.

"He _is_ my godfather," Draco said, "and the Head of Slytherin house."

Harry sighed. "Why am I not surprised that the two most difficult people in the school get along?"

"Or maybe it's you that's difficult, Potter."

Harry snorted, unable to actually say what he thought on the matter without laughing. Draco wasn't happy at the implication.

There was suddenly a wand pointed at Harry's face. "Shut up."

Harry pushed the wand down with his index finger and let his eyes go gold in playful warning.

"I don't care," Draco spat. "So you can take that magic and-"

A sudden clearing of someone's throat interrupted them, and they looked to see an impatient Snape waiting for them at the door.

"If you're finished your childish little squabble, I do have things to _do,_" Snape chastised.

Both glanced at each other with embarrassment before following Snape into Gringott's.

* * *

><p>Nearly a week later and it was September 1st. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Ginny headed towards the train warily. They stepped onto the train and Harry turned to find a seat when he noticed only Ginny was following.<p>

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Er," said Ron.

"Harry," Hermione said hesitantly, "we're – well – Ron, Draco and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage at the front."

Hermione and Ron glanced toward each other, neither wanting to look at Harry.

Draco sighed with annoyance. "Honestly, you'd think we're never going to see him again."

"So you'll be back," He assumed.

"I think so. Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time," Hermione explained.

Harry frowned. He always sat with Ron and Hermione on the train.

"Ah, well, okay then," he said softly. "Hopefully see you later."

"Yeah," Ron said, looking anxiously at his friend. "It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather – but we have to –"

"It's okay Ron," Harry reassured.

The two turned to walk away, feeling slightly bad for having to shun their friend on the first day. Draco paused a moment, meeting Harry's gaze briefly before following.

Harry maneuvered his trunk and the cage with Hedwig awkwardly through the corridors with Ginny. As he passed, he caught the stares and pointed fingers of multiple students and cringed. As if being seen with Draco hadn't stirred things up enough, the Daily Prophet had gone and written an article discrediting him and Dumbledore. Harry sighed and wondered how much this infamy was going to affect his year.

"Harry?" a voice asked.

Harry glanced up. Neville was clutching his toad, Trevor, in one hand tightly while struggling with his trunk.

"Everywhere's full. I can't find a seat."

"What are you talking about?" said Ginny, glancing toward the compartment just past Neville. "There's room in that one, there's only Loony Lovegood in there."

She pointed to a compartment on their left, with a blonde girl sitting alone.

"I don't want to disturb anyone," Neville said.

"Don't be silly," Said Ginny, laughing. "She's all right."

She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside. Harry and Neville reluctantly followed.

"Hi, Luna," said Ginny, "is it okay if we take these seats?

The blonde girl beside the window looked up and Harry suddenly knew why Neville had chosen to pass this compartment. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer corks, and that she was reading a magazine upside-down. Despite that, though, Harry found her quite curious. She glanced up at them before nodding.

"Thanks," said Ginny with a smile.

They stowed their trunks in the luggage rack and sat down. Harry ended up sitting across from Luna and found her suddenly staring at him.

"You're Harry Potter," She said curiously.

"Last I checked, yeah," He agreed.

She turned, her gaze resting on Neville, and said, "I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody," He responded hurriedly.

"No you're not," Ginny said sharply. "Neville Longbottom – Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," Luna practically sang, before raising her magazine with embarrassment and beginning to read again.

Harry tilted his head. Ravenclaw? That meant that despite this girl's outward appearance, she was quite clever. Before he could ponder this, Neville began telling Harry about his new birthday gift. When Neville asked Harry to hold Trevor so he could demonstrate what his new plant did, Harry was more than wary.

"Neville, I really don't think that's a good i-" he began.

Liquid suddenly squirted from every boil on the plant, thick and stinking, and spattered Luna's magazine, Ginny's hands and Harry's face. He spat the liquid from his mouth and attempted to flick off the rest.

"S-sorry," Neville stuttered, looking at Harry with fright.

Harry sighed, realizing his friend still wasn't over last year's events.

"I-it's not poisonous," Neville said hurriedly.

"Let's just get it cleaned up," Harry said with annoyance, reaching for his wand.

Ginny beat him to it. "_Scourgify!_" she said. The stinksap vanished.

"I can still taste it," Harry muttered. "Ugh."

A sudden feeling of nervousness shot through him, along with a vision of Draco taking an indecisive step toward the Slytherins.

_He's going to have to make a choice. _Harry knew there was going to be trouble.

"Save my spot." Harry said quickly. "I've got to go."

And with that he rushed out of the compartment and down the corridor toward the front of the train.

* * *

><p>The prefects meeting went as well as expected, but as Hermione, Ron and Draco turned to leave, Pansy gave them an analyzing look.<p>

"What's that about?" Hermione asked.

"It's started," Draco groaned, "and now we have to walk through the carriage where most of Slytherin sits."

"Well, maybe no one will notice." Ron said.

Draco turned to tell him how stupid an idea that was when he was interrupted.

"Draco!" Pansy's voice sounded from just behind them.

Draco turned, his expression betraying both annoyance and worry.

"Pansy," he acknowledged with faked confidence.

"Where are you going? Your seat is in here," Pansy continued. She folded her arms.

Draco took a step toward the compartment but hesitated, imagining Potter's voice scolding him. _You have to make a choice, Draco._

He flinched, knowing that was truth.

"Problem?" Pansy's sickeningly sweet voice asked.

"I know where my seat is," Draco said sharply.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked equally sharply.

Draco made to move away but Pansy stopped him, grabbing Draco's upper arm. Draco quickly wrenched his arm back, his hand immediately going for his wand and pointing it at Pansy's chest.

"_Back off Pansy_," Draco warned.

"So it's true," She said, moving away slightly. "They told me you'd renounced your house and your pride and made friends with _Potter, _the mudblood and the blood traitors. I didn't believe it, but now that it's in front of my eyes - what _happened_ to you, Draco?"

"Nothing happened to me," He spat, "but you can stop pretending like you care."

"Actually that's the thing, Draco. I used to admire you. But now…"

She paused. "They're saying your father disowned you."

That statement hit home more than Draco would have liked, causing a welling up of anger in his chest.

"You know, I can't figure out what annoys you more," he spat. "The fact I chose Potter over the rest of you, or the fact that I'm not around for you to follow like a lovesick puppy anymore."

Pansy's expression turned to rage as she slammed Draco back against the wall with magic, holding him in place with her forearm. Draco's wand clattered to the ground.

"_You take that back!_" she yelled.

Hermione tensed, looking to the left. Another person was hurrying along the corridor and Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she realized it was Harry. _How did he know?_

Draco blinked away the spots in his vision just as Pansy felt the tip of a wand underneath the side of her jaw.

"Let him go," Harry commanded.

Pansy grinned and released Draco, turning fully to face Harry.

"I wondered when you'd show up. You don't scare me, Potter."

Slight gold began to illuminate through Harry's green irises as his anger rose. "That's too bad," he spat. "It might've saved you."

There was a collective gasp as Harry flicked his wand, causing Pansy to fly sharply back into the compartment across the hallway, hitting the wall. Draco leaned against the wall, still gasping for air. Harry attempted to move toward Draco, but found himself facing Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe.

Hermione and Ron immediately moved to flank Harry, their wands out to match each Slytherin's threat. Draco, having finally recovered, snatched his wand up and joined the ranks, aiming it at his former friends with cool anger.

"You seem to be outmatched," Harry taunted, "so why don't you _slither_ back to your seats and leave us alone."

Draco gave Harry a look at that comment.

Pansy shook her head and looked up, forcing herself to a standing position.

"This isn't _over_, Potter," she threatened, "and as for you, Draco - we'll see _you_ in the common room."

"Yeah, with ten less points," Draco snapped.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him in the other direction. The four Slytherins simply glared as the odd four walked away, following Harry in the direction of their seats.

"That went well," Ron muttered.

Hermione sighed.

Both flinched as Draco suddenly smacked Harry with the handle of his wand.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"That insult to Slytherins."

"Your house doesn't exactly have the best reputation, Malfoy," Ron said.

"No one asked you, Weasley."

"Look, Draco, I get it. You're angry. But you're fooling yourself if you think it's because I made a dig at Slytherins. Having a go at me isn't going to change anything."

Draco sighed angrily. "You just don't get it, do you?" he said. "They'll make my life miserable every day. I share a _dorm_ with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. And Pansy, well, she's got a mean streak that makes _me_ look saintly."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Never thought I'd see the day where a Malfoy admits to being a first class git."

"Don't worry, I won't be making a habit of it," Draco snapped.

Harry sighed. "If they do _anything_, Draco, just tell me. I know some hexes that would make the Catha cry."

Draco raised an eyebrow, as if this was news. "That's irrelevant," He muttered. "You can't use those; it's an unfair advantage, and you know it."

Harry sighed, knowing that was true. "Well, I'll use regular hexes."

"No!" Draco said. "Don't you get it? That will just make things worse. I need to defend _myself_. I'll figure something out."

"Well…" Hermione began, "If worse comes to worse, we _could_ always smuggle you into the Gryffindor common room for a while."

Draco snorted. "Right, and then all the Gryffindors would try to kill me. Thanks but no thanks."

"We're here," Harry announced.

"Wait, we're not sitting with Loony Luna," Draco said.

He received three glares and realized it was probably a good idea to shut up.

"Oh, hello," Luna said as they opened the door. "You must be Draco Malfoy."

Draco simply nodded and sat uncomfortably with his arms folded, glancing away from the group.

"Isn't that hard to read upside down?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I'm not really reading it upside down," Luna said dreamily. "I'm trying to read the runes."

Harry noticed the article on the front and saw a picture of the Minister of Magic. He looked more closely, only to notice the other articles listed on the paper:

Corruption in the Quidditch League  
>Secrets of the Ancient Runes Revealed<br>Sirius Black: Villain or Victim?  
>Mysterious sword found in Somerset<p>

Harry froze. "Can I have a look at this?" He asked.

She nodded, handing it over. Harry began by skimming through the article on Sirius. Halfway through he realized it was full of nothing but rubbish, to the point where Harry wondered if there was anything to the sword story.

_I have to check_.

He flipped to the back of the book. Instead of a cartoon, this article had a picture of a sword - _with runes_. Harry's eyes widened. He began read the article, hanging off every word.

_Sword…stuck in a stone…at the bottom of a dried-up lake in Somerset. No one's been able to remove it._

Harry nearly choked.

"I saw that article," Luna said. "Interesting, isn't it - a sword in a stone - sounds a bit King Arthur to me."

Draco's gaze quickly darted to the paper, trying to catch a glimpse of the article.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked. "You look a bit flustered."

"Fine." Draco muttered.

Luna smiled. "Exciting isn't it? I wonder if it really is Excalibur."

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco shared a glance, while Neville just _stared_ at Draco.

"Stop it, _Longbottom_," Draco hissed.

Ginny turned back from looking out the window. "I thought Excalibur was a myth."

"I know," Luna explained excitedly, "but with it being so close to Glastonbury Tor, it's hard not to start believing the legend."

"Why, what's Glastonbury Tor supposed to be?" Ginny asked, curious.

"Avalon," she said in sync with Draco's answer of 'the Isle of the Blessed.'

Both stared at each other for a second.

"What's that?" Luna asked.

"Nothing," Draco said, brushing it off. "Something I heard."

"Oh," Luna said.

Ginny looked at him oddly.

"Anyway, they say King Arthur was buried there with Queen Guinevere," Luna continued. "Interesting isn't it?"

The atmosphere was quickly becoming very uncomfortable and Harry looked down, pretending to be reading. It didn't fool the others.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked. "You look worried."

"I'm fine," he lied, but his mind raced. Was it Excalibur? This couldn't be good.

"Looks as though it's still there," Luna said, not privy to Harry's inner turmoil. "No one seems to be able to move it."

Harry let out a breath, trying to stop the oncoming headache.

"You sound like you're convinced it's the real thing."

"What other sword would be embedded in a stone like that?" she said.

"Right," Harry said.

"Well, I think you're all mad," Ginny said, and resumed looking out the window.

* * *

><p>The ride finally came to an end and they found themselves swept into the usual hustle and bustle of getting to Hogwarts. Harry boarded one of the supposed self-moving carriages only to note (to his surprise) that there were skeletal horses pulling them. Although he'd mentioned this, he'd only got a response from Luna where she admitted she could see them too and called Harry "as sane as I am," which did not reassure him in the least.<p>

"Did you notice? Hagrid's not here." Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Suspicious."

"Do you think he's quit?" Ron wondered.

"No," Harry said. "He wouldn't. He must be doing something for Dumbledore. Why else would he leave, especially at such a crucial time?"

"Good point," Hermione agreed.

They reached the Great Hall and Ginny and Luna headed to their respective friends. Harry shared a glance with Draco.

"Don't need your pity," He muttered.

"It's not pity. It's worry," Harry said. "Honestly."

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

Harry nodded, and headed to the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I actually feel sorry for the git," Ron said. "Can't imagine what his house is gonna do to him now."

"Nothing, if they know what's good for them," Harry said darkly.

Ron and Hermione gave him a worried look.

It was driven from their minds as McGonagall began the sorting and they watched with interest to see who would be the next addition to their house. The hat's song, however, threw them off kilter. Hermione and Harry froze. The hat was giving warning, singing about the wish for the houses to be more united. That hadn't happened before.

"That's really odd," Ron said. "The hat only does that when it believes there's serious danger."

"How would it know?"

"Well, it does sit in Dumbledore's office," Hermione suggested.

They were left to wonder at the cryptic warning as they sat through the remainder of the ceremony, including Dumbledore's instructions to 'tuck in'. Their real worry came when the new teacher – who Harry recognized as Umbridge – began an unwanted speech. Harry listened carefully as other students began to zone out. Hermione did the same.

"Progress for progress sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence, and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Harry could hear a veiled threat behind those words, and it was confirmed only shortly after.

"…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

When she sat down, the professors and students began to clap, but Harry found himself loath to give applause for such an appalling speech. Hermione caught his glare and leaned in.

"Illuminating, wasn't it?" she said hotly.

"Offensive," Harry agreed.

"What? You two enjoyed that load of waffle?" Ron asked.

"There was some important stuff hidden in that waffle," Hermione said.

"Like 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'," Harry said.

"Which means what?" Ron wondered.

"It means this is worse than we thought, Ron," Hermione explained. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwart's."

"Let's not forget spying on me," Harry said, "hoping I'll slip up."

Ron wasn't sure what to say to that, so he just took another sip of his drink.

The bench suddenly moved as someone sat down next to them, plate included. Harry's eyes widened.

"Draco? What are you doing?"

"I'm eating in peace," he said sharply as the table appeared to extend to make room for his plate.

The trio looked around worriedly. The rest of Gryffindor simply _stared_, but no one could shake themselves out of shock for long enough to make a comment.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "_That_ bad?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair," Harry agreed.

"Harry, mate, there's a _Slytherin_ sitting at the Gryffindor table. You're not going to be able to shrug that off."

"I can shrug off a lot of things," He said flippantly. "If Draco wants to sit here then the rest of Gryffindor can stuff it."

Ron sighed loudly.

"Great," Ron said. "Fantastic way to start the year. A prefect isolated from the rest of Gryffindor. I don't mind at all."

Hermione just stared with annoyance. "Really, Ron?" she asked. "Isolated from _all_ of Gryffindor? What are Harry and I then?"

"You know what I mean, Hermione."

This just increased her determination. "Of course I do. But sometimes, Ron, _sometimes_, you just have to do the right thing, regardless of the consequences."

Ron nearly choked.

That set the mood and they ate in silence for the next little while, ignoring the looks from their housemates. Supper began to wind down and Hermione glanced behind, noticing the confused first years wondering where to go.

"Ron, we need to show the first years back to the common room," she reminded.

"Right," Ron agreed. "I forgot about that."

Harry winced as Ron called out, "Hey you lot, hey midgits!"

He laughed when Hermione's voice cried out to scold him. Harry watched the terrified first years come and line up next to Hermione and Ron.

"I should go too," Draco said. "I've got to deal with the Slytherin first years."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry about Pansy," He said. "I've got your back."

Draco said nothing, only nodded and turned to head off. Harry turned back to the first years, noticing how small they looked in their oversized robes. He grinned.

"Hi," He said, but one of the students shrunk back in terror, nudging the other one and pointing. Harry frowned. _So it starts._

"I'll see you later," He called to Hermione and Ron, now in a sour mood, and headed toward the common room. What he found there didn't help.

Seamus and Dean were hanging up their posters and Neville was carefully placing his new plant down on the night table.

Dean greeted Harry, but Seamus said nothing.

"Dean, Seamus, good holiday?" he asked.

"Mine was better than Seamus's," Dean joked.

"Why, what happened to Seamus?"

Seamus turned around from hanging up his poster, viewing Harry with an annoyed glance.

"Me mam didn't want me to come back," he said.

Harry paused, raising an eyebrow. There was more to this than Seamus was letting on.

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Because of _you,_" Seamus said. "You and all your lies about you-know-who."

"Lies?" Harry asked, furious. "Who said they were lies, your stupid mother?"

"Don't have a go at my mother!" Seamus spat.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," Harry countered. "And anyway what do _you_ think happened if it wasn't Voldemort? Do you _really_ think it was an accident?"

"It could have been _you_ for all we know!" Seamus shouted, causing both Dean and Neville to flinch.

"Oi, what's going on?" Ron asked from the doorway.

Both looked at him oddly.

"Do you believe the rubbish he's been coming up with about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah, I do," Ron said angrily. "Does anyone else have a problem with Harry?"

Dean raised his hands slightly in a gesture of truce. "Not me, mate, my parents are muggles."

Neville just shook his head, not wanting to get involved.

"Well, fine. Anyone else has a go at him or even suggests he could be responsible for Cedric's death then they can find themselves in a week long detention," Ron snapped.

He turned to Harry, who had begun to unpack his things.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine_, Ron," Harry said, perhaps a little too curtly.

"_Alright_…" Ron said warily and began to back away.

"I'm sorry, it's just…this is how it's going to be now, isn't it? People don't trust me. They think I'm making up lies, and it's all the Ministry's fault," he said quietly.

"Who cares what they think?" Ron said.

Harry sighed. "Yeah I guess."

Ron paused, glancing toward Harry will a mischievous glint in his eye. "Remember who you are, mate, and remember what you can do," he whispered. "That should count for something."

Harry gave a weary smile. "Thanks," he said softly. "It's good to know you've got my back."

"You're bloody right I do," Ron said, sending a not-so-subtle glare at Seamus.

A knock on their dorm room door suddenly distracted them from their conversation.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Someone's at the door for Harry," one of the Gryffindor boys shouted.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Who else?" Ron asked with annoyance.

"Oh," Harry said. "Right."

He made his way to the door, not noticing how the whole of Gryffindor had suddenly stopped to watch him. Whispers broke out as he opened the door to find Draco standing uncomfortably outside.

"We need to talk," he said.

Harry nodded.

They walked slowly to the balcony where they'd first spoken as Merlin and Arthur, and stood silently for a few minutes. Harry broke the silence.

"Draco?" he asked, worried. "You haven't said a word."

"I was _thinking_," Draco snapped. He sighed and ran his hands down his face. "I was thinking about the sword."

Harry tilted his head. "Figures that would be the first thing you're worried about."

Draco paused. "Should I be worried about something else?"

"How have your housemates been to you?" Harry asked. He knew it was a loaded question.

Draco frowned. "I'm not talking about that."

"Why?" Harry asked, "Because of some stubborn belief that you have to deal with this alone? We were fine with you sitting with us at dinner, and we'll support you with this."

"Shut up, _Potter,_" Draco said angrily.

"No," Harry said, equally as stubbornly. "You have this thing about not showing weakness, and I know how hard it was for you to come and sit with us. So I want to know...how bad are they treating you?"

Draco sighed. "They're avoiding me right now. All right_?_ Is that what you wanted to know? Can we move on now?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"Do I look like I care?"

Harry remained silent, his green eyes analyzing the Slytherin wizard. Draco couldn't stand those eyes, blue _or_ green. They knew when he was lying.

"_Fine_! Damn it all to hell anyway," Draco exclaimed angrily. "Pansy challenged me to a wizard's duel. Tonight. Happy now?"

"She's getting bolder by the day," Harry muttered. "I thought she liked you."

"Yeah, well, not anymore. I think she hates me the most."

Harry paused in thought a moment before asking, "Who's your second?"

"What? You don't actually think I'm…"

"Who's…your…second?" He asked coolly.

"Where am I going to _get_ a second, _Potter_?" Draco sneered. "My house despises me. They think I'm _dirt_!"

"Then it'll be me," Harry said coldly.

"No," Draco began.

"Draco, I'm not letting you face that group of wannabe dark wizards on your own. Are we clear?"

"If you'd actually listened, you'd know I have no intention of facing them."

Harry sighed. "It might be the only way to get them to leave you alone."

"And what happens if they find out you're Merlin, what then? You know that will put both of our heads on the line!" Draco hissed.

Harry's eyes twinkled with a playful, innocent glint.

"Your lot?" he joked. "They'd eat their own wands before they'd admit that I'm Merlin."

Draco glared. "You're awfully sure of yourself. Don't forget _my_ lot are known for being unnaturally _sly_. Who you are is a very valuable piece of information, Potter."

Harry frowned, becoming serious again. "I'm not exactly going to be stupid about it," He said with exasperation, "and anyway, what time is the duel?"

"In two hours," Draco said.

"Fine. That gives me time to comb the restricted section and learn some things."

He caught Draco's odd look. "What? I can't exactly use old magic if I'm trying to be discreet, can I? I'm still learning the newer spells just like you. Don't act so surprised."

Draco couldn't help but crack a smile.

Harry grinned back. "Now, about the sword?"

"Yeah," Draco said, "about the sword."

"I don't know if it's going to respond to you anymore."

"So just magic it out like you did last time," Draco said dryly.

"Ah…you knew about that," Harry said awkwardly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Of course I knew about that. Do you think I'm simple?"

Harry sighed. "Guess not."

"So you _did_ think I was simple."

"Maybe a little," he taunted.

Draco glared.

"Anyway it's different this time around," Harry explained.

"How could it be different?" Draco asked.

"Because this time _I_ didn't put it there."

Harry paused, letting Draco process that.

"When you died," he said softly, "Sir Leon took your sword."

"And?" Draco asked. "How did it get in this new stone?"

"Well, he knew what the inscription meant, must've heard you mention it."

"Take me up. Cast me away," Draco acknowledged.

Harry nodded. "That sword wasn't meant for anyone else, so he threw it into the lake of Avalon," he said worriedly, "But the lake dried up and Avalon's magic left the sword this way. I have to wonder if it means you'll have to prove yourself again."

"I think it sounds like a trap," Draco said. "If you put a sword in a rock then Mordred could have done it too."

"Either way, we can't just leave Excalibur there." Harry said.

Draco looked out at the hills as he considered that. He frowned.

"And what if it's not Excalibur?"

"Can we really take that chance?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco said. "_Potter_, we spent nearly the entire summer trying to cure you, and we were almost too late. You almost _died_, and it was because of Mordred. If this is a trap…"

He glanced away. "The sword isn't worth your life."

Harry made to protest but Draco wasn't having it.

"The only reason that sword was necessary is because I never had magic," Draco said. "I needed something to combat it and now I don't."

"That _sword_," Harry said curtly, "could kill an _inferi_, Draco. It could rip through a wizard like butter. Magic, especially the magic _you_ have, can't always do that. Imagine Mordred getting his hands on it."

"Mordred already has Caliburn," Draco argued.

"Mordred is allied with Voldemort. Do you really want _him_ using it? He'd be invincible. There's more at stake here than my life. What about the millions of wizards Voldemort would kill with that sword?"

Draco looked conflicted. "Voldemort would rather die than use a muggle weapon," he protested.

"You'd think that. Except it's not a muggle weapon – it's a sword burnished in dragon's fire, and the old dragons had more magic than you can imagine."

There was nothing left to say to that. Draco knew he'd been bested. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I know what to expect now, I've seen it once," Harry continued. "My magic's already adjusted to block Sigan's curse."

"Oh? So you never let your guard down during a battle?" Draco challenged.

Harry frowned. "Then what do _you _think we should do? Leave it there and let the Ministry of Magic get their hands on it? Let _Mordred_ give it to Voldemort? Is that what you want?"

"There's no guarantee they'll ever get it out," Draco argued.

"There's no guarantee they _won't_," Harry argued back.

"It's not that I want it to fall in the wrong hands," Draco finally said. "I just don't want you to die for it."

"Let me tell you something," Harry said. "We never woke randomly. The muggles have a legend: A legend that came from prophecy. It says that King Arthur will only wake up when Britain truly needs him. It says he'll come back and save the world. I'm not the one who jogged your memory. The things I said might've helped it along, but you're awake because _this world needs you_."

Harry shook his head. "No one seems to realize, but this is going to be a war, and that sword can tip the scales. You need it."

Draco simply stared the way he always did when Merlin said something unnaturally wise and old. He still wasn't sure how to react to something like that.

"You're the one prophesied to defeat Voldemort," Draco said. "Not me."

Harry blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Didn't you know that?"

"No."

Draco frowned. "How could you _not_ know that?"

"Hello? I grew up with muggles, Draco."

"Right," he acknowledged. "Didn't you at least wonder?"

"Wonder? My aunt and uncle told me that my parents died in a car crash. Then I found out I'm a wizard, and _then_, whisked off to this world of magic where I'm told that _Voldemort_ _killed them_ and by the way I'm the Boy Who Lived – the _only_ person who survived the killing curse. _That's_ what I know."

"Oh," Draco said. "Well it's common knowledge in upper circles."

Harry rolled his eyes at how ignorant Draco could be of anything lower class.

"Why did you think I introduced myself to you?" Draco continued. "My father thought if we could get you on side, you'd be a powerful ally. We thought the prophecy could be averted. Now, well, now I don't give a rat's bottom what Voldemort wants."

Draco paused. "So it's not me who has to save the world, it's you."

There was a moment of silence, where Harry processed all that.

"I wonder if that's why you remember being Merlin."

"I don't think so," Harry said softly. "I mean, it's an advantage, I'll give it that, but it's not the reason. The old religion has become unbalanced, perverted. It's almost like it's called me back to restore it. I have a strong feeling that ties in with Voldemort."

Draco remained silent, not wanting to bring up the _other_ thing that worried him – having to return Mordred to the realm of the dead by the end of the year, or take his place.

Harry noticed this. "What are you not telling me?"

Draco turned away, not offering anything further. Harry frowned, making a mental note to find out exactly what Draco was hiding.

"So are we going to investigate this sword or not?" He asked.

Draco let out a breath. "Fine," he muttered. "How soon can you get us there?"

"We'll have to go tomorrow, near dusk, when we won't be missed. We'll travel by wind – the Ministry won't be able to track us then."

"The trace will still work when we arrive." Draco said.

"I know." Harry said.

"Then why bother? Wouldn't it be better just to get rid of the trace altogether?"

Harry blinked. "Honestly Draco, sometimes I wonder about you."

"What?" Draco asked sharply. "Are you calling me dumb _again_?"

"More like wondering how you were ever in charge of anything," Harry teased.

Harry could see Draco's shoulders trembling as he held back the angry retort that wanted to come out. Instead he aimed his wand at Harry.

Harry pushed it aside, giving him a pointed look. "Look, Draco, what I'm saying is yes, I _could_ easily just undo the trace right now, but there's a reason I won't – a reason I thought you'd be aware of."

"Oh? And what's that?" He asked.

"Think! Two traces suddenly stop working. What's wrong with that picture?"

"Oh come on, you don't really think they're actually monitoring that, Potter?"

"You heard what Professor Lupin said. They already suspect that I'm Merlin," Harry said, "so of course they're monitoring it. And because you're around me, they'll be monitoring you too. If suddenly our traces disappear, that's pretty condemning, don't you think?"

"Well then, what are we going to do?"

"Deny it," Harry said.

"Deny that we _happened_ to go to Somerset the _same time_ there's a big fuss about a sword that _might_ be Excalibur? _You're_ the one that's touched in the head if you think that'll work."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry spat.

"Why, because I'm right?" Draco countered.

Harry sighed loudly. "I get it, okay? You don't need to rub it in my face. And what do you propose we do then?"

"It's better for the Ministry to suspect we've used a damper charm. At least then they don't know where we were or why."

"Right," Harry scolded himself. "I should have thought of that. Well, I'll do that before we go. It'll take a little more care than actually breaking the trace but I should be able to do it."

"Should?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe we should change your title to _sort of maybe_ the most powerful warlock of all time."

"It's different magic," Harry muttered, "and it's going to be backing you up in the couple of hours so I suppose you'll just have to trust me."

"Oh great, trust," Draco muttered.

"Where's the duel anyway?"

"Forbidden Forest."

"Of _course_ it is," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Yeah," Draco said, as Harry left. He took one more glance at the hills in front of him, taking in the cool wind that came from being so high above the land.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, let alone Harry, but he was worried.

* * *

><p>Pansy turned sharply as Draco and Harry walked into the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. She folded her arms and frowned. "Well guess who showed up?"<p>

"I'm surprised _you_ showed up, Pansy," Harry said, stepping to Draco's side. "You and your band of cowards don't seem good for anything except getting people into trouble."

"How sweet," Pansy mocked, "but I can't say I didn't expect it. You don't go anywhere without Potter these days."

"Shut up," Draco spat.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" She asked.

Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other Slytherins laughed.

"Let's just get on with it," Draco said sharply.

"Wait," Harry said. "We need to set some limits."

Pansy glared. "This isn't your duel."

"But it's _mine_, so let him talk," Draco demanded.

"No unforgiveable curses. Duel to disarm," Harry stated.

Pansy laughed. "Disarm? No," she said. Her eyes narrowed. "Duel to first injury."

Harry attempted to contest that but he was cut off.

"Fine," Draco agreed, sending a warning glare Harry's way.

Harry looked at him incredulously. Draco simply reached for his wand. Pansy did the same.

"_Confringo!_" she shouted suddenly.

"_Protego! Malefacio!_" Draco said sharply, sending a blue curse Pansy's way.

Pansy moved out of the way, sending a red stunning curse at Draco, who barely managed to conjure a shield in time. Their gazes met, neither wanting to look away, and they began to circle each other ominously.

"_Expulso!"_ Draco shouted.

The red spell took Pansy by surprise, glancing off her shirt, but simply burning away some fabric.

"Damn it," Draco muttered.

"_Diffindo!_" Pansy shouted.

Draco's eyes widened as he ducked, rolling on the ground, his wand clattering away. He scrambled for it, grabbing it just in time to avoid another severing charm. He shot one back but Pansy was well prepared for it. Draco gritted his teeth and pulled himself to his feet angrily.

"Is that all you've got, _Draco_? Maybe I should have dueled Potter instead!"

Draco's shoulders tensed, his eye beginning to twitch. Harry recognized the signs.

"Draco, no!" he hissed.

"Shut up!" Pansy yelled.

There was a cry and all Draco's emotions unleashed into his magic. A large blasting curse shot out, heading for Pansy. She conjured a hasty shield, but it wasn't holding. She began to panic as the curse continued to pelt her.

"Draco, stop!" Harry shouted.

Pansy's shield began to crack, but she forced her way forward, concentrating. A moment went by before her shield shattered. But Draco had missed the new spell coming for him from the sidelines – a fire spell. He fell backwards as the force of the fire hit a hasty shield, singeing his hair and his robes.

"Stop!" Harry shouted. "The rules of the duel are broken."

Pansy wasn't listening. "_Crucio_," she said evenly.

Draco fell forward, one hand propping himself off the ground while his body shook and trembled with pain. His jaw clenched and his teeth ground together only a moment before a cry of agony escaped him.

Harry's body tensed with repressed anger. "_Stop it now_!" he roared.

Time froze as he moved toward Draco, providing a shield between him and Pansy. She blinked in surprise as Harry appeared in front of her, glancing to the place he'd been standing only minutes before. Harry held out his wand threateningly.

"The _rules_ say that only one wizard duels at a time," Harry said coolly, "and _no unforgiveable curses are allowed._ I wonder what Umbridge would say if she knew you were using _illegal_ curses."

Pansy frowned. "Word is that Umbridge has it out for you, Potter. I doubt she'd even listen. Just what is so interesting about you? I don't see anything but a poor excuse for a wizard."

"A poor excuse who could knock you out before you'd have the chance to say a spell," Harry threatened.

She mockingly raised an eyebrow. "_Could _you?"

Pansy turned toward the group. "Did you hear that? Potter says he can knock me out before I can cast a spell."

There was a chorus of laughs.

Pansy spit on the ground and wiped it into the grass with her shoe before facing Harry down. "Let's do it, then, me and you: a duel."

There was a glint in Harry's eye. "Fine. Good luck."

"You're the one who'll need the luck," She muttered.

Draco pulled himself off of the ground hastily. "What are you doing, you idiot?" he protested.

"Get out of the way, Draco," Harry said calmly.

Draco knew that tone meant he shouldn't argue, and he reluctantly headed to the sidelines.

The two waited a moment before nodding in agreement to start. Pansy opened her mouth to speak a spell, but Harry had already made the wand movements for the knockback jinx. Pansy barely processed the white stream of light that sent her flying backward into a tree. She struggled to keep her eyes open as her world blurred.

"_Stupefy,_" Harry said quietly, slowly, as though he had all the time in the world. The red stream hit Pansy dead on, and she slumped down unconscious.

Harry turned to the others, holding out his wand. They all shrunk back with fear.

"_Anyone else_ care to try their luck?" he asked.

Blaise glared with hatred while Goyle gulped and Crabbe looked for a way out.

"Next time it won't be a stunning spell," Harry said angrily.

He turned to walk toward Draco, who looked at him in annoyance, but followed him out nonetheless. The others were left to try and revive Pansy.

Harry and Draco walked back through the forest in silence for several minutes before Harry began notice the cold shoulder Draco was giving him, and stopped.

"What?" Draco asked petulantly.

"You," Harry said, folding his arms. "What's wrong?"

Draco eyed him warily. "Do you even realize what you just did?"

"Yeah. I made your life easier," He said. "You can thank me later."

"You idiot!" Draco spat. "You don't think this will get back to the Death Eaters, or even the Ministry? Because it will! They'll ask questions."

Harry sighed and turned to Draco with exasperation. "I don't think your pack of housemates is capable of _speaking_ right now, let alone telling the Death Eaters anything. Besides, I used normal magic. Anyone could use that."

"And what about appearing in front of me?"

"Trick of the eye."

"That five people witnessed!"

"It was dark."

Draco stayed silent, unsure what to say.

"Oh, come on, Draco. That could have easily been taken for apparition!"

"Which you aren't supposed to know for another couple of years. Don't you see what you've done? Umbridge hasn't exactly made it secret that she's got it out for you, and you just gave Pansy something to report to her! This is _exactly_ what I thought would happen."

"And how would she tell Umbridge, Draco, without also telling her about this duel, which, by the way, is completely against school rules."

Draco grabbed the material of Harry's robes pulling him eye to eye in an attempt at intimidation. "Because, _idiot_, Umbridge is just as bad as a death eater. She's a purist, she's not loyal to anyone except Fudge, and she'll use any means necessary to get what she's after."

"Oh, and you didn't think that was important to tell me before?" Harry spat, pushing Draco away. "That would have helped to know. And how did _you_ find out anyway?"

"Spies in the Ministry," Draco explained. "You seem to forget some of my housemates have death eaters for parents."

Harry let out a large sigh. "Well, fine," He said. "I was a bit stupid. Happy?"

"No."

"Draco, honestly, there's nothing she can get from that!"

"Just like there was nothing my father could have noticed about the horse in the smoke, or the one person in the town being cured?" Draco spat. "You have a history of thinking you're subtle when you're far from it!"

"Why are we talking about years ago?" Harry said, blinking. "Those things were suspicious because it was magic in a place where there wasn't magic. We're _in_ a magic castle. We're _studying_ magic. Knowing how to do a few normal spells quickly and non-verbally isn't going to set off alarms. I _am_ in fifth year _and_ friends with Hermione. If anything they'll just think I'm a dark wizard."

"You don't think that will interest the Ministry at all? They're looking for _Merlin_! Any magic that is out of the ordinary is going to set off red flags."

Harry paused, not sure what to say to that. Eventually he sighed. "I take your point," He said softly. "It's just when she used the cruciatus curse…"

"-stop. Stop there," Draco ordered. "I wasn't going to do this. _You_ talked me into it. You _promised_ me you'd be careful, but you weren't. We could have just walked away but you _had _to show off, didn't you?"

"I wasn't…!"

"You _accepted_ the duel!" Draco yelled.

"This arrogance isn't like you," he continued. "You might be trying to protect me, but if you lose yourself in that power, it won't matter what the Ministry finds out. _You'll_ be the next Voldemort."

Harry's throat went dry, and his stomach churned at the truth of those words. Draco was right. He'd become too complacent, too at ease. Harry thought he was being cautious, but was he really? And the power, why was it so tempting to use? Was it his ego at being Merlin, or was it something else?

Harry turned to Draco, who was watching him cautiously. "I never really got over the fact that I'm Merlin, you know," he said quietly. "I suppose that counts for something?"

Draco paused. "When I found all this out, I really didn't care that I was a muggle king," he said.

Harry froze. "What? But you were in a big strop about it!"

"No, _Potter_, I _pretended_ to be in a big strop about it."

But Harry glanced at him with disbelieving eyes. "That was a real strop, Draco. I don't know who you're trying to fool."

"It wasn't about being a _king_, you moron!" Draco exclaimed. "I mean, remembering being a _muggle _king was irritating, but it was _you_ being _Merlin_ that I couldn't accept. I wondered why it had to be _you_. There's a part of me that still thinks, 'That's _Potter_, hex him up a tree'. I grew up revering Merlin, and now…you're a bumbling idiot, a loyal servant…a Slytherin enemy, the Boy Who Lived…"

Draco paused. "…a friend," he said quietly. "I'd never really had a friend before."

Harry felt a lump forming in his throat and swallowed it back.

"I'll be more careful in the future," He said sincerely.

Draco nodded, shaking off the emotion that had come with the memories.

"Anyway, it was good to know someone had my back."

Harry nodded.

"Now let's get to the castle before we both end up with week long detentions."

* * *

><p>"I could use a skiving snackbox right about now." Ron complained.<p>

Hermione glared. "Ron, we're prefects now. You have to stop this sort of nonsense."

"Hermione, have you _looked_ at our timetable yet? We've got History of magic, double Potions, Divination and double DADA…Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day!"

Harry sighed.

"See, he agrees with me!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry turned his head sharply to glare. "Do you even know what it's like to have to sit through those lessons _without_ correcting half of what they say? If anything, it'll be a day full of headaches."

It was Hermione's turn to sigh.

History of Magic came entirely too quickly, and Harry, Ron and Hermione filed into the classroom where Binns floated, ready to begin the lecture that would surely put them all to sleep. They'd only just taken their seats when a book slammed down on the desk next to them. Harry turned to see an annoyed Draco sitting next to him, while all the Slytherins glared daggers in their direction.

_Don't do it_. He warned himself. _Don't antagonize him._

But there was a part of him that couldn't resist winding Draco up.

"Thought you were still angry with me," Harry said. "You couldn't have been _that_ angry if you're sitting here."

Draco gritted his teeth. "Shut up," he said.

"Are they really still not talking to you?" Harry whispered. "Even after what happened?"

"Shh!" Hermione hissed.

Harry ignored her. Binns had begun to drone on about the Giant Wars but Harry wasn't interested. Hermione glared.

"Listen, _Potter_," Draco whispered furiously, "The only reason that I came over here is that I thought I ought to warn you."

"About what?" Harry said.

"Pansy _told _Umbridge."

"And? How many detentions has she got?"

"She told Umbridge that _I_ made the challenge and that you stepped in. Pansy only stopped to talk to me this morning to brag that she was going to get you expelled. I _knew_ this would happen."

Harry frowned. "I'll do a memory charm," he whispered. "They won't remember anything."

"No," Draco hissed just as furiously. "Your old magic has gotten us into enough trouble."

"So, what, I should just _leave_ it?"

Draco sighed. "Umbridge isn't the type of person to react immediately. She'll bide her time, build up more evidence against you. But she suspects you now. It'll be harder to hide."

"Then I'll have to do a better job of it," Harry muttered.

Ron glanced at the two whispering angrily toward each other and sighed, glancing down at the doodles on his parchment. He glared in Draco's direction. If Draco hadn't suddenly shown up, he'd be playing hangman with Harry by now to keep himself awake. But something had happened with Draco last night and Harry wasn't being forthcoming, leaving him and Hermione to guess.

Draco seemed to notice that Ron was staring at him and stopped whispering, leaving Harry to turn around and meet Ron's gaze. Ron yawned.

"Hangman?" Harry asked with a grin.

Ron nodded, feeling at least a little placated. "Best two out of three," he said.

It wasn't long after that they were marching down the corridor toward the dungeons for potions. An irritated Hermione finally turned toward them, clearly unable to hold in her annoyance any more.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt you to _try _to pay attention in class!" She exclaimed hotly. "Just what would you both do if I decided _not_ to give you my notes this year?"

"Fail," Ron said cheekily, "But you wouldn't want that on your conscience, would you, Hermione?"

"It wouldn't be on my conscience. It's your own fault," She scolded.

"I'm with Granger on this one," Draco suddenly said. "You two idiots don't even attempt to stay awake."

Ron glared. "Like you can say anything. You just spent half the lesson talking."

"About something infinitely more important than Giant Wars," Draco said.

"Then why don't you enlighten us?" Ron challenged.

"Ron…" Harry warned.

"What?" he asked, "You didn't get in until past midnight last night."

"Now's not the _time_, Ron. I'll explain it to you later, okay?" Harry hissed, glancing around at the students passing by nervously.

"Yeah, later," Ron muttered crankily, "Always later."

He stormed ahead and into potions leaving the others to file in after him.

Potions started much the same way it always did – with Snape walking in and the class falling silent. Harry ignored most of Snape's speech about getting an 'acceptable' in his Potions OWL. Before he might have worried but now - not only were there other things on his mind, he also knew that if he really tried he could get an Outstanding. The trouble was, he might've liked to actually take potions at NEWT level if Snape wasn't teaching it. Harry winced when he saw what Snape was asking them to brew – the Draught of Peace. He rolled his eyes. _Snape would_.

"Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." Snape explained in his irritated drawl.

Harry frowned. _The potion for the eternal sleep. They're really teaching this?_

It brought a bitter taste to his mouth. This was the potion that Freya had used on him in the crystal cave. But his magic had been too strong. It had fought against the sleep, instead leaving him paralyzed and awake for years. Even though his magic had fought off the spell in the end, it had been too late. He'd still ended up dying.

He was elbowed suddenly, knocked out of his memories. Harry turned to see Draco glaring at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

Harry swallowed. He'd never actually told Draco what happened back then. All Draco knew was that Merlin never showed up for battle.

"This potion was why I wasn't there," he whispered.

"Wasn't where?" Draco whispered. "What are you on about now?"

"At Camlann, _prat_."

Draco couldn't bring himself to be offended at the insult. He was too shocked. "_What_?"

_Thwack_!

Harry winced as Snape smacked a book across the back of his head. "Ow!"

He glared.

"Laziness will bring its own punishment this year," Snape warned. "And _you_, Draco, I am disappointed."

Draco winced as the others in Slytherin whispered gleefully at his ridicule.

"Shut up," he hissed.

Snape glared.

Draco tried to shrug it off and regain some sort of composure.

"Sorry," Harry said. "This is my fault. He hates me. I should have realized if we work together that he'd treat you the same."

There was a sigh. "He's already told me to stay away from you."

"Well that's none of his business," Harry said caustically. "Anyway I'm going to get the ingredients and get this started. No sense getting ourselves a detention."

Draco couldn't help but to agree with that and followed him to the front bench.

* * *

><p>Divination was next, and Harry and Ron left Draco and Hermione to head to class. Harry wasn't looking forward to Divination, partly because Trelawney couldn't tell a vision if it bit her on the nose, and also partly because it just reminded him of how much a pain in the ass seeing was in his former life. He wondered if he should have just taken Ancient Runes with Hermione.<p>

_Then again_, he thought, _I can already read them._

He glanced up as Trelawney started talking about dream interpretation.

_Fantastic, _he thought sarcastically.

He glanced to Ron who was already attempting to wade through the chapter they had to read, and decided to do the same. By the time he'd finished, it was nearly time to go.

"So?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed. "I never remember my dreams."

"Come on, Ron, surely you remember at least one."

"What about you?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned. He had no intention of sharing his dreams. The first one he'd had about the Ministry, he'd known what that meant – it was a product of his own fears. And the continuing dreams about the graveyard, well, he didn't need a dream oracle to tell him what that was about.

"I did dream I was playing Quidditch the other night. What do you reckon that means?" Ron said, finally giving in.

Harry rolled his eyes. "According to this, probably that your _repressed desire_ of being a pro Quidditch player is coming out in your dreams," he said sarcastically.

Ron's eyes widened. "That's actually pretty good."

He leaned in. "Was this something, I mean, did you do this in your other life?"

Harry fought back a snort.

"No, at least not dream interpretation," he said. "It's called common sense, Ron, and anyway that's not what your dream means. It just means you like Quidditch."

"Wait a second," Ron said, catching the first part of the statement. "Do you mean you've done other, um, you know, seeing things?"

"Yeah, I used to have visions," Harry admitted. "They stopped after, well, you know how the legend ends."

"Right."

There was an awkward pause.

"Sleeping curse? Really?"

"That draught we made in Potions actually."

"No _way_," Ron whispered. "Snape made us brew _that _sleeping potion?"

Harry nodded. "You can shut your jaw, Ron," he said wryly. "It might get stuck that way."

Ron turned away embarrassed. He quickly noticed that Trelawney had been trying to get their attention and nudged Harry. She assigned homework and dismissed them. Ron looked annoyed as he and Harry turned to leave.

"A dream diary! Really? Does she realize how much homework we have already? Fred and George weren't kidding about OWL year!" he complained.

Harry didn't seem as bothered. "Do you want some help with it, Ron?"

"No," he said quickly. "Anyway, Umbridge better not give us any more."

They filed in to the DADA classroom, taking their seat next to Hermione quietly.

Umbridge was a new teacher, an unknown. No one really knew how strict she would be.

She stood up from the desk at the front, clearing her throat with a 'hem hem.'

"Well, good afternoon!" She said.

There were a few half-hearted murmurs from the crowd, hardly much of an acknowledgement.

"Tut tut," Umbridge said. "I should like you to reply, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.'"

Harry disliked her already. Anyone expecting students to behave like little robots was not going to earn his respect.

However, most of the class, not wanting to anger the new teacher, responded, "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Umbridge said with a patronizing tone. "Wands away and books out."

Most of the class groaned. In the past, the order 'wands away' had never been followed by a lesson they found interesting. Umbridge ordered them to read the first chapter in silence and Harry wondered exactly how they were meant to learn _defense_ against the dark arts if they never did spells. Fortunately, Hermione also had the same question.

Most of the class had actually attempted to read the chapter they'd been assigned, including Ron, but Harry sat in silent protest, noticing that Hermione, too did not crack her book, instead raising her hand with a quiet fury.

Harry smirked. It wasn't like Hermione to defy the rules, but he understood exactly how she felt. Eventually most of the class, having difficulty wading through the chapter, looked up to see Hermione and began watching her instead. When over half the class had stopped reading, Umbridge decided she couldn't ignore Hermione any more and stood up.

"Yes," she asked with fake politeness.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells," Hermione stated.

"_Using_ spells?" Umbridge asked indignantly. "Well, I can't imagine why you would _need _to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked with disbelief.

Umbridge ignored him. "You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way."

Harry's anger finally built to the point where he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"What use is that?" he spat. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't _be _risk free."

Umbridge rounded on him. "Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class."

That made Harry angrier.

"It is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is all about," Umbridge said matter-of-factly.

Harry was beginning to see red. How _dare_ the Ministry interfere like this?

"And how's _theory_ supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" he continued, not intending to let up.

Umbridge leaned in, speaking with false sympathy. "There is _nothing_ out there. Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort?" he spat, though he knew Voldemort wasn't the only dangerous one out there. The Ministry's determination to deny the inevitable was bordering on idiocy.

The class gasped at his defiant response, and waited with curiosity to see how the rest would play out. Umbridge took a deep breath as though calming herself and walked to the front of the room, turning around to face the class.

"Now let me make this quite plain," she said slowly. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a _lie_."

That was _it._

"It's not a _lie_; _I_ _saw_ him, _I_ _fought_ him!" Harry yelled furiously.

"_Detention,_ Mr. Potter!" Umbridge shouted.

It didn't faze him. "So according to _you_, Cedric Diggory dropped death of his own accord!" he continued, wanting to provoke her.

Umbridge's small figure trembled with anger.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident-"

"It was _murder_! Voldemort killed him. How can you _not_ know that?" Harry exclaimed. "Except I think you _do_ know, and that the Ministry would rather deny the threat rather than admit they're doing noth-"

"Enough!" Umbridge shouted, her voice cracking with exertion. "Enough! Get out of my classroom! Out!"

Harry shoved his books into his backpack angrily before stomping out of the classroom.

_So much for staying under the radar, _he thought.

"Potter," McGonagall said as Harry entered her office.

"Professor," he acknowledged.

She removed her glasses. "I'm told that not only did you shout at Professor Umbridge but you also accused her of being a liar and the Ministry of conspiring to hide murder. Is that correct?"

Harry sighed before slumping into the chair offered to him.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Have a biscuit, Potter."

Harry blinked, confused. "What?" he asked.

She pushed the tin toward him impatiently. "Have a biscuit."

Harry reluctantly took one of the offered biscuits, still unsure where this was going.

"You don't like her, do you?" he asked.

McGonagall gave him an odd look before responding, "No. None of us do."

Harry couldn't help but think the only reason she was telling him this was because of who he was.

"You must be careful," she said. "This is not a matter of school or discipline anymore. Anything you do or say can be reported back to the Ministry. You should already know why that is dangerous."

Harry sighed. "I know. I just couldn't let her stand there and call me a liar."

"Well this is more important than your pride, I'm afraid. Albus tells me that the Ministry has opened a secret department devoted to investigating Merlin, and that at the moment, all their leads point to you. If you continue to stand out, you'll be giving them what they want."

There was nothing to be said to that, so Harry just continued to nibble on the biscuit.

"Also, I would refrain from any further _duels_ in the Forbidden Forest," McGonagall said sternly.

Harry froze. "How do you know about that?"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Parkinson reported it to Professor Umbridge, who has insisted I assign you a form of punishment. As it stands, I think your week long detention with her will suffice."

"Wait, you mean I still have to go?" Harry protested.

"Of course. Do you want to make her more suspicious?"

Harry frowned, wondering whether this could all be solved by turning Umbridge into a squirrel.

"I know that look and the answer is no," Minerva said, putting her glasses on again to read the paper in front of her, "unless you want to make the situation worse than it is."

"You don't understand. I'm not just trying to skip a detention," Harry protested. "There's actually something urgent that needs my attention."

Minerva looked up again. "I'm listening."

"There's a sword in Somerset. I think it's Excalibur. Draco and I need to go and get it."

"That is a problem. Have you considered that it might be the Ministry trying to lure you out?"

"Yes," Harry said, "but what if it's not? It's a powerful sword."

"Well, you're better off going after you've eaten your dinner," she said with finality. "At least that way, Dolores will think that she has you under control."

Harry sighed, acknowledging the truth in that, and stood up to leave.

"Oh, and Harry?" she said.

Harry paused. "Yes?"

"_Do_ be careful," she warned.

Harry nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Umbridge sat in her bright pink office amidst the sound of mewling cats when a knock sounded.<p>

"Come in," she instructed.

Harry entered, looking around with distaste.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. Sit."

He shut the door quietly and moved to the chair at Umbridge's desk, wondering exactly what he'd have to do in this detention. Would he have to write lines, endure a telling off?

Umbridge handed him a quill without ink.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today, Potter. I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies.'"

"How many times?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh, let's say as long as it takes for the message to 'sink in'."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "You haven't given me any ink," he said.

"You won't need any."

That was suspicious in itself, and Harry glanced down at the quill, analyzing it. Against his better judgment, he began to write. As he finished the sentence, an itchy, irritated sensation began to come over his hand. Harry paused, gritting his teeth with pain. Umbridge had given him a blood quill! How stupid he was to have used it.

He glanced up at Umbridge's smug face with irritation, before glancing again at his hand and watching the message weave its way into his skin. He could feel his magic reacting, not wanting him to be hurt, but Harry wouldn't give himself away that easily.

"Something to say?" Umbridge taunted.

Harry bit his tongue. _Lots of things_, he thought.

"That's right," she continued, "because deep down, you know you deserve to be punished, don't you Mr. Potter?"

She paused a moment before tell him to go on. His magic was like fire under his skin, wanting to destroy the threat but he pushed it back. He refused to give her or the Ministry the evidence they wanted.

_This is not over_, he thought.

* * *

><p>"Harry, mate, you're really quiet tonight. Is everything okay?" Ron asked.<p>

"Fine, Ron," he said, taking another sip of his drink.

"Harry, what's wrong with your hand?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing."

"No, your other hand," she said stubbornly, grabbing his hand, and knocking the fork back onto his plate.

Harry frowned. "Oi!"

She let his hand go, horrified. "Did Umbridge do this to you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I don't understand why you didn't just turn her into a mouse," Ron said.

"Because that wouldn't make the Ministry suspicious at _all_," Harry spat.

"Harry, you have to tell Dumbledore," Hermione insisted. "He'll be able to do something about it while you stay hidden. It's simple."

"No, Hermione, if this is _anything_, it's not simple," Harry explained. "Dumbledore is powerless here. If he does anything against Umbridge, the Ministry will shut Hogwarts down. If _I_ do anything against her then she'll have the evidence the Ministry's looking for. No, I have to consider this more carefully."

"Why don't you heal it?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "Because you can't heal the wounds from a blood quill unless you have the original quill that was used. It's a magical wound so it needs a specific magical solution."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ron asked. "Let's steal it!"

"I've got bigger worries right now," Harry admitted. "Draco and I are heading down to Somerset tonight."

Ron leaned in excitedly. "So you really think that sword is Excalibur?" he asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh," Ron replied, "Can I go?"

"It's risky enough that Draco's going," Harry said. "I won't risk you and Hermione as well."

Ron sighed. "You're always leaving us out."

"Harry, if this is dangerous, it can only be better to have more people," Hermione insisted.

"The Ministry would notice four, but not two wizards traveling," Harry said, "and besides, I won't have you put under suspicion for me."

"I don't care," Hermione said. "They can-"

"That's the last I'll hear of it," Harry said, standing up. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Draco met him outside the Great Hall.<p>

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry said curtly.

"What's got _your_ wand in a knot, _Potter_?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Let's go."

"Wait," Draco said, catching Harry's hand and pulling him back.

"Quit it!" Harry exclaimed, but Draco's grip held.

"Who did this?" he asked.

Harry sighed. "Umbridge, but we have more important things to worry about right now."

"More important than one of our professors using torture on you?" Draco asked. "I'll kill her myself."

Harry glared. "No, you won't. No one is going to do _anything_, not until I figure out a way to do it discreetly. She won't get any evidence from me."

"It's self-preservation now," Draco insisted.

"No!" Harry said. "_You're_ the one who told me to be more careful, and that's what I'm doing. Now, are we going to find this sword or not?"

Draco frowned. "We're going, but this conversation isn't over."

They walked out of the castle and into the courtyard, where Harry pulled them under an overhang.

"Do you see anyone out here?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Good," He said. Harry grabbed Draco's hand. "Don't let go. _Astýre ús þanonweard_!"

The wind spun and Harry and Draco disappeared, traveling for only moments before appearing on the field near the dried-up lake. Draco took a deep breath to steady himself before attempting to walk. He stumbled, but Harry caught him.

"I'm fine," he protested.

Harry smirked. "Your legs say otherwise."

"My legs are _fine_. Let's check the sword before someone notices we're here."

Both of them scrambled down the steep crater and toward the sword, shrugging off the mud as they went. After ten minutes of walking across the lake's smooth bottom, they finally reached it. Harry walked around the sword, looking for anything to tell them whether it was Excalibur.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco asked. "It's Excalibur, any idiot can see that."

Harry glared. "Has it occurred to you that there might actually be an enchantment on it to _make_ it look like Excalibur?" He asked.

Harry allowed his magic to spread out, settling around the sword and probing for other enchantments. He froze as his magic snapped back, indicating a stationary blasting curse.

"Run, Draco!" Harry yelled.

Shrapel was flying fast.

"_Geshield!_" Harry called, but not before taking a piece of sword in the arm.

Draco, too, yelled as a piece of shrapnel hit his leg, and he fell to the ground.

"_Protego maximus!_" he cried, preventing all the other pieces from embedding. They hit the ground around him.

Harry cradled his arm, biting back the pain. He needed to remove the metal so the cut could be healed. His eyes narrowed as he suddenly felt a dark magical presence. Harry turned around, forcing himself to stand.

"Mordred," he snapped. "I should have known."

Mordred stood behind them, his hand out. Harry fortified his shields.

"I knew you'd come," he said. "You just _had_ to find out if the sword was Excalibur, didn't you?"

Harry glanced at the sword pieces littered all over the ground.

"It wasn't a bad replica, was it?" Mordred taunted.

"What do you _want_, Mordred?" Harry asked angrily.

"_Your_ memories!" he said. "This is going to hurt…"

Harry ripped the piece of metal out of his arm with a shout, before grabbing his arm tightly and whispering, "_Lácne._"

His wound began to knit together and Harry kept up the shield as Mordred watched with amusement.

"You've lost blood. You're too weak to fight me. _Inswég_!"

The spell broke the shield and hit its target. Harry fell back to the ground, memories of Morgana swirling in his mind.

"No!" He shouted. "_Geshield!_"

The barrier went up, stopping the spell

"You've gone too far this time!" He exclaimed.

His eyes turned a permanent hue of gold as his shield suddenly turned into a golden tornado, trapping Mordred inside.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked.

"I'll _never_ tell you!" Mordred shouted.

The tornado spun faster, cutting off Mordred's air.

"I'd think about that again," Harry threatened. "Why did you need to see my memories?"

"Go ahead and kill me," Mordred said. "I'll just come back."

Harry's golden eyes lit brighter as he used the same spell Mordred had. Foreign memories suddenly rushed through his head. He fought to stay upright as they continued to assault his brain.

_Emrys, where are you?_ He watched through the eyes of a child as Mordred waited with Arthur in the tunnels.

_I will never forgive this, Emrys, and I will never forget._

One by one, each of Mordred's most prominent memories rang through his head, _including_ the death of his love.

The spell nearly faltered as Mordred's emotions hit him like a ton of bricks, but he held on. Harry saw through Mordred's eyes as he escaped from the realm of the dead, infiltrated the Ministry, and found the book of seals, containing the seals for _Morgana_…

Harry froze with shock, causing all spells to cease.

Mordred coughed violently as air assaulted his lungs.

"_Astýre me þanonweard_," he whispered, turning into the wind.

"Damn it!" Harry shouted. His shock had cost him.

A wave of magic shot outward, dissipating into the air around them, and Harry allowed himself to fall back onto the ground.

"It's not your fault, you know," Draco's voice said, "You couldn't have predicted this."

Harry turned sharply, remembering that Draco was hurt. He hurried toward the other wizard.

"I was stupid for bringing us here," he said.

Draco tilted his head in pretend thought. "That's true."

Harry looked at him incredulously before suddenly ripping the shrapnel out of his leg.

"Ow, _Potter_! You did that on purpose."

Harry pretended to glare. "You _did_ agree that I was stupid. _Thurhaele._"

Draco winced as the wound in his leg began to knit together.

"You said it, Potter, not me," he muttered through clenched teeth.

There was a moment of silence before Draco noticed Harry's worried look.

"What is it? What did you find out?"

"It's Morgana."

Draco blanched. "_What_?" he asked. "What about her? Where is she?"

Harry froze.

"_Potter_," he warned, "you never told me what happened to her. She just didn't turn up on the battlefield."

"I sealed her," Harry said numbly. "She was so powerful that I needed seven seals, one for each part of her life."

Draco's eyes widened. "Then he's…"

Harry nodded. "He's breaking them, Draco, and he's already got _two_."

Both sat staring at each other for several moments as that sunk in.

"Then why did he want into your head?" Draco asked, pulling himself from the ground.

"Because I know what objects he needs. I don't know how much he saw, Draco, but if he breaks all the seals, it won't be Voldemort we need to worry about."

"Then we won't let him," Draco said.

"No," Harry said, standing up. "No we won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone, you know what to do! Review! :)<br>**


End file.
